Should auld acquaintance be forgot
by NiamhMcGrady-fanpage
Summary: Set after the new year's party at Albie's, where we see Mary-Claire and Harry sneak off, during the countdown to new year.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5" the countdown to new year has begun and Harry is looking into Mary-Claire's eyes, He places his hand on top of Mary-Claire's hand and whispers "Quick come on I want to show you something." She grabs her bag and looks around to make sure Ric or Serena isn't watching them. Mary-Claire takes Harry's hand and follows him out the put.

They steps outside the pub and smile at each other. "4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR!" everyone shouts 'Happy New year' Harry grabs Mary-Claire's hands and pulled her into a Kiss, Mary-Claire was taken aback by Harry kissing her, she didn't know what to do.

In the end Mary-Claire went along with it and wraps her arms around Harry's neck, as Harry pulls back for air he whispers to Mary-Claire "Happy New Year" and went back into the kiss, The fireworks were going off above them. Their faces were alight with the glow off the fireworks, Mary-Claire pulled back and looks up at the sky and smiled as she felt Harry's hand grab hers "Come back too mine?" Harry says as he saw people coming out of the pub probably to watch the firework display "Sure" Mary-Claire replies as they began to walk towards Harry's flat which is down the road.

* * *

3 weeks later

"Oh Nurse Carter nice to see you today, Can I ask where did you and Dr Tressler disappear off to on new year's eve?" Serena questions as Mary-Claire walks onto AAU, Mary-Claire blushes as she starts to remember what happened "Mary-Claire so where did you go?" Serena adds, Mary-Claire looks around for an excuse and mutters "To watch the fireworks"

Mary-Claire saw Harry walk onto the ward she gave a heavy sigh and slumps down into her office chair, watching Harry from over the computer screen "So who's lover boy I saw you with on New Year's?" Mary-Claire jumps and turns around to see Adele standing there with Lindsay another nurse that worked on AAU.

"I...erm...Urm...that wasn't me" Mary-Claire stuttered as she didn't want to reveal that she had slept with Harry. "Come on MC it was you, you had that 'Happy new Year' tiara on" Lindsay says as she shows her a picture of Mary-Claire sitting with Raf and Fletch, Mary-Claire starts to blush "So it was you?" Adele says as she starts to grow suspicious of Mary-Claire.

"Sorry I have to go see to Mrs Coleman" Mary-Claire says feeling sick rising up into her throat, she stands up and hurries out of AAU, Adele and Lindsay look at each other and realise that there is no Mrs Coleman and Mary-Claire was only getting out of not saying who she was with.

* * *

**Flashback to New years day (Early hours) **

Harry led Mary-Claire into his flat they were still in fits of laughter from Mary-Claire tripping up the crib. "Oh Mary-Claire you do know how to make me laugh" Harry says as he opens the door , Mary-Claire leans against the wall and removes her heel, she feels Harry's arm slip around her waist "oh...I" Harry shushes Mary-Claire and presses his lips against Mary-Claire's, Mary-Claire moaned into Harry's mouth as Harry deepens the kiss, Harry slips off Mary-Claire's leather jacket and Mary-Claire did the same to Harry.

Harry leads her though to his bedroom and lies her down on the bed, he take of her jeans and top placing butterfly kisses along Mary-Claire's shoulders, She removes Harry's top when Harry came back to kiss her on her lips.

After about 5 minutes of kissing Harry lifts Mary-Claire off the bed and slams her against the wall as their kissing became more passionate and Harry starts to dominate the kiss, Mary-Claire she wraps her legs around Harry's waist tightly so she didn't fall to the floor. Harry removes his trousers and places Mary-Claire back down on the bed. Mary-Claire moves her hands down to Harry boxers and removes them Harry did the same to her. "Are you sure?" Harry says as he realises what is about to happen. "I've never been more sure Harry, I want you" Mary-Claire mutters back as she wraps her arms around Harry's neck and leans in for another kiss...**I will leave the rest to your imagination as this is T rated **

2 hours later Harry lay next to Mary-Claire in his bed happy about what has just happened. Mary-Claire lies asleep with her head resting on Harry's chest lightly snoring.

* * *

**Back to present day **

It had been a while since Mary-Claire had ran out of AAU and Adele and Lindsay was starting to worry about Mary-Claire as she hasn't came back from her lunch break. Adele and Lindsay both end up asking Harry if he has seen Mary-Claire on his travels, both Lindsay and Adele notice how Harry seems very concerned about Mary-Claire disappearance (well Harry and Mary-Claire were the only ones to know about the night that she shared together)

Mary-Claire was sat in the female toilets staring at a little white stick (a pregnancy test) it was holding her fate and her future. Then the result came back, She covers her mouth with her hand and she let out a weep, A single tear rolls down her cheek as she reads the result to herself and the result came back 100% 'Positive'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Mary-Claire slips out of the toilet locker and hid the pregnancy test away from prying eyes. She looked in the mirror after splashing cold water on her face she sighs in disbelief "How could this of happened... Harry!" Mary-Claire realises what she had done well what Harry hadn't done on the night they shared together.

* * *

She marches back onto AAU and was suddenly approached by Adele "Where have you been?" Mary-Claire looked down at the floor then replies "Toilet." Adele looks at her with confusion in her eyes she starts "Wow Mc you must of had a..." Adele is cut off by Raf "Adele just the person I was after Mr Jones bed 2 needs to go to the toilet could you help him please" Raf says as he walks past quickly, Mary-Claire give a sigh of relief and went to go and see where Harry is, she needs to tell him what has happened as she knew he could possibly be the dad, she has already counted back the weeks since they had intercourse and it works out right with her being three weeks pregnant that Harry is the father.

"Excuse me Ms Campbell could I borrow Dr Tressler for one moment I need to ask him something in private" Serena nods and she quickly pulls Harry out of the side room and drags him into the nurses office. "Eager aren't we Mary-Claire" Harry jokes as he pulls Mary-Claire up to his chest and started to kiss her jaw and neck "Harry...please...oh my Harry that is amazing" Mary-Claire mutters as she doesn't know what to do.

Harry shuts the door and lifts Mary-Claire onto the desk and tries to remove her top, "Please Harry we have a problem which involves you too" Harry stops kissing Mary-Claire and stares directly up at her "What is it?" Harry questions.

Mary-Claire bites her lip and replies "Well..Please don't kill me for this but... " She cuts herself off as she starts to get nervous, she looks up at the ceiling before looking back down at Harry "I'm... Pregnant" she stutters "And you are the Dad" Mary-Claire adds, Harry's mouth drops "Is this some sort of sick joke?" Harry questions "No I promise it isn't look I took the test!" Mary-Claire pulls the positive pregnancy test out of her pocket and Harry read the sign saying 'Positive'.

"You aren't keeping it... are you?" Harry demands while rubbing his hands over his face. "Well..." Mary-Claire starts but finishes as she had no idea what to say "Well What?" Harry starts to argue with Mary-Claire "Come on Mary-Claire you have got to have a answer" Harry adds "I wasn't expecting this was I? Maybe if you could learn to control you erections and use protection we wouldn't possibly be in this mess... would we?" Mary-Claire argues back.

"I want you to keep the baby" Harry said, his tone changes. "But Harry my career" Mary-Claire answered with worry in her voice. "We can arrange something" Harry added. "No Harry I can't do this I'm not keeping it, I won't go through with the pregnancy" Mary-Claire said as she walks out the door.

Harry is left on his own for 20 minutes until Serena walks in and asks "Is everything was alright with you and Nurse Carter because she didn't look at all pleased when she left just, she said to me she would be back in an hour or two."

* * *

Mary-Claire walks up to the main desk and enquires about terminations before saying "Hello I would like to book an urgent termination please" Mary-Claire stood there feeling helpless in a room full of pregnant women at all stages of their pregnancies and people waiting for terminations. "Okay and your full name and address and Date of birth please , It is just procedure, and Mr Thompson will see you within the hour as you are a member of the hospital."

Mary-Claire nods "Okay, My name is Mary-Claire Carter, 4th October 1988, 22 Falls road, HO1 Z29." The receptionist typed in the details and told Mary-Claire to take a seat.

She couldn't believe her lucky that she was able to get a termination on the day she found out she was pregnant. "Miss Carter please" Mr T called from across the room, Mary-Claire stands up and grabs her bag, "No Stop!" a voice came from behind her, she turns quickly nearly jolting her neck "Harry please I cannot do this now" Mary-Claire says as she gives Harry a blank look. "Please MC I want you to have the baby let me help you with it Please" Mary-Claire shuck her head and walks into the office.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry sat by himself thinking about Mary-Claire. He couldn't get her out of his head, He knew Mary-Claire wasn't going to forgive him anytime soon and she would probably hate him for the rest of her life.

20 minutes later Mary-Claire walks out the room, tears streaming down her face. Harry stands up and walks over to her "It's okay MC I've got you" Harry hugs her tight and doesn't let go, he can feel her legs buckling underneath her. "I couldn't do it Harry" Mary-Claire whispers "Harry smiles but not showing Mary-Claire his happiness " I guess that means I am going to be a Dad... Again"

* * *

**Please read and review and let me know what you think xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a filler for the moment, I will write some more as Mary-Claire and Harry was in this weeks Holby together. Writers Block ! **

**By the way Aoife in this chapter you pronounce it Eva or like this (E-Fa)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Mary-Claire made her way home after a very emotional day, Her whole body felt drained and she would cry at random moments. She got into her house at 7 and decided to curl up on the sofa and try to forgot things that had happened today.

She tried hard to go to sleep but she couldn't she kept thinking of the baby growing inside of her that one day in 9 months time would be making an appearance and was going to rely on her 24/7 day and night, 7 days a week. Mary-Claire rolled over onto her back on the sofa and looked up at the ceiling wondering whether that one night with Harry they did use protection and if they did... well it must of been out of date. Harry had given her his number in case she ever wanted to talk to him which she did, but every time she went to ring him she would burst into tears and she had no idea why.

* * *

Mary-Claire finally picked up the courage to phone Harry as she needed someone to talk to, she wasn't going to tell her boss (Serena) as it was too early into her pregnancy and she needed someone she could trust to help her tell her sisters back in Ireland.

Finally she picked up the phone and Called Harry's number, it rang until a very tired Harry answered

"Hello?"

"Harry..." Mary-Claire broke down into tears.

"Hey Mc what's up ?"

There was silence until Mary-Claire spoke quietly "I need you, I cannot do this!"

"Do what?... Mary-Claire do what?"

Mary-Claire didn't reply and hung up, which caused Harry to panic, He grabbed his coat and made a dash for his car. Luckily Harry hadn't had anything to drink tonight so he could drive to Mary-Claire's house without getting pulled over by the police.

* * *

Harry was waiting in the traffic at the lights near the hospital and all that was running though his mind that either Mary-Claire was going to commit suicide and told Harry to come so her body wouldn't have to be found by a neighbour or either Mary-Claire was going to abort the baby after all. "Come on, Come on" Harry said as the lights changed, he drove as fast as he could to Mary-Claire's place (Keeping to the speed limit) with horrible thoughts running though his head.

* * *

Once Harry pulled up outside Mary-Claire's house he quickly jumped out of the car and locked it before running up to Mary-Claire's front door and knocking on it.

"Hello" Mary-Claire said as she opened the door to see Harry standing there looking worried "Mary-Claire I thought you had done something stupid!" Harry explained "I need your help" Mary-Claire whispered as she let him in.

* * *

"So...What do you need help with Mc, you do realise I was half asleep when you called me" Harry said as Mary-Claire sat beside him "I need you to sit with me while I call my sisters in Ireland over Facebook Skype" Mary-Claire explained to a rather confused Harry "Call it moral support" Mary-Claire added as she lifted the top of the laptop up. Harry agreed as Mary-Claire began the Skype call to Ireland.

"Hi, Mc. One minute I cannot see you" Aoife answered it was Mary-Claire's youngest sister.

"Hi Aoife, how are you doing?"

"I am fine... wow who's good lucking sitting next to you?" Harry blushed at Aoife over the Skype call

"Oh... Aoife this is Harry, my erm.. Friend"

Harry laughed "Don't you mean boyfriend?"

"Well you never asked me out" Mary-Claire said sarcastically

"Oi you too behave" another voice came from behind Aoife it was Clara, Clara had always the deeper Irish accent than Aoife and Mary-Claire.

"So who's the lucky fella?" Clara said as she eyed up Harry

"This is Harry, Harry this is Clara and the cheeky one is Aoife" Mary-Claire butted in

* * *

They spoke for ages and every time they change the subject Harry worried that Mary-Claire wouldn't tell them that she is pregnant even though it was very early on. Until Harry pulled Mary-Claire out of view of the camera and whispered to her "are you going to tell them or what?" Mary-Claire nodded in agreement and went and sat in front of the camera again.

* * *

"Aoife, Clara I need to tell you something" Mary-Claire added in a clear but nervous tone

"Okay, are you getting married?" Aoife butted in before being shushed by Clara

Mary-Claire froze for a moment to make sure she was about to say it to her sisters in a nice tone but she was trying to keep back the tears again. Yet again the tears came streaming down Mary-Claire's face as she announced it to her sisters.

"I'm Pregnant" Mary-Claire felt Harry's hand touch hers and she gripped his hand tight

"So his Harry the Dad then?" Aoife said in disbelief

Harry gave a quick nod before pulling Mary-Claire into a hug, stroking her soft ginger hair hoping that she would stop crying soon. Then the Skype call lost connection maybe because of all the bad whether they were having in Ireland at the moment. But Mary-Claire was happy as she was alone with Harry and she could talk about things that she didn't want to discuss with her sisters.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning Mary-Claire woke up and rolled over when she was hit by nausea, she flew up out of her bed and ran for the bathroom nearly tripping over her cat, Mary-Claire was sick down the toilet again but as she slumped against the wall she felt a hand touch her shoulder.

Mary-Claire jump as she felt a warm hand touch her should "Hey its only me" Harry spoke in a calming voice "What are you doing here?" Mary-Claire snapped as she leant over the toilet again and brought up bile. "Urgh" Mary-Claire moaned as Harry touched her back hoping that it would help her bring up anything else.

"Please leave me alone Harry" Mary-Claire muttered as she left the bathroom to get ready for work "Are you really going to work? you are ill" Harry shouted, "Well this baby isn't going to pay for its self is it?" Mary-Claire shouted back, They began to argue as Mary-Claire changed for work.

* * *

By the time Mary-Claire and Harry got to work Mary-Claire had almost killed Harry, as he kept saying that she wasn't doing the baby any good working when she was ill but Mary-Claire knew her body and knew she was fine.

* * *

It had been some hours since Mary-Claire and Harry had spoken to each other and tension was high every time they walked past each other or even looked at each other, Mary-Claire had agreed with Harry that they would only be 'friends with benefits' nothing more, but since Mary-Claire had found out she was pregnant she was worried that she wouldn't be able to stay like that, she didn't want to go out with Harry and she didn't want to raise this baby on her own.

Mary-Claire was sat at the main desk on AAU when Harry burst through the doors pushing a patient who looked quiet young on a trolley "Nurse Carter a hand please" Harry called over to Mary-Claire who instantly rolled her eyes and stood up and made her way over to Harry with the young patient "Right she has no name at the moment but she is complaining of abdominal pains which we think she might be in labour, the paramedics say she was found in Holby City shopping centre trying to shoplift mother care" Harry looked up from the young girls notes and smiled at Mary-Claire.

"Why didn't they take her to maternity?" Mary-Claire whispers as she pulls Harry over to one side "Apparently her mother works on there and she doesn't want to see her Mum she hasn't seen her in about 4 years" Harry whispers back.

Mary-Claire smiles at Harry and whispers and says "Let me talk to her, you know pregnant woman to pregnant woman... gosh that sounds weird" Mary-Claire gives Harry a half smile and wandered over to the young girl sitting on the bed, she sat herself next to this girl and smiled "Hi I am Mary-Claire" she began to speak "Hi" the young girl replied, Mary-Claire tried to touch her hand but she shifted away, Mary-Claire knew something was obviously wrong. "What's your name?" Mary-Claire said in a friendly tone "Trust me I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to" Mary-Claire added.

The girl looked around AAU before grabbing Mary-Claire's hands and saying "Promise?" Mary-Claire nodded and whispered "I Promise." So the girl whispered to Mary-Claire "My name is Patsy Valentine and yes I am 17 and no I don't care about what my dad thinks about me pregnant" Mary-Claire thought to herself for a while "Valentine? hmm... no relation of Penny and Oliver?" the young girl nodded.

* * *

After a while of speaking to Patsy Mary-Claire had found out that Patsy's waters had broken as she allowed Mary-Claire to examine her because there was no other female doctors on today. "Patsy? how long have you been having contractions?" Mary-Claire whispers but still catching the attention of Harry "erm.. since the paramedics came" Patsy muttered, Harry tapped Mary-Claire on the back and said "how far along?" Mary-Claire gives Harry a concerned look "Harry... she is fully dilated would you assist top end and I'll do bottom end" Mary-Claire muttered, Harry muttered okay, Adele Effanga was is on her way down with all the supplies Harry and Mary-Claire was going to need. Harry gave Mary-Claire a positive nudge and then Mary-Claire began to speak to Patsy who was breathing heavier as the contractions for worse.

"Right Patsy" Mary-Claire began to speak as Patsy screamed in her face as another contraction came along, Harry drew the curtains around Patsy to give her some privacy "Patsy you need to listen to me, you are going to have the baby now, okay ? Dr Tressler is going to assist but I will be doing most of this as I have a degree in midwifery" Mary-Claire said as Harry raised an eyebrow.

Once Mary-Claire told Patsy what she needed to do Pasty started saying weird things to Mary-Claire, she didn't know if it was the painrelief working or she was delirious "Penny...Penny my sister... did you met her?" Patsy said as she grabbed hold of Harry's hand as another contraction came along, Mary-Claire nodded and said "Come on Patsy focus for me, this baby will be here in no time."

* * *

Within a few minutes Patsy had just give birth to a baby girl who filled the air with screaming "Penny" Patsy said as she began to see double "what?" Harry said as he looked up at Mary-Claire who was cutting the cord "Her name is Penny" Patsy said as she slipped into unconsciousness "Oh my she is bleeding Harry said as he noticed the bed sheets growing red in colour "she needs to go theatre NOW" Mary-Claire lifted the baby off the bed and Harry and a few others including Serena who had just arrived took her down to theatre.

Mary-Claire was left with baby Penny, she sat in the chair where Patsy's bed should be and slowly rocked Penny to sleep, Penny was just like Pasty's deceased sister Penny ginger with brown eyes. Harry walked back into AAU and walked over to Mary-Claire "she is fine, they are removing her kidney as we speak she had a donor waiting so hopefully she will be well enough to look after but you are going to look after Penny until then.

Mary-Claire's mouth dropped open "Seriously me looking after Penny..." Mary-Claire whispers, "yes MC you have a big enough heart and you need experience" Harry said as he planted a kiss on Mary-Claire forehead. "Come on I don't need any experience I have looked after my sister Clara's son Brandon millions of times... well he is sixteen now" Mary-Claire added before being interrupted by Harry "I think you need to get up to date on your mothering skills then" Harry giggled.

"Well it seems I am looking after Oliver Valentines baby niece, why did he never mention Patsy then? doesn't he speak to his farther or anything" Mary-Claire said as she changed arms so Penny was lying in her left arm giving her right arm a break.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Once Patsy had been brought back from theatre Mary-Claire sat for hours with Penny hoping that Patsy would gain consciousness soon as Mary-Claire wanted to go home and rest, "Harry!" Mary-Claire moaned as she wondered over to Harry sitting at the nursing station "What's up?" Harry turned around on his office chair to see a very tired Mary-Claire standing before him "She's asleep... Penny, who would of thought of it, she has such a pair of lungs on her... can I have a hug?" Mary-Claire mumbled.

Harry patted his lap indicating Mary-Claire to go and sit on his lap, once she was sat on his lap she pulled her knee's up to her chin and Harry supported her body with his arms placed around her bum. "What you thinking Harry?" Mary-Claire says as she opens one eye and look up at Harry "Nothing" Harry replies. "Come on Harry you are obviously thinking about something" Mary-Claire replies back trying to get whatever Harry was thinking about out in the open, "I was thinking about our baby" Harry whispers into Mary-Claire's ear while placing his free hand onto her stomach.

Mary-Claire smiles at Harry and goes into kiss him on the lips when they are interrupted by Fletch "Oi you to love birds! you can do that after work. But first we have an RTC on its way in" Fletch shouts causing Mary-Claire to jump off Harry's lap and into action.

* * *

"Right Nurse Carter I want you to take care of Rosa please" Fletch says as he points over to a little girl sitting on the bed with an oxygen mask on and a sick bowel in front of her "Where's her mother?" Mary-Claire questions as she looks around the AAU for the little girl's mother "She has been taken to Maternity, she has gone into labour while driving as has crashed the car" Harry says in a relatively quiet voice.

Mary-Claire makes her way over to Rosa with a smile on her face hoping that Rosa won't be scared by an Irish woman. "Hello Rosa I am Nurse Carter but you can call me Mary-Claire" Mary-Claire says as she sits next to Rosa and takes her pulse "Hello Mary-Claire" Rosa replied in a very hoarse voice "Can you tell me where the pain is please?" Mary-Claire questions and instantly Rosa points to her shoulder with her other arm "Do you mind?" Mary-Claire adds as she lifts Rosa's top to revile so bad bruising around her shoulder area and down her back "When did you do this?" Mary-Claire says in a friendly tone, "It's a secret" Rosa replies.

"This didn't happen in the accident did it?" Mary-Claire questions again getting very concerned for Rosa's wellbeing, Rosa shakes her head and says yes it did happen in the accident hoping that Mary-Claire would buy it, with that Rosa's fringe moves as Mary-Claire see what looks like another bruise but this time was from the accident.

* * *

Sometime later Mary-Claire comes back over to Rosa who is sitting on her bed doing some colouring in with Harry and says "Hi Rosa, it's me again I just need to take a little blood sample from you" As Mary-Claire says blood sample Rosa dives under the bed covers and shouts "NO!", Harry looks at Mary-Claire and smiles and whispers "We are going to have to be like this one day with our own child, prying them out from under the bed to go to the doctors or the dentist" Mary-Claire gives a little giggle and Rosa's head pops out from under the covers "Your own child?" Rosa says in a intrigued "Yes Rosa me and Dr Tressler are going to have a baby together" Mary-Claire says as she sits next to Rosa on the bed.

* * *

After a while of telling Rosa about the baby Mary-Claire and Harry finally get the blood test off Rosa, They ended up doing it a different way to all the other patients which was that Mary-Claire lay on the bed and had Rosa lie beside her and Mary-Claire cuddle where while Harry took the blood's from Rosa's arm that wasn't holding onto Mary-Claire's top.

* * *

Soon after Mary-Claire's shift ended she went to sit with Rosa until her Mum came back to collect her and got the all clear for the baby to come home as well. "Hi Rosa, look what I have got" Mary-Claire said as she sat down besides Rosa with a Cadburys chocolate bar, "Is that for me and you to share?" Rosa says as she sits herself up on the bed "Yes it is, it's for you me and my baby" Mary-Claire replies in a friendly tone, "So does your baby like chocolate then?" Rosa questions again, Mary-Claire looks at Rosa and smiles "Yes my baby does" Mary-Claire says as she giggles.

Later on Mary-Claire had managed to locate the children's programs on her Iplayer which she downloaded onto her Ipad for Rosa. Rosa was sat watching Cbeebies when a woman with a baby came up to Mary-Claire who was still sitting with Rosa and said "Davina James, I am Rosa's Mum. You must be nurse Carter I have heard that you gave my Rosa the VIP treatment, thank you" Davina says as Mary-Claire gets off the bed and takes over from the porter and pushes the wheel chair up to Rosa's bed "Hello Rosa darling" Davina whispers as Rosa hands the Ipad back to Mary-Claire.

"MUMMY!" Rosa shouts with glee as she see the little baby lying in Davina's arms "This Rosa is your little brother his name is Hank-Ethan William James just like how your name is Rosa-Lillie Meena James" Rosa smiles as removes her oxygen mask to take a better look at Hank, "Rosa be careful" Mary-Claire says as she puts the oxygen mask back over Rosa's head "Patrick isn't coming is he?" Rosa questions her Mum as she looks around AAU "No darling I told you Me and Patrick are over we are not together now" Davina says as she pulls Rosa into a cuddle.

That was when Mary-Claire realised that the bruising on Rosa's shoulders wasn't from the crash but she has been abused by Davina's ex-boyfriend and that Social services had intervene early... hopefully.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire had left the hospital it was coming on for 9o'clock and Mary-Claire was starving, luckily Harry had just finished his shift and took Mary-Claire back to his where he ordered them a Chinese and Harry had a bottle of wine to himself while Mary-Claire stuck to orange juice and water, which Harry found incredibly cute and ended up not eating but watching Mary-Claire eat which she found incredibly strange and very weird. "Harry please stop watching me eat" Mary-Claire said as she placed her bowel down on the table, "Never" Harry said as he started to torment Mary-Claire and got his phone out and pretended to take a photo of Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire started to play about with Harry trying to get the phone off him to see if he had took photo's on Mary-Claire eating, which he hadn't. "Give me the phone" Mary-Claire said as she climbed onto Harry's lap and struggled to get the phone back "Aww Mc you are so cute when you do that" Harry said as he kissed Mary-Claire's stomach which made Mary-Claire stop and look at Harry, "Harry did you just..." Mary-Claire was cut off by Harry's lips pressing against hers.

Harry began to kiss Mary-Claire passionately and wrapped his arms around her waist, supporting her weight as he rolled her onto his lap and removed her top revelling Mary-Claire's almost visible baby bump. Harry placed his hands on Mary-Claire's tiny bump and continued to kiss Mary-Claire as a smile grew on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

It was the day of Mary-Claire's 4 month scan because she had accidently forgotten to go as she was treating the young girl called Rosa who was still in hospital as he condition worsened when Mary-Claire left for the evening, Mary-Claire always went to see Rosa who became like a little sister to Mary-Claire or even more. But Harry didn't like this because he was worried that Mary-Claire was getting to attached to Rosa, but he knew Rosa's life was hanging in the balance as she accidently slipped into a diabetic coma when there was no one around.

* * *

"Mary-Claire!" Harry shouts as he chases after Mary-Claire who is making her way out of AAU "What Harry?" Mary-Claire says in a sharp tone "Where are you going?" Harry replies hoping that Mary-Claire wouldn't start shouting as he hormones were all over the place today. "If you are being over protective father already, I am going to have our babies scan today, you can come if Serena lets you" Mary-Claire replies. "of course I would love to come" Harry shouts as he runs back into AAU to find Serena.

"Ms Campbell" Harry says as he knocks on the door of Serena's office, "Yes come in Doctor Tressler" she replies looking up from a pile of paper work. "look Ms Campbell I need 30 minutes off now" Harry says as Serena looks shocked at him "Why?" Serena replies, "Look MC didn't want me to tell you this but she is pregnant and I'm the Dad" Harry say and Serena smiles and congratulates him and lets him go with Mary-Claire to their scan.

* * *

Harry races up the stairs and catches up with Mary-Claire who is still making her way to the scan, "You took your time" Mary-Claire says as she downs the last of her bottle of water, "You are going to kill me" Harry mutters as they arrive in the waiting room, where there different pregnant women of all different stages in there pregnancy were sat, Harry told Mary-Claire to go and sit down while he books Mary-Claire in even though Mary-Claire was very capable of doing it herself.

Harry and Mary-Claire sat there in the waiting room, waiting for the scan, "You excited?" Harry said as he placed his hand on top of Mary-Claire hand, "A little, just nervous" Mary-Claire said as she looked at Harry who smiled back.

* * *

"Erm... Can I see Miss Carter please?" The nurse called from the side room, So Harry and Mary-Claire got up still holding each other hands until they entered the room. "Hello I am Nurse Russell, and you must me Mary-Claire Carter." The nurse looked at Harry and smiled "So are you the father?" She questioned, Harry nodded and Mary-Claire sat herself down on the bed and rolled up her top.

Mary-Claire looked at Harry who was standing next to her looking down at her, then he mouthed to her "I love you" Mary-Claire just smiled and carried on listening to the nurse who was going for a health check on Mary-Claire. "Right so this might feel a little cold but we should be able to see the baby" The nurse said as she got the gel ready "It cannot be that cold" Mary-Claire said sarcastically "Jesus that's cold!" Mary-Claire exclaims as the Nurse places the probe onto Mary-Claire's stomach, Harry stands there and continues to laugh at Mary-Claire's facial expression.

Soon as the Nurse places the probe on Mary-Claire's stomach, The Nurse could see the baby really clearly and turned the monitor to face Mary-Claire and Harry, Mary-Claire's face lights up and a tear slips down her face. "And we do have a healthy heart beat" the nurse pointed out as she printed of copy of Mary-Claire's baby for her and one for the medical files.

* * *

"Isn't it amazing" Harry said as they made their way about down to AAU, "What's amazing?" Mary-Claire added, "That you are carrying another human being" Harry said as he handed the scan back to Mary-Claire so she could keep it safe.

"Please Harry don't say anything more about it, because I don't feel right to tell anybody yet" Mary-Claire said as she scan the card and the doors to AAU opened, "Oh okay" Harry says as he remembers that he told Serena by accident, "What have you done now?" Mary-Claire questions as Harry tries to make up and excuse but it was too late Serena had made her way over to Mary-Claire and started a conversation, "Congratulations Mary-Claire, I am ever so please for you" Serena says as she leans over the nurses' station trying to keep it low key. "About what?" Mary-Claire says trying to ignore the fact that she was pregnant and that she didn't want to tell anyone.

"Oh Dr Tressler told me that you were pregnant" Serena says as she looks over at Harry "Oh did he?" Mary-Claire said as she shot a dirty look over at Harry, "Well yes I am" Mary-Claire says a little louder than a whisper. "Oh that is great news so when you due?" Serena says starting a friendly conversation with Mary-Claire. "I am about 4 and a half months according to the midwife." Mary-Claire says to Serena but before they could say anything more Serena had been called into theatre.

Mary-Claire swirled around on her chair to look over at Harry she gave him a friendly smile and the gave him the sign that she was going to kill him tonight.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

After Mary-Claire's shift, she made her way down to the reception area so she could wait for Harry who was still in theatre, so she sat herself down with a cup of hot chocolate and a note pad to make notes on what she was going to need for her baby and sort out a living arraignment for her baby.

* * *

Soon after Mary-Claire was writing in her note pad she was approached by a young woman who Mary-Claire had treated the young woman's two year old son who had an allergic reaction to some nuts. "Hi, You remember me don't you?" the young woman began as Mary-Claire looked up from the distraction of her note pad. "My name is Yvette you treated my son earlier Xander" Yvette added, Mary-Claire gave a little smile and took a sip of her hot chocolate.

"You know what Dr from earlier... oh... what's his name... Dr Tressler?" Yvette questioned, "Yes I do" Mary-Claire said, "Is he single at all?" Yvette added before seeing Mary-Claire's facial expression in drop and she began to flush, Mary-Claire knew that Yvette fancied Harry from the way she looked at him.

Mary-Claire gave a sigh and began to say "Look if you fancy him, he does have a girlfriend and she is pregnant, so I don't think he will be after anyone any time soon." Yvette smiled at her and said "Really, he never mentioned anyone when I was speaking to him earlier." Mary-Claire's anger was building up inside of her as well as her already wanting to speak with Harry about what he said to Serena earlier, she was now going to have a go at Yvette.

Before Mary-Claire could have of said anything to Yvette, Harry was standing before her smiling holding his hand out. "Oh hello Miss Hutchinson, how's Xander?" Harry said as he handed another hot chocolate to Mary-Claire, "Oh he's fine they have managed to stabilise him" Yvette said as she started to twirl a piece of hair that was hanging down before her head, "Oh I see you have met my girlfriend then" Harry added as he helped Mary-Claire up, and that was when Yvette noticed the small bump forming. "Oh so you are the girlfriend" Yvette said before getting her things and walking off.

"What was that all about?" Harry says as he takes Mary-Claire by the hand and heads for the hospital exit, "it's been a busy day, Home?" Harry adds, "Sounds like a plan, but who's house?" Mary-Claire says as she gets into Harry's car, "Mine" they both say in unison, they both begin to laugh and decided on going to Harry's house.

* * *

As they make their way through Harry's front door, Mary-Claire remembers what she was going to tell him earlier and says "I have a bone to pick with you Tressler" Harry looks at her with confusion "What have I done now?" Mary-Claire couldn't believe he didn't know what she was on about and began to argue with Harry, "How very dare you tell Serena that I am pregnant!" Mary-Claire shouts, "How was I meant to know you didn't want me to tell anyone" Harry says in a civilised tone, "Er... like when I said please don't tell anyone yet" Mary-Claire replies sarcastically. "Sorry MC" Harry says as he makes his way into the kitchen, "I'm going!" Mary-Claire shouts as she grabs her bag and puts her shoes on "FINE!" Harry shouts back, Mary-Claire leaves Harry's house and slams the front door as she goes.

Harry starts to grumble to himself as he knew that this could be the end of their relationship, as he knew Mary-Claire wasn't very good at keeping a relationship for very long, But he was also determined to get Mary-Claire back.

* * *

Meanwhile Mary-Claire had just got back to her house and decided she would try and forget about Harry by watching her favourite film 'The Woman in black'. She also would normally try and drown her sorrows in vodka but found herself sticking to Ben and Jerry's cookie dough ice cream. But as hard as Mary-Claire tried to forget about Harry, her small bump kept her thinking about Harry, So Mary-Claire just gave in and said to herself "What am I going to do with you" she gave another sigh and placed her hand on her stomach. Then she thought to herself 'I have to apologise to Harry'

* * *

The following morning Mary-Claire made her way to work... alone. "Morning Dr March, Dr Digby" Mary-Claire says as she walks past Zosia and Arthur in the canteen before getting into the lift. "Mc!" Harry shouts as he stops the lift doors from closing "What now Harry?" Mary-Claire says as Harry steps into the empty lift next to Mary-Claire, "Look I am sorry" Harry adds before being cut off by Mary-Claire's lips clashing with his own, Once Harry pulled back he said to Mary-Claire "I guess we have forgiven each other?" Mary-Claire gave a little smiles and said "Shut up Tressler and kiss me." Their lips clashed together.

Before they knew it the lift doors opened on them and their stood Fletch, Raf and Colette. "Come on you two love birds RTC 10 minutes, ED is packed and Mrs Beauchamp is sending some majors up to us" Fletch said as Mary-Claire and Harry stepped out the lift, "See you later then" Harry said as he kissed Mary-Claire on the lips who was about to go into the female changing rooms, "Ooo give us a kiss Hazza" Fletch jokes and he pretends to kiss Colette to the ground, while mucking around.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire was dressed and ready for work she found herself trying to take control as Fletch had disappeared down to the ED to get trace up some missing patient notes, Harry had been called to theatre and Colette was nowhere to be seen. "Nurse Winsor please can you discharge anyone who needs to be, Nurse Fowler can you get a porter to move Mr Jenkins up to geriatrics please, Nurse Holder please can you get this young girl a sick bowl please I don't need people being sick on the floor please, but what Mary-Claire didn't know that Colette was watching Mary-Claire take control from a far, and had some really good news for Mary-Claire that she was going to give Mary-Claire to opportunity to become the stand in director or nursing while Colette had her annual leave to Italy.

But first Colette wanted to see Mary-Claire get cocky with one of the patients who was calling her an Irish tart, which was really annoying Mary-Claire, but she didn't want Mary-Claire to get to angry as she was worried that she would stress the baby out.

* * *

Later on after the busy shift Colette broke the news to Mary-Claire who was a little emotional but it was expected with her being pregnant. "What do you think then?" Colette said while handing Mary-Claire a cup of tea. "I am over the moon, as well as getting paid a little extra I can probably afford to by some things for this little one" Mary-Claire says as she pulls her top so that Colette could see the bump, "Oh, I didn't realise you were pregnant" Colette says in complete shock as she see the little baby bump, "Yes I am, but everyone knows where were you Tuesday?" Mary-Claire questions, "Oh I was on Keller" Colette replies.

"When are you due?" Colette questions, Mary-Claire smiles "The midwife said about the 10th- 14th of August" She says as she gets up and places her empty tea up in the bin.

"Right I better get going, I have to cook for Harry tonight apparently he has some news" Mary-Claire as she head for the staff room door. And was joined by Harry who was waiting for Mary-Claire to finish her conversation with Colette.

* * *

**Please read and review, plus thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed. **

**:)**

**In the next chapter,**

**What is Harry's big news? and how will Mary-Claire react? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

After a busy shift on AAU and the shock of becoming stand in director of nursing, Mary-Claire decided to call it a day, But first she had been summoned to Harry's house. Mary-Claire made her way over to Harry's house to see what he wanted to tell her and what his big news was.

* * *

When Mary-Claire arrived at Harry's she let herself in using the spare key that was located up the plant pot, "I am here!" Mary-Claire calls as she steps into the hall way, "Wait there!" Harry calls from the lounge, Mary-Claire sighs and sits on the stairs and removes her ankle boots. "Harry are you done yet? your stairs are so uncomfortable to sit on" Mary-Claire moaned as she changed he position on the stairs. "Not long now" Harry called. Mary-Claire sighed again and placed her head between her hands.

"You can come in now" Harry called popping his head around the door, Mary-Claire hesitated for a second before getting up off the stair case and made her way over to the door.

Mary-Claire stepped into the dim lit room and looked around, The room was lit by candles and Harry was standing at the other end of the lounge with a champagne glass full of orange juice and the other full of champagne. "What is this for?" Mary-Claire whispers in disbelief, Harry gives her a little smile "I heard about you becoming stand in Director of nursing" he replies handing Mary-Claire a glass of Orange juice. "and I thought you would like a celebratory meal with me?" Harry adds, "Well I never Dr Tressler" Mary-Claire responds in a cheerful tone.

* * *

Later on that evening Mary-Claire had finished her dinner and was no claiming to have a food baby, "Are you that full that even your baby is rejecting the food?" Harry responds to Mary-Claire who keeps groaning. "Please Harry no more food" Mary-Claire says while undoing her belt on her jeans.

"Are you sure not even a little strawberry?" Harry jumps up onto his knee's and grabs Mary-Claire's ankles and pulls her onto her back "Harry please" Mary-Claire begs as he begins to tickles her. Mary-Claire begins to laugh uncontrollably and tries to kick Harry off her.

Harry tumbles with his top before removing in and leaning over Mary-Claire and places a kiss on her head before placing another on her lips, Mary-Claire smiles as she returns the kisses. "I love you" Harry utters and keeps returning the kisses Mary-Claire give him.

* * *

Half hour later Mary-Claire lay in Harry's arms watching Silent Witness, When Harry whispers to Mary-Claire while placing his hand lightly over Mary-Claire stomach, "you are hotter than that pathologist Nikki Alexander on this program" Harry jokes, Mary-Claire giggles and tells Harry to shut up as she was interested in the episode.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire had fallen asleep on Harry's lap, He decided not to wake her as she looked peaceful, Harry lifted Mary-Claire up into the bridal carry and took her upstairs and laid her ever so carefully down on the bed , hoping not to wake her. He took off her jeans ever so carefully and slipped her under the bed covers.

Harry got into the bed next to her and turned off the bedside lamp. He smiled to himself and placed his one arm over Mary-Claire's waist and fell to sleep.

* * *

It was early morning and the light flooded though the gap in the curtains, Harry rolled over forgetting that Mary-Claire was lying next to her and nearly rolled onto her when Mary-Claire grumbled and said "Mum not today, It's Saturday." Harry smiled to himself and gave a little sign.

The sigh woke Mary-Claire she rolled over, when she rolled over her leg brushed against Harry's toned legs, that was when she realised she must of fallen asleep on the sofa, "Morning" Harry whispered as he brushed Mary-Claire's hair out of her face, "How are you feeling" Harry questioned noticing Mary-Claire was looking a little pale.

"Nnngh" Mary-Claire grunted, swatting Harry's hand out of the way playfully, before bolting up right in the bed. Harry sat up slowly and saw Mary-Claire's hand fly to her mouth as she jumped out of bed and head for the bathroom. "MC?" Harry called knocking on the bathroom door, Mary-Claire didn't reply but Harry would hear Mary-Claire retching from the other side of the door.

Mary-Claire continued to be sick into the toilet, but the sound was unbearable for Harry he wanted to help her, so he slipped into the bathroom and went over to Mary-Claire who still had her head down the toilet, "Hey it's alright" Harry sooths while gathering her hair from around her face and holding it back for her. "I'll live" Mary-Claire replies leaning back.

* * *

**Mary-Claire's POV**

I stood up off the floor and Harry supported me just in case I had a dizzy spell, as I stood up I splashed some cold refreshing water on my face and turned to look at Harry, I suddenly remember he was going to tell me something last night but he must of forgotten.

"Harry what was the news you was going to tell me last night?" I questioned while drying my face off with the towel, Harry hesitated for a moment before looking me in the eyes, he grabbed my hands and said "You know I will always love you even if I am not here" he began, this started to sound like a suicide note that he was reading out to me, "But I have to go to Australia for a few months" Harry kissed me on the lips.

That moment he said that to me I felt my heart drop, I didn't know what to say, I couldn't say anything, another spout of Nausea hit me, I pulled myself free of his grip and literary threw myself over the toilet again, I felt Harry's hand touch my back again, I really wanted to shrug it off but it seemed to help.

"Hey MC don't cry" He whispered to me, wiping my tears away with his thumbs. "I am alright" I lied, Harry pulled me into a hug and he held me there for a while before saying "Right come on we are going to be late for work" He pulled me up onto my feet and allowed me to go and get dressed.

**End of POV**

* * *

Mary-Claire and Harry arrived on AAU 10 minutes late because Harry had to stop the car for Mary-Claire who was about to be sick again, "Your late!" Serena said to Harry and Mary-Claire as they tried to slip into the locker room unnoticed. "My office now!" Serena finished as she walked over to her office and sat down in her office chair.

Mary-Claire and Harry followed Serena into her office like naughty school children, Fletch was watching from far off and as Mary-Claire turned her head to look around AAU, Fletch stuck his thumbs up to her, she just replied by bobbing her tongue out at him. "If you are quite finished Nurse Carter then I will begin" Serena said, Mary-Claire turned on her heels and walked over next to Harry.

"You both understand why I called you here today?" Serena began, Mary-Claire could tell that Serena wasn't happy by the way she was looking at them. They both nodded at her, and knew they were about to be shouted at. "Yes Ms Campbell" Harry replied.

Serena began her rant over why it wasn't acceptable for why they were late even though Harry said he had to stop the car because of Mary-Claire's morning sickness, Harry and Serena began to argue over why he shouldn't be told off or even get the sack. Mary-Claire sat in the corner of the room when she felt a stabbing pain in her lower stomach, she moaned to herself and just passed it off as cramp, until she noticed blood coming through her scrub trousers.

"Erm... Harry?" Mary-Claire began to panic she knew she was miscarrying, "Not now Mc" Harry tried to ignore her but found himself turning round to see Mary-Claire in a form of distress, "I'm bleeding" Mary-Claire whispers as she began to breath unevenly, Serena quickly got up and made her way over to Mary-Claire and helped her, she lay her down on the sofa and told her to take deep breaths, "That's It Mary-Claire deep breaths for me. you are having a panic attack you need to take deep breaths for me please" Serena said in a calm tone trying not to distress Mary-Claire anymore.

Harry had gone to find a wheel chair and luckily their way a spare bed that he quickly put Mary-Claire's name to it and went to get her.

When Harry arrived back he got Serena to help him get Mary-Claire up and into the wheel chair. "Right I have managed to get Mc a bed on AAU" Harry says to Serena while wheeling Mary-Claire out of the room. Harry wheeled Mary-Claire all the way over to the bed and told her to get changed into a hospital gown, "I'll be back in a second" Harry whispered and planted a kiss on Mary-Claire's cheek. Mary-Claire shuffled herself into the bed and placed her hands on her small bump that looked a little smaller than usual and prayed to god that her baby was alright.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry was sat with Serena at the nursing station wondering whether Mary-Claire would be alright, "Do you think she has lost the baby?" Harry questioned. Serena thought to herself for a moment before putting down the phone, "Hmm, I am not sure Dr Tressler I have just ordered an emergency ultra sound" Serena replies as she gets up and walks over to Mary-Claire.

"How you feeling?" Serena says perching herself on the side of Mary-Claire's bed, "To be honest, I have never been so worried in all my life" Mary-Claire replies. Serena notices that Mary-Claire's hands are shaking and softly places her hands down on Mary-Claire's hopefully comforting her. "Ms Campbell your emergency ultra sound is here" Raf says as she hands her someone else's notes. "Thank you Mr Di Lucca" Serena smiles and walks off to get the ultra sound, leaving Mary-Claire absolutely terrified that she might of lost the baby.

* * *

A few minutes later Serena arrives with the ultra sound and tells Mary-Claire that it will be alright. Harry decided to join them and find out what has happened, "I am sorry Harry!" Mary-Claire cries "I think I have lost our baby!" Mary-Claire continues to cry but all Harry can do is hold her hand and hope that there's still is a baby.

Serena places the probe onto Mary-Claire's stomach, she still had a bump that was visible she was just worried because It had got a little smaller. "Right so baby is still there" Serena starts which lifts Mary-Claire's spirits a little, "And yes we do have a heart beat" Serena said as she turned up the volume so she could hear the heart beat "But I still need to find the source of the bleeding" after a while of trying to find the source of the bleeding, Serena came across something that neither Mary-Claire or Harry expected to see, "Your baby is still there Mary-Claire it's just you was having twins!" Mary-Claire's face shows signs of relief but upset as well, Harry didn't know what to do so he just held Mary-Claire's hand.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sometime later Mary-Claire was still in shock about losing one of her twins, Harry was in complete shock about the news but he was still happy that Mary-Claire still had one baby. Mary-Claire was made to stay in overnight on Keller because they needed to monitor her blood pressure which was still a little too high to consider being safe.

"Hi Mc" Harry says as he walks over to Mary-Claire's bed and kisses her on the head and handing her a McDonalds, that Mary-Claire had been moaning for and Harry finally gave in after hours of Mary-Claire moaning, "Thank you" Mary-Claire replies, Harry smiles at her and then looks down at a letter that he was holding in his hands, "What's that?" Mary-Claire questions with a mouth full of food. Then Mary-Claire notices the postage stamps and the little tag in the corner that said 'Northern Ireland' Mary-Claire doesn't hesitate and grabs the letter and starts to open the letter, "Mc?" Harry questions her as he see a little smile grow on her face. "Who is it?" Harry asks again. Mary-Claire smiles at Harry "It's my sister Clara her daughter Bronagh is getting christened next week, any they want me to be the god mother" Mary-Claire replies, "How wow let's have a look" Harry takes the letter off Mary-Claire and begins to read it:

_Dear Mary-Claire,_

_I haven't seen you in 6 years, well not in person only over Skype, And since I haven't seen you in 6 years I would like to invite you and Harry to Bronagh's christening on the 16/03/2015 at St. Mary's all saints church, and It would mean a lot to me and Emmet if you could be Bronagh's God mother, You will be able to meet Bronagh for the first time. Just to let you know you will be God Parent's with Emmet's best friend Thomas._

_Mum would be really happy if you could come and see us over in Ireland, ready for Bronagh's Christening. I haven't yet told Mum about you being pregnant as I thought it would be a nice surprise for Mum when you see her, I and Aoife are the only ones that know over here and Dylan still has no idea that his second baby sister is pregnant, if we did drop hints, I think Dylan might think it is Aoife who is pregnant and she is only 20._

_Anyway I would love it if you and Harry could come to the christening, and I can finally meet your Lover. Cannot wait to hear from you, big hugs are in order when we meet up and you can finally meet all your nieces and nephews._

_All my love,_

_Clara xx_

Harry gave Mary-Claire a kiss on the cheek and said "Do you want to go because I know we both have annul leave coming up soon, and we could both do with the break after everything that has happened over these past 4 months." Mary-Claire nodded her head and continued to eat her McDonalds.

* * *

The following week Mary-Claire and Harry had managed to get time off for Mary-Claire's niece's christening, and Mary-Claire was extremely excited to be seeing all her family over in Ireland. Harry and Mary-Claire had finally got to the gate and they were just in time for the flight to Belfast.

Harry an Mary-Claire found their seat quiet easily without any hassle but now Harry had noticed how nervous Mary-Claire was on an airplane, "Harry I don't like this" Mary-Claire moans, gripping onto the side of her chair, "Come on MC I will hold your hand" Harry takes Mary-Claire's hand and puts it in his. When the plane begins to take off Mary-Claire begins to panic and her breathing becomes uneven and Harry is wincing in pain because Mary-Claire keeps digging her nails into the palm of his hand.

Once in the air Mary-Claire finally calmed down and gave Harry his hand back that Mary-Claire's nail marks were clearly visible , "Gosh MC you can pinch! God help me when you are in labour" Harry jokes while stroking his hand "Grow Up Harry, are you a man or a woman?" Mary-Claire says hitting him playfully.

For the rest of the flight Mary-Claire slept and Harry watched Silent Witness on the TV that were in the back of the seats, until they finally landed at Belfast City Airport.

* * *

Once off the plane Harry and Mary-Claire began their journey to Castlewellen in County down. "How you feeling?" Harry asks Mary-Claire who still looks a little pale from the landing at the airport, "yeah glad I wasn't sick over the stewardess" Mary-Claire giggles. Harry smiles at Mary-Claire and kisses her on the cheek.

After 54 minutes of driving along the roads to get to Mary-Claire's home town, they pull over in a lay by so Mary-Claire can give him a prep talk on her family and how crazy they can be, "Right so I will start with my Mum and Dad, they are alright along as you don't upset my Dad, My sisters wacky to some extent, and you know who Aoife and Clara are anyway, I am the second youngest and my Brother Dylan..." Mary-Claire was cut off my Harry "Wait, Wait you are telling me you have a brother as well as two sisters?" Harry questions, Mary-Claire nods cheerfully "yeah Dylan, my Mum and Dad have 4 children and I have always been the baby until Aoife came along, anyway Dylan, he can be a wee bit... how to I put it ? Loud when he wants' to get his point across, and I have two nieces and two nephews called Bronagh who is 2, Shauna is 13, Frugal is 6 and Riley is 4" Mary-Claire finishes and takes a deep breath.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire had given Harry a prep talk before meeting her crazy family, they had arrived outside Mary-Claire's mother and Father's house, the house she had grown up in but Mary-Claire wasn't excited but a little nervous about being back home again.

She had a jacket on which covered her baby bump so it wasn't visible, because she didn't want her parent's to guess straight away. Harry held Mary-Claire's hand and with his other hand gave her a cheeky slap on the bum. "Harry behave yourself" Mary-Claire whispered as the front door opened.

Mary-Claire smiled and then the woman stepped forward and threw her arms around Mary-Claire "Oh baby girl it's wonderful to have you back home" the older lady said as Mary-Claire pulled away. "Lovely to see you too Mum" Mary-Claire's Mum gave her another kiss on the cheek and looked over at Harry who was still holding Mary-Claire's hand "Oh, Sorry, Mum this is Harry, Harry this is my Mum" Mary-Claire adds, "Hello Mrs Carter it's wonderful to meet you at last" Harry says enthusiastically, "Oh please call my Evelin" Evelin said as she kissed Harry on the cheek as well, Harry blushed and Mary-Claire began to snigger under her breath. "Oh come on it, Shauna is already here she couldn't wait to see her auntie Mary-Claire again" Evelin said as she let Harry and Mary-Claire through the front door.

"Your Father is in his study I will go and get him" Evelin says as she hurries off in direction of Mary-Claire's Father's study. Harry couldn't believe that Mary-Claire grew up in such a wonderful house and how well made up everything was.

Mary-Claire took off her ankle boots and her jacket and tried to suck the bump in, which was proving impossible, the bump had seemed to of grown again and was nearly recognisable, hopefully Mary-Claire's parents would just think she has put on a little weight. Harry took off his shoes and walked over to Mary-Claire who was looking at herself in the mirror, her wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her on the neck and made butterfly kisses until his lips finally met hers.

Evelin stepped into the corridor and smiled to herself, Mary-Claire opened her one eye and looked over at her mother who put her thumbs up, Mary-Claire suddenly pulled away in embarrassment "Sorry was I interrupting something?" Evelin questioned while putting Mary-Claire's and Harry's shoes into a cupboard under the stairs.

* * *

Mary-Claire and Harry stepped into the lounge where a young teenage girl was sitting on her ipad with her head phones in. "Shauna! Shauna?" Evelin called as she pulled one of Shauna's head phones out, "Mary-Claire is here" Evelin added on and then the teenager sprung up off the sofa and ran over to Mary-Claire and hugged her tight, "Oh my, haven't you grown?" Mary-Claire mumbled as her head is buried in Shauna's neck.

"I cannot believe you was only 6 nearly 7, when I left haven't you become such a beautiful young lady?" Mary-Claire says as she pulls back from the hug. "I have missed you so much MC hammer" Shauna says wiping some tears away from her face. Harry giggled to himself, he couldn't believe that someone else apart from him, Raf and Fletch called Mary-Claire 'MC Hammer', Mary-Claire glared at Harry who was still giggling to himself until a man who was taller than Harry walked in and starred at him.

"DAD!" Mary-Claire cried wrapping her arms around her Dad who lifted her into the air like a baby, "How's my beautiful wee girl?" Mary-Claire's Dad spoke up in a very strong Northern Irish accent, Mary-Claire noticed her Dad was looking Harry up and down and said "Dad this is Harry my... erm... boyfriend" Mary-Claire hesitated because she knew some of her boyfriends hadn't gone down well with her Father before.

Her Father shuck Harry's hand firmly and said "Hello, I am Patrick, no need to call me Mr Carter" he laughed, Harry gave a little terrified laugh and stepped beside Mary-Claire, "Harry are you alright?" Mary-Claire whispered, Harry nodded frantically and tried to even his breathing, Harry had never been so terrified in his whole life of another man.

* * *

Sometime after getting to know Mary-Claire's parents Harry had finally picked up enough courage to go and talk to Patrick while Mary-Claire caught up with Shauna as she wanted to know all the juicy gossip from around Castlewellen. As Harry walked off in direction of the Kitchen he turned to look at Mary-Claire who was huddled up to Shauna laughing and smiling like she did at work, be he noticed that she had put a pillow over her stomach so she didn't look pregnant, because she looked even more pregnant when she was sitting down.

Harry was leaning again the breakfast bar with Patrick who was telling Harry about his own business that he ran and how he was pleased of Mary-Claire getting into medical school as she was the first in her family to become a nurse in the medical profession.

"Mr Carter, I mean Patrick, I need to ask you something" Harry cleared his throat and began to speak, but before he could say anything Mary-Claire dashed in and threw her head over the kitchen sink, Patrick and Evelin watched with concern as Mary-Claire began to be sick into the sink, "Hey, you alright?" Harry questioned as he gathered her hair from around Mary-Claire's face.

Harry looked back at Mary-Claire's parent's and Shauna and said "She has been travelling all day, probably just drained from the travelling" Harry hoped they would buy it but Mary-Claire interrupted still with her head in the sick and said "No! it isn't that" Harry's face flashed with fear, he was scared if Mary-Claire told her Parent's that she was pregnant before she was married they would totally obliterate him off this planet. "Are you sure ?" Harry questioned, Mary-Claire gave a little nod as she wiped her mouth with a piece of tissue, "What is it Mary-Claire?" Evelin spoke up, "Shauna darling would you pop to the shop and get me some tea bags please" Evelin said to Shauna handing her some money, so that Mary-Claire could tell her parent's in private without Shauna listening in.

* * *

Once the front door had clicked shut, Patrick told Mary-Claire to take off her cardigan as she would roast to death, but she refused, she placed her hand in Harry's and smiled, "Me and Harry have something to tell you both" Mary-Claire was extremely nervous because she knew what happened when Dylan told there Parent's that he had accidently got Sinead pregnant with Shauna when he was 17 and Sinead was 16.

Harry gave Mary-Claire a little encouraging nudge and she smiled at her parent's again "Come on darling we don't have all day" Patrick bellowed, Harry noticed how venerable Mary-Claire was who was practically shaking in her boots (socks) Mary-Claire tried not to show emotion in front of her parent but she did and the tears began to steam down her face, "I'm... I'm pregnant" Mary-Claire stuttered, Evelin's face filled with happiness and surprise "Please don't be angry with me!" Mary-Claire said as she buried her head into Harry's chest.

"My baby girl is pregnant?" Patrick Cheered, he had been waiting for that day for year. "Your happy?" Mary-Claire questioned as she pulled herself away from Harry, "Yes we are darling" Evelin replied as she kissed Mary-Claire on the fore head and threw her arms around Harry, "Welcome to the family" Patrick said as he shuck Harry's hand.

* * *

Later on after all the excitement of Mary-Claire announcing her pregnancy, they were all sat in the lounge watching Emmerdale, but Mary-Claire hand fallen asleep with her head on Harry's knee. "What were you going to tell me earlier?" Patrick suddenly realises Harry was going to tell him something but was cut off when Mary-Claire made a dramatic entrance. "It doesn't matter anymore" Harry whispers, Harry had his one hand placed on Mary-Claire's stomach and the other was stroking her sofa Auburn hair.

Harry notices Evelin and Patrick whispering between themselves before looking up at Harry and says "I think she needs to go to bed, she has had a long day full of travelling" Evelin shows Harry where Mary-Claire's old bedroom was but apologised that he would have to sleep on the air bed, Harry places Mary-Claire down in her bed, and pulled the sheets over her.

Mary-Claire gave a little groan as she rolled over but she didn't wake. "Night then" Evelin whispers as she turns out the main light leaving the bed side lamp on, which light the room in a dim pink colour. Harry looks around Mary-Claire's room to see little painting that she must of done when she was in secondary school, he dressing table was set out perfectly with only a few hair bands and grips dotted around, Harry smiled to himself and thought how wonderful it must of been for Mary-Claire to of lived in such a lovely house.

* * *

In the morning Harry woke first to the sound of someone shutting the front door and then Evelin shouting, it must of been Mary-Claire's baby sister Aoife coming in or something because Evelin was shouting really loud. Harry rolled over to see Mary-Claire still sleeping, her one hand was hanging out of the bed but she was smiling in her sleep, Harry always love it when she smiled in her sleep, he knew she was probably having a good dream or a dream about what it would be like when the baby comes.

Harry always had toughs types of dreams of what their unborn child would be like when he or she grows up, Harry had his far share of nightmares about the baby like cot death, which his mother had experienced with his baby brother Lenny when Harry was only 10, or Mary-Claire leaving with the baby, but the worst dream he had about the baby so far was Mary-Claire dying during labour, in which Harry woke in a pool of sweat.

Mary-Claire began to stir and it wouldn't take her long to realise Harry was staring at her, "You're staring at me again" Mary-Claire utters as she stretches her arms and legs like a cat, "Morning beautiful" Harry mutters as he sits up and brushes a stray strand of hair out of Mary-Claire's face.

Once Mary-Claire is fully awake and Harry had finished his extremely long kiss (Snog) she gets out of bed and makes her way to the bathroom, and being in the Carter household on a Saturday morning there was bound to be arguments between the sisters, Mary-Claire went to step in the bathroom and Aoife pushed past, just like it was every morning when Mary-Claire lived at home, Mary-Claire and Aoife broke into argument again like teenagers, even though Aoife was still classed as a teenager she didn't mind arguing with someone who broke their arm when she was younger, in a game of who can slid down the banister quickest.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire and Aoife had realised each other's existence instead of arguing with each other they both shared the bathroom and did there make-up. Harry had finally found Patrick alone and went over to him but first he knocked on the study door, "Come in!" Patricks voice bellowed, Harry shuffled into the room closing the door behind him so that Mary-Claire couldn't hear the conversation.

"What can I do for you Harry?" Patrick questions, Harry heisted for a moment and tumbles with his t-shirt, "Well I would like to have you blessing in marrying Mary-Claire?" Harry chocked his words out and then an awkward silence grew between them. Patrick thought to himself for a moment, Harry was everything Mary-Claire deserved but even more, he was charming, kind, and he goes out of his way to make sure Mary-Claire is alright.

Patrick stood up out of his office chair and walked over to Harry, who was terrified by Patrick who was a good few inches taller than Harry and very well built, "Of course you can, Son" Patrick takes Harry's hand and shakes it, "Thank you" Harry says a wide smile grows on his face, "As long as you make an honest woman out of her" Patrick jokes.

* * *

After breakfast Mary-Claire got to meet Bronagh for the first time, Mary-Claire couldn't get over how much Bronagh looked like Clara. And Mary-Claire finally told Clara that she didn't need to keep the secret of her being pregnant anymore, but she found it funny just watching Clara suffer with the secret.

Harry sat and watches Mary-Claire play with Bronagh who was still a little unsure on who exactly Mary-Claire, Riley and Fergal didn't really bother with Mary-Claire for a while they just wanted to play Police men in the back garden. Harry loved watching Mary-Claire play with Bronagh and he knew she would make an excellent mother to their unborn child. "You better not hurt my baby sister in anyway" Dylan said as he approaches Harry with a bottle of buckfast, "Don't worry Dylan I won't let any harm come to Mary-Claire or our baby" Harry reassures Dylan that Mary-Claire is in safe hands and he continues to tell Dylan about how good Mary-Claire is at her job, and how caring she is.

* * *

**Please read and review thanks xx**


	10. Chapter 10

It was the day of the christening and everyone was ready to go, except for Harry who was really nervous because he was planning on proposing to Mary-Claire today and kept thinking to himself about what he was going to say to her and how he was going to do it.

Mary-Claire on the other hand was with her Sisters: Aoife and Clara getting ready while Evelin got the children ready to go to the church. "So are you excited for when the little one comes along?" Clara questioned, "I guess I am, I'm just a little nervous that's all" Mary-Claire replies, "It will all be fine" Clara replies placing her hand on Mary-Claire's shoulder.

"When I had Bronagh it was a walk in the park, no that's not right, more like a painful walk in the park" Clara says to Mary-Claire, Mary-Claire looked at Clara with fear written all over her face, "Okay that's not helping Clara!" Mary-Claire replies, Aoife starts to giggle uncontrollably at the fear that was now noticeable on Mary-Claire's face.

* * *

Later on at the christening, everything had gone to plan and Bronagh was well behaved for a change, and now Harry was getting really nervous as he made his way by foot with Mary-Claire to the family party they were having after the christening. In one hand he held Mary-Claire's hand and in the other he held the ring box tightly, "You alright? your hand is really sweaty?" Mary-Claire questioned as she pulled her hand free of Harry's and wiped her hand down her pink knee high dress, "Nothing don't you think it's a little warm today?" Harry says, "No Harry it's the end of April it's still cold!" Mary-Claire replies laughing at him.

"Come on then Dr Tressler lets go and get a drink, I have a strange craving for salt and vinegar crisp" Mary-Claire says as she starts to make her way up the steps into the pub, Harry's gaze followed Mary-Claire up the stairs, he couldn't help but check Mary-Claire's body out as she moved up the stairs. "You coming or what?" Mary-Claire calls Harry who is still gazing at her.

Harry gave a little nod and made his way up the stairs and joined Mary-Claire at the top. "You feeling alright?" Mary-Claire questioned still a little worried for Harry, "Yeah I am fine, you go on ahead, I just need to think for a moment" Harry replies.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire had gone into the pub Harry started to prep himself ready for the big moment, he even started vocal warm ups just in case he lost his voice, "You alright there mate?" Dylan questions as he comes out the pub with Riley in his arms, "yeah just needed some air, you go back in and I will see you in a moment" Harry spoke up, he quickly pulled out the ring box and glanced inside just to make sure the ring was still there, he gave himself a cheeky smile and put it back in his jacket pocket.

* * *

Harry entered the Pub to see Mary-Claire talking to her cousins Niamh and Orla who were making a fuss over Mary-Claire being pregnant. "Hi Mc you alright?" Harry questions as he approaches her, "Yeah I am alright, oh, these two are my cousins Orla and Niamh" Mary-Claire says cheerfully, "Hi" Niamh and Orla say in unison, Harry smiles and says Hi back, "So have you got a drink?" Harry questions, "No but I could do with one" Mary-Claire replies, Harry smiles and kisses Mary-Claire on the cheek and goes and gets her a glass of Orange juice.

Mary-Claire continues to talk to Niamh and Orla while Harry goes up to the bar, he orders Mary-Claire and drink but tells the barman to turn down the music, as the barman does so Harry walks over to Mary-Claire and taps her on the shoulder, As she turns around Harry gets down on one knee and smiles at her, pulling out the ring box. Niamh and Orla both gasp as they knew what was going to happen, they begin to giggle like little girls until Harry glares at them.

The room goes silent and everyone is looking at Mary-Claire and Harry, Mary-Claire's mouth dropped open as she realised what Harry was doing, "Mary-Claire, Where do I start? well let's start at the beginning, You walked into my life about 3 years ago now and what a rollercoaster it has been, I know we have only been together 4 months but they have been the best 4 months of my life, I love you ever so much and it scares me that much because from that day you told me you was pregnant with our child I knew I really do love you and I want to spend the rest of our lives together, I have an undying love for you Mary-Claire and I want to see our baby grow up together and see our grandchildren grow up, So would you make me the happiest man in the world and become my wife?"

The room fell into a deadly silence as Mary-Claire tried to get her words out, "I... I would... love too" Mary-Claire says as Harry puts the ring on her finger, Harry stands up and puts his arms around Mary-Claire's waist and pulls her into a passionate kiss. Everyone begins to applaud Mary-Claire and Harry and start to congratulate them. "And a perfect fit as well Dr Tressler" Mary-Claire whispers as she pulls away from the kiss admiring the ring on her finger.

"I love you with all my heart Miss Carter" Harry whispers back to Mary-Claire, he places his hands on Mary-Claire's small (ish) baby bump and says "... and I won't let any harm come to you or this little one." Mary-Claire smiles at Harry and says "Everyone is staring at us can we please move?" Finally everyone starts to do their own things and leaves Mary-Claire and Harry to have a moment to themselves full of snogging.

* * *

Later on that evening Harry and Mary-Claire had got back to her Mums and were now sharing a single bed together, Harry sat himself up on the bed and pulled Mary-Claire on top of him and supported her with his hands under her bum.

"I cannot believe we are going to get married" Mary-Claire mutters as she plays with her diamond incrusted ring, "I know right, and hopefully before baby is born we will be married" Harry replies, "Harry I am 5 months Pregnant! how can we plan a wedding in 4 months? without my waters breaking on the day of the wedding?" Mary-Claire almost shouts, but realises her Mum and Dad are probably asleep in the next room. Harry smiles to himself and plays with a strand of Mary-Claire's hair.

Harry comes up with an idea after getting his finger tangled in Mary-Claire's hair, "How about we have a small wedding? nothing to big?" Harry questions Mary-Claire who is starting to fall asleep on Harry, "What a good idea" Mary-Claire mutters as her eyes begin to slowly close, as she drifts of in her sleep.

* * *

The following week after Mary-Claire had caught up with her friends from when she was at Secondary school (Rebecca, Nichola and Nadine) Harry and Mary-Claire made their way back to the UK, to meet Harry's parents, who lived in London, Chelsea.

"Are you sure your parents will like me?" Mary-Claire questioned, Harry places his one hand on her knee and quickly glances over at her trying to take his eyes off the road "They will love you, I promise" Harry says, "If you say so" Mary-Claire replies, who draws her attention back down her phone, updating her Instagram and Twitter, "You are completely addicted to Twitter and Instagram, I am surprised you aren't addicted to Facebook" Harry jokes, Mary-Claire rolls her green eyes at him and replies "I don't see the point in Facebook, Actually Harry!" Mary-Claire sticks her tongue out and continues to mess with her phone.

* * *

Finally they get to Harry's parent's house, which is a massive house in one of the richest parts of Chelsea, "Talk about made in Chelsea" Mary-Claire mutters as she gets out the car, "You get used of it, don't worry" Harry says with a cheeky grin on his face. "I'm scared Harry" Mary-Claire says as Harry takes her hand in his, "You'll be fine" Harry replies and gives her a little smile, "I better be" Mary-Claire mutters.

Harry and Mary-Claire step up to the front door and Harry rings the bell, "I don't think I can do this Harry" Mary-Claire starts to panic, "Come on MC they won't bite" Harry says as he grabs Mary-Claire's upper arm and pulls her back, "Yeah? What will they think when they hear you are engaged to some girl from Ireland and in the countryside?" Mary-Claire pulls herself free from Harry's grasp and looks Harry in the eyes.

"MC they will love you" Harry says, just as Mary-Claire went to defend her side of the argument that was brewing, Harry's Mum opened the door, "Mum!" Harry said enthusiastically, "Oh my Darling Harry" She throws her arms around Harry before noticing Mary-Claire standing to the left of Harry with her one hand on her bump and the other tumbling with her zip on her jacket, "So are you doing to introduce us?" his mother questioned, "Oh yeah, Mary-Claire this is my Mum, Mum this is Mary-Claire my fiancé" Harry replied, "Elizabeth Tressler" Elizabeth says to Mary-Claire and shakes her hand, "Mary-Claire Carter" Mary-Claire gave a little sarcastic smile and noticed Elizabeth looking her up and down.

"I Guess you want to come in?" Elizabeth questioned, Harry nodded and took Mary-Claire by the hand and practically pulled her into the house. "You okay?" Harry questions Mary-Claire who looks a little nervous, "Yeah just really tired from the flight home that's all" She lied, she knew Harry's Mum didn't like her, she could tell by the way Elizabeth looked at her.

Harry walked into the lounge closely followed by Mary-Claire, "We won't be stopping long, MC is tired from the journey home, and I have work tomorrow" Harry explained, "Oh I see" Elizabeth replied bluntly. "So what are you here for then?" Elizabeth questioned gesturing to Harry and Mary-Claire to sit down, "We just wanted to announce our engagement" Mary-Claire cleared her throat, "And that we are..." Harry started but was cut off by Mary-Claire who said "We are just passing."

Harry shot a annoyed look at Mary-Claire who tried to smile but found herself pulling a straight face. "Take your coat off darling you will boil" Elizabeth says to Mary-Claire, "I'll be fine" Mary-Claire muttered, even though she didn't want to take off her coat, she found herself taking off her coat like her arms had just gained control.

Elizabeth looked at Mary-Claire in shock, the noticeable bump was starting to stick out a little more, and there was no way of hiding it, "Your pregnant?" Elizabeth stuttered, Harry smiled at Mary-Claire and began "Yes she is, and it's my baby" Harry spoke loud and clearly, Elizabeth on the other hand looked as if she had seen a ghost "I... I cannot believe it!" Elizabeth chirped, "How long gone are you?" Elizabeth started to fire questions quickly at Mary-Claire, "5 Months" Mary-Claire replied, trying to keep up with a very happy Elizabeth.

Sometime after they had visited Harry's Mum they decided it was time to go back home to Holby, because Mary-Claire was in some desperate need of sleep and a warm bath, And Harry needed to catch up with Fletch and Raf in Albie's.

* * *

"You go to the pub, I will be fine just need a hot bath and then to go to bed, don't worry about me" Mary-Claire said as she stepped through the front door, "You sure, you do look a little pale" Harry questioned with concern for Mary-Claire, "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine" Mary-Claire swatted Harry's hand away which was tucking a stray hair behind her ear.

Once Harry had left, Mary-Claire got in the bath and tried to relax but found herself feeling a little dizzy she ignored the dizziness for a while and started to wash her hair, After getting all the soap out of her hair she relaxed for a little imagining what it would be like to actually have a baby that will need her 24'7 , but as much as she tried to forget that she felt dizzy she couldn't help but feel dizzy. she thought that maybe it was just the heat, and to be on the safe side she got out of the bath and dried herself off.

Mary-Claire made her way across the landing to the bedroom, she gave a little sigh to herself as she shut the bedroom door behind herself, Mary-Claire dried her hair off with the hair dryer and went to look for some pyjamas to put on, Mary-Claire searched and searched until she came across a pair that wasn't close fitted, "Thank god for that" Mary-Claire muttered to herself as she found out that the pyjamas actually fitted.

Once in her pyjamas she got herself into bed, the bed was cold without Harry in there with her, she didn't like the feeling of her bed being empty any longer. "What am I going to do with you" Mary-Claire started to talk to her bump as she had nothing better to do while she was in bed, but she noticed every time she spoke to her bump the baby moved or gave a little kick, she was in complete shock because she had never felt her baby move as much as today, "You are a little live wire in there aren't you?" Mary-Claire joked.

Finally Mary-Claire decided she would go and make herself as hot water bottle because she was too cold. Still feeling dizzy she made her way across the landing towards the staircase, she placed her hand on the banister and stepped down onto the top step, the dizziness because even worse as she moved down the stairs, until Mary-Claire passed out and suddenly went falling down the stairs.

Mary-Claire landed at the bottom of the stairs with a crash, she gave out a little moan as she finally hit the bottom of the stairs, but she was still loosing consciousness. Hopefully Harry would be back soon...

* * *

**Thought I would leave it there for today ;) **

**I am so happy that you are all enjoying this fanfic. Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**please read and review and let me know what you think of Mary-Claire hand Harry paring ?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Harry took a sip of his beer as he joined Raf and Fletch at a table near the door, "So how's the missus ?" Fletch jokes, "She's fine, and Don't call her that until we are married" Harry replied, Raf snorted with laughter at something causing beer to come down his nose, "What?" Harry and Fletch said in unison, "It... Its... Colette... she has just fell off her chair" Raf spluttered finding it hard to contain the fits of laughter building inside of him.

Harry and Fletch looked over at Colette who was talking to a pole and the tried to dance with it before falling to the floor, Harry and Fletch jumped up and ran over to Colette who was sitting on the floor, "What do you want" Colette slurred to Harry and Fletch, "I think it's time you went home" Fletch said, "Give us a hand Harry" Fletch added as he hooked one arm under Colette's armpit.

"Up we get" Harry spoke to Colette like a five year old who had fallen over, "Oh Harry watch where you are putting those arms you don't want Claire-Mary finding out do we?" Colette garbled, Harry rolled his eyes are corrected Colette "It's Mary-Claire Colette! and I am only helping you" Harry replied.

* * *

Once Harry and Fletch got Colette home with a little help from Raf he decided to call Mary-Claire to see if she was still up and if she was feeling any better. The phone rang out and then the answer machine came on _"Hello you have reached Mary-Claire Carter's phone, sorry I cannot answer your call at the moment please leave a message_" Harry left a message with Mary-Claire saying "Hi MC its Harry just wondered how you are doing, I might be out for another hour just had to take Colette home with Raf love you!" Harry chirped down the phone as Fletch and Raf shouted in the background "Oh Harry kiss me you fool" and "You bad, bad boy Dr Tressler."

Harry found none of this funny and called the house phone as he was a little worried for Mary-Claire now. He quickly dialled the house phone number and the answer machine came on "_Sorry but the person you've just called is unavailable please leave your message after the tone, when you've left you message just hand up or for more options press hash at anytime" _Harry left another message.

* * *

Meanwhile Mary-Claire had gained some consciousness and could hear the answer machine going off and then she heard Harry's voice. "Harry?" Mary-Claire groaned, She tried to sit herself up but found she couldn't "Argh...!" Mary-Claire said as she heard Harry speak up on the over end of the phone, _"Hi Mc, Just wanted to know how you are? Please give me a call as soon as you get this, as well... Shut up Raf"_ Harry cut himself off telling Raf to stop shouting rude words down the phone, "_As I was saying, I might be out for a couple more hours, Love you!"_ Harry hung up the call and Mary-Claire slowly rolled onto her back totally forgetting about her baby.

Mary-Claire managed to sit herself up against the wall, and that was when she realised the baby had stopped moving, she cried out in pain realising that something was wrong, she lifted her hand to her head and brushed her hair out of the way, she looked at her hand because she left something wet, Her hand was covered in blood.

Harry had been worrying about Mary-Claire for the past 14 minutes and decided to call it a night and court a taxi back to Mary-Claire's, He got out the taxi and paid the driver before clearing the low cut hedge, He pulled out his keys and thumbed with them for a while before finding the right set of keys.

Mary-Claire heard the door click as the lock opened, "Harry?" she questioned feeling a little sick, "Mc?" Harry replied as he opened the door before stepping into the porch and shutting the front door.

"What happened?" Harry panicked as he turned to see Mary-Claire on the floor, "I... I think I fell" Mary-Claire said as she began to see double again, "I'll be fine" Mary-Claire added, Harry crouched down next to her and looked at the cut on her head, "I'm afraid this has to be a trip to the ED that cut looks deep, Plus has the baby moved?" Harry questioned with concern for their baby, Mary-Claire looked up at Harry and shuck her head, tears began to stream down her face "I'm sorry Harry, I'm a bad mother already" Mary-Claire cried, "No you are not, don't say that" Harry said as he slowly helped Mary-Claire to her feet, "I think I am gonna..." Mary-Claire couldn't finish her words before sick came out her mouth.

"Right come on, I don't care if you are in you pyjama's you are going to the ED" Harry demands as he calls for a Taxi, "Harry please don't be mad" Mary-Claire muttered as she wiped her mouth with the sleeve of the pyjama's. "I am not mad, MC I am just concerned that's all" Harry replied as he planted a kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Once the taxi came it only took them 5 minutes to get to the ED. Harry paid for the Taxi once again and walked her into the ED, Mary-Claire grew even more concerned for her baby as she hadn't left it move in over half an hour, "Harry please" Mary-Claire cried as they walked up to the reception where Noel and Louise where standing, "What can I do for you?" Noel spoke up as he made a new patient card ready for Mary-Claire, "Yes, Hi, It's my fiancée she fell down the stairs over half an hour ago, and since then she hasn't felt the baby move, plus she had a deep cut on her forehead" Harry kept himself as calm as he could, so he didn't stress Mary-Claire out.

"Can I take a name please?" Noel questioned, "Yes It's Mary-Claire Carter" Mary-Claire spoke up trying to clear he throat before being sick again, "I'm sorry" Mary-Claire cried, When Mary-Claire was sick it caught the attention of Connie and Rita who were arguing in the corner over nursing staff, "Is she alright?" Rita questioned as she jogged over to Mary-Claire who was still trying to be sick but there was nothing else to come up.

Connie closely followed trying not to slip on any of the sick, "Right let's take the through in the cubicle's" Connie demanded, "How far gone are you darling?" Rita questioned Mary-Claire, "I am 5 months, why?" Mary-Claire questioned, "We just need to know that's all" Rita replied in a friendly tone.

* * *

Once they got Mary-Claire into the cubicle's the began to asses her, they ordered her an emergency ultra sound just to make sure the baby was alright and a head CT scan. Once she had the all clear from the CT scan they stitched up the head wound and began to do the abdominal assessment, "So do you know what you are having yet?" Rita started a conversation with Harry and Mary-Claire because she didn't like the silence that was in the room, "We don't know yet, they couldn't tell on the 20 week scan"

Connie was still doing the scan on Mary-Claire's abdominal and said "Would you like to know the gender because you baby is lying in the correct position and yes you baby has a good heart beat" Harry looked at Mary-Claire and they both nodded, "Yes!" Mary-Claire replied, Connie moved the probe so she could see the gender and then said "Here we go, it's a boy." Mary-Claire looked at Harry in disbelief, "Wow, we are having a boy" Harry said is shock, Mary-Claire was still starring at the screen, "But, I had a feeling it was a girl for sure" Mary-Claire said, "it looks so much like the 12 week scan only the baby has got bigger" Mary-Claire says.

Harry looks at Connie and says to Mary-Claire "The gender scans aren't always 100%, isn't that right Connie?" Harry started to question Connie but all she could do was nod because it was all true. "So can I go home?" Mary-Claire yawned "Yeah sure, we will get the discharge forms and you are free o go" Connie says.

"Oh my life, we have been here 5 hours my shift starts in 1 hour" Harry starts to panic but Mary-Claire tells him to go to his shift and she will make her own way home, Once Harry ran off to AAU Mary-Claire got discharged and decided she would take a slow walk home and pop into a few shops on the way.

* * *

Once home she got changed into some normal clothes, instead of wearing some blue scrubs because she was sick down her pyjama's, She made herself some lunch as it was coming on for 1 o'clock in the afternoon, She made herself some tuna sandwiches which she loved to eat along with a packet of salt and vinegar chirps which she was still craving.

Mary-Claire sat herself down in front of the TV and decided to watch Silent Witness and then many some loose women. "What a day" Mary-Claire yawned, she was in some desperate need of sleep, She placed her plate on the coffee table beside the sofa and slowly lay down on the sofa and drifted off to sleep.

Harry stepped into the living room after a long shift full of Vomit and Blood after a major accident on the motor way, Harry only wanted to see Mary-Claire and Mary-Claire only, he placed his bags down and walked over to Mary-Claire, he stroked his hand over her hair to see if she was awake but she was fast asleep.

* * *

Once Harry had done himself something to eat he went and sat next to Mary-Claire on the sofa who was lying in the foetal position still sleep, until she started to stir, "What time is it?" Mary-Claire mumbled as she stretches her arms and legs out, "ten to seven why?" Harry replies, "Just wondered" Mary-Claire replied, slowly sitting up she moved over next to Harry and cuddled up to him.

"Your warm" Mary-Claire mutters as she tries to cuddle into him even more, "Is that good or bad?" Harry says trying to flirt with her. "Yes, yes it is Dr Tressler" She leans up to him and steals a kiss from his lips, "Oh you are a bad girl" Harry replies as he pushed her over onto her back and begins to kiss her, while his hands slowly make their way under Mary-Claire's top.

* * *

Later on Harry and Mary-Claire lay in bed together discussing baby names and what they would do when the baby comes along. "I really like the name Nathanial" Harry replies to Mary-Claire who is still sticking up for the name she like "Come on Harry nothing can beat the name Alfie by a long shot" Mary-Claire replied back to Harry.

Harry had finally got an idea after 10 minutes of debating why Nathanial is a great name and Mary-Claire did the same for Alfie, "Wait, wait, wait how about we just wait until he's born and then decided on what he looks like?" Harry says calmly, Mary-Claire nods and agrees they will wait to see what their baby looks like before making decisions on names.

* * *

**Thanks for all the kind reviews and I will update soon because I love writing ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

In the morning Mary-Claire woke up to an odd sensation in her stomach, she slowly sat herself up hoping that she wasn't going to be sick over herself or Harry who was still asleep next to her. Once she propped herself up against the head board she placed her hand on her bump and smiled to herself.

It was the first time she had felt the baby kicking like this, before it was more of a fluttering sensation in her stomach, but now it seemed to be getting strong. "Hello you" Mary-Claire utters trying not to wake Harry, "You're up early aren't you?" Mary-Claire utters again.

She looks over at the dressing table where her phone is sitting on charge and decided she is going to get up and get it because there was no way she was getting to sleep with her little boy kicking her inside.

Mary-Claire finally reaches her phone and looks at the clock '04:56am' Mary-Claire groans and makes her way through to the bathroom where she turns the shower on and gets in, obviously taking her clothes off before getting in.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire had washed her hair and cleaned herself down she turned the shower off and stepped out the shower and quickly rapped a towel around her before the cold got to her, she quickly made her way back into the bedroom and didn't hesitate at all to get some clothes on, she glanced over at her phone again and looked at the time '05:15am' she smiled to herself once again, she knew she was going to get into work on time for once.

She was now finally dressed all she needed to get was her socks which was the other side of the bedroom, she quickly made her way over but before she could get to her socks draw she kicked the metal frame of the bed with her tone, Mary-Claire let you a yelp for help and Harry bolted upright in the bed and looked over at Mary-Claire cursing to herself, holding her foot rocking backwards and forwards on the bed.

"Damn you bed!" Mary-Claire tried to contain the pain but her body was having none of it and instead she began to cry, "What happened?" Harry questioned and he crawled over the bed next to Mary-Claire, She didn't reply but she pointed at the side of the bed, "Ouch that must of hurt" Harry muttered, "Kiss it better please" Mary-Claire said battering eyes eyelashes at Harry, "If you insist" Harry replied, Harry lent over Mary-Claire and pulled her leg up onto his lap and kissed her foot, "Better?" Harry questioned, "Much" Mary-Claire replied as she kissed him on his lips.

Mary-Claire looked over at the clock and pushed Harry back on the bed, "Shit, Shit, Shit, I'm gonna be late!" Mary-Claire said as she pulled the charger out her phone and shoved it in her work bag which was down the side of the bed, "Do you have to go?" Harry questioned trying to pull a really cute face. "If you want us to bring up our baby and dress him nicely I suggest I go to work now" Mary-Claire replied trying her hardest to be serious.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire got out the house and made her way over to her car, She was still a nervous driver and needed her driving glasses, Once in the car she pulled off the drive and made her way to work.

* * *

Mary-Claire finally pulled up outside the hospital and made her way through the entrance and headed towards the lift, She pressed the button which called the lift down from whatever fall it was on and waited, She was joined by Zosia and Dom who had the ultimate hang over from last night's antics. "Morning" Mary-Claire said cheerfully, "Hi..." Dom was cut off by Zosia who was rubbing her head, "SHUT UP!" she exclaimed, "What's up with her?" Mary-Claire muttered Dom didn't reply just made the hand gesture that she had a little too much to drink last night, Mary-Claire let out a little giggle and got the death glare from Zosia.

* * *

Once the lift doors opened, Mary-Claire expected herself to be bombarded by loads of Nurses asking questions but it seemed fairly quiet the odd person vomiting or someone laughing was all she heard as she made her way across AAU. "Good morning Nurse Carter how are you today?" Serena said as she came out of nowhere giving Mary-Claire a fright "I'm great thanks Ms Campbell, so what can I do for you?" Mary-Claire replied feeling a little intimidated by Serena, "We need to discuss your maternity leave" Serena whispered, "Oh okay" Mary-Claire wasn't expecting that but something a little more exciting than that.

So Serena lets Mary-Claire go and get ready for her shift and tells her to meet her in the office in 20 minutes, "Oh Hi, I didn't expect to see you here today" Mary-Claire says as she walks over to Harry who is getting changed in the locker room, "Well I do work here" Harry replies and places a kiss on Mary-Claire's head, "Well you could of at least gave me a lift to work, but no you needed to be in early today" Harry jokes. Mary-Claire smiles at him and quickly gets changed.

Mary-Claire finally makes her way over to Serena's office after being stopped by at least a dozen visitors asking about their family member who had been admitted to the ward, but all Mary-Claire said was "Sorry I have only just started my shift you will have to ask Nurse Fletcher I'm sorry."

Mary-Claire knocks on Serena's office door and from the over side of the door Serena says "Come in." So Mary-Claire lets herself in and Serena looks up from her files and says "Please Nurse Carter take a seat" Mary-Claire walks over to a chair and sits down in it, she gives a sigh of relief as Serena starts the conversation.

"So Nurse Carter we need to discuss your maternity leave" Serena begins, Mary-Claire gives a little nod and lets Serena carry on, "So how long is it until the baby arrives?" Serena questions Mary-Claire "He is due in 4 months time" Mary-Claire replies before double checking she is right, "Oh so you know the gender now?" Serena says cheerfully, "Yes, we found out a few days ago" Mary-Claire clears her throat.

"...How long are you expecting to have off then?" Serena says as she begins to fill in the forms, "Me and Harry have decided that it would be best for me to have time off until our baby's first birthday" Mary-Claire replies instantly to Serena, "Okay then, we will find some nurse or doctor to take your place for a while then" Serena says and Mary-Claire gives another sigh of relief, "Okay then that is all I needed to know, you can get back to your duties and I will send this through to Mr Self for approval" Serena says indicating that Mary-Claire needed to leave the office. "MC?" Mary-Claire turns around to see Fletch running towards her.

"Yes Fletch?" Mary-Claire questions, "RTC on its way, 3 people involved, one of them was pronounce dead at the scene, a woman about 29 and a baby who is estimated to be about 7 months old; are on their way in, Mother has been impaled by a metal pole and has a low BP also the baby needs to be checked over so I am going to assign you the baby" Fletch finishes just in time as the paramedics come in, one pushing the trolley with the mother on and the other paramedic was holding the baby.

Mary-Claire makes her way over to the young paramedic standing with the baby and says "Let me take this one from you" She lifts the baby out of the paramedics arms and takes the baby over to a bed, "Right let's have a look at you" Mary-Claire says cheerfully.

Harry comes over to assist the other doctors but is turned away and told to go and help Mary-Claire, he pulls back to curtain of where Mary-Claire is working to reveal Mary-Claire sitting on the bed playing with the 7 month old baby girl, "Hi" Harry says awkwardly, "Help!" Mary-Claire says, "What's up?" Harry replies to her, "I don't know what to do" Mary-Claire replies a little unsure about the baby, "I need to check her over first so if you wouldn't mind holding her still" Harry commands and Mary-Claire lifts the baby up and places her on her lap.

* * *

Once Harry had checked the baby over he decided it would be best to call social services because the baby had old bruises on her arms and the back of her head. "Is she going to be alright?" Mary-Claire questioned as she started to show some concern for the little girl, "I am still trying to find out some information on her, I will be back in a second" Harry runs off towards the mothers bed where the mother had finally gained some consciousness.

Mary-Claire decided to play with the little girl while she waited for Harry to come back from seeing the mother. On the other side of AAU sat Raf and Fletch watching Mary-Claire playing with the baby, "She's a natural don't you think?" Raf questions Fletch, "I guess she is, her baby is going to be lucky to have a mother like MC" Fletch replies, "I agree" Raf adds.

"Who's going to be a great mother?" another voice comes from behind Fletch and Raf, a voice they haven't heard before, the both turn on their office chairs to see a young woman with blonde hair and about 5ft 6" in front of them, "And who might you be?" Fletch speaks up as he is the ward manager, She smiled at them as begins "I am Gemma Wilde, I worked here about 3 years ago now, They have called be back to replace a nurse that is going on maternity leave" Gemma shakes both of their hands and notices Harry over the other side off AAU.

Gemma smiles "Harry is still working here?" She says, "Yep" Raf replies a little unsure of what she was getting at, "If you are after him, I am afraid he is off the market" Fletch jokes, but before he could say anymore Gemma was on her way over to Harry. All Raf and Fletch could do now was cringe and hope that she didn't snog him.

Which was exactly what she did "Miss me?" she begins "I... Er... Gemma?" Harry is taken aback by Gemma full on snogging him in front of a live audience, "I take that as a yes" she pulls Harry back into a kiss unaware of the situation which was about to unravel "Harry?" another voice comes from behind Gemma, it was Mary-Claire who looked like she was about to kick off.

"Hi Mary-Claire" Gemma says happily to Mary-Claire, "What an earth are you doing here?" Mary-Claire says angrily as she feels her heart sink, "I've come back to replace a nurse who is going on maternity leave soon" Gemma looks Mary-Claire up and down revealing who the nurse was who was going on maternity leave "Well I never" Gemma says looking at Mary-Claire's bump.

Fletch decided to intervene before either Mary-Claire or Gemma end up killing each other, "So who's the father?" Gemma begins to Question Mary-Claire, Fletch tries to stop what is about to happen but is finding it hard because Harry is just standing there gob smacked, "Harry, Why what is it to you?" Mary-Claire places her one hand on her hip and glares at Gemma, "Oh really" Gemma says sarcastically.

"Ladies, Ladies, let's leave each other alone before you both get the sack" Fletch steps in before anything kicks off, "MC look I am sorry" Harry goes after Mary-Claire who walks back off to the 7 month old baby girl "Go away Harry, if you haven't got anything to say about patients don't talk to me!" Mary-Claire shouts.

"MC please, hear me out" Harry tried to get through to Mary-Claire who wasn't very happy about Gemma kissing Harry, "GO AWAY Harry" Mary-Claire wasn't having none of Harry after what happened today and just continued to look after the baby, "I found her name out" Harry gives a shaky breath and Mary-Claire looks up at him "Well?" She questions in a sharp tone.

Harry looks around the room and steps closer to Mary-Claire "Her name is Frankie, she is 7 months old and her mother is called Taylor-Mae, she is only 17 so we need to go lightly on her" Harry whispers to Mary-Claire "Okay then, have you found anything else about her?" Mary-Claire questions curiously, "well she single, she self hams and she said she doesn't want to live anymore so I am guessing that those bruises on Frankie are from Taylor-Mae then" Harry replies.

Mary-Claire looks down at Frankie who is sleeping on Mary-Claire with her head in Mary-Claire's neck, "I feel sorry for Frankie" Mary-Claire mutters slowly rocking Frankie so that she didn't wake, "See your a natural what did I say?" Harry says as she sits down next to her and slowly raises his hand and places it on Mary-Claire's shoulder, "Don't think you are out of the good books Mr" Mary-Claire replies.

* * *

Sometime later Social services had came to assess the situation with Frankie and decided to put her into emergency foster care. Harry was slowly winning Mary-Claire's trust back and Gemma apologised for pouncing on him.

"Am I forgiven?" Harry jogs up next to Mary-Claire and places his arm around Mary-Claire, "Getting there, these is just one more thing" And with that Mary-Claire turns to Harry and leans up to her and pulls him into a kiss. Once they pulled back Harry whispers to Mary-Claire with their noses still touching "I guess so then."

Mary-Claire grabs Harry's hand and walks out the hospital with him, unaware that they were being watched by Gemma and Fletch. "I think Mary-Claire does like him you know" Gemma mutters to Fletch, "Well done Gemma, I guess so because she practically snogged his face off" Fletch says sarcastically.

* * *

When Harry and Mary-Claire finally decided they are going to Harry's flat for the night, they decided to order a Chinese because Harry wanted to make up for accidently kissing Gemma. "I love you so much" Harry utters as Mary-Claire sits on his lap and hands him the glass of orange juice he wanted.

"Seriously I don't deserve you MC" Harry adds as he loves his legs to get comfortable with the weight of Mary-Claire and the baby that was growing inside of her. "You alright there?" Mary-Claire giggles watching Harry trying to get comfortable, "It doesn't matter as long as I have got you" Harry says as he pulls Mary-Claire closer and hugs her.

* * *

Later on that evening Mary-Claire and Harry had both fallen asleep during a film 'I am legend' and they were both on the sofa, Mary-Claire began to stir when the ending credits of the film came on, "Harry, Harry?" Mary-Claire whispered shaking his shoulder.

"What, I so tired" Harry utters, "Harry you need to wake up I need to show you something" Mary-Claire said as she continued to shake Harry's shoulder, "Okay, Okay I'm awake now what is it" Harry brushes Mary-Claire's hand off his shoulder and sits up a bit more on the sofa.

"Feel this" Mary-Claire grabs Harry's hand and places it on her bump, "Oh my life" Harry says, Harry's face fills with delight and surprise "Our little boy is saying hello to his Daddy" Mary-Claire says while watching Harry's face.

Harry kept his hand on Mary-Claire's stomach for a while and then looked up at Mary-Claire "he has calmed down now, but I still believe it's a girl not a boy" Mary-Claire says still convinced that she was having a girl, "Well my dear, only time will tell" Harry says as he plants another kiss on Mary-Claire's head.

* * *

**Please read and review :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

It was nearly time for Mary-Claire to go on maternity leave, Harry had demanded that Mary-Claire should go on early maternity leave because she hadn't been well these past few weeks and also her blood pressure was a little high.

* * *

"You ready then?" Harry says to Mary-Claire who is sitting on the sofa fanning herself down with a magazine, "Yeah I guess so" Mary-Claire says as she slowly gets up off the sofa, "I feel like an elephant" Mary-Claire adds, "No you don't you look beautiful" Harry says as he raps his arms around Mary-Claire trying to pull her closer but being obstructed by the baby bump in the middle of them.

Harry steps out of the door closely followed by Mary-Claire who's walk has now turned into a waddle, "Do we have to?" Mary-Claire moans placing her hand in the arch of her back "Yes we have too, unless you want our baby to come home naked" Harry says as he opened the car door, Mary-Claire laughs and gets into the car next to Harry.

"Seriously you didn't have to take time off to help me shop for our babies clothes" Mary-Claire says as Harry pulls off the drive and begins their journey to the city centre to do some shopping, "Well I have a 4 days off to help you once you are home with the baby" Harry replies placing is one free hand on Mary-Claire's knee.

Mary-Claire rolls her eyes at Harry and says "Please Harry the baby isn't due for another 4 weeks, can we stop going on as if he is due tomorrow, because I don't want to jinx it!" Mary-Claire replies to Harry a little concerned.

* * *

Once they arrived in the city centre Mary-Claire had to quickly run into McDonalds to use the toilets because her baby was lying on her bladder, But soon after she had used the toilets they made their way hand in hand to Mother care, the one shop Mary-Claire loved at the moment but Harry hated.

Harry had decided he would go on his own little mission around Mother care trying to find the perfect teddy bear for his babies cot, but found himself in a trance starring at the bra's which were designed for mothers who were going to breast feed, "Harry? Harry? Harry!" Mary-Claire calls waving her hand in front of Harry's face trying to bring him back into the room, "what, erm... Yeah" Harry says as he snaps out the trance, Mary-Claire begins to giggle at Harry who looks a little embarrassed.

"Your face" Mary-Claire says as she begins to laugh hysterically, "it's not that funny MC, anyway I have found the perfect teddy" Harry replies as he lifts up a cute little cream coloured teddy, "Aww, its adorable" Mary-Claire coos over the teddy before showing Harry some cream coloured baby grows "I don't want to buy blue yet because I think babies look adorable in cream when they are born" Mary-Claire says to Harry.

* * *

Mary-Claire had finally agreed that she was having a baby boy even though she talked herself into thinking she was having a girl. "Okay then is that all?" Harry says to Mary-Claire who starts to moan that she needs to sit down, "I think so, we got the cot, pram and car seat a few weeks ago didn't we?" Mary-Claire questions "Yes we did" Harry says as they reach the check-out "Oh yeah, Sorry baby brain" Mary-Claire realises that they did and begins to laugh at herself.

* * *

Once they had paid for the things they were going to buy they decided to go to Costa coffee and have something to eat and drinks. Mary-Claire went and sat down while Harry got the drinks in, Mary-Claire began to mess with her phone until she heard a familiar voice near her calling her, she looked up to see Gemma standing in front of her with Finn who looked totally different to what he looked like 3 years ago.

"Not long now then?" Gemma said as she sat at the table opposite with Finn, "No only another 5 weeks left" Mary-Claire replied a little unsure to what to actually say to Gemma, she still hadn't forgiven her for kissing Harry. But she wasn't sure if Gemma knew she was engaged to Harry, she was going to ask her when Harry placed a mango smoothie down in front of her, "Oh hi Gemma, wasn't expecting to see you here" Harry says to Gemma as he pulls the chair from under the table and sits down.

Gemma looks across at Harry who is holding Mary-Claire's and looking her in the eyes, "I love you" Harry mouthed, Mary-Claire looked back in Harry's eyes and mouthed the same back. "It's lovely of Harry to support you isn't it?" Gemma says as she turns to face Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire turns on her chair and looks at Gemma, "You do realise we are engaged?" Mary-Claire replies a little annoyed, "Oh sorry I didn't realise" Gemma says as she notices the diamond incrusted ring on Mary-Claire's left hand, "Oh... I..." Gemma realises that she had kissed Harry in front of Mary-Claire at the time they were engaged. "Come on Finn we need to go" Gemma grabs her things and smiled at Mary-Claire and Harry before leaving the cafe with Finn following behind.

* * *

After a while of sitting in the coffee shop Mary-Claire lets out a shaky breath with raises Harry's concern for her, "You okay darling?" Harry whispers as he gets up out of his chair and crouches down next to Mary-Claire, "Yeah... Baby just kicked a little hard that was all" Mary-Claire stutters trying not to let her pain show in front of Harry, " May I?" Harry says lifting his hand, Mary-Claire nods and Harry places his hand down on her bump.

Mary-Claire grows a little paler and decided that it is time she and Harry were to go head home, "MC, Please talk to me are you feeling alright?" Harry says when he gets into the car, "Harry I am fine please, it's no big deal" Mary-Claire tries to defend her side again as another sharp kick hits her a bit lower down that the previous one. "We just have a live wire in here" Mary-Claire adds, she quickly places her hand where the baby kicks and takes another shaky breath.

* * *

Once home, Harry runs Mary-Claire a hot bath and decided to pop down to the chip shop and get them something to eat. Harry grows a little more concerned for Mary-Claire as she makes her way up the stairs and suddenly stops and lets out a little groan while she places her hand on her bump, "You are defiantly not right" Harry replies suspiciously knowing what could be happening, "Harry leave me alone" she snaps, "Why can't you just leave me alone for a while" Mary-Claire jitters as another pain shoots through her stomach, "I'll be...Argh!" Mary-Claire tries but stops.

Harry looks at Mary-Claire when she makes it to the top of the stair case and stares at the bump, it didn't look any different, the bump had dropped but enough to worry about, but he knew that he ,she would be having the baby in a few weeks time, maybe it was just Braxton hicks Harry thought to himself.

Mary-Claire quickly got into the warm bath and began to clean herself down, the bath seemed to help for a little while until the pain became worse again, She didn't know if to call Harry in or not, she knew he was on early tomorrow and she didn't want to bother him too much.

Mary-Claire once out of the very short bath that she had, she got dressed for bed, "Harry I don't feel like eating tonight, I might just go to bed I am knackered" Mary-Claire says as she gets up off the sofa and kisses Harry on the cheek and slowly made her way up to the bedroom.

* * *

Once I bed Mary-Claire couldn't find a comfortable spot to sleep in, she tossed and turned but the back and stomach pain was getting worse, Suddenly the door opened and Harry walked in and whispered "You still not asleep, you don't look well" Harry whispered, sitting himself down besides Mary-Claire he placed his one hand on her bump and Mary-Claire replied "Baby is just being a bit of a live wire today and lying with his head down."

Toughs words sparked an idea in Harry's mind "you having back pains as well Hun?" Harry muttered, "Yeah, why?" Mary-Claire replied, Harry thought to himself for a moment before realising that it could be the early signs of labour, "Harry speak to me" Mary-Claire uttered, Harry replies to Mary-Claire as he placed another genital kiss on her forehead "I doesn't matter, get some sleep and wake me if you don't feel well okay?"

Harry climbed into the bed next to Mary-Claire and rolled over to face her, but she had her back towards his, it was almost like she was in a mood with Harry over something. Once Harry had turned to lamp off he could feel Mary-Claire fidgeting trying to get comfortable, Harry knew he should of brought one of though pregnancy pillows for Mary-Claire, but she refused to have one.

Harry listened to Mary-Claire for a while she was groaning to herself, he knew she wasn't alright, "MC are you alright?" Harry said as he sat up in the bed, "Yeah I'm fine, please go to sleep" she lied, Mary-Claire got herself up out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

She had never felt so ill in her entire life, she could feel the sick rising up her throat until in came out, she threw herself over the toilet and held onto the side of the toilet for dear life, like she did all toughs months ago when she first found out she was pregnant.

* * *

After a few minutes of Mary-Claire throwing the contents of her stomach up Harry rushes through when he hears her cry in pain, "Right there is something wrong with you, so, tell me now!" Harry demands Mary-Claire to tell her what is wrong, but she doesn't reply she just stands there and stares at him like she has seen a ghost.

"MC?" Harry questions as he steps forwards towards Mary-Claire, "Harry!" Mary-Claire says anxiously, "Yes?" Harry replies, "I... I think my... waters have just broken" Mary-Claire stutters trying her hardest not to cry, but it was all a bit too much and she broke down into floods of tears.

"Hey, it's alright, let's get you to the hospital then" Harry says as her wraps his arms around Mary-Claire. "I'm sorry" Mary-Claire chokes, "Don't be sorry, our little boy just wants' to make an early appearance" Harry sooths.

* * *

**Please read and review and let me know what you think xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have had so much fun writing this one ****x****x**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

"Harry, please I can't do this" Mary-Claire cries at they pull up at the hospital, "You can do it, Your Irish! and I know you are strong" Harry says inspirationally as he opens the car door and runs around to car to open Mary-Claire's door.

They made their way into the main entrance and along to maternity where there was midwives just sitting down having cups of tea and eating cake, "It's like one born every minute here" Mary-Claire mutters before wincing in pain.

Mary-Claire stands holding Harry's hand shaking with fear, before her legs buckle from under her, Harry reacts quickly and grabs Mary-Claire before she hit the floor, "Can I get some help over here" Harry shouts and Midwives come running for all different directions to help Mary-Claire who can't bare the pain.

"Okay dear, what is your name?" The young midwife asked as she helped Mary-Claire back onto her feet "My, Name is Mary-Claire Carter" Mary-Claire says as she gasps for another breath, "Okay and who is this with you?" the young midwife asks, "Harry my Fiancée, Yes he is the baby's father" Mary-Claire says as she feels Harry's hand grip hers again.

"Okay we will take you through to maternity assessment and get you assessed but first we need to ask you a first questions" The young midwife says to Mary-Claire who nods but continues to wince every so often.

"By the way I am Emma and I will be your midwife today" Emma starts and Mary-Claire just nods, "So everything was alright with the pregnancy?" Emma questions Mary-Claire but looks at both Mary-Claire and Harry, "No, not really, I took a fall down a flight of stairs and I lost the other twin at the start of my pregnancy everything else was just fine" Mary-Claire stutters.

Emma just looks at Mary-Claire and nods before showing her to the birthing room and putting on some latex gloves, "Right, so your waters broke about 20 minutes ago, and I need to check you down blow. So if you wouldn't mind popping your pants and trousers off and I will begin the examination on the bed" Emma says.

Harry looks at Mary-Claire just a little embarrassed and starts to blush, "Harry? I don't know why you are blushing you've seen it all before" Mary-Claire begins to laugh at him but is cut off by a pain ripping down her lower stomach. "Really funny MC" Harry says sarcastically, he places himself in the chair next to Mary-Claire and just waits to see what happens, He felt really helpless not begin the one in charge.

* * *

Once Emma has finished examining Mary-Claire she finally told Mary-Claire and Harry what they had been hoping to hear, "Right Mary-Claire, you are about 3cm dilated. We cannot do anything for you yet, just sit tight and we will see how the next few hours go."

Mary-Claire grumbles to herself as the midwife walks out of the room, "Look on the bright side MC, not long now until we see our little feller" Harry begins, Mary-Claire shoots a look at Harry and tries to say something but is cut off by another contraction. "Do you want me to rub your back?" Harry questions and Mary-Claire just nods.

Harry walks around the bed once Mary-Claire has put her knickers back on and begins to rub the lower part of Mary-Claire's back where all the pain is. Harry stares at Mary-Claire's back and notices all the freckles on her back, and begins to count each individual one until he is in a trance, "Harry?" Mary-Claire begins to breathe on evenly again, Harry snaps out of the trance and says "Yeah, you okay?" Mary-Claire shakes her head, "No, I need water, to drink obviously" Mary-Claire whispers trying to control the pain.

"Alright, shall I go get some then?" Harry whispers back, "Yes... please" Mary-Claire breathe unevenly again, and Harry quickly pops his head out of the door and asks the passing midwife for some water.

Harry hands Mary-Claire a bottle of water that the HCA has gone and got for her and Mary-Claire says "All natural remember, just like the birth plan but about 4 weeks early." Harry just nods and continues to play with his phone in the corner of the room, Mary-Claire is sat cross legged on the bed, slowly rocking backwards and forwards trying to make her breathing equal.

* * *

Later on it was early morning and Mary-Claire had managed to get some sleep and now was just napping on the bed, but she kept waking every 20 minutes in pain, the contractions were getting closer together. Harry on the other hand was watching the football on his Iphone trying to keep as quiet as he could we Holby united scored, the he realised he was meant to be at his shift over an hour ago "SHIT!" Harry shouted startling Mary-Claire who nearly fell off the bed, "What, What's wrong?" Mary-Claire says in a panicked tone, "I was meant to be in work over an hour ago, Jesus!" Harry shouts again, "Hey keep it down Harry, its 6 in the morning, anyway Call... Serena and tell her what is happening" Mary-Claire advises before rolling over and trying to get comfortable once again.

Harry smiles at Mary-Claire quickly leaves the room and makes a call to Serena while Mary-Claire continues to try and sleep but can't because it feel like her baby is doing back flips.

Harry quickly dialled Serena to let her know where he was and that he won't be coming in for the rest of the week.

"Hello Serena Campbell, Speaking?"

"Hi, Ms Campbell, it's Doctor Tressler here..."

"Arr, Doctor Tressler when are you going to Grace us with you presents?" Serena says sarcastically.

"That's the point, I don't think I will be for the rest of the week" Harry explained,

"Why an Earth not?" Serena says a little suspicious to what was happening.

"Mary-Claire she has gone into labour "Harry answered quickly and not hesitating.

"Oh good god, well I wish you all the best and give Mary-Claire my love then, I will leave you too it, bye" Serena hung up the phone and walked off to go and find Gemma, Fletch and Raf to tell them the news that Mary-Claire had gone into labour.

* * *

Harry slipped back into the room to see Mary-Claire sleeping again, but this time she looked really drained, "Hey Beautiful" Harry smiled as he sat himself next to Mary-Claire on the bed, "How you feeling?" Harry questioned, Mary-Claire groaned and sat up before crying in pain again, "Is that the second contraction within ten minutes?" Harry questioned, Mary-Claire just nodded and lent forward hoping the pain would go away.

"What time is it Harry?" Mary-Claire questions as she begins to pant, "7:40am why?" Harry wondered why Mary-Claire wanted to know the time, "Do you think we will see our baby boy today?" Mary-Claire gasped, "Yeah, he's got to make an appearance today" Harry reassured Mary-Claire that they would see their son today even if it took a few hours.

* * *

A couple of hours later Mary-Claire's contractions became even stronger and her breathing started to become heavier, so Harry decided she needed a midwife and went out to trying and find a midwife, luckily Emma was on her way to check Mary-Claire over anyway.

"Come on then Mary-Claire, let's get you checked over" Emma says happily as she walks into the room, "At least one of us is happy today" Mary-Claire said sarcastically. Emma helped Mary-Claire up off the birthing ball and up onto the bed, "well from just looking at you, your bump has dropped a lot" Emma said as she felt Mary-Claire's bump trying to figure out which was up the baby was.

"Okay, Mary-Claire you are about 8cm dilated so not long left now" Emma smiles and takes off the latex gloves and puts them in the bin. "When will this touchier be over!" Mary-Claire cries as the contractions start to come thick and fast. "Soon" Harry says back.

* * *

About 10 minutes later Mary-Claire starts to become more irritable and finally tells Harry something that he and the midwife should know "Harry... I need to push" Harry accidently falls off the birthing ball which he is playing with and gets up and runs out the room and gets Emma.

"Well, Well, Well we seem to be in active labour, you are fully dilated. seems baby is excited to meet his Mummy and Daddy" Emma says cheerfully, "Right when you feel the next contraction I need you to push like you have never pushed before" Emma says as Harry stands next to Mary-Claire and holds her hand, Emma quickly gets Mary-Claire's legs up into the birthing position and holds them there while she figures out if the baby is coming naturally without an arm or leg arriving with the head.

Mary-Claire is holding Harry's hand in the one hand and in the other is holding onto the railing of the bed, "Come on MC, You can do it" Harry encourages Mary-Claire to carry on as she begins to scream as she pushes with the contraction, "Will you shut the hell up Harry... Shite!" Mary-Claire begins to swear at Harry telling him it's all his fault she got pregnant in the first place and she kept telling him that she was going to castrate him.

Harry just took it in his stride and helped Mary-Claire through as much as she could, "Right so we have the head crowning now, so that isn't going to be long at all" Emma tells Mary-Claire who is dripping in sweat and looks like she has seen better days.

"Come on MC" Harry continues to tell Mary-Claire how beautiful she is and how well she is doing. "Shut up Harry, can't you see I'm in pain here?" Mary-Claire cries as she pushes again. "Right I need you to push when I well you to push okay?" Emma says to Mary-Claire who has gone bright red. Mary-Claire nods and begins to pant like the Midwife told her to do.

Suddenly Mary-Claire starts to apologise to Harry and begins to cry with pain saying she cannot do it anymore, "Harry, I am so sorry... Argh!" Mary-Claire cries, "Don't apologise MC, you are nearly there" Harry says as he plants a few kisses on Mary-Claire's red forehead.

Mary-Claire looked at Harry who was still there both feet firmly on the ground, she expected him to pass out with so much stress in the room but he didn't. Mary-Claire began to scream again, her Irish accent piercing Harry's ears as she screamed, "Come on, not long now" Emma called as she looked up at Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire started to become tried but Emma kept telling Mary-Claire 'not long' which was really annoying Mary-Claire because she wanted it to be over, "Here we go, we are getting somewhere! the head is out!" Emma called as she saw Harry's face light up with excitement.

Mary-Claire held onto Harry's hand and wouldn't let go, she knew this pain staking process was nearly over all she needed now was for the baby to full come out. "One more big push Mary-Claire, and your little boy will be here" Emma says to Mary-Claire, and Mary-Claire gives it all she's got and pushes.

* * *

Then all of a sudden a little cry fills the room and the baby is lifted up onto Mary-Claire's chest, Mary-Claire gives a sigh of relief and starts to look at her son completely dumfound that she created him, "Isn't he just beautiful" Harry says to Mary-Claire, "Actually, hate to break it to you but it's a Girl" Emma interrupts.

"Oh sorry little lady, anyway happy birthday" Harry says as he starts to admire everything about their daughter, "Well let's just say MC, she is taking after you with the ginger hair" Harry laughs.

* * *

Once their daughter had been cleaned up and check over, weight etc, she was now in her baby grow, wrapped up in a cream colour blanket that had a little teddy in the once corner of the blanket, that Mary-Claire had brought a few weeks back. Mary-Claire was now cleaned up herself and now had her daughter in her arms, admiring how beautiful she was. "isn't she just perfect" Harry said to Mary-Claire as she sits on the edge of the bed and looks over at his daughter.

"I can't believe we had her" Mary-Claire whispers to Harry while watching their daughters face expression as she slept in Mary-Claire's arms, "I know right, and you were amazing" Harry mutters as he pulls himself closer to Mary-Claire and begins to kiss her passionately, Mary-Claire pulls back when she needs to breath and looks down at her daughter, "She needs a name" Mary-Claire says to Harry, "Of course, seeing you just gave birth to her what do you really want to call her" Harry replies.

Mary-Claire thought to herself for a good 10 minutes thinking of a name that would really suit her daughter "How about Scarlett?" Mary-Claire speaks up gaining Harry's attention again, "That's such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful baby girl" Harry said as she stroked his daughters fine ginger hair, "Scarlett Marie Tressler?" Harry said and Mary-Claire just nodded.

Harry pulls his phone out of his pocket and takes a picture of Scarlett and then one of Scarlett and Mary-Claire "I'm going to go and show the guys up on AAU this okay?" Harry says and Mary-Claire gives a little cheery nod, Harry kissed Mary-Claire on the lips and Scarlett on the head before slipping out of the room leaving Mary-Claire to insect her little bundle of joy.

* * *

Harry quickly jogged up to AAU to find Serena, Raf and Gemma all sitting around looking a little board, "Hello Dr Tressler how is she doing?" Serena says as she gets up from her chair, "She is doing just great" Harry smiles, "So has she had the little feller?" Raf questions, Harry gives a little smile and replies "Yes, she had a beautiful little girl about half an hour ago now."

"A Girl?" Gemma replies, "Yes she had a little girl, she is ever so pretty just like her mother" Harry replies to Gemma, "So let's see her then" Serena comments, Harry pulls his phone out of his pocket and find the photo of Mary-Claire and Scarlett, "here we go" Harry says as she turns the phone towards Gemma, Serena and Raf "Name?" Raf says curiously, "Oh yeah, her name is Scarlett Marie Tressler, she weighed in at 5.4 pounds" Harry said, and Serena smiles to herself "She looks like an angle will have to come and see her when Mary-Claire is up to visitors" Serena replies.

* * *

After a few minutes up on AAU Harry makes his way back down to maternity but before that he decided to go to the shop and get Mary-Claire a card and a balloon. Once he had finished in the shop he arrived on maternity to find out that Mary-Claire had been moved up to the after birth ward, where every mother went after giving birth.

Harry stepped onto the ward to see Mary-Claire on the bed fast asleep with Scarlett lying next to her in the cot, "Hello you" Harry muttered to see Scarlett trying to wriggle out of the blanket, he smiled at her and sat on Mary-Claire's bed, he places he hand on her back to let her know he was back but accidently woke her up. "Hmm, what's up Harry" Mary-Claire rolled over to see Harry starring at her, "You can hold her Harry, she isn't going to break" Mary-Claire said as she sat herself up right on the bed, "I don't know how to pick her up" Harry bluffed, he had forgotten everything he learnt in medical school and was now like a complete beginner.

"Right sit on the bed and I will get Scarlett for you" Mary-Claire slowly stood herself up, still aching from her 16 hours in labour previously today, Mary-Claire slid her one arm under Scarlett and carefully picked her up and place her down in Harry's arms, "Wow she is lighter than I expected" Harry laughed as he places one single kiss on Scarlett's head, he felt a warm fuzzy feeling inside and knew that it was the start of something new, a new adventure for both Mary-Claire and Harry.

As Harry placed the single kiss on her head he inhaled the sweet new baby smell and fell in love with her again. "When I said Scarlett looks like you I wasn't joking she is a splitting image of you" Harry replies as Mary-Claire sits herself down next to him and strokes Scarlett's soft ginger hair.

* * *

**Please read and review **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15:**

It had been a 3 days since Mary-Claire gave birth to Scarlett and she was still in hospital because of Scarlett being born 4 weeks early and them just needing to keep an eye on how Scarlett was getting on, She was getting on just fine and so was Mary-Claire. Mary-Claire kept falling in love with Scarlett over and over again every time she picked her up of just looked at her.

Harry had gone back to work because Mary-Claire was still in hospital and he didn't want to keep getting under Mary-Claire's feet every ten minutes. On the other hand, Mary-Claire had made a few friends on the maternity ward while she had made friends with another Irish woman who was there called Nichola who had a little girl just like Mary-Claire called Freya who was born two days after Scarlett.

Mary-Claire lay awake in her bed she couldn't sleep, Harry had gone home for the night and Scarlett was asleep next to her in the cot the hospital had provided while she stopped in hospital, she had nothing to do with herself apart from counting the roof tiles which was slowly driving her insane, Mary-Claire sat herself up in the bed and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

She rested her arms on the cot and placed her chin on her arms, she watched Scarlett breathing her chest slowly rising and the slowly falling, she gave a sigh of relief because she always feared cot death after Harry's younger brother died of it and so did Mary-Claire's oldest brother Connor.

* * *

The room was lit by the rising sun outsides. Mary-Claire slowly drifted to sleep but was rudely awaken by Scarlett who started to cry for her Mum, Mary-Claire quickly got up out of bed and picked up Scarlett she decided to check her nappy but it wasn't that, the only other thing it could be was to be fed, She felt a little embarrassed by all the other mothers around her, the only reason she was embarrassed was because she was nearly flat chested and the rest of the mother had bigger boobs than her, but she didn't mind.

Once Mary-Claire had got Scarlett ready to be fed, Scarlett started to get quieter because she knew what came coming next, "See Scarlett you know what is coming don't you?" Mary-Claire laughed, as she looked up to see Harry standing at the end of the bed, "Morning, how's my favourite ladies?" Harry says as he walks over to Mary-Claire, Mary-Claire begins to feed Scarlett and winces in pain before getting used of the sensation, "good of you to breast feed" Harry muttered to Mary-Claire, Mary-Claire laughed and a few minutes later started to sort Scarlett out who had finished what she was doing.

"Oh yeah, Serena would like to come and see Scarlett soon" Harry says while looking at his phone, "Harry, I have some good news" Mary-Claire looked up at Harry who looked a little concerned "You're not pregnant are you?" Harry says a little worried, "No, No, never said. But I am being discharged this afternoon" Mary-Claire says cheerfully as she finishes winding Scarlett.

Harry wrapped his arms around Mary-Claire with delight but begin careful not to knock Scarlett, "So what time?" Harry questions "about 12ish, we need the baby seat though so you might have to go home and get it, and Serena can visit Scarlett when we are home and settled" Mary-Claire replied.

* * *

Later on that day Mary-Claire had been given the discharge forms and was now waiting for Harry to come off his stand in shift, because Gemma had come down with 'Summer flu' and was at home. "Well little lady here we go" Mary-Claire says as she peers into the baby car seat to see Scarlett starring straight back at her, "Hi, you ready?" Harry said as he walked up to Mary-Claire and pulled her into a kiss. "Yes Dr Tressler I am" Mary-Claire says as she signals to the midwife that she is leaving now.

The midwife walked Mary-Claire, Harry and Scarlett out to the front entrance and over to Harry's car just to make sure Mary-Claire had some form of transport to go home with, "Harry you look really tired" Mary-Claire says as she puts the baby seat in the back seat and fastens it in tightly, "I haven't slept much" Harry replies who gets into the driver's seat, "You are safe to drive though?" Mary-Claire worries while pulling her seat belt over herself in the back seat. Harry laughs and nods before starting the ignition and pulling out of the parking bay.

* * *

Finally they arrived home and Mary-Claire was really happy to be home but this time with her baby daughter, As Mary-Claire stepped through the front door she could smell a very faint smell of paint in the air, she thought maybe Harry had been painting the banisters again.

Harry stepped into the house with the baby seat with Scarlett hooked under his arm. "Harry have you been painting again?" Mary-Claire questions as she is handed the baby car seat, "Yeah, I have. just wait a few minutes, you get Scarlett settled down here and I will just go and quickly do something" Harry replies before running off upstairs leaving Mary-Claire to get Scarlett settled.

Mary-Claire places the car seat on the floor and crouched down and undid the buckles on Scarlett's car seat. Mary-Claire slowly slipped her one hand under Scarlett's back and ever so gently picked her up and cradled her. Mary-Claire made her way over to the sofa and sat herself down carefully with the precious bundle in her arms.

Scarlett began to become grisly before bursting out crying, really loud. Mary-Claire started to try and sooth Scarlett but nothing was working once again Mary-Claire felt really awful that she couldn't stop her crying, until she got a whiff of what was wrong, Mary-Claire took Scarlett through to the hall way and she called up the stairs to Harry, "I need the changing board, can I come up?" Mary-Claire shouted trying not to upset Scarlett even more.

Harry shouted back down to her "I guess so, it's in our room." Mary-Claire slowly made her way up the stairs making sure she had put both feet firmly on the steps before moving, because she had a tendency to fall down stairs.

Mary-Claire made her way into her bedroom to see the changing mat on the bed, she placed Scarlett down on the mat and began to undo her poppers on the baby grow, "Ooo that's a nasty one" Mary-Claire muttered to herself as she brush a stray hair behind her ear and carried on cleaning Scarlett's nappy. Once disposing of the dirty nappy, Harry comes into the room and says he has a surprise for Mary-Claire.

* * *

Before going to see Mary-Claire's surprise she made sure Scarlett had gone to sleep in the Moses basket which is besides Mary-Claire's side of the bed. "Harry what is it?" Mary-Claire says as she feels Harry's hands creepy up behind her and cover her eyes, "Harry I can't see!" Mary-Claire cries in fits of laughter, "Yeah that's the point MC" Harry jokes.

"Watch your step" Harry says as he could see Mary-Claire about to fall over a box that was on the landing, "Harry please hurry up your hands are sweating!" Mary-Claire moans, "Okay you can open your eyes now" Harry replies, Mary-Claire gives a sigh of relief and opens ever eyes.

Her face suddenly drops with surprise and she can't believe what she is looking at "Is this for Scarlett?" Mary-Claire questions, "Yeah" Harry replies, Mary-Claire couldn't believe how well Harry had done Scarlett's room, it was no longer a white room with a few things in, it was now a light pink room with Scarlett's name on the wall, there were fluffy teddies all neatly lined up and all the other essentials for a new born. "Harry, you didn't have to" Mary-Claire stutters a little lost for words, "Oh yes I did MC" Harry replies as he puts his arms around Mary-Claire's waist and pulls her back so his chest was near her back.

"Some days Harry I wonder if I deserve a man like you" Mary-Claire says looking deeply into his eyes, "Well actually, you could do much worse" Harry says cheekily, Mary-Claire turns and punches him playfully on the arm, "I'm sorry, anyway where was we?" Harry apologises while holding his arm that had just been punched. Harry puts his arms around Mary-Claire's waist and pulls her closer, "Well when I said do much worse, how about Tom from the air ambulance?" Harry jokes again, "Shut up and kiss me" Mary-Claire interrupts.

They begin to kiss before being interrupted by Scarlett who begins to cry again, but this time just for some attention, "I'll go" They both say in unison, "Okay go on the you go" They say in unison again, "Fine I will go" Harry begins to laugh and makes his way through to the bedroom where Scarlett was, leaving Mary-Claire to look around Scarlett's room.

* * *

"Hello my beautiful little girl" Harry says as he gently picks Scarlett up and begins to calm her down, he places Scarlett on his chest as he lies down on the bed and slowly but surely Scarlett begins to calm down. "That's a good girl" Harry whispers planting a kiss on Scarlett's soft hair.

* * *

Sometime later Harry had fallen asleep with Scarlett still on his chest, with one hand supporting her so she doesn't fall off and the other on Scarlett's back. Mary-Claire walks in after an unusually long bath to find the cutest thing she has ever seen in her entire life, she grabs her Iphone that was lying on the side board and quickly takes a picture of Harry and Scarlett together. "This one if defiantly going on Facebook" Mary-Claire mutters.

Carefully not trying to disturb both Scarlett and Harry, she removes Scarlett from Harry's chest and walks over to her own side of the bed and sits up the bed and places Scarlett in-between her legs and just sits her and admires her sleeping daughter.

* * *

Sometime later after Mary-Claire had seen to all Scarlett's needs she finally had a bit of time to herself while eating her dinner watching Miranda downstairs on a low volume so she didn't wake Scarlett who was sleeping on the baby mat on the floor, she had took Scarlett downstairs with her because Harry needed sleep and he was on the late shift on AAU.

While watching Miranda on Netflix she couldn't help but keep glancing over at Scarlett who was still sleeping, Mary-Claire still couldn't get over that she had given birth to such a beautiful baby girl, who was hopefully going to be very successful in life.

Then a sudden rush of panic rushed through Mary-Claire's head, she had forgotten to tell her Mum that she had the baby, she quickly glanced at the time on her phone (20:04) and decided it wasn't too late to call her Mum.

Mary-Claire took her plate and cup through to the kitchen not taking her eyes off Scarlett for one second before picking her up off the floor and taking her over to the sofa. She pulled her ipad out of her bag with her one free hand and unlocks it before going onto Facetime to see '12 missed calls from MUM' Mary-Claire realises that her Mum must be worried so quickly called her back.

"Hello Mum" Mary-Claire said cheerfully as her Mum answered the call.

"Mary-Claire, My baby, I thought something bad had happened to you!" Evelin replied.

"I'm fine Mum" Mary-Claire hated it when her Mum fussed over her, "I have some good news"

Evelin looked a little confused before saying "So what is the good news?"

"Well, It's a girl" Mary-Claire said happily as she moved the Ipad so her Mum could see Scarlett.

"Oh my life she is beautiful" Evelin said happily, "Patrick come here quick" Evelin called Mary-Claire's dad through to show him Scarlett.

Mary-Claire moved the Ipad back so it was only on her, "Hello darling" Patrick said in his thick Irish Accent, "So what is the good news?" Patrick questioned, noticing the excitement on Evelin's face.

"Well... It's a Girl" Mary-Claire said, she once again moved the Ipad so Scarlett was in the frame with her and Mary-Claire tilted her a little so they could both see Scarlett's face.

"Oh my, we have a granddaughter Evelin!" Patrick cheered, "This causes for a celebration, I'm off down the pub in a bit then" Patrick said happily making Mary-Claire laugh.

"So has the wee one got a name?" Evelin says, Mary-Claire shuffles a little on the sofa and then says "Yes her name is Scarlett, but her full name is Scarlett Marie Tressler" Mary-Claire see the delight on her parent's faces and smiles to herself because she knows she has done them proud.

After a few minutes of talking to her parent's Scarlett started to wake up, her face scrunched up and her eyes began to open slowly. Mary-Claire smiled at Scarlett letting her know she was here, "Hello you, this is your Grandma and Granddad" Mary-Claire said as she lifted Scarlett up so she was a little higher in Mary-Claire's arms.

"Oh, look she has ginger hair just like you Mary-Claire" Evelin says excitedly, "Yeah" Mary-Claire replied back, she looked down at Scarlett and kissed her softly on the head.

"Look Mary-Claire we have to go now, I don't want to miss bingo, but we will have to plan to come over to Holby one of the weeks and meet our wee one" Evelin said as she blew a kiss to Mary-Claire and hung up the face time call.

Mary-Claire turned off her ipad and placed it back in her bag, before taking herself and Scarlett up stairs to the bedroom, "Here we go my little angle" Mary-Claire spoke smoothly to Scarlett as she put the blanket over Scarlett making sure that the blanket wasn't going to suffocate her.

* * *

Mary-Claire slipped herself into bed and cuddled up next to Harry who was sleeping on the other side of the bed. "You alright?" Harry muttered into Mary-Claire's ear, "Oh sorry did I wake you?" Mary-Claire questioned, "No you didn't I have a shift in 2 hours remember?" Harry said as he pulled Mary-Claire closer. "Oh sorry yeah, what time is it?" Mary-Claire whispers as she hears the light snoring of Scarlett.

"Oh that's funny" Harry mutters as he has never heard a baby snore like that before, "Anyway its 1:30am, I have been paged to go in as there had been a major accident on the M28" Harry adds as he sits up and turns on the lamp, "You go to sleep and get some rest before Scarlett wakes you" Harry mutters into Mary-Claire's ear as he leans over her and kisses her on the cheek.

A few hours later Mary-Claire was woken by a very loud cry, She tossed and turned for a few minutes seeing if Scarlett had just had a bad dream but then decided it would be best to see if Scarlett was actually okay, Mary-Claire pulled herself out of the bed and walked over to Scarlett who had gone bright red crying.

Mary-Claire lifted Scarlett up out of the Moses basket and tried to calm her down, "Maybe you are hungry" Mary-Claire gathered by how Scarlett's mouth was, "Okay, breathe MC you can do this" She psyched herself up for the most uncomfortable experience of feed Scarlett ever, Mary-Claire breathed and tried to think on happy thoughts while she started to feed Scarlett.

Scarlett continued to cry and Mary-Claire noticed how Scarlett wasn't actually having the milk, "Hey what's up" Mary-Claire said as she lifted up Scarlett and placed Scarlett's head on her shoulder and began to try and sooth her by rubbing her hand up and down Scarlett's back slowly. "Come on darling" Mary-Claire soothed, Scarlett continues to cry but Mary-Claire still had no idea what was up with Scarlett. She had already checked Scarlett's nappy which was completely clean.

Mary-Claire decided to sit in bed with Scarlett on the one side of the bed, Mary-Claire placed her arm around Scarlett so that Scarlett didn't roll off the bed. Scarlett started to settle when she was placed on the bed, but Mary-Claire knew she wasn't right.

"It might be just tummy ache" Mary-Claire said to herself showing concern for her daughter, yet again Scarlett became a little irritable after she had settled down again and Mary-Claire started to wonder if it was colic.

Mary-Claire finally gave in to Scarlett's crying and decided she could try the sink contact the one that she remembers seeing her Mum use of Aoife when she was younger and that always used to calm Aoife down. So Mary-Claire removed her Pyjama top and placed Scarlett on her chest, luckily Scarlett began to calm down.

"It's okay darling" Mary-Claire whispered to Scarlett placing a hand on her back, Mary-Claire suddenly noticed how small Scarlett actually was and how much Scarlett relied on Mary-Claire. Mary-Claire gave a little sigh of relief as Scarlett started to quieten down, "Mummy's here now Scarlett" Mary-Claire muttered as thought to herself that she would have to get used of being called 'Mummy' in a few years time when Scarlett can talk.

* * *

**Thanks once again for the lovely reviews ! you are the best!**

**Please Review**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was late in the morning and Mary-Claire slowly woke up and realised she must of fallen asleep with Scarlett on her chest, Scarlett was still there when she woke up, Mary-Claire have a sigh of relief as she thought she might of rolled on her on something dangerous like that.

Mary-Claire slowly sat up and looked at the clock "Shite!" Mary-Claire muttered as she removed Scarlett off her chest and into her arms, Mary-Claire began to panic it was 10:29am and Serena was due to come round and see Scarlett in another half hour.

Mary-Claire placed Scarlett down in the Moses basket luckily she was still sleeping, giving Mary-Claire a little more time to have a shower and make herself look presentable for the visitor. Once out the shower Mary-Claire quickly checked on Scarlett who was now awake but just looking up at Mary-Claire smiling at her. "Morning Beautiful" Mary-Claire says as she leans over the Moses basket and places a kiss on Scarlett's head.

Mary-Claire glanced at the clock again 10:38am, she panicked once again and ran over to her draws and pulled out an oversize pink t-shirt and some black full length leggings, and a pair of unicorn socks. Once dress Mary-Claire brushed her hair and went over to Scarlett who was now kicking off her blanket, trying to get Mary-Claire's attention.

"Come on then you" Mary-Claire said to Scarlett lifting her up out of the Moses Basket and walking ever so carefully over to the bed placing Scarlett down on the changing mat. Mary-Claire gave Scarlett a wipe down with a soft baby flannel because she was going to bath Scarlett later when Harry came home, Mary-Claire changed Scarlett's nappy and changed her baby vest so that she had a clean one on.

Mary-Claire had set out the clothes that she was going to put on Scarlett today next to the changing mat. Scarlett began to cry and scrunch up her face because she was becoming cold, "Alright darling, Mummy will get you warm again" Mary-Claire said to Scarlett while brushing another stray hair behind her ear.

She dressed Scarlett in a purple kitten t-shirt with spotty purple leggings, not forgetting a pair of while socks, "See is that better?" Mary-Claire said to Scarlett as she picked her up and began to cuddle her, "Come on Scarlett there is no need for tears is there?" Mary-Claire whispered as she wiped away a few tears on her daughters tiny face.

Mary-Claire walked down the stairs holding her precious bundle close to her, once downstairs Mary-Claire places Scarlett on a baby play mat which was made for new born's. Mary-Claire quickly made her way into the kitchen with a few cups that had been left from last night and the bowl that Harry must of had his breakfast in and washed the up, keeping half and eye on Scarlett at all times.

* * *

Once she had made herself a cup of coffee she made her way back through into the lounge where Scarlett was and put her cup of coffee down on the coffee table far away from where Scarlett was, "Let's have a look at you nappy before Serena gets here" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett picking her up off the baby mat and onto the sofa, she quickly peered into the nappy, nothing there yet but she changed it anyway because she never trusted her own instincts.

Mary-Claire had now finished cleaning Scarlett's nappy and was now drinking her coffee while she watch Scarlett kicking her legs up in the air and gurgling to herself, A smile appeared on Mary-Claire's face as she watched Scarlett, She always fell in love with Scarlett over and over again every time.

* * *

The door bell rang and Mary-Claire quickly picked up Scarlett off the floor and placed her gently down in the Moses Basket, she did this because she doesn't want Scarlett to get kicked if someone didn't see her on the floor.

Mary-Claire answered the door to see Serena and Colette standing there smiling at her, "Hello" Serena said to Mary-Claire, "Hi, do you want to come in?" Mary-Claire questioned, Colette and Serena both nodded and Mary-Claire opened the door letting them both in, "You wouldn't mind taking off your shoes would you? it's just we are trying not to tread mud into the house as we have had new wood floors." Mary-Claire Said as nicely as she could.

* * *

Once Serena and Colette had both removed their shoes, Colette walked over to Mary-Claire and hugged her "Congratulations" Colette said to Mary-Claire handing her a bunch of flowers, "So can we meet this little Tressler or what?" Serena said in anticipation.

Serena and Colette followed Mary-Claire through to the lounge where Scarlett was, "I will just put the flowers in the kitchen one second" Mary-Claire said as she made her way over to the kitchen. "Oh my life isn't she just adorable" Colette squeaked, "Shhh" Serena shushed Colette who was getting a little too excited by the little baby.

Mary-Claire walks back into the lounge to see Serena and Colette peering over the Moses Basket looking at Scarlett, "Would you like to hold her?" Mary-Claire questions, "I would love to" Serena speaks up first. Mary-Claire walks over to Scarlett and picks her up and carries her over to where Serena was sitting and places Scarlett down in Serena's arms, "Oh, isn't she just a darling" Serena says cooing over Scarlett. "You do realise the only thing Harry has spoken about for four days straight is Scarlett and you MC?" Colette says, "Oh really, good or bad?" Mary-Claire questions as she takes a seat on the opposite side of the room.

"Actually really nice things" Colette says, Serena buts in and says to Mary-Claire, "Sorry to interrupt but I must say how there is an uncanny likeness about you are Scarlett." Colette rolls her eyes and begins to laugh, setting Mary-Claire off, "What?" Serena says, "You...you do realise that Scarlett is Mary-Claire's daughter so there is going to be some likeness" Colette replies to Serena who doesn't look very happy. "Oh well" Serena says as she continues to look at Scarlett.

"So what does it feel like being a Mum for the first time?" Colette questions as she looks over at Mary-Claire who has her eyes locked on Scarlett, "You know I never really thought about it, one minute I was plain old Nurse Carter the next I am a Mum" Mary-Claire replies as she takes her eyes off Scarlett.

* * *

Suddenly Scarlett gives out an almightily cry and Mary-Claire flies up off the sofa and over to Scarlett, "Well it might be feeding time" Mary-Claire mutters as she looks at the clock on the fire place, She lifts Scarlett out of Serena's arms and takes her over to the other Sofa, "You don't mind if I?" Mary-Claire says, "we're fine carry on" Serena says on behalf of herself and Colette.

Mary-Claire begins to feed Scarlett who seems to be more ravenous than ever. "So how is Scarlett coming along?" Colette says because she hates the awkward silence that has filled the room, "She is doing just fine, we are going to have a visit from the midwife tomorrow" Mary-Claire replies, "Oh that's good, so are you planning on breast feeding her for long?" Serena says causing Colette to go a little red. "Yes I am, until she is about 4 months old then we are planning on weaning her onto bottles" Mary-Claire responded really confidently, "Oh you are really well planned aren't you?" Serena laughs, "This is Harry who is planning, I am just taking every day as it comes" Mary-Claire replies, as she removes Scarlett and pull down her top rearranging her bra before beginning to wind Scarlett.

"That's a good girl" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett as she hears a little burp, but what she wasn't expecting what was about to come next. Scarlett burps once again but what came next really took Mary-Claire by surprise, Scarlett became a little irritable and then was sick on Mary-Claire's lap and a little went on the floor. "Oh dear" Mary-Claire said as she saw Colette stand up and dive for the baby wipes, Serena went over to Mary-Claire and took Scarlett off her so she could clean herself off.

Mary-Claire quickly runs up stairs and hurdles the cat as she runs into her bedroom and quickly grabs the towel off the towel rack and runs for the shower. She trusted Colette and Serena so much with Scarlett because they were the most supportive when Mary-Claire first found out she had lost the other twin.

Mary-Claire doesn't waste any time in the shower and is quickly out again and puts on some other clean clothes that hadn't been covered in sick by Scarlett. Before leaving the bedroom she realises that Scarlett would need some more clothes to wear and quickly runs into Scarlett's room and grabs: a nappy, some white leggings, white socks, a new baby vest and a blue eyelet ruffle dress.

"Here we go" Mary-Claire says as she comes into the living room with everything for Scarlett. "Wasn't that good timing of your Mummy" Serena says as she looks over at Colette who has a little bit of sick down her "She wasn't was she?" Mary-Claire questions, "Yep, she was" Colette says.

Mary-Claire goes over to Scarlett and kneels down besides her and says "She does look a little hot." Serena and Colette agree with her, "it could be that she has had too much milk and her stomach can't hold it, My Elena was like that" Serena says giving Scarlett a quick diagnosis. "I am sorry about her being sick over you Colette" Mary-Claire apologises on behalf of Scarlett. "Don't worry I have had grown men be sick over me before now" Colette laughs.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire had dressed Scarlett again and changed her nappy, she made Colette and Serena another cup of coffee while Scarlett was sleeping in the Moses Basket. "here we go" Mary-Claire mutters as she hands Serena and Colette there drinks.

Mary-Claire looks at the clock on her phone '16:30pm' "Harry will be home soon" Mary-Claire says to Colette and Serena, "Oh really, is it that time again. We will be have to be making tracks soon, we are on the late shifts this week" Serena says as she tries to hurry up and drink her coffee without scolding her mouth.

* * *

Soon after Serena and Colette had left Mary-Claire quickly cleaned up a few cups and plates while Scarlett was still sleeping and also started to wash a few of the used bibs and clothes of Scarlett. She was struggling to decided what she was going to make Harry and herself for tea when Harry walked in. "Hi, I'm home" Harry says as he approaches Mary-Claire and puts his arms around her waist and kisses her on the neck making his way up to her lips, "How's your day been?" Mary-Claire says as she pulls away from the kiss.

"Great, how's your?" Harry says back to Mary-Claire, "Great apart from being covered in baby sick fine" Mary-Claire laughs, Harry chuckles to himself and walks through to the lounge and picks up Scarlett, who is awake with her eyes wide open looking around the room, "She is defiantly going to have green eyes like you MC" Harry says to Mary-Claire who comes over and removes the bib that is still around Scarlett's neck.

"MC" Harry calls later on, "Yeah?" Mary-Claire shouts down from the top of the staircase, "Come here a second" Harry shouts up to Mary-Claire, "Coming" She replies. Mary-Claire comes back into the lounge to see Harry sitting with Scarlett resting on his chest with her one eye open with was watching Mary-Claire's every move, "What do you want?" Mary-Claire says a she sits herself down next to Harry.

Harry pulls out a little piece of paper "Me you, Scarlett tomorrow?" Harry begins "Yeah what about tomorrow?" Mary-Claire says a little confused. "I have booked us a table at a little restaurant just outside of Holby near Wyvern county train station" Harry replies, "Oh Harry you didn't have to" Mary-Claire replies in shock. "After everything you have been through this week I think you well and truly deserve it" Harry says back as he looks her in the eyes and slowly kisses her on the lips being careful because he had Scarlett on his chest.

Mary-Claire cuddles up to Harry who still has a sleeping Scarlett on his chest and Harry says to Mary-Claire "Can you imagine what life would of been like without me getting you pregnant now?" Mary-Claire thinks for a moment "I could but probably really dull" Mary-Claire laughs quietly, as she plays with Scarlett's little hand that is drooped over Harry's one arm. "I don't think I could ask for a better family" Harry says as he takes his phone out and takes a selfie of him Mary-Claire and Scarlett and posts it on Facebook saying _'Finally an update, sorry I haven't updated in ages. Me and __**Mary-Claire Carter**__ have been busy with this little one, Finally welcomed baby Scarlett Marie Tressler into the world on the 14th July she weighed in at 5.4 pound, Both MC and Scarlett are doing just fine.'_

Mary-Claire smiled at Harry who was happily typing away on his phone trying to get his Twitter to work. "Harry?" Mary-Claire muttered as she lifted her head from his left shoulder, "Yes" Harry replied looking up from his phone, "You did remember to tell you Mum that I had Scarlett didn't you?" Mary-Claire wondered, Harry's face dropped "Oh great! I knew I forgot to do something" Harry panicked waking Scarlett in the process, "Here I'll take her and try and calm her down, you go call you Mum and let her know" Mary-Claire said as she scooped Scarlett up off Harry's chest and took her over to the other side of the room and slowly calmed her down as she changed another dirty nappy.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think xxx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Today Harry had planned to take Mary-Claire and Scarlett out for the day to Trenton gardens which was about 3 hours away, Harry had also invited along his Niece and Nephew: Elijah who is 5 years old and Henrietta (Hetti) who is 13 years old.

* * *

"Morning Gorgeous" Harry said as he rolled over in bed to face Mary-Claire who was looking at him, "Did you sleep alright?" Harry questions Mary-Claire who yawns by accident into his face as she leant in for a kiss. "Sort of, I was up with Scarlett about five times last night" Mary-Claire moaned, "I'm sorry that I don't get up" Harry apologised as he pulled Mary-Claire closer, "Well you are the one working at the moment so it doesn't surprise me at all" Mary-Claire giggles as Harry pulled her onto his chest, Harry began to kiss Mary-Claire passionately and his hands started to roam up wards, but there time together was cut short by a grizzly Scarlett who was whimpering, "I'll go" Mary-Claire rolls off Harry nearly falling on the floor as she stood herself up and made her way over to Scarlett.

"Hello beautiful" Mary-Claire said as she picked up Scarlett from her Moses Basket and took her over to the bed; so she could feed Scarlett. Harry sat himself upright in the bed as Mary-Claire began to feed Scarlett "Well to be honest, I wouldn't be able to do the night feeds" Harry jokes as he puts his hands on his boobs, "Well I never, round of applause for Dr Tressler" Mary-Claire giggles as Harry stole another kiss off Mary-Claire.

"I love you" Harry muttered as she stoked Scarlett's soft ginger hair, "I love you too" Mary-Claire replies with a smile on her face. "Harry?" Mary-Claire says as she looks over at the clock, "Yes?" Harry replies looking into her eyes lovingly, "What time was you meant to pick up Henrietta and Elijah?" Mary-Claire replies, Harry glances at his watch, "Oh great about 10 minutes ago, I will go and pick them up and you can get Scarlett ready and when I am done we will go okay?" Harry says as he begins to prance around the bedroom trying to get his clothes on as quick as possible, "See you later" Harry shouts as he rushes down the stairs and grabs the car keys.

Mary-Claire laughed to herself as Harry rushed out the house. Once Harry was gone Mary-Claire quickly put Scarlett back in her Moses Basket and had a quick shower, as Scarlett brought her milk back up again. Now dressed Mary-Claire decided it was time to change Scarlett before leaving.

* * *

She placed Scarlett down on the changing board in Scarlett's room and began to clean her nappy and get her changed from her pyjama's into something that she could go out in. She removed Scarlett's baby vest and put on a little pink baby vest which had poppers at the bottom. She quickly lent down into the draws a grabbed: a pair of light pink tights, a darker pink Jacquard dotty print dress, a white cardigan and a white sun hat because of the whether begin so nice.

"Don't you look pretty" Mary-Claire said as she picked up Scarlett and cuddled her, "I love you, you know that don't you Scarlett, and I will never let any harm come to you" Mary-Claire whispered into Scarlett's ear as she planted a sofa kiss on Scarlett's head.

* * *

Mary-Claire walked down the stairs with Scarlett still in her arms ready to go out for the day, Mary-Claire had done a quick check she had everything before leaving the house, because she dreaded to think if she ever forgot Bert (the only Teddy bear which is more like a bunny than a bear, the only thing Scarlett will sleep with) Harry pulled up outside the house with his Niece and Nephew who were in the back, "Hi, you ready?" Harry popped his head around the door and smiled, "Yeah, just making sure I have everything, you did put the pram in the boot didn't you?" Mary-Claire questioned, "Yes I did, now hurry up I have left a 5 year old and a 15 year old in the car together which won't end well if we don't hurry up" Harry said as he walked back to the car.

Mary-Claire took one last look in the nappy bag and reassured herself that she had everything, "Come on the you, time to meet your Daddy's niece and nephew, they are your cousins" Mary-Claire said as she lifted Scarlett of the play mat.

* * *

Mary-Claire locked the door behind her and walked down to the car, Harry had already opened the door on the side that had Scarlett's car seat in ready for Mary-Claire to put her in. "Hiya Guy's" Mary-Claire says cheerfully as she places Scarlett down in the baby seat, "Hi Hetti" Mary-Claire said as she pulled the one head phone out to say hello to her, "Hmm, yeah, what did i miss" Hetti startled herself as Mary-Claire pulled out the head phone.

She laughed and Hetti started to watch Mary-Claire buckling Scarlett in, Mary-Claire looked up at Hetti once she had succoured Scarlett into the car seat and smiled, "She's pretty" Hetti says to Mary-Claire, "I know she is" she replies back to Hetti.

Mary-Claire gets into the front of the car and puts on her seat belt, "ready to go then?" Harry said and Mary-Claire gave a little nod before looking down at her phone, "So, Hetti, how's school going? and what GCSE choices have you taken?" Harry said breaking the silence, "Well I guess school is going alright" Hetti began, "I am taking Dance, Geography, all Sciences, Health and Social and Art" Hetti said before being interrupted by Elijah, "Uncle Harry! Henrietta has a boyfriend his name is Chris" Elijah spoke up causing Hetti to go bright red, "Elijah" Hetti moaned as she tried to hide her face.

"Oh really Hetti, how cute, now tell me is he good looking?" Mary-Claire said as she put her phone between her legs and turned a little to face Hetti, "Mary-Claire really, that boy is probably half you age" Harry said still keeping his eyes on the road.

" Henrietta and Chris stilling in a tree K,I,S,S,I,N,G! first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a golden carriage" Elijah began to sing causing Mary-Claire to burst into fits of laughter, "Stop it" Hetti cried, "And Elijah stop calling me Henrietta!" Hetti began to lose her patients with Elijah who was making fun of her, "Hey Elijah stop it please, you can touchier you sister when you get home later" Harry said as he looked through the mirror to glance at Hetti and Elijah.

Half an hour after Elijah and Hetti's disagreement they were still travelling to Trenton Gardens when Hetti said "Harry? you know how Elijah was singing the song about love, marriage and a baby?" Harry nodded "Well how come you and Mary-Claire did it the other way round: Love, a baby and the soon to be marriage?" Hetti finished leaving Mary-Claire and Harry trying to think of an answer.

"Because that was the way we planned it" Harry came up with a smart idea. "But Nana said that it was a stupid accident and that you both didn't think before doing whatever you did" Hetti replies being a little too smart for her age, Mary-Claire looked at Harry awkwardly and Harry tried to think of something else to say.

"Nana said that Scarlett is a bastard whatever one of those are, and when I asked her what one was she said a Bastard is when a baby is born before the parent's are married" Hetti continued, "I don't know what to say to that one" Mary-Claire said a little confused.

* * *

They had finally made it to Trenton Garden's and luckily Scarlett had slept the whole way there. "Come on the little lady" Harry said as he lifted Scarlett out of her car seat. Mary-Claire decided she would get the push chair out as Harry was getting Scarlett.

Mary-Claire had finally figured out how it goes up and pushed the pram around to Harry so Mary-Claire could put her in. Harry looked around as he help Elijah out of the car and pointed to a woman who was walking towards them, "Mummy!" Elijah screamed as he ran off in direction of his Mum.

"Who's she?" Mary-Claire mutters as she pulls the hood up on the pram keeping the sun out of Scarlett's eyes, "That is my little sister Annabelle" Harry replies and Mary-Claire smiled as Annabelle begins to walk towards them. "Harry my darling brother how are you?" Annabelle said as she hugged Harry.

"So this must be your fiancée Marie-Claire?" Annabelle began, "Actually it's Mary-Claire" Mary-Claire corrected her, "Oh and she's Irish, I've been to Ireland" Annabelle started, "oh really what part?" Mary-Claire decided to test her because the amount of people who lied to her to gain her friendship was unbelievable.

"Erm... think I went to Dublin the real part" Annabelle said, Harry quickly interrupted because he knew Mary-Claire didn't like it when people said things like that. "So are you taking Hetti and Elijah to the monkey forest then?" Harry began, Mary-Claire rolled her eyes at Annabelle and continued to look at Scarlett who was watching Mary-Claire with every move again.

* * *

Once Hetti and Elijah had gone off with Annabelle to the monkey forest, Mary-Claire and Harry were left to have a lovely sunny day to themselves looking around shops and going into a few baby shops as well.

* * *

After a few hours of shopping Harry and Mary-Claire had finally sat down in a restaurant to have something to eat, Hopefully Scarlett wasn't going to kick up a fuss being in such a busy place. Mary-Claire started to hear Scarlett moaning so she took her from the pram and held her in her arms again, "Oh don't forget Harry we have the midwife coming around tomorrow" Mary-Claire says as she takes a sip of her coke, "Hmm, yeah I totally forgot. Don't forget next week I am working on Keller all week because Dr March is off" Harry replies and Mary-Claire just nods.

Mary-Claire starts to rock Scarlett to sleep "MC you do realise you are an amazing Mum don't you?" Harry whispers as she budges up next to Mary-Claire and takes her free hand into his and just holds her hand, "Harry I wish you would stop saying that, I have only been a Mum for 6 days nearly 7 days now" Mary-Claire replies blushing a little, "It's true" Harry says as she kisses Mary-Claire on the cheek.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire and Harry had eaten there Dinner they decided it was time to call it a day because Scarlett was getting wrestles and Mary-Claire needed to bath her before 7 O'clock which was when Scarlett normally would be asleep for.

Before they left Mary-Claire had to make sure that Scarlett didn't need her nappy changing, so when she got to the car she did what they call and a emergency nappy change in the boot of the car. Once Scarlett was cleaned and buckled up in the car seat, Harry drove him, Mary-Claire and Harry home.

* * *

Harry was relieved when he got home because he was in time to see Holby united kick Holby warriors up the backside. Mary-Claire on the other hand had decide to bath Scarlett because she couldn't bare the football at all.

Mary-Claire made sure the bath temperature was just right and wasn't either to hot or cold. She places Scarlett in a special piece of foam that supported Scarlett in the bath so she didn't slip or drown. Mary-Claire began to bath Scarlett really carefully just like the midwife had shown her in the hospital, when suddenly Scarlett moved her arm naturally and splashed Mary-Claire, Mary-Claire couldn't help but laugh at Scarlett who had managed to soak her top.

"Well, next time Scarlett I will be ready, and I won't wear a top next time" Mary-Claire laughs as she looks down at her t-shirt with a massive wet patch on it. Scarlett just stares at Mary-Claire and follows her every move, before she started to babble to herself.

Once Mary-Claire had finished bathing Scarlett she wrapped her up in one of those baby towels and took her through to her bedroom and started to dry her off, making sure Scarlett kept warm all the time. "Someone's tired" Mary-Claire says as she watches Scarlett starting to yawn, Mary-Claire begins to put on Scarlett's pyjamas. As soon as Scarlett was in her pyjamas Mary-Claire picked her up and sat on the edge of the bed with her.

The curtains had been drawn even though there was day light still outside, Mary-Claire watched as Scarlett began to drift off to sleep, her eyes slowly shutting but her eyes were glued to Mary-Claire all the time. "Night, night my precious little girl" Mary-Claire mutters as she places Scarlett into the Moses Basket, she kissed both of Scarlett's hands and then kissed her on the forehead, before pulling the blanket up, but not too high.

She turned the baby monitor on and placed it on her bedside table before going downstairs and joining Harry. "She's asleep then?" Harry says as he opens up his arms allowing Mary-Claire to go and sit on his lap, "Yeah, didn't take long, and as usual her eyes were fixed to me" Mary-Claire chuckles, "Film?" Harry says as he nibbled on Mary-Claire's eye, "Yeah, why not. I have turned to baby monitor on so nothing to loud" Mary-Claire replies as she gets up off Harry's lap and walks over to the DVD rack which was underneath the TV.

"We have a choice of: Mama, Epic Movie, Frozen ,The Green mile or Shrek" Mary-Claire says as she looks through their small amount of DVD's, "Shrek!" Harry says like a 10 year old, "Okay then" Mary-Claire laughs as she puts the DVD into the player and goes back up and sits on Harry's lap again.

Mary-Claire snuggles into Harry's chest as she says to him "Harry, you a like a ten year old", Harry looks down at Mary-Claire and says "Yeah, well, It's my favourite film, Don't judge." Mary-Claire can't help but giggle at him. "At least I'm not into Frozen and know the whole script off by heart" Harry says back to Mary-Claire, "I Love that film Harry!" Mary-Claire cheers, "I might have to burn that DVD" Harry jokes and Mary-Claire slaps his arm playfully, "Oi what was that for?" Harry says as he rubs his arm, "That's for dissing my favourite film and this is for being irresistible" Mary-Claire mutters and leans up to Harry and begins to kiss him.

* * *

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews, please leave a review and let me know what you think ? xxx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18:**

It had been two months since Mary-Claire had Scarlett and Scarlett was coming on just perfectly, but today was the day that Mary-Claire was dreading, today Scarlett was having her first lot of injections to make her immune for illnesses and diseases.

Mary-Claire was normally really good at things like that, she could even take her own blood sample but since becoming a Mum it has been the worst thing she could possible do. "Harry I can't do this today" Mary-Claire says as she walks into the room with Scarlett in the snuggle hold. "Yes, you can MC, it isn't you who is having the injections its Scarlett, I'm sure she will be fine" Harry mutters as he kisses Mary-Claire.

Harry takes Scarlett from Mary-Claire to allow her to get herself some breakfast before going to the doctors, "What time are you going to work?" Mary-Claire questions Harry as she takes a bite out of her toast that she has made. "I'm going on my shift at about 10 ish, why?" Harry said placing Scarlett down on the play mat. Mary-Claire didn't say any more she just sat herself down on the sofa and finished her toast.

Mary-Claire yawned and Harry looked over at her "I'll dress her this morning if you like?" Harry began, "Your alright, I will do it" Mary-Claire replies as she puts her plate back in the kitchen and walks back through picking Scarlett up off the play mat.

"You sure? you seem really exhausted" Harry replies watching Mary-Claire walk over towards the stairs with Scarlett. "Hmm" is all Mary-Claire says as she makes her way up the stairs.

* * *

Mary-Claire walks into her bedroom and places Scarlett down on the changing mat and begins to change her nappy first, before getting out some fresh clothes, something that won't make her hot after her injections.

Mary-Claire picks out and purple sunshine T-shit and purple leggings with a white pair of frilly socks and a little head band that has a little flower on it, "Don't you look beautiful today" Mary-Claire says as she changes Scarlett's clothes, "Why yes I do thank you very much" Harry said as he walked into the bedroom just to grab his work bag, "Harry I wasn't speaking to you, I was speaking to Scarlett" Mary-Clair replies as she picks up Scarlett in the football hold and walks over to Harry and kisses him goodbye.

"I might pop in after Scarlett's injections and say hello to everyone on AAU if it isn't that busy" Mary-Claire replies as she begins to dress herself. "Harry go to work for heaven's sake: and stop looking at my arse, I'm trying to get dressed" Mary-Claire shouts as she chucks a cushion at Harry, "Fine, I'm going. Can't I admire my fiancée or not?" Harry replies. "Yeah, but at least let me lose the rest of my baby weight before you look at me" Mary-Claire says feeling a little self-conscious.

Harry kisses Mary-Claire and walks out the bedroom but as he headed out the bedroom he slapped Mary-Claire's bum, "Oi" Mary-Claire says playfully as she begins to hop around trying to get her jeans on. "Love you" Harry says as he slowly shuts the door.

* * *

Once Harry was gone Mary-Claire decided she would take a walk to the doctors which was a couple of streets away. Mary-Claire opened up the pram which had been collapsed down from when it was in Harry's car and went to get Scarlett.

"Come on you" Mary-Claire said as she lifted Scarlett into the pram and began to buckle her in, "Shall we go for a walk my wee lady?" Mary-Claire said as she strokes Scarlett's soft ginger hair, which seems to be getting longer.

Scarlett gurgles at Mary-Claire and smiled at her. Mary-Claire locked the front door and made sure she had everything before setting off towards the doctor's surgery. As Mary-Claire made her way down the road she had the feeling she was being followed: which she was, by her cat of all people.

Mary-Claire just rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the street, the whole time Scarlett's gaze never left Mary-Claire at all.

* * *

Once at the doctor's surgery, Mary-Claire walked up to the main desk and booked her in "How can I help" the receptionist said, "Hi, my daughter is due for her first vaccinations, and I had the letter to tell me it was today" Mary-Claire said as she quickly glanced down at Scarlett who was blowing raspberries in her sleep.

"What's her name please?" the receptionist questioned Mary-Claire, "Yeah her name is, Scarlett Tressler" Mary-Claire said as she snapped out of the trance looking at her daughter, "Yeah that's fine, just take a seat and the doctor will see you shortly" the receptionist said.

Mary-Claire sat herself down and put the brakes on the pram so she could lift Scarlett out. Mary-Claire looked around the doctor's surgery to see children who were older than Scarlett playing in the play area with the toy blocks and little puzzles.

She sat there minding her own business with Scarlett peacefully sleeping in her arms when a woman about the same age as Mary-Claire came and sat next to her with a little baby who looked a little bit bigger than Scarlett and said "Hello my name Natasha" she spoke kindly to Mary-Claire, "Hi I'm Mary-Claire" Mary-Claire replied a little unsure on what to say.

"She's beautiful" Natasha said as she looked over at Scarlett, Mary-Claire was holding Scarlett so that there were face-to-face, Mary-Claire played with Scarlett's little hands as Natasha spoke to her, "Thank you" Mary-Claire replied a little quieter than usual.

"This is Amalie" Natasha said to Mary-Claire, "What a cute name, this is Scarlett" Mary-Claire replied back. Mary-Claire and Natasha began to speak about their daughters until Mary-Claire was called through to the doctors room.

* * *

Mary-Claire entered the room leaving the pram outside, as she walked in the doctor smiled at her and said "This is your first appointment with Scarlett isn't it?" Mary-Claire nodded and took a seat next to the doctor.

Once Mary-Claire had filled in some forms about Scarlett, The doctor had managed to get a spot where he could inject the vaccine into Scarlett, he was going to inject into Scarlett's leg, all Mary-Claire could do was sit there and hold Scarlett still on her lap.

Scarlett began to scream as soon as he has finished the injection, Mary-Claire reacted quick to Scarlett crying and soothed her, trying her best to calm her down. "Hey come on Scarlett Mummy is here" Mary-Claire said as she placed Scarlett into the snuggle hold as she made her way out of the doctors room and decided she would hold Scarlett for a moment seeing if that would calm down.

* * *

Scarlett was crying hysterically as she made her way down the road towards the hospital, because Harry had texted her to say that Gemma and Raf would like to see Scarlett. As she made her way down the road Scarlett slowly began to calm down, Mary-Claire still kept Scarlett in the snuggle hold as it seemed to always work without fail every time Scarlett cried. Mary-Claire didn't know if it was to do with Scarlett hearing her mother's heart beat like when she was in the womb or Scarlett was just very attached to Mary-Claire.

Either way Mary-Claire loved it how she was the only one who could properly calm her down and make Scarlett feel say, even though Mary-Claire did worry about her bonding with Harry, but she knew Harry would find a way because he always found a way with everything. Mary-Claire knew that Scarlett liked her Dad but she knew that Scarlett was a proper little Mummy's girl at the moment but Scarlett would surely be a Daddy's girl at some point in her childhood.

"What am I going to do with you eh? Mary-Claire said as she stopped and placed the now sleeping Scarlett into the pram, Mary-Claire noticed how flushed Scarlett looked from the injection but knew the pain would go soon, like any other injection.

* * *

**Thanks for all the reviews, I don't think a Mary-Claire and Harry fanfiction has ever got this amount of reviews ever ! so a big thank you **

**please keep reviewing and let me know what you think. **

**If you love Nimah McGrady why not follow my instagram page especially made for Niamh nimahmcgrady_fanpage **


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Scarlett had finally calmed down but was still very grouchy, it was almost like Scarlett was in a mood with Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire made her way up the road towards the hospital, she felt different walking up that road to go to the hospital, she didn't know if it was because she was pushing Scarlett or she was missing all the antics that was on AAU. What Mary-Claire missed most about working on AAU was playing the stupid staff room games on their breaks which included a game of darts with Guy's head pinned to the middle of the dart board.

Mary-Claire made her way into the hospital's main entrance, she sat herself down at a table that was next to the window and checked her phone. Harry had texted her saying he would be on his break in 5 minutes and he would join Mary-Claire and Scarlett down in the cafe.

* * *

She sat for a while just starring at her cup of coffee wondering how long it would actually take Harry to come, when she was approached by a familiar voice "Hiya MC" it was Adele, Mary-Claire smiled as she looked up at Adele, "Isn't she adorable" Adele cooed as Scarlett gripped onto Adele's index finger, "I know she is" Mary-Claire said watching Scarlett closely.

"I wish I could have a hold, but Queen Naylor has me running around getting her everything" Adele said as Scarlett freed Adele from her grasp, "Yeah, I will bring her in another day and you can have a munch" Mary-Claire replied as Adele started to walk away.

Mary-Claire sighed she was alone again, well not at all alone she had Scarlett for company, it was the best company a mother like Mary-Claire could wish for. Mary-Claire had noticed these past few days Scarlett had become more active and was now trying to kick everything including Harry's never regions.

Mary-Claire lifted Scarlett out of the pram and cuddled her because Scarlett was becoming restless again. Mary-Claire was quick to react to Scarlett today, and began to calm her down before feeding her, not seeing the harm in it as it was a hospital and mothers were always breast feeding.

She continued to feed Scarlett until Harry made her jump when he put his hands on her shoulders, "Harry what was that for" Mary-Claire says as she placed her one hand on her heart and kept the other one around Scarlett. "Sorry I didn't realise" Harry replies placing a kiss on Mary-Claire's cheek.

Harry sat himself opposite Mary-Claire and smiled at her, "I have some great new and some bad news" Harry says with a smile forming on his face, "So what is it then?" Mary-Claire replies as she puts Scarlett into the snuggle hold.

Harry takes a breath in hoping that Mary-Claire would take the news well, "I've been offered a 2 month contract in America working with Mr Spence at a top hospital" Harry begins, "And the bad news?" Mary-Claire says as she wipes a little sick from around Scarlett's face away with a baby wipe. "The bad news is, I can't take family" Harry stuttered, Mary-Claire felt her heart sink into her stomach, "when?" Mary-Claire questions.

They both fall into a awkward silence before Harry answers Mary-Claire's question, "In 2 months time" Harry huffs, Mary-Claire doesn't reply to Harry just looks at him before moving her eyes down to Scarlett who is holding onto Mary-Claire's index finger.

Harry had no idea what to say to Mary-Claire because she was fallen into silence almost like she was in a mood with Harry. Harry was about to open his mouth when is pager went off, "Oh I am needed in theatre, I will speak to you later then" Harry says as he quickly kisses Mary-Claire on the lips and runs towards the lift and AAU.

Mary-Claire gave a heavy sign and placed Scarlett back into the pram, and buckled her in. Mary-Claire made her way home but first she needed to go to the local corner shop and get Scarlett some more nappy's as she was close to running out of them.

* * *

Finally home Mary-Claire placed Scarlett on the baby play mat and made herself a cup of coffee, keeping one eye on Scarlett at all times. Once she had made herself a cup of coffee Mary-Claire sat herself down on the sofa, watching Scarlett at all times.

She glanced over at her phone, she desperately needed to speak to someone, every time the thought of Harry leaving came into her mind she would feel her heart break a little more. So Mary-Claire picked up her phone and started to look through her contacts "Colette? no she will we working, Jac Naylor! What the hell is she doing on my phone, Aoife? Nope she will be sleeping off her hang over by now, Mum ? maybe not" Mary-Claire kept going for ages until she found a person she could trust.

"Nadine!" Mary-Claire said happily, Mary-Claire had been best friends with Nadine since they were in brownies together. Hopefully Nadine would pick up her phone and have a nice friendly chat with her, so Mary-Claire made the call.

Luckily Nadine answered the phone with the sound of Aaron her son in the background. "Hiya MC" Nadine spoke. Mary-Claire froze, "What's up?" Nadine questioned. Mary-Claire began to cry to herself, "Is it Scarlett?" Nadine wondered. "No, Its H-Harry" Mary-Claire sniffled. "What's happened, you haven't broken up with him have you?" Nadine started to show some concern for her best friend.

"No, Nadine, he has been offered a job in America" Mary-Claire cries wiping away the tears that were rolling down her face, "And?" Nadine says knowing there was more to it than him going to America, "H-he can't take f-f-family" Mary-Claire cried down the phone. "Oh MC" Nadine says sympathetically, "I wish you still lived down the road so I could run down and give you a hug" Nadine began, "But I must say there are a few hundred miles between us and a heck of a lot of water in between" Nadine jokes hoping to cheer up Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire gave a little giggle down the phone and Nadine smiled to herself, she had done it again she had made her best friend laugh. "Thanks' Nadine" Mary-Claire says a little more happily as she wipes away the final few tears and notices she has smudged her mascara, "How long we he be going for?" Nadine questions being a little nosey, "He says around 2 months" Mary-Claire says trying to remember the conversation she had with Harry earlier today.

"That's not all that bad" Nadine says, "Yeah I know" Mary-Claire huffs, "So what is your problem?" Nadine says curiously, "I-I am scared he will meet some woman who is better than me out there" Mary-Claire replies, "Oh MC, what you like? I don't think Harry would do that, would he?" Nadine says a little unsure about the true identity of Harry.

"He's basically slept with every nurse in the hospital" Mary-Claire replies a little embarrassed about what Harry's actual reputation was like, "oh" is all Nadine mumbles. Nadine thought to herself for a while before coming up with something that she calls 'Smart', "Marry him" Nadine says confidently, Mary-Claire rolls her eyes "I'm already engaged to him you idiot" Mary-Claire giggles, "Where were you when Harry proposed to me? I'm already engaged to him" Mary-Claire laughs uncontrollably. "What he did?" Nadine replies surprised, "Yeah way before Scarlett was born" Mary-Claire laughs, while looking down at Scarlett who is kicking her arms and legs frantically trying to bat a little teddy bear that was hanging over her on the play mat.

After a while of Nadine cheering Mary-Claire up and having a good gossip over the phone, Scarlett began to cry because it was around the time that she was fed, "look Nadine It was nice to talk to you but it's Scarlett's feeding time so I am going to have to love you and leave you" Mary-Claire says over the loud cries of Scarlett.

* * *

Mary-Claire hangs up the calls and jumps off the sofa and walks over to Scarlett, she crouches down besides her and scoops her up into her arms. She stands herself back up and walks over to the sofa and sits down and begins to feed Scarlett.

While feeding Scarlett, Mary-Claire begins to think about the wedding. She had decided that she wanted the wedding before Harry goes away to America for two months. "How would you like your Mummy and Daddy to get married" Mary-Claire spoke to Scarlett as she continued to feed, Mary-Claire smiled to herself because she knew Scarlett wasn't going to reply at all just yet.

Mary-Claire looked up at the clock '5:50pm', Mary-Claire had finished feeding Scarlett and was now changing her nappy. The lounge door clicked open and Harry stepped through, "I'm home" he spoke, "Hiya" Mary-Claire says cheerfully, "Oh so we are not in a mood with me then?" Harry says placing his work bag down on the floor. "Nope" Mary-Claire smiles.

* * *

Later on Harry starts to get worried about Mary-Claire being so nice to him and starts to wonder if she is feeling alright, because normally she would end up play fighting with him and get the neighbours worried thinking they were actually fighting.

While eating his dinner he turns to Mary-Claire and says "Are you alright?" Mary-Claire looked up at him from her dinner and smiles "yeah why shouldn't I?" Harry rolls his eyes and continues to eat his dinner. Once they had finished their dinner Harry noticed Mary-Claire playing with her engagement ring, "What's up Hun?" Harry says sitting himself down next to Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire stutters and plays with her ring again, "I-I want to get married" she says confidently. "Thank god for that" Harry cheers, "You want to get married?" Mary-Claire says sitting herself up a bit more on the sofa, "Yeah! I thought you were going to break up with me" Harry breaths, "When?" Harry adds, "Before you go away?" Mary-Claire mumbled into his arms, "Okay" Harry says happily.

Mary-Claire pulls herself onto Harry's lap and says "Why marry me? out of everyone you have been with?" Harry smiles "Because she make me feel loved" Harry replies, "What really?" Mary-Claire replies nearly head butting Harry, "Yes really" Harry laughs "You are the only one I love and when we play fight it normally ends up with Sex" Harry adds, Mary-Claire blushes "Good?" She questions "Amazing" Harry whispers.

"Did you really think I was going to leave you after our little new years eve accident?" Harry questions placing his arms around Mary-Claire's waist so she doesn't slip off his lap. "I thought you would" Mary-Claire says as she places her head on Harry's shoulder, "Who would of thought it though, 11 months on and our little mistake would turn out to be the best thing that happened to us" Harry laughs.

Harry pulls Mary-Claire into a passionate kiss and whispers "I couldn't ask for a better fiancée" Mary-Claire giggles before wrapping her arms around Harry's neck and fights for the dominance. Mary-Claire finally pulls away from the kiss when she needs air and says "So the wedding?"

* * *

Some hours later Mary-Claire and Harry had finally came up with a plan for the wedding, they were going to have it in 4 weeks time before Harry goes to America and they were only going to invite close family and friends.

"So we have the money for a wedding we just need a venue" Mary-Claire says while taking a sip of wine out of her glass, "Steady on the wine there MC you are breast feeding" Harry says as he takes the glass out of her hand, "I'm planning on getting her onto bottles now" Mary-Claire says snatching the wine back.

Harry begins to play around and shouts "Alcoholic in the room!" Mary-Claire blushes and tells him to shut up "Harry, grow up Scarlett is sleeping in the room above us" Mary-Claire says slapping him playfully on the cheek. "Oh shit just got real" Harry says as he playfully slaps her back but on the thigh making her yelp, Harry begins to wrestle Mary-Claire down to the ground but instead of slapping her he starts to tickle her.

"H-harry stop!" Mary-Claire sheiks as she is pinned helplessly down to the floor, "I can't hear you" Harry jokes and Mary-Claire starts to scream even more, "Please Harry I'm gonna wet myself" Mary-Claire cries, "I'll stop" Harry replies as he lifts her top to revel her now toned stomach and blows a raspberry on her stomach making Mary-Claire scream even more.

Harry was about to carry on when the baby monitor went off, "I'll go" Mary-Claire says as she pushes Harry off her waist and quickly gets up before running up the stairs to check on Scarlett.

* * *

Mary-Claire finally comes down with Scarlett in her arms, she looks very flushed from crying and Mary-Claire says to Harry "Someone has got a temperature" Harry comes over to Scarlett and places the back on his hand on Scarlett's forehead, "Oh my baby girl" Harry says lifting Scarlett out of Mary-Claire's arms, "It's gonna be alright" Harry says as Scarlett begins to cry again, he places Scarlett's head by his neck and rubs his hand up and down Scarlett's back hoping it would sooth her.

For a while Harry stood up and walked around the lounge with Scarlett still in the same position as earlier and Mary-Claire continues to looks for a wedding venue until she turns around on the sofa and looks at Harry's back, "Erm... Harry?" Mary-Claire begins, "Yeah?" Harry says turning to face her, "I think Scarlett has just been sick down your back" Mary-Claire finishes as she places the laptop on the coffee table and walks over to Harry and takes Scarlett off him, "Oh great" Harry mutters as he takes his top off, "My wee girl is poorly" Mary-Claire says as she starts to undress Scarlett who has sick down the front of her pyjamas. "You go have a bath Harry, you stink of sick and I will sort out Scarlett" demands as she starts to change Scarlett's nappy because the sick has soaked that far through.

Harry goes for a shower and leaves Mary-Claire to sort out Scarlett who is sick once again but over the leather sofa, "Thank god we don't have a fabric sofa" Mary-Claire says as she lies Scarlett down on her side on the play mat. She grabs a baby wipe and begins to wipe up the mess.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: **

4 weeks later its now Mary-Claire and Harry's wedding and everything was set and ready to go. Mary-Claire had spent the night at Colette's house with Scarlett because Harry and Mary-Claire wanted the wedding to be traditional where the bride is not allowed to see the groom before the wedding.

* * *

"Morning" Colette says to Mary-Claire, "Morning" Mary-Claire replies as she rolls over to look at Colette who was lying beside her, they had to share a bed because Colette lives in a 1 bed flat and Mary-Claire's cousin Sheridan was on the sofa because she came over from Ireland last night, Mary-Claire's parent's and the rest of her close family had spent the night at a B&amp;B.

"You sleep alright?" Colette says as she walks over to the bathroom, "Yeah, Scarlett didn't keep you up did she?" Mary-Claire questions because she was up with Scarlett last night who was still getting over a stomach bug. "Yeah, I work on a baby ward before I became an actual nurse so I am used of the crying and I sleep through it"

Mary-Claire got out of Colette's bed and walked over to Scarlett who was wide away and babbling to herself, Mary-Claire leant over the Moses Basket and picked up Scarlett who was smiling at Mary-Claire, her heart melted every time Scarlett smiled at her and she fell in love over and over with her precious daughter.

* * *

Meanwhile at Mary-Claire's and Harry's house, Raf and Fletch had spent the night there to make sure Harry got up on time. And Harry was up on time, pacing up and down the lounge trying to memorise his speech for later.

"Sit down for god sake!" Raf shouted as he started to lose his patients with Harry pacing up and down, "Harry look, you are driving me and Raf soft, sit down and eat" Fletch says as she pushes Harry into the kitchen and hands him some toast "Eat!" Fletch says as Harry takes the toast and sits down.

The doorbell rang and Raf opened the door to see Harry's Mum standing there with the flowers for their jackets. "Hello Mrs Tressler" Raf says letting Elizabeth into the lounge, "Oh Harry don't you look smart" Elizabeth says as she begins to fuss over Harry, trying to straighten his bow tie out. "Mum please stop fussing" Harry says as she bats his Mum's hand away, "So where is Scarlett?" Elizabeth questioned, "She is with Mary-Claire at Colette's" Harry says as she checks his phone for the 20th time this morning.

* * *

Back at Colette's flat Sheridan had woken up and was now playing with Scarlett trying to keep her from crying with Mary-Claire got dressed, "So how old is Sheridan?" Colette questions as she begins to do up the lace on Mary-Claire's back "She is 18" Mary-Claire says breathing in so Colette could get the final few loops laced up. "Oh she looks older" Colette says when she finishes doing up the lace.

"If you was wondering she is Orla and Niamh's younger sister, she is in her first year of medical school" Mary-Claire says as she sits down and lets Colette curl her hair, "Oh right" Colette replies. "You getting excited?" Colette says, "A little, just butterflies" Mary-Claire replies.

* * *

Once Colette had done Mary-Claire's hair it was time for them to head to the church and now both Mary-Claire and Harry were getting nervous. Sheridan was looking after Scarlett in a different car with Niamh, Orla and Mary-Claire's Mum while Mary-Claire travelled with Colette her maid of honour and her Dad.

When they arrived at the church Mary-Claire was shaking and her Dad held onto her just in case she passed out which she didn't.

Harry was waiting in the church with his family who were already seated and ready for the ceremony. "She's here" Harry over heard someone say to the vicar who gave the signal to everyone to stand up, Harry wiped his ands one his trousers really quickly so they wasn't sweaty at all.

Raf who was his best man stood a little behind him and quickly patted him on the shoulder and whispered "Good luck" Harry smiled and held back the nerves.

* * *

The ceremonial music came on and everyone stood up, Harry turned to see Mary-Claire, his mouth dropped open, he had never seen her look so pretty in his whole life, Mary-Claire smiled at him as she began her walk up to the altar, Patrick linked arms with her and smiled at Harry too. Behind Mary-Claire Colette, Sheridan, Orla, Niamh and Scarlett followed, Scarlett was in Niamh's arms as they went down the aisle until they got to the bottom where all the bridesmaids split off.

Sheridan sat with Orla while Niamh sat with Colette and Scarlett, hopefully Scarlett wasn't going to start crying. Mary-Claire was handed over to Harry by Patrick one he had given his consent to the vicar that they could marry.

"You look beautiful" Harry whispered, Mary-Claire smiles and holds Harry's hand. The vicar signals to everyone to be seated and begins " In the presence of God, Father, Son and Holy Spirit, we have come together to witness the marriage of Mary-Claire Louisa Carter and Harry James Tressler, to pray for God's blessing on them, to share their joy and to celebrate their love."

Mary-Claire looks at Harry and smiles, Harry's heart is beating really fast with excitement. "First, I am required to ask anyone present who knows a reason why these persons may not lawfully marry, to declare it now" the Vicar spoke up and both Harry and Mary-Claire looked over their shoulders just to make sure, Mary-Claire glared at Clara and Aoife who said the would but didn't.

Once again the vicar begins to speak and says too Mary-Claire and Harry "The vows you are about to take are to be made in the presence of God, who is judge of all and knows all the secrets of our hearts; therefore if either of you knows a reason why you may not lawfully marry, you must declare it now." Both Mary-Claire and Harry didn't say anything as they knew they wanted to spend the rest of their lives together.

Scarlett began to grumble but calmed down as soon as Colette picked her up and soothed her, "I think Scarlett needs her nappy changing" Colette whispers to Sheridan who replies "She will have to wait."

The vicar turns to Harry and says "Harry James Tressler, will you take Mary-Claire Louisa Carter to be your wife? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her as long as you both shall live?" Harry replied "I will" and smiles to Mary-Claire as he hears his mother give a sigh of relief.

The he does the same to Mary-Claire "Mary-Claire Louisa Carter, will you take Harry James Tressler to be your husband? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him, and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" Mary-Claire stutters to get her words out with how nervous she is but finally says "I-I will" she hears her father whisper to her mother "Thank the lord for that" and then she hears her mother whispers a replies "Patrick not in church please" Mary-Claire contained the fit of laughter which was building up inside of her.

Mary-Claire stopped listening to her parent because she was dying to laugh but couldn't. After all the bible reading and singing, the it was near the end of the service but first the vicar had to join the hands in marriage. "Mary-Claire and Harry, I now invite you to join hands and make your vows, in the presence of God and his people." the vicar continued to do all the things that needed to be done.

Harry and Mary-Claire both turned to each other as the began to read their vows to each other, I, Harry James Tressler, take you, Mary-Claire Louisa Carter, for my lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part" Harry placed the ring on Mary-Claire's finger and smiled.

Now it was Mary-Claire's turn to say her vows but it was all getting a little too emotional for her sisters who get hugging each other crying, "I, Mary-Claire Louisa Carter take you, Harry James Tressler, for my lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and health, until death do us part" Mary-Claire says as the sniffling continues as her sister have nearly set everyone off in the church, Mary-Claire placed the ring on Harry's finger and mouthed to him 'I love you'

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride" the vicar said and everyone else in the church applauded startling Scarlett who was sleeping in Colette's arms and she started to cry so Colette quickly took her out the side exit to try and calm her down.

Harry pulled Mary-Claire close and began to kiss her passionately. Once out of the church they had their photo's take, Colette had also managed to calm Scarlett down who was now sleeping in her pram next to Sheridan

After the photo's they made their way to the wedding reception where Sheridan had convinced Orla and Niamh to dance with her.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hi, thank you for all the lovely reviews, hope you enjoy this chapter. Plus if there is anything in Italics that means its a song is playing. Please read &amp; review xxx**

* * *

**Chapter 21:**

After the wedding came the reception and everyone was really happy for Mary-Claire and Harry, even Serena had turned up for the reception to see how the church ceremony went. "congratulations" was all Mary-Claire and Harry in the first hour of them being married.

Harry walked over to Mary-Claire who was sitting with Aoife and Orla having a conversation about Scarlett and said "Hello Mrs Tressler" He sat next to her and both Aoife and Orla got up and moved away, Mary-Claire blushed and began to kiss Harry.

* * *

Later on after they had a meal, Mary-Claire and Harry were about to have their first dance together as a married couple but first Colette was going to take Scarlett back to her flat because Scarlett was becoming irritable and grouchy. Mary-Claire gave Colette her house keys so that she could go and get a few things for Scarlett. "You be good for Colette then Scarlett?" Mary-Claire says as she leans into the pram and kisses Scarlett on her head, Harry smiled at Scarlett who was batting Mary-Claire's curly hair out of her face.

Harry took Mary-Claire's hand and lead her onto the dance floor once Scarlett had gone, and the song began to play and Harry started to dance with Mary-Claire, he placed his hands on her hips and Mary-Claire placed her arms around Harry's waist as she began to dance.

_When I look into your eyes  
It's like watching the night sky  
Or a beautiful sunrise  
Well, there's so much they hold  
And just like them old stars  
I see that you've come so far  
To be right where you are  
How old is your soul?_

"I love you, you do know that don't you MC?" Harry says as they slowly sway at the same time around the dance floor, "I love you to Harry" Mary-Claire replies leaning in for a kiss.

_Well, I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up_

"And I won't let any harm come to you or Scarlett" Harry says, "I know you won't" Mary-Claire smiles looking up at him, "Harry?" Mary-Claire questions as she pulls herself closer to Harry as they are dancing, "Hmm?" Harry replies enjoying the special few minutes they have together.

_And when you're needing your space  
To do some navigating  
I'll be here patiently waiting  
To see what you find_

"Your mine for ever now" Mary-Claire whispers, "Okay less of the creepy Irish woman please" Harry jokes, "I'm going to keep you hostage" Mary-Claire jokes and Harry looks down at Mary-Claire, "Oh try as hard as you like MC" Harry says as he begins to kiss Mary-Claire even more.

_'Cause even the stars they burn  
Some even fall to the earth  
We've got a lot to learn  
God knows we're worth it  
No, I won't give up_

Mary-Claire lifts her head from Harry's shoulder and says "Do you realise how awkward this is?" Harry glances over at his Mum who is trying to keep Harry's drunken Dad from falling off his seat, "Yeah I know right" Harry laughs.

_I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily  
I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make  
Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use  
The tools and gifts we got, yeah, we got a lot at stake  
And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend  
For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn  
We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in  
I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not, and who I am_

"I'm missing Scarlett already" Mary-Claire mutters, "I would expect she is missing her Mummy as well" Harry replies, Mary-Claire pulls away and puts both of her hands on Harry's shoulders and looks him in the eyes "She loves you to Harry" Mary-Claire says, Harry looks back at Mary-Claire and laughs and Harry gives a sigh and whispers "yeah she does."

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up, I'm still looking up._

"Are you glad we got married then?" Mary-Claire says looking Harry lovingly in the eyes, "Yes I am are you?" Harry replies.

_Well, I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)  
God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)  
We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)  
God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

"Yes why wouldn't I be?" Mary-Claire laughs, Harry's heart melts again and pulls her in for another kiss. "We've got each other now" Harry whispers, "And I can't wait to see what the future holds for us" Mary-Claire adds as the song comes to an end.

_I won't give up on us  
Even if the skies get rough  
I'm giving you all my love  
I'm still looking up _

Every one applauds them as Harry leads Mary-Claire off the dance floor and takes her over to a table and sits her down and hands her a glass of champagne, "But Harry, Scarlett we have to be soba enough to look after our daughter" Mary-Claire says placing the glass down on the table, "MC don't worry, Colette is having her the night, and you did mention that you did want to start her on bottles" Harry replies, and Mary-Claire looks completely shocked.

"But I haven't been without my baby yet" Mary-Claire moans, "Well tonight my darling, It's just you and me" Harry says as he places his hand on her knee.

* * *

Later on after the wedding Harry and Mary-Claire made their way up to the hotel room they had book for the night. Once they got into the hotel room Harry helped Mary-Claire to undo her lace loops that were at the back of her dress. "Aww thanks Harry, I needed help earlier with them" Mary-Claire thanks Harry says she starts to put on her pyjamas.

"What do you want to do then?" Mary-Claire said as she sat herself down on the king size bed. "I don't know?" Harry said as he came through in his pyjamas that happened to be just his boxers. "That's a sight for sore eyes" Mary-Claire says noticing something a little different about Harry. "Oh really?" Harry says as he leans over Mary-Claire and flips her onto her back.

Mary-Claire begins to giggle uncontrollably as Harry begins to kiss stomach, "H-Harry Please stop, I hate my stomach being kissed" Mary-Claire shrieks, "I can't hear you MC? what was that I should carry on but remove your top" Harry says as he places with the edge of her pyjama top.

Harry begins to kiss Mary-Claire passionately, Harry looks at Mary-Claire hoping that she would give him the permission to go lower than her waist, "Yes on one condition, we don't end up like we did on new year's eve" Mary-Claire says, and Harry quickly jumps off the bed and runs into the bathroom and goes through his wash kit until he came to the thing he needed, and quickly ran back into the bedroom and dived onto the bed. And started to kiss Mary-Claire again.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

The next day Mary-Claire woke up, she looked at the clock and smiled to herself before realising that Scarlett was still at Colette's. Mary-Claire felt a warm had touch her waist, she rolled over to see Harry sitting up smiling down at her. "Morning" Harry whispered as he leant down and kissed Mary-Claire on the lips.

"Sleep alright?" Harry questioned, "Yeah, It's weird not being woken up by Scarlett in the middle of the night" Mary-Claire mutters as she sits herself up against the head board. "Well at least you got your first good night's rest in the first three months" Harry jokes as he checks his phone. "I want my baby back" Mary-Claire says as she cuddles into Harry's chest, "You seriously can't live without her for more than 3 hours can you?" Harry laughs while stroking Mary-Claire's hair.

"She means a lot to me Harry, she's your daughter to" Mary-Claire says Harry smiles at her and lets out a little giggle, "You see her more than I do" Harry replies, "But that still makes her your daughter, maybe you should take some time off to spend with your daughter then Harry?" Mary-Claire answers Harry.

"Well funny you should say that" Harry says to Mary-Claire and Mary-Claire looks up at Harry a little puzzled, "Me, you and Scarlett are going away this weekend" Harry says cheerfully hoping Mary-Claire would agree, "That's amazing" Mary-Claire says as she pulls herself up onto Harry's lap.

"This weekend you say?" Mary-Claire questions, Harry gave a nod and Mary-Claire kissed him on the cheek, "I love you" Mary-Claire kisses him on the cheek and slithers off the bed and makes her way over to the bathroom.

Harry watches Mary-Claire walk around the room trying to get herself changed and keep herself busy after she has her shower, "MC you are going to drive me bonkers in a minute" Harry cries as he can't take anymore of Mary-Claire's constant pacing, "Harry I need to be busy" Mary-Claire replies, "Well come over here and give me a hug" Harry opens his arms and Mary-Claire climbs on top of his lap.

Once Mary-Claire had made herself comfortable on Harry's lap Harry says to Mary-Claire "Enjoying married life then?" while looking at his silver wedding band on his index finger, "Yeah, I didn't expect it to be anything like this" Mary-Claire replies as she plays with the hairs on Harry's chest, Harry laughs into Mary-Claire's hair as he breaths in the scent of her shampoo "We have Scarlett to bring up" Harry laughs, "Oh right" Mary-Claire replies, "Yeah and a Mary-Claire mini me running around the place is going to be a handful especially with her mother too" Harry jokes, "Oi" Mary-Claire replies as she bites his ear to make him stop.

"I think you will find I am not the crazy one here" Mary-Claire laughs, Harry laughs and pulls Mary-Claire over so that she was lying with her back on the bed and Harry was straddling her waist. Harry leans down and starts to place butterfly kisses along Mary-Claire's shoulder and up her neck before meeting her lips.

Harry continues to kiss Mary-Claire until Mary-Claire's phone begins to ring, "Oh its Colette" Mary-Claire says as she looks at the caller ID. "Got to answer it" Mary-Claire's as she answers the call with Harry still straddling her waist.

"Hiya Colette is everything alright?" Mary-Claire answers

"Where are you?" A very annoyed Colette replies.

"At the hotel why?" Mary-Claire questions with suspicion.

"I was meant to be at work over ten minutes ago, what the hell are you playing at?" Colette shouts.

"Oh Shite" Mary-Claire says before pulling the phone away from her ear and speaks to Harry, "Harry we was meant to pick Scarlett up ten minutes ago" Harry jumps off the bed and runs around the room frantically trying to get his clothing on.

"Don't worry Colette we will her there as soon as possible" Mary-Claire replies.

"I have taken Scarlett with me to work and Fletch is looking after her in the staff room" Colette replies.

"Okay be there soon, sorry" Mary-Claire hangs up and grabs her things because she had already packed their things earlier today when she needed to be busy. Harry does one last check around the room just in case they had forgot anything and went to hand over the hotel keys.

* * *

"I can't believe we forgot to set the alarm to pick up Scarlett" Harry says as he puts his and Mary-Claire's suit cases in the back of his car, "We need an excuse" Mary-Claire says as she puts her seat belt on, "Well we could just tell them the truth" Harry replies thinking it's a good idea, "Hmm, let me see we can't say we forgot to pick up Scarlett because our sex life is too important" Mary-Claire answers.

"That's true" Harry begins "What about traffic?" Harry adds, "perfect, but one problem can you see any traffic, and I am sure half of the AAU staff live up this way anyway" Mary-Claire answers. "We're screwed" Mary-Claire says as she puts her head in her hands.

Harry glances across at Mary-Claire and places her free hand that wasn't on the steering wheel on Mary-Claire's thigh, "It's alright, they will understand" Harry says hoping that Mary-Claire wasn't going to cry or anything.

* * *

Once they arrived at the hospital they made their way to AAU where they were greeted by a very unhappy Colette, "Sorry we are late" Harry began while holding Mary-Claire's hand, "You should be, she is in the staff room with Fletch" Colette replies in a angry tone before marching off back to her patients.

"Come on then MC" Harry says pulling Mary-Claire's arm. "Coming" Mary-Claire replies as they made their way to the staff room. Harry opened the door to see Fletch and Adele playing with Scarlett sitting on the floor, "Look who's here" Fletch says to Scarlett as he looks up at Harry and Mary-Claire. Mary-Claire walked over to Scarlett and crouched down next to her and Adele shuffled out of the way. "Has she been good?" Mary-Claire says still crouching on the flood stroking Scarlett's hair, "Yep she has been golden hasn't she Adele?" Fletch says to Adele who gives a little nod.

Mary-Claire slowly slips her hands under Scarlett's head and back and picks her up, "I've missed you" Mary-Claire whispers to Scarlett as she places Gentle kisses on Scarlett's head. Harry made his way over to Fletch "Thanks for that mate" Harry says as she slaps Fletch on the back, "no problem she's a little angle" Fletch replies, "Oh you haven't seen her at Bath time then have you?" Harry laughs, "Why?" Fletch questions, "She literary tries to soak us as well" Mary-Claire speaks up Harry laughs and Fletch looks a little confused.

"Harry, I need the toilet could you just hold Scarlett while I go" Mary-Claire says as she hands Scarlett over to Harry, "Yeah sure" Harry says as he looks down at Scarlett. "Hello there" Harry says as he watches Scarlett's eyes follow Mary-Claire out of the room before her eyes are set on Harry, "Well you can certainly tell who her parents are" Fletch says as he heads out the room laughing leaving Harry by himself.

A few minutes on Mary-Claire still hasn't came back from the toilet, well Harry knew exactly where she was probably gossiping with the Nurses on AAU. Harry notices that Scarlett needs her nappy changing, and well... he isn't the best at it.

"Right, your Mummy will be back in a minute, lets prove her wrong and show her I can change your nappy" Harry says and a little smiled grows on Scarlett's face as if she knows what he is on about. Harry places Scarlett down on the floor onto the changing mat and begins to change her. Harry begins to talk to Scarlett and actually for once makes her laugh without the help of Mary-Claire.

Harry doesn't notices that there is someone standing in the door way until he reaches up to grab a nappy, "Oh Ms Campbell I didn't see you there" Harry begins as he see's Serena standing before him, "Oh I see Mary-Claire has you on nappy duty now" Serena says as she walks in and flicks the switch to the kettle. "I am trying to prove Mary-Claire wrong today and that I can change a nappy" Harry smiles, "Well you are doing a good job of it" Serena laughs.

"I'm trying to get as much time with Scarlett before I go on that one month training course in America" Harry says as he puts Scarlett's purple leggings back on as he had finished changing her nappy. "She's grown" Serena says as she sits herself down at a table in the staff room, "I know she seems to be growing out of everything really fast now" Harry replies lifting Scarlett up into his arms.

Serena looked over at Harry who had placed Scarlett in his lap so that her feet were touching his chest and said "Don't you think Scarlett just looks exactly like Mary-Claire but with different coloured eyes, Aren't Mary-Claire's green?" Serena said as she wondered over to Harry sitting with Scarlett, "Yep and our little lady has blue" Harry answered, before noticing Mary-Claire standing in the door way.

"Hiya MC you ready then?" Harry questions and Mary-Claire gives a little nod, "See you next week then Ms Campbell" Harry says as he walks out of the staff room with Mary-Claire, "Do you want me to hold her?" Mary-Claire offers as she tries to keep up with Harry's pace, "No, I'm fine thanks for offering anyway" Harry replies as he walks out of AAU holding onto Scarlett who he held against his chest.

* * *

Once home Mary-Claire helped Harry unpack there things and give a few things a wash. Scarlett was asleep on the play mat while Harry and Mary-Claire went through their clothes, "Are you happy?" Mary-Claire questioned Harry, "Of course I am, I have just married the most beautiful woman in the world" Harry replies as he places his arm around Mary-Claire's shoulder.

"I love you more than anyone else in the world" Harry says, "Oh what about Scarlett then?" Mary-Claire questions know that Harry does love Scarlett, "oh yeah not forgetting Scarlett" Harry laughs. Mary-Claire gets herself off the floor and walks through to the lounge where Scarlett is now awake and kicking at the baby toys that where on her play mat.

Harry walks in after a while and hands Mary-Claire a cup of tea, "Oh thank you Harry" Mary-Claire says as she takes the mug out of Harry's hand. Harry turns the TV on and begins to watch Miranda because he had nothing better to do.

Mary-Claire continues to watch Scarlett kick at her toys and babble to herself, She watched Scarlett with so much concentration that she didn't see Harry coming towards her with a pen until he dotted her face.

"Harry!" Mary-Claire shouts as she bats his hand away. "your face" Harry says as he watches Mary-Claire trying to get the pen off her face. Mary-Claire bobs her tongue out at Harry as double takes at Scarlett. "D-Did she just roll over?" Mary-Claire says as she looks over at Scarlett, Harry looks down at Scarlett who rolls over again, "Oh my life my baby girl has learnt to roll over" Mary-Claire says as she kneels down next to Scarlett and admires her once more.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews, It's sad to know that MC and Harry are leaving Holby but don't worry I will keep updating. **

**xxx**

**please review and let me know what you think xx**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

Today Mary-Claire lay in bed she felt like she had forgotten something really important, she rolled over, Harry wasn't in bed well he had been because his side of the bed was still a little warm... unless she had slept with another man and he has just legged it.

* * *

Mary-Claire sat herself up in bed and rubbed her eyes, Scarlett wasn't in her Moses basket... 'Maybe Harry has taken her downstairs already' Mary-Claire thought herself, "Harry?" Mary-Claire called as she heard someone coming up the stairs, 'God how I hope this is Harry' Mary-Claire thought to herself.

Luckily it was Harry with Scarlett cradled in his one arm and in the other was a breakfast tray, "Happy Birthday" Harry says as he walks into the bedroom, then it hit Mary-Claire that it was her birthday. "Oh Harry you didn't have to" Mary-Claire spoke up as she took the tray off him, "I totally forgot" Mary-Claire says to Harry as he makes himself comfortable on the bed and places Scarlett in between them.

Harry handed Mary-Claire her cards that had came through the post that day and the present that he had got her, "See I never forget" Harry says as he leans over and kisses her on the cheek trying not to squish Scarlett in the process.

* * *

After Mary-Claire had finished her breakfast she decided to open her cards and presents. "I am going to have to open yours and Scarlett's present first" Mary-Claire starts and Harry smiled at her "If you say so" Harry laughs.

Mary-Claire looks at Harry a little to confused to why he is laughing "Oh, Harry you aren't trying to prank me again with some sort of electric shock card like the guys on AAU did last year?" Mary-Claire says and takes her time to make sure she wasn't going to get an electric shock.

"Would I do something like that?" Harry smirks, Mary-Claire continues to open the card slowly and braces herself as she takes the card out of the envelop, but no electric shock. Mary-Claire gave a sigh of relief and looked at the front of the card, 'To my wonderful wife on your birthday'.

Mary-Claire smiled as opens up the card it read: 'To my beautiful wife, I wish you the best birthday ever! because this year you have made me feel alive, not only have I finally got the girl of my dreams but I got a daughter out of it too. I think the word of you! and I hope you have the best day ever, All my love Harry xxx' Mary-Claire smiled to herself as she wiped a tear away from her eye, "seriously was it that bad?" Harry says lifting Scarlett up and shuffling closer to Mary-Claire before lying Scarlett in his one arm. "No it's not that, do you really think the world of me?" Mary-Claire questioned "Of course I do" Harry replies as he puts him free arm around Mary-Claire and pulls her into a half hug. Mary-Claire started to open her present off Harry, Harry sat with his fingers crossed hoping that she would love it, "H-Harry I-I love it" Mary-Claire says as she looks in the box to find a little necklace with Scarlett's finger print on it and her full name on the back with space for another name if they were to ever have any more children.

Mary-Claire took it out of the box and admired it, Harry got off the bed and placed Scarlett in her Moses basket while he helped Mary-Claire to put on the necklace. Mary-Claire sat on the edge of the bed and Harry kneeled behind her and placed the necklace around her neck, "This necklace is marking the start of our family" Harry whispers into Mary-Claire's ear as he places gentle kisses on her neck.

Mary-Claire turned her neck and looked up at Harry as their lips collided. They went into a trance of kissing each other until Scarlett started to babble away to herself causing Mary-Claire and Harry to snap out of the kissing trance.

"Oh it seems someone doesn't agree on us kissing" Harry says as he pulls away from Mary-Claire's lips. Mary-Claire giggled and got up off the bed and grabbed a towel "I'm going for a shower and then I will get Scarlett dress, you can change her nappy if you like" Mary-Claire chirps as she makes her way into the bathroom.

"Okay then" Harry replies as he picked Scarlett up and placed her down on the bed before getting distracted by a text message 'Hi Harry, just need to know if you are still on for tonight ;) Colette x' Harry quickly text back 'Yeah' and carried on changing Scarlett's nappy, who wasn't very happy because she had nappy rash.

All Harry could do for Scarlett was put plenty of nappy rash cream on and hope that is cleared up. Scarlett cried that much in pain that she had gone bright red and caught the attention of Mary-Claire who was getting changed in the bathroom and walked back through to the bedroom and says "Hey you what's up" to Scarlett who continues to cry.

* * *

Mary-Claire was now fully dressed but Scarlett still cried, "Oh my wee girl what is ever the matter" Mary-Claire sooths as she carries Scarlett downstairs and into the kitchen where Mary-Claire begins to make Scarlett a bottle of warm milk.

As soon as Mary-Claire finishes heating the milk for Scarlett Harry comes in and places his mug in the washing up bowl which had probably been sitting there for days in his office. "What time is your shift?" Mary-Claire questions as she sits down on the sofa and begins to feed Scarlett he warm milk hoping that she will calm down. "They are over staffed today so they don't need me yet" Harry replies as he sits down and continues to text Colette and now Raf.

"Who are you texting?" Mary-Claire says as she looks over at Harry's phone, "Oh its Colette just asking how you were" Harry lied, "Oh okay" Mary-Claire replies thinking nothing of it. Another text came through and this time Mary-Claire looked over to see who it was, 'What time then and does Mary-Claire know ~C' Mary-Claire read the message and looked up at Harry "Who is C?" Mary-Claire questioned again being her curious self "Erm... Colette" Harry stutters hoping that Mary-Claire wasn't going to question him anymore.

"She just wants to know if I am doing the late shift tomorrow" Harry lies again, "And?" Mary-Claire says hoping that he will continue "And... I said it depends" Harry was running out of lies and excuses he needed something to happen quick before she found out.

Luckily Scarlett began to cry again in discomfort with her nappy rash, Harry gave a sigh of relief as Mary-Claire got up and took Scarlett through to the kitchen so she could grab some more nappy's as she needed to change Scarlett's nappy. Harry began to text as quick as he could before Mary-Claire walked back into the room.

Mary-Claire knelt down on the floor and began to change Scarlett's nappy who still wasn't happy and her small cries had now turned into screams, Mary-Claire did her very best to calm her down but even her trying to sooth her like how she did normally wasn't helping.

* * *

Later on Scarlett had finally calmed down, well cried herself to sleep and now Mary-Claire and Harry were ready to go out for Mary-Claire's Birthday meal, "Well hopefully she will sleep through our meal because she didn't have a nap today" Mary-Claire says as she begins to buckle Scarlett into the car seat, "Yeah let's hope" Harry replies. "Harry are you alright you have been very quiet today, Come on is it me turning 27 really scaring you?" Mary-Claire laughs as she gets into the passenger seat, "Erm.. No you ready then?" Harry says trying to change the subject.

For the whole journey to the restaurant Mary-Claire kept questioning Harry but Harry was in some serious need of excuses. Harry pulled up and both him and Mary-Claire got out the car, Harry took out Scarlett's car seat with her in because she was still sleeping and hooked it over his forearm. "Come on then MC" Harry said as he took Mary-Claire's hand in his free hand.

Mary-Claire and Harry both stepped into the restaurant and were greeted by a waiter, "Hi I have a table booked in the name of Tressler?" Harry says as he hand places the baby seat down on the floor to show him a little booking card he had, "Yes that's right come this way" Harry lets go of Mary-Claire's hand and picks up Scarlett car seat with both hands.

So both Mary-Claire and Harry followed the waiter through to another room and Mary-Claire looked a little confused, the room they have walked into was for people who had booked bigger tables "But Harry there is only us two..." Mary-Claire cut herself off when she saw the table with all her work friends sitting at it "Happy Birthday" Harry said as he sat himself down next to an empty seat and Raf. Harry placed Scarlett's car seat down next to him and Mary-Claire who had sat herself down in a little shock.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire sat herself down and got over the shock of Harry keeping a secret about the dinner party with all her friends from work including Zosia who was in a good mood with Mary-Claire for a change.

"Seriously Harry you kept all of this for me today and you got me thinking you were having an affair with Colette" Mary-Claire says and everyone on the table goes quiet and looks at her and Harry, Colette chocked on her drink on the other side of the table in shock and Harry laughed to himself "Oh MC it was me and Colette trying to make sure everyone got here on time" Harry says as he places his hand on Mary-Claire's knee under the table.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews I am now half way to 100, please help me get to 100 and let me know what you think xx**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24:**

**Mary-Claire's POV**

The next day I woke to Harry walking around the bedroom, I sat herself up on the bed and rubbed my eyes, "What are you doing?" I decided to questioned my throat felt a little sore this morning but that didn't bother me. "Have you forgot? I go to America today" Harry says as he turns around to face me with a hand full of socks.

My heart sank a little, I can't believe I had forgotten. A whole month without Harry who would I cope? especially with Scarlett, But I knew I could do it. I swung my legs over the side of the bed and slithered out, the cool wood made contact with my feet and I gave a little shiver before grabbing my dressing gown and putting it on, I walked over to Scarlett who was still asleep. I didn't bother to wake her she looked to peaceful.

Harry came over to me once he had zipped his suitcase up he wrapped his arms around me and lifted me up, I hated it when he did that especially when he had cold hands, "Do you have to go" I said as I wrapped my legs around his waist to stop me from falling, "Yeah, but don't worry I will be back on the second of November" He said to me looking me in the eyes. He gave me a good morning kiss as always and placed me back down on the floor.

I would tell Harry didn't want to leave the way he held me when he put me down, he pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me again, I could hear him breathing but he sounded a little nervous I decided to ask if he was alright he just replied "I am so going to miss you and Scarlett when I go." I always felt warm and fuzzy inside when he spoke to me like that.

Once Harry releases me from his hug I walk back over to the side of my bed and sit down, I start to mess through my bedside draw until I came across what I was look for "Got it" I muttered, "Got what?" Harry replies as I felt Harry sit next to me, "This" I pulled out a picture of me and Scarlett for Harry, "Been saving this one for a while" I say as Harry takes the picture out of my hands.

**End of POV**

* * *

Harry looks at the photo for a while admiring Mary-Claire and Scarlett closely, noticing how much Scarlett looked like Mary-Claire. "You didn't have too" Harry says to Mary-Claire as she gets up off the bed and walks over to Scarlett who is starting to stir.

"I thought if you are going to miss us then why not have a picture of us" Mary-Claire replied as she lifts Scarlett out of the Moses Basket, "Anyway I doubt you will miss us, you will be too busy partying" Mary-Claire jokes, Harry gives Mary-Claire a confused looked before laughing himself.

* * *

Later on Harry had made it to the airport and was now saying goodbye to Mary-Claire and Scarlett. "Oh MC don't cry I will be back soon" Harry says as he hugs her "I'm going to miss you" Mary-Claire says while wiping away her tears with her free arm as the other arm was holding Scarlett. "I love you" Mary-Claire mutters into Harry's chest, "You'll be fine, and I promise I'm only sticking to one woman now and that is you" Harry replies to Mary-Claire. Harry pulls Mary-Claire into a passionate snog before pulling back.

Finally the call is made for Harry's flight to Chicago, "See you soon" Harry says as he walks off with a group of doctors who were going to Chicago on a train course. Mary-Claire places Scarlett back in the pram and buckles her in. Scarlett stared up at Mary-Claire who was still crying, Mary-Claire thought to herself that maybe Scarlett was wondering why her Mummy was crying, but she was too young to understand.

* * *

"Hey you, you ready to go home then?" Mary-Claire says as she takes one last look at Harry who is about to go through the gate and waves goodbye. Mary-Claire turns to walk back and starts to walk towards the exist as she see Arthur and Dom running past trying to get to the gate. "It's your fault" Mary-Claire here's Arthur say to Dom as they walk past.

Once home Mary-Claire found it extremely quiet without Harry even though if he was at home he would be at work now or either in bed after he had done the late shift. Scarlett was asleep and Mary-Claire had nothing better to do so she lay herself down on the sofa next to Scarlett who was on the floor on the play mat, and drifted off to sleep.

_The plane began to take off, Mary-Claire stood with Zosia, Serena and Scarlett, Scarlett seemed old much older than a 4 month old baby. Mary-Claire had just said goodbye to Harry who walked off to get on the plane with Arthur, Dom, Colette, Zoe and Connie from the ED, Mary-Claire held onto Scarlett's hand, Scarlett was a fully grown 7 year old. _

_The plane began to take off, something wasn't right, the engines fazed, people were screaming, running away from the airport. Mary-Claire didn't know what to do her body froze, Scarlett stood beside her screaming her, but Mary-Claire didn't listen. "Come on Mary-Claire we need to run" a voice came from behind her it was Zosia who had picked up Scarlett and pulled her arm. _ _They began to run, Mary-Claire didn't know what she was running from._

_Until she heard a horrendous Screech! Mary-Claire turned but was thrown to the ground, Ash and debris everywhere, that was when she realised the plane had blown up. "No survivors" Mary-Claire heard "Where's Harry?" Mary-Claire cried, Serena walked towards her the fear and upset in her eyes "I'm sorry"..._

Mary-Claire bolted up right on the sofa, her heart was beating really fast, she was shaking. Mary-Claire glanced over at the clock 4:50pm she had been asleep from a few hours so had Scarlett, she looked at Scarlett who was still sleeping on the floor, Mary-Claire got up off the sofa and checked she was breathing, after such a horrendous nightmare she couldn't bare anything else. Thankfully Scarlett was breathing, Mary-Claire gave a sigh of relief.

She picked up Scarlett off the phone that was when her phone began to buzz, she glanced at the caller ID 'Serena Campbell' Mary-Claire started to wonder what she wanted so she answered the phone.

"Hello?" Mary-Claire answered wondering if she had accidently been pocket dialled,

"Ah, Mary-Claire just the person" Serena spoke up on the other end.

"I could really do with an extra nurse, the agency have given me one and we are incredibly short staffed" Serena adds sounding a little out of breath.

"But I am on maternity Leave" Mary-Claire replies

"I Know you are but we could really do with an extra pair of hands" Serena pleads

"But what about Scarlett there is no one to look after her" Mary-Claire puts up a fight.

Serena thinks for a moment "I could get my daughter to baby sit in my office, she is eighteen and very reliable" Serena comes up with an idea.

"Okay then, only for a few hours" Mary-Claire says as she hangs up the phone and gets Scarlett ready.

* * *

She quickly changes herself into her scrubs that was in her wardrobe hiding at the back before getting Scarlett changed into her pyjama's because she knew she would put Scarlett straight to bed once she got home. Mary-Claire glanced down at her stomach still not as flat and toned as it used to be all toughs months ago, she gave a sigh and made her way out of the house.

When she arrived at the hospital she went straight up to AAU and handed Scarlett over to Eleanor, Serena's daughter "Nice of you to join us Mary-Claire" Fletch says happily before Mary-Claire answers the red phone on the wall, "Hello AAU, Nurse Carter speaking" Mary-Claire answered, she thought how weird it was to be back so early but knew it was a one off, "Okay, Alright then thank you I will notify everyone" Mary-Claire says.

Mary-Claire shouts about everyone else and everyone quietens down, before starting she glanced over at Serena's office and see Eleanor playing with Scarlett and it looked like Scarlett was laughing, "Right, we have 10 school students coming in from Holby high, they were taking part in an after school activity when the roof collapsed in on the science labs, ED can't cope they are over runs as it is, 2 major burns and 4 smoke inhalation, also we need to prep triage and we need to discharge as many patients as possible or get them moved to a different ward" Mary-Claire walked off and everyone else carried on prepping.

Ric was standing in the corner of AAU watching Mary-Claire take charge and walked over and said "Nice to see you back so early" Mary-Claire turned around and replies "It's only a one off Mr Griffin" Ric smiled and continues to treat patients.

Finally the end of the shift came and Mary-Claire was glad to get home, especially after she had been punched my an angry mother because her daughter wasn't getting the right treatment. Mary-Claire had been dropped off by Raf on his way to his house which was only a few streets away. Once in the house Mary-Claire took Scarlett straight upstairs and changed her nappy, "What a day" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett who is trying to grab Mary-Claire's hair.

Scarlett wouldn't settle after a while of Mary-Claire trying to get her off to sleep, Mary-Claire thought to herself maybe she is missing Harry or maybe she just isn't tried. Mary-Claire decided to sing her a lullaby one that her Mum used to sing to her as a baby when she was ill or had a bad dream, Mary-Claire thought to herself 'if Scarlett is anything like myself she will fall asleep if I sing her a lullaby'. It worked Scarlett fell asleep within seconds of singing the Lullaby. "See Irish lullaby's work just as well as your Daddy's British ones" Mary-Claire mutters placing Scarlett down in the Moses Basket.

Mary-Claire got into the bed and turned out the light, she found it incredibly hard to sleep because Harry would normally be there with his one arm draped over her waist, The bed was a lot colder than usual and Mary-Claire knew she was in for a bad night as soon as Scarlett began to cry.

* * *

**Thank you for all your lovey reviews, I am very grateful.**

**Pleas review xx **


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

It had been 2 months since Harry had left for America he was meant to come back last month but due to heavy snow in America, the flight back to the UK had been cancelled, Mary-Claire was really missing Harry now and was worried about him missing Scarlett's first Christmas as Christmas was this week.

Harry had missed a lot of Scarlett's development since being in America, she had learnt to sit up without Mary-Claire's support and was now trying to crawl but on her stomach. Mary-Claire kept Harry updated on Scarlett's developments and even managed to get a few videos on her phone of Scarlett sitting herself up. Since Harry leaving Mary-Claire had to put Scarlett in her own room at night because she was a noisy sleeper and tosses and turned a lot.

"Morning my wee princess" Mary-Claire says as she slips herself into Scarlett's bedroom to see Scarlett sitting up looking up at her, The room was light by a light pink from the pink blinds that kept the sun out of the room, Mary-Claire lifted Scarlett out of her cot and went to open the blinds.

"Oh look Scarlett" Mary-Claire began as she looked out the window "Look Scarlett it has been snowing" Mary-Claire continues as she sees Scarlett look up at her. Mary-Claire cuddled her and held her close for a while before getting Scarlett dressed. "Come on the my princess let's get you dressed because Mummy has to go the shops soon" Mary-Claire says as she places Scarlett down on the floor ready to change her, Mary-Claire had decided to change Scarlett on the floor after last week when she nearly fell of the changing board but Mary-Claire managed to catch her before she hit the floor.

Mary-Claire quickly stood herself up off the floor and went over to get Scarlett's clothes out of the draw, while Mary-Claire had her back to Scarlett she rolled herself over onto her stomach and started to stomach crawl away but was picked up and placed back down on the changing mat by Mary-Claire who turned around to see Scarlett trying to escape Mary-Claire.

"Nice try young lady, you can crawl but I will get you" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett who is giggling at Mary-Claire because she is finding it funny almost like a game. Mary-Claire began to change Scarlett she had got her a new nappy, a long sleeved baby vest, A pair of pink leggings, A long sleeved jumper that says 'Mummy's best friend' and a white cardigan.

* * *

Mary-Claire picked up Scarlett off the floor and placed her on her hip and made her way downstairs, "Lets feed you then" Mary-Claire says placing Scarlett in her high chair in the kitchen and begins to cook a small bowl of porridge as Scarlett had shown an interest in what Mary-Claire was eating last night so she decided to try her on solids.

She was about to sit down and feed Scarlett when the doorbell went off, Mary-Claire placed Scarlett's food down on the table out of reach of Scarlett and made her way through the lounge and to the front door, she expected it to be a delivery as she had ordered something off the internet a few days ago. The next thing that happened really did shock Mary-Claire.

* * *

She opened the door and the first thing she heard was "Hello MC" Mary-Claire knew that voice her looked up from looking down at the floor and there standing before her in the flesh and blood was Harry. "H-Harry!" Mary-Claire says in disbelief, "Are you going to let me in its freezing out here" Harry replies, Mary-Claire steps back and lets Harry in, Mary-Claire smiles at Harry as he steps into the house and throws her arms around him.

"Harry you have no idea how much I have missed you" Mary-Claire says into his neck, "I guessed" Harry replies as he pulls her into a kiss, "I love you Harry" Mary-Claire says between kisses, Harry places his hands on her cheeks, Mary-Claire shrieks and pulls away, his hands were extremely cold and she didn't like it.

"Shut the door Harry, I don't need a poorly baby the week before Christmas" Mary-Claire says as she walks off towards the kitchen, she sits herself down in the chair and begins to talk to Scarlett "Guess who is back Scarlett" Mary-Claire says as she lifts Scarlett out of the high chair, she still hadn't fed her but she thought that Harry would like to see his daughter first.

* * *

Harry closed the front door and took off his shoes which were covered in snow and removed his coat and walked into the lounge where Mary-Claire came through from the kitchen with Scarlett on her hip.

Harry was taken aback by Scarlett who had grown loads since he last saw her, "Oh my haven't you grown?" Harry says as he walks over to Mary-Claire and takes Scarlett from her, Harry lifts Scarlett up into the air and kisses her on the cheek. "I've missed you so much" Harry says to Scarlett and Mary-Claire gives a little cough, "Oh and not forgetting your Mummy" Harry adds as he looks over at Mary-Claire who is leaning against the wall watching him talk to Scarlett.

"Harry, I haven't finished feeding her" Mary-Claire says to Harry who carries Scarlett through to the kitchen and places her in the high chair, "Oh Harry, You might need the camera" Mary-Claire says as she sits herself down next to Scarlett with her food in her one hand, "Why?" Harry replies, "It's the first time I'm trying her on solids after last night when she showed an interest in what I was eating last night" Mary-Claire replies as she begins to feed Scarlett.

Scarlett pulls a funny face at first but soon finds herself enjoying it, Harry stands there admiring Mary-Claire feeding Scarlett and filming what was happening on Mary-Claire's phone. "New phone MC?" Harry questions as Scarlett finishes her food, "Yeah, I dropped my other phone down the stairs a few weeks ago and smashed it, well it was either my phone or Scarlett" Mary-Claire answers as she walks over to the sink and puts the empty bowl into the sink.

"Did you enjoy that?" Mary-Claire says cheerfully to Scarlett, Harry leans against the kitchen wall and still admires how much Scarlett looks like Mary-Claire, he still can't get over how much Scarlett looks like Mary-Claire it was almost like someone had pressed copy and paste on a computer, but what seemed creepy was that Scarlett was his and Mary-Claire's little creation which didn't seem real.

* * *

Later on that Day, Scarlett was sat on the floor playing happily with the new teddy bear Harry had brought her from America, while Harry say on the sofa with Mary-Claire cuddled up on his chest, they had turned on the electric fire because Harry was still a little cold from earlier but was starting to warm up.

"MC?" Harry says while playing with her hair, "Yeah?" Mary-Claire replies, "I need to ask, how did you get that scar on your forehead?" Harry questions Mary-Claire thinks for a moment and then begins to tell Harry where she got it from, "Well, It was Dylan he gave me this when I was about 4, he wacked his toy train off my head because I wouldn't stop singing. I spent about four hours in A&amp;E with my Mother" Mary-Claire explains, Harry nods and traces his finger along her forehead feeling the indent on her forehead as he moved is finger. "What was your singing that was so annoying her attacked you?" Harry questioned, "Well I think it might of been Michael Jackson Black or White to be honest" Mary-Claire replies and Harry begins to laugh at her.

* * *

"Harry?" Mary-Claire says as she tries to sit up, "Yeah?" Harry replies, Mary-Claire tries to sit put but says "Harry, I'm stuck" Mary-Claire begins to laugh which becomes contagious and Harry begins to laugh as he rolls off the sofa and onto the floor, Mary-Claire slips and lands on top of Harry on the floor, "I'm sorry" Mary-Claire laughs as she buries her head into his chest. "What you like?" Harry says as he looks down at Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire sits herself up on Harry and nearly knee's him where the sun don't shine. "Well hello Mrs Tressler" Harry says to Mary-Claire who is straddling his waist. "Hello" Mary-Claire replies as she leans down to him and tucks her hair behind her ears before giving him a kiss.

* * *

After a while of sitting on the floor together Harry says to Mary-Claire "Do you feel like we are being watched?" Mary-Claire nods and turns to see Scarlett staring at them with the teddy bears ear in her mouth.

"Hello you" Mary-Claire says as Scarlett puts her arms in the air showing Mary-Claire that she wants to be picked up, Mary-Claire picks her up and places her on Harry's chest, "Beat Daddy up then" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett who belly crawls her way up Harry's chest until she if in his face babbling away at him. "She's talking to you, you know?" Mary-Claire says to Harry who looks bewildered to what Scarlett is saying to him.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26:**

The next morning Mary-Claire woke early to see Harry staring at her, "Hey" Mary-Claire mutters as she wipes the sleep out of her eyes, "Hi" Harry says as he looks down at her, "Did I wake you?" Harry questions "No I woke myself" Mary-Claire answers.

"Harry I need to tell you something, please don't kill me" Mary-Claire says as she sits herself up against the head board, "What is it now, you're not pregnant are you?" Harry questions Mary-Claire looks at him in disbelief "You really think I am pregnant?" Mary-Claire says and Harry gives a little nod "Sorry to disappoint you but no! I have sort of invited my parents to spend Christmas with us" Mary-Claire adds. Harry slowly turns to face Mary-Claire, "Oh" is all Harry says, Mary-Claire places her hand on Harry's shoulder and apologises "Harry, I'm sorry, you know my parents haven't yet met Scarlett though" Mary-Claire replies to Harry.

"Well that's true but I wanted it just to be us three this year" Harry says with his back to Mary-Claire. Mary-Claire falls into silence she feels really guilty now and knew she should of arraigned it with Harry first "But I didn't know if you were going to be home for Christmas" Mary-Claire says, she starts to feel a little emotional and starts to cry to herself.

Harry doesn't realise Mary-Claire is crying until he turns to look at her, "MC, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry" Harry says as he climbs onto Mary-Claire's side of the bed. "It's alright Harry I feel a little stupid that's all" Mary-Claire sniffles, "No, you are not stupid MC, we will have your parent's round... but where are they going to sleep?" Harry wonders, "Sofa?" Mary-Claire suggests, "I don't think so unless, me and you sleep on an air bed in my office and they have our bed?" Harry comes up with a good idea, "Yeah they could do, anyway its Christmas tomorrow so they will be coming within a few hours" Mary-Claire says to Harry before realising she needs to clean up before her parents get there.

* * *

Mary-Claire makes her way through to Scarlett who is still sleeping but she knows she needs to wake her because she needs Scarlett to sleep through tonight, even though she does sometimes Mary-Claire needed to make sure she did sleep through.

Mary-Claire slowly woke Scarlett who was really grumpy now because she didn't want to be woke, "I'm sorry Scarlett you see Nanny and Granddad want to meet you" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett who has buried her head into Mary-Claire shoulder, "Here, I will change Scarlett you go get ready for your parents coming" Harry says as he takes Scarlett out of Mary-Claire's arms.

* * *

Mary-Claire began to tidy up before her parent's got to the house, in the process of cleaning she found two pairs of Harry's shocks, £5 note, 4 of Scarlett's dummies and a dozen of her own hair grips down the sofa. She also put Scarlett's toy lamb in the washing machine because she had been sick over it a few days ago.

Once the lounge was clean Mary-Claire made sure that everything looked clean and in order because she Mum was always the worst for finding something to moan about if it didn't look right. Harry came down with Scarlett who was still crying because she had been woken early. "Hello grumpy pants" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett but Harry think she is talking to him, "Oi I'm not grumpy, you want to see grumpy take a look at yourself when you was pregnant with Scarlett, it was like hide every time MC comes onto AAU" Harry jokes and Mary-Claire whips the towel off his bum, "So immature" Mary-Claire laughs, "I could say how immature you are but we would need to send you to a baby sitter" Harry plays around with Mary-Claire as they begin to laugh uncontrollably.

"Oh really" Mary-Claire says to Harry, "Oh yeah" Harry says as he plants a kiss on Mary-Claire's head before their lips met each other, Scarlett was still being held by Harry who was holding her on his hip. They continue kissing until Mary-Claire feels a little hand on her face, she pulls back and looks at Scarlett who is smiling at her.

Mary-Claire's heart still melted every time she set eyes on Scarlett and she fell in love with her over and over again just like the day she was born.

A bit later on Harry and Mary-Claire had everything sorted and now they where sat on the sofa with Scarlett who had fallen asleep on Mary-Claire waiting for Mary-Claire's parents to arrive. Mary-Claire herself started to drift off, maybe it was Scarlett who was sleeping on her chest made her feel tired or the amount of nights she didn't get to sleep because Scarlett had a cold or was being sick. She slowly began to drift until the door bell went.

* * *

Harry got up and told Mary-Claire to wait and he will answer the door, "Hello" Harry says as he lets Mary-Claire's parents in, "Still snowing then?" Harry says as he peers out the door, Evelin and Patrick begin to take off the coat's, Hats, shoes and gloves "Yeah, and we thought the snow was bad in Ireland" Evelin replies, "So where is my darling daughter?" Patrick questions Harry, he steps next to the lounge door and lets them in.

Mary-Claire stands up with Scarlett still on her chest, she supports her with her one hand on her back and the other underneath her bum. "Hi Mum, Dad" Mary-Claire says to her parents but all she can hear in the one ear is Scarlett lightly snoring.

Evelin stood before Mary-Claire and smiled "let's have a look then" Evelin says to Mary-Claire who turns to the side so they can see Scarlett's little face, "I would put her down, but she has sort of connected herself to me" Mary-Claire laughs as Harry notices how Scarlett has held onto Mary-Claire's top. "Oh isn't she adorable Patrick?" Evelin questions Patrick, "Well she is the splitting Image of Mary-Claire as a baby don't you think?" Patrick replies.

Scarlett begins to slowly stir and Mary-Claire takes her over to the sofa and sits herself down "Harry could you get her some milk?" Mary-Claire looks up at Harry who walks off towards the kitchen. "Mum, Dad please sit down" Mary-Claire says gesturing to them to sit down.

"Oh look at her Patrick" Evelin says as Scarlett begins to open her eyes and looks up at Mary-Claire for reassurance. "This is your Nanny and Granddad Scarlett" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett who is staring at them but still holding onto Mary-Claire. Harry comes through with the bottle of milk Mary-Claire asked him to get a few minutes ago. Scarlett didn't seem as shy when Harry walked in with the bottle of milk she just began to giggle.

Patrick and Evelin both looked at Mary-Claire who was smiling at them, "She is like this every time we get her milk" Mary-Claire says as she puts the bottle in Scarlett's mouth and tilts her back a little. "So Mary-Claire who has it been, being a mother for the first time?" Evelin sparks up a conversation as Harry and Patrick have go off to Harry's office so Harry can show Patrick how to use his Ipad, "Great actually, not how I was expecting it to be at all" Mary-Claire says, "I was the same when I had Dylan, but by the time you, and Aoife came along I was a pro" Evelin laughs.

"I don't think I fancy having as many children as you had" Mary-Claire replies to her Mother, Evelin laughs as continues to talk to Mary-Claire, "Is it possible once you have finished feeding her I could have a little hold, didn't really see much of her at the wedding" Evelin says, "Sure, one minute I think she is finished" Mary-Claire sits Scarlett up and begins to pat her back just in case she has wind.

Mary-Claire walks over to her Mum and sits Scarlett on her lap, "Gosh she has got bigger since I last saw her" Evelin says to Mary-Claire, "Well Mum she is six months old now" Mary-Claire laughs, "Gosh It doesn't feel like five minutes since Harry called me when you had just given birth to her"


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27:**

"Morning" Harry mutters as he rolls over on the air bed to look at Mary-Claire, "Morning" Mary-Claire mutters into her pillow, "Sleep alright?" Harry questioned, Mary-Claire groaned and rolled over "If I have to sleep on this air bed one more night I swear I will do something illegal" Mary-Claire says to Harry as she bats his hand out of her face, "Or something sexy" Harry replies to her, "Behave you my parents are only in the next room" Mary-Claire is quick to reply.

"Oh come on its not as if you parent's haven't heard that sound of..." Harry was cut off my Mary-Claire shoving a pillow in his face, Harry pulled away the pillow and smiled at her "Oh shit got real now" Harry says as he pounces on her, "Harry please, not while my parents are here" Mary-Claire replies as Harry goes under the blankets and kisses Mary-Claire's stomach, "H-harry please stop" Mary-Claire laughs, Mary-Claire places her hands on his head trying to push him off but Harry is more dominant that Mary-Claire and just pins her arms down.

Mary-Claire tries to wiggle herself out of the position Harry had trapped her in but it was no use Harry was way stronger than her, "Harry please this doesn't feel right with my parent's being in the next room" Mary-Claire whispers but accidently lets out a shriek.

The door opens and there stands Mary-Claire's mother looking down at them on the floor, Harry comes from under the blanket and is on top of Mary-Claire "Oh... Erm... Hi Mum" Mary-Claire mutters as she pulls Harry closer to her chest so her Mum can't see that she doesn't have a top on, "Oh am I disturbing something?" Evelin questions them, "Erm... nope" Mary-Claire and Harry say together, "Well I should tell you but you daughter is awake and crying" Evelin says to Mary-Claire and Harry who can now hear faint cries. Evelin shuts the door and walks back to her room.

"Shit that was close" Mary-Claire says as she finds out her top and pulls it on, "I like the feeling that we could be walked in on, adventurous" Harry replies, "I don't" Mary-Claire says to Harry as she walks over to the door, "Come on MC you have got to admit that you get a buzz from it" Harry says as he gets up off the air bed, All Mary-Claire does it giggle and walks out the room.

* * *

She makes her way across the landing to Scarlett's room, she opens the door and makes her way over to Scarlett who is bright red, "Hello Scarlett" Mary-Claire says as she picks up Scarlett and walks over to the blinds and opens them.

"Happy first Christmas" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett when she realises it's Christmas day. And then she remember something when she looked at Scarlett, in six days time it would of been the start of Scarlett from that moment her and Harry slept together. "Come on then let's go see Daddy" Mary-Claire says cheerfully as she walks into the office where Mary-Claire and Harry had spent the night.

Harry turned around as he did up his belt on his trousers and smiled at Mary-Claire, He took Scarlett out of her arms and cuddled Scarlett, "Happy Christmas" Harry says to both Scarlett and Mary-Claire. Mary-Claire's Dad walks in and says to Harry and Mary-Claire "Your Mum wants to know if you are coming downstairs or not?" Mary-Claire nods and walks out the room leaving Harry with Scarlett who comes down straight after.

* * *

Once they had opened all there presents Harry sat himself down on the sofa and watch Mary-Claire play with Scarlett who was trying to eat one of the red plastic balls that had no chance of fitting in her mouth, Patrick and Evelin went on their annual Christmas day walk but Mary-Claire worried they would get lost in Holby as it is such a big place and printed off a map so they could find their way.

Harry gave a little sigh to himself, It was always what he wanted, a wife and a child at Christmas time, but not as early as he expected, last Christmas he expected himself to be at his Mothers eating endless salted nuts and playing cludo.

"Your parent's have been gone a while do you think they have got lost?" Harry questions as he looks at his watch, "If it was anything like when I lived at home they would walk me Clara, Dylan and Aoife for hours, they could be gone a while" Mary-Claire says looking up at Harry.

A few minutes later Patrick and Evelin walk back into the house "You've been gone a while, where did you go?" Mary-Claire questions, "Ah, well we went down to the park and had a walk around the pond" Patrick says as he sits himself down on the sofa, "So why didn't you come?" Evelin questions Mary-Claire, "Oh me and Harry normally walk Scarlett after lunch when he isn't working" Mary-Claire makes up a lie and Harry plays along with it "Oh, yeah we do."

"I'd better go and check the turkey" Mary-Claire says, "Harry could you keep an eye on Scarlett please" Mary-Claire requests, "Yeah sure" Harry nods. Evelin gets up and follows Mary-Claire into the kitchen "You alright Mum?" Mary-Claire says as she opens up the oven and checks the food, "Oh you know, just admiring how much growing up my daughter has done in the past 6 months" Evelin says to Mary-Claire who stops and looks up at Evelin. Mary-Claire continues to do the lunch while Evelin sat herself at the kitchen table and watches Mary-Claire.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire had finished cooking and everyone had eaten she decided to take Harry and Scarlett for a walk because her parents were becoming annoying and she needed to clear her head. Mary-Claire got her coat, scarf, gloves and hat ready while Harry got Scarlett ready and placed her in the pram with two blankets on.

"Come on Harry" Mary-Claire says as she steps out the front of the door and nearly slips over on an icy patch, "It's cold" Harry moans as he lifts Scarlett's pram out of the house "Please Harry my parents are driving me up the wall" Mary-Claire whispers as Harry shuts the door, "Okay, Alright anything for a bit of piece, can't be too long don't want Scarlett catching a cold" Harry replies as Mary-Claire begins to push the pram, and Harry quickly catches up but nearly slips on another icy patch.

* * *

**Only a short chapter but I promise I have more to come from Mary-Claire and Harry. Plus Don't worry as you have all probably heard by now Mary-Claire and Harry are leaving the show, but don't worry I will still keep posting on these two loveable pair.**

**Please read and review xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

It had been two days since Christmas and Harry had another big surprise for Mary-Claire, one that she really needed to react in a good way to. Harry stood outside his bedroom door trying to act all serious, he had the tickets in his hands and all he needed to do now was tell Mary-Claire.

Harry makes the move and walk into the bedroom where Mary-Claire is sat on the bed with Scarlett playing with her, "MC" Harry says as he walks over to her and sits on the edge of the bed, "Hmm, yeah?" Mary-Claire says as she keep both eyes on Scarlett who is giggling like mad. "I've got a little something for you" Harry replies to her as he looks at her and Mary-Claire turns to look at him and see's the tickets in his hands.

"Is that what I think it is?" Mary-Claire questions, "Well, It could be a thousand and one things" Harry jokes Mary-Claire rolls her eyes and finally Harry hands the tickets over to her after tormenting her for a while, "Seriously Harry" Mary-Claire's mouth drops open, "Flight tickets" Mary-Claire mutters and then reads the date "28th December... that's tomorrow" Mary-Claire says. Harry smiles to himself, "Benidorm" Harry says as he hands her the brochure, "That is amazing" Mary-Claire says as she puts her arms around Harry and holds him close.

* * *

Later on once Mary-Claire had got over the excitement of going on holiday, she had finally got Scarlett to sleep who was now sleeping in her own room and normally slept the night through. Mary-Claire came into the bedroom and quickly got changed into her pyjama's and sat herself on the bed next to Harry who was going through some old photo's of staff parties way before Mary-Claire and Harry new they fancied each other and many years before Scarlett was even thought of.

Mary-Claire sighed to herself and started a conversation, "Harry?" Mary-Claire says, "Yeah?" Harry mutters back, "Do I make you happy, I mean do you like being around me?" Mary-Claire questioned, "Yeah, Why?" Harry says as he places his Ipad down on the bedside table, "Oh you know, I was just wondering" Mary-Claire replies, Harry nods and looks at Mary-Claire, "Do I make you happy?" Harry questions back but Mary-Claire didn't reply.

She was in her own world thinking about all her fantasy's. Mary-Claire decided tonight is the night and decided to make a move because the frustration was doing her head in, she bits her lip and goes for it. "Of course you do" She replies as she slips her hand down to Harry's inner thigh and slowly moves her hand up and down his thigh.

Harry freezes for a second and realises where Mary-Claire is trying to take this, Harry grabs hold of her hand that was touching his inner thigh and moves it to his chest and begins to place sweet little kisses along her neck until he met her lips where he began to kiss her with passion.

Harry pulls Mary-Claire onto him lap so that she was straddling him and placed his hands on her hips. From this angle Harry was looking at her from everything seemed perfect her face, her eyes, her mouth, her freckles, and her breasts from this angle.

Harry was getting way to excited as he knew exactly what was coming next, he grabs the edge of her top and pulls it over her head. As soon as Harry removed her top it became a fight to who could strip each other off quickly enough while kissing. "Harry, I love you" Mary-Claire mutters as Harry flips her over onto her back, "I know you do and I love you too" Harry replies. Harry places a few more kiss along Mary-Claire's jaw line and he shoulders before carrying on with what he was going to do. He grabs Mary-Claire ankles and pulls her closer... **I will leave the rest to your Imagination because this is a T rated. **

* * *

A few hours later Mary-Claire lay cuddled up to Harry in bed, "Wow, where did that burst of energy come from?" Harry questions Mary-Claire as he draws light love hearts on her one shoulder, Mary-Claire laughs to herself, "More said about you, you were like a spring chicken... in winter" Mary-Claire replies. "Harry, we need to get some rest, we are packing tomorrow. anyway I don't think I could go for a second round" Mary-Claire yawns, "Whatever you says boss" Harry says and gives a mini salute to Mary-Claire who starts to laugh at him.

* * *

The next morning Mary-Claire and Harry had finished packing there things as they woke up really early to get things done before facing Scarlett who had managed to sleep the night through once again.

"Right, you go get Scarlett ready and I will put our suitcases in the car, also make sure you have what you need for Scarlett" Harry says to Mary-Claire, "Okay then" Mary-Claire wonders off towards Scarlett room to see Scarlett already sitting up with her arms in the air looking at Mary-Claire. As Mary-Claire lifts Scarlett out of the cot, she finds herself being hugged by Scarlett who had managed to bury her head in her Mum's shoulder. "Oh someone's clingy today" Mary-Claire says as she lies Scarlett down on the floor and begins to change her.

As soon as Mary-Claire had done one last sweep of the house and makes sure the windows and back doors were locked and that she had Scarlett's teddy 'Lamb' with her etc she made her way out the house and to the car where Scarlett had already been secured in by Harry.

"I've locked every door and window and set the house alarm" Mary-Claire says as she sits next to Harry in the car and pulls her seat belt over her. "Okay, Miss security gone mad lets go" Harry jokes as he begins to drive towards Holby air port.

* * *

Once at the air port Mary-Claire held Scarlett on her hip as her pram had to go in the luggage compartment underneath the plane, and only had her hand luggage which consisted of calpol for Scarlett, nappies, dummies, spare clothes, pads, her phone and money that had been converted into Spanish currency.

"Harry could you just hold Scarlett for a moment while I go to the toilet" Mary-Claire says as she hands Scarlett over to Harry, Scarlett begins to grumble and cry, she reached her arms out for Mary-Claire who was walking off towards the toilets. Harry tried to sooth her but Scarlett just cried even more, "Don't worry Mummy hasn't gone forever" Harry says as he rubs his hand up and down Scarlett's back doing his best to comfort her, and getting some very strange looks from other people.

After a few minutes Mary-Claire made her way back over to Harry and Scarlett. Scarlett had gone bright red as she had been crying a lot and there were real tears too, "Hey you what's up" Mary-Claire places a hand on Scarlett's back as she had decided to bury her head in Harry's shoulder. Scarlett instantly recognises Mary-Claire and turns to her and starts to smile and giggle she laughs so much her dummy falls out and Mary-Claire quickly grabs it and sticks it in her own mouth as she takes Scarlett off Harry.

"What was wrong with her?" Mary-Claire questions as she strokes Scarlett's soft ginger hair, "I have no idea, once you went she began to cry for you, well at least I think it was for you" Harry replies to Mary-Claire as they begin to walk along the corridor towards there gate. Mary-Claire lifts Scarlett up above her head so she can smell to see if she had done anything before getting on the plane but there was nothing, maybe Scarlett is a little worried about what's happening Mary-Claire thought to herself.

* * *

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and a question was asked earlier, and I thought I should answer it and that is I don't know if Mary-Claire is coming back yet, it probably depends on whether Niamh wants to play Mary-Claire any more. **

**Please read and review. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

They had had finally landed in Benidorm, but the flight didn't go according to plan, Mary-Claire had hope that Scarlett would sleep the duration of the flight which didn't go down well as Scarlett was still very clingy to Mary-Claire and wouldn't let Harry hold her if Mary-Claire needed to go to the toilet.

Scarlett was calm with Harry but she would start to whimper to herself when she realised Mary-Claire wasn't there. The next thing Mary-Claire wasn't looking forward to what was happening next. "A two hour journey to our Hotel!" Mary-Claire exclaimed "Yep" Harry replies as he grabbed the suit cases of the conveyer belt, "You've got to be kidding me" Mary-Claire whines, Harry begins to laugh to himself and Mary-Claire wonders what an earth he is doing, "Harry, what's so funny?" Mary-Claire huffs, "Your face, you do realise that it's only a 15 minute journey to the hotel not two hours" Harry starts to break down in hysterics and both Mary-Claire and Scarlett both looked at him, obviously Scarlett had no idea what was going on but just watched Harry nearly lying on the floor laughing.

"Okay Harry, the fun is over. Help me get Scarlett in the pram and we can go" Mary-Claire says who is struggling to get Scarlett in her pram as she is holding onto Mary-Claire really tightly. "She doesn't want to get you go does she" Harry says as he tries to free Mary-Claire from Scarlett's grasp. "For a six month old baby she has some strength" Mary-Claire adds.

Mary-Claire had given up with trying to but Scarlett in her pram and decided just to hold her instead as is satisfied Scarlett.

* * *

Once they had finally got to the hotel Harry and Mary-Claire made their way up to the reception Mary-Claire had both arms free now because Scarlett had drifted off to sleep on Mary-Claire's shoulder and was now lying down in the pram facing Mary-Claire.

"Hi, we have a room booked with you under the name of Tressler" Harry says as he hands the woman on reception the information and forms, "Oh yes that's right please follow me" the receptionist says as she stands up from behind the desk, She begins to walk and read the information that Harry had given her, "Oh so you require a cot for your baby" the receptionist says as they come to a lift. "Yes we do" Mary-Claire answers as they get in the lift, Mary-Claire is now fanning herself down with a piece of paper because of how hot it had got. "How old is she?" the receptionist questions as she looks at Mary-Claire who is removing Scarlett's legging trying to keep her as cool as possible.

Mary-Claire folds up the leggings and puts them under the pram before saying "She is six months" the receptionist seems shocked at what Mary-Claire had told her, "Oh my life, she looks younger than six months" the receptionist says as the lift stops at the level they needed and they all get out before the doors close.

* * *

Soon after the receptionist showed them to their hotel room Mary-Claire turns to Harry and says in a sarcastic tone "Younger than six months?" Harry smirks and walks over to the bed and lifts his suit case up. "Well... she is a little bit tinier than some six month old babies" Harry replies, Mary-Claire leaves her suit case open and walks over to Scarlett and crouches down and looks at her in the pram. "Don't worry she will catch up, she probably won't be that tall, MC you are only 5'7 but you look small on some of your baby photo's" Harry says as he walks over and places his hands on Mary-Claire's shoulders.

* * *

Later on in the afternoon Mary-Claire is lying on the bed with her hands on her stomach when Harry turns to her who is lying next to her and says "What you thinking about?" Mary-Claire turns her head to face Harry and says "Oh you know the usual" Harry looks a little confused at her for a while and doesn't know how to react, "Really MC, so what's the usual?" Harry replies, "Just miss my bump that's all" Mary-Claire answers in almost immediately , Harry sniggers "Six months ago you didn't want it, you said you felt like you was going to explode and it wasn't going to happen any time soon" Harry explains and Mary-Claire remember that whole conversation she had with Harry all those months ago.

Harry decided he has had enough of lying about on the bed with Mary-Claire and decided he is going to go down to the pool, Harry begins to get changed into his shorts but decided to keep his top off as it's too hot, He begins to look at himself in the mirror and smiles as he can see Mary-Claire sitting up on the bed watching him. "Like a budgie with a mirror" Mary-Claire mutters to herself, "What was that?" Harry questions as he turns around and looks at Mary-Claire, "Nothing" Mary-Claire giggles.

Harry dives at Mary-Claire making her squeal like a little girl "Harry please stop it, I'm sorry" Mary-Claire giggles, as Harry begins to tickle her stomach, "Go Harry" Mary-Claire cries out in laughter as she realises she has woken Scarlett. "Great Harry, Now I have a grumpy baby to see too" Mary-Claire moans as she gets off the bed and makes her way over to Scarlett.

"Okay, then why don't you bring her down to the pool side and we can see how she reacts to being in a float with us in the pool as well" Harry says. Mary-Claire nods and begins to get herself changed into something suitable for the water. She got Scarlett changed into her new swimming costume and made sure she had a water nappy before taking her down to the pool side.

* * *

When she had got to the pool side she was Harry sitting on a chair trying to blow up the baby float for Scarlett "Is it that hard to blow it up" Mary-Claire says as she sits herself down next to him with Scarlett still clinging onto her. "Yep, and she is like a koala hanging onto you like that" Harry says as he takes a breather from blowing up the float. "My cute and adorable baby Koala" Mary-Claire coos as Harry finally finishes off blowing up the float.

Mary-Claire hands Scarlett to Harry and slips into the pool before Harry lowered Scarlett down to Mary-Claire. Scarlett sat in the float and didn't know what to do, she didn't seem very happy with Mary-Claire all of a sudden and wanted Harry for a change, "Maybe if we take her out she will know what to do" Harry suggests as he slips into the pool and accidently splashes Mary-Claire as he touches her floor.

Mary-Claire lifts Scarlett out of the float and into her arms, Scarlett all of a sudden knew what to do and started to move her arms splashing both her and Mary-Claire in the process. Harry quickly jumps out the pool and grabs his camera and takes a few photo's of Mary-Claire and Scarlett together in the pool.

* * *

Later on Scarlett had been taken back to the hotel room by Harry as Mary-Claire decided she wanted to relax for a bit by the pool side and hopefully get a sun tan... in December. Harry placed Scarlett down on the bed she was still wrapped up in Mary-Claire's towel and she seemed fairly calm even though Mary-Claire wasn't around, Normally she would be crying for her but she wasn't at the moment.

Harry began to change Scarlett into her pyjama's and decided to change her nappy too, Harry had never been alone with Scarlett like this before, Mary-Claire had always been there to catch him if he needed help with anything but she was still on the pool side, he could see her through the window, her sun glasses on and her bare stomach showing, it almost looked perfect seeming she had a baby not that long ago.

Harry gave a heavy sign and lay himself on the bed with Scarlett lying on his chest, but she seemed a lot bigger from when he first lay with Scarlett on his chest. "You do realise Scarlett, you are lucky to have a Mum like MC, she will look after you whatever it takes" Harry mutters softly to Scarlett.

"And I couldn't ask for a better wife" Harry signed to himself as he closed his eyes and remember every single day he spent watch Mary-Claire on AAU way before their little new year's slip up.

* * *

**Thank you for all the lovely and kind reviews! please keep reading and reviewing xxx**


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

The following morning Harry woke up and rolled over to see Mary-Claire lying with half the covers on and half the cover off, Harry always loved Mary-Claire when she was like this, it took him back to the days when she was heavily pregnant with Scarlett.

"Morning" Mary-Claire muttered into her pillow as she rolled over... the wrong way and ended up on the floor, "Morning to you too" Harry replies as he peers over the edge of the bed to see Mary-Claire sitting on the floor yawning.

Mary-Claire looks up at Harry and smiles, "Forgot how close to the edge I was" Mary-Claire says as she climbs back onto the bed and cuddles up next to Harry. "I hurt my elbow doing that" Mary-Claire mutters as she tries her hardest to look at her elbow, "Here let me have a look" Harry says as he looks at her elbow. "Aww, does someone want me to kiss it better?" Harry questions, Mary-Claire nods and smiles at him.

"Better?" Harry says, "Better" Mary-Claire replies as she cuddles back up to Harry and smiles to herself. "What do you want to do today?" Mary-Claire questions as she looks across at Scarlett in her cot who is still sleeping. "I don't know" Harry says as he looks at the information leaflet. "Beach?" Mary-Claire suggested, "Why not" Harry replied as he got himself up off the bed and went through to the bathroom for a shower.

While Harry was in the shower Mary-Claire decided she would wake Scarlett who was still sleeping and it was nearly 9 o'clock. Mary-Claire lifted Scarlett out of the cot and placed her on the bed next to her, "Morning Sleepy head" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett who is yawning.

Mary-Claire began to get Scarlett dressed to go to the beach, this would be Scarlett's first time experiencing sand and Mary-Claire was worried on how she would react. She got Scarlett changed into a pink and white spotty dress and covered her in sun cream, which Scarlett didn't like because it was cold sun cream.

Scarlett began to cry at the top of her lungs as Mary-Claire applied the sun cream, Harry had walked back into the bedroom with only a white towel wrapped around him, "What's up?" He questioned, "She doesn't like sun cream" Mary-Claire replies as she lifts Scarlett up and starts to hug her.

Mary-Claire walks around the room a few times to calm her down while Harry sat on the balcony with only a towel to cover his man part. "God help them people looking up at you if your towel was ever to flap up" Mary-Claire says as she steps out onto the balcony with Scarlett who still has her head buried in Mary-Claire's shoulder. Harry laughs at Mary-Claire and stands up and gives her a kiss on the lips before walking off to get himself ready for the beach.

* * *

Later on after Mary-Claire and Harry had their breakfast they made their way down to the beach. Harry held Scarlett for a change as Mary-Claire had to go to the shops to buy herself a new set of sunglasses because she left them at home. Harry had Scarlett in the one arm and his and Mary-Claire's towels in the other. Harry found it funny how Scarlett held onto Mary-Claire's towel and wouldn't let it go.

"Is she still holding my towel?" Mary-Claire says as she jogs to catch up with them, "Yeah" Harry says as they finally make it to the beach. Mary-Claire lays the towels out and sits herself down before being handed Scarlett as Harry sits down. "You going to see what she is like on sand then?" Harry questions as her lies himself down. "I might do actually" Mary-Claire says as she puts Scarlett's sunhat on.

Mary-Claire slowly lifts Scarlett up off the mat and stands herself up two and walks over to a soft patch of sand, Harry rolls over and watches Mary-Claire. She gives Scarlett a kiss on the cheek and then kneels down and puts Scarlett's feet in the sand. Scarlett instantly panics and starts to cry, as she had no idea what to do in the sand.

* * *

Harry watches Closely as Mary-Claire sits herself down on the sand with Scarlett on her lap and began to play in the sand, she showed Scarlett the sand running through her fingers and after a while Scarlett had gained enough confidence to play in the sand. Mary-Claire came back over to Harry with Scarlett and placed her down next to Harry on the sand.

Mary-Claire took a few photo's of Scarlett playing in the sand before Harry struck up a conversation, "MC this has been playing on my mind all day and I think we need to discuss it" Harry says as he rolls over and looks up at Mary-Claire, "Yeah go on then?" Mary-Claire says as she draws her attention to Harry for a second before keeping one eye on Scarlett. "I think we need to discuss our work shifts" Harry says and Mary-Claire agrees.

"What about our shifts?" Mary-Claire questions, Harry looks over at Scarlett and smiles "I feel like I don't ever get to see her when I'm back at work" Harry says to Mary-Claire, "Oh, Harry" Mary-Claire says feeling a little sorry for him, "I was wondering if you would like to go back part time and I will cut my hours down so I can spend some time with Scarlett as well" Harry answers Mary-Claire. "Okay Harry but not now, we are no holiday and I don't want to be thinking about work do I?" Mary-Claire finishes the conversation.

* * *

Later on that day Scarlett and Mary-Claire had fallen asleep on the beach and Harry was fighting the temptation to shout Shark at the top of his lungs. But he didn't want to wake Mary-Claire or Scarlett because they were both as bad as each other if they had been woken by someone, moody and annoying for a good hour.

But he needed to wake them both as it was getting later and the tide was coming in. So Harry decided to wake Mary-Claire as they can easily carry Scarlett back, he begins to blow her face and luckily she begins to stir "What?" Mary-Claire says as she opens one eyes and looks at Harry, "Tide's coming in" Harry says and Mary-Claire slowly sits up and yawns.

Harry stands up and grabs Mary-Claire's hands and pulls her to her feet. "I will Carry Scarlett, if you carry that bag" Harry says as he scoops Scarlett up off the towel and places her against his shoulder and fortunately Scarlett remained sleeping through out that process of picking her up.

Mary-Claire picks up the bag which contained their towels and they began a slow walk back to the hotel which was over the road. "I don't think I have ever seen Scarlett sleep on you like that let alone carry her when I'm here" Mary-Claire smiles as Harry takes her by his free hand and leads her over the road.

"Me either, you must of wore her out playing in the sand" Harry says as they walk into the reception entrance. Mary-Claire thinks to herself for a moment before checking the time, "How about I go up to our room and get Scarlett's pram and you go get us a table in that restaurant" Mary-Claire says to Harry as she puts her hand in Harry's pocket and feels for the hotel key. She pulls out his phone and wallet and finally comes across the key.

* * *

Later on Mary-Clare came down with the pram for Scarlett and a spare change of clothes as her clothes were still covered in sand from where Scarlett got a little too excited playing in the sand. "Hiya Harry" Mary-Claire says as she sits down next to him and Harry shushes her "What?" Mary-Claire whispered and then Harry turns Scarlett towards Mary-Claire, she has her dummy rested on her nose and Scarlett was also sucking her thumb, Mary-Claire couldn't help but coo over her own daughter, "She's so adorable when she's like this" Mary-Claire cooed, "I know" Harry mutters as he looks Mary-Claire in her eyes.

They continue to stare into each other's eyes deeply until they were interrupted by the waiter, "Are you ready to order?" the young Spanish waiter questioned "Yeah" Harry and Mary-Claire say in unison. "So what can I get you?" The waiter questioned, "Can I just have a tonic water with orange juice please" Mary-Claire says and the waiter gives a little nod, "And can I have a pint of Cola please" Harry requests and the waiter nods before walking away leaving Mary-Claire and Harry to watch their sleeping daughter.

Mary-Claire looks down at the floor as she puts her phone under Scarlett's pram and says to Harry "Harry, Have you got sun burn up your legs?" Harry looks down at his legs without stirring Scarlett and replies "I didn't realise that, you are going to have to rub some after sun into that" Mary-Claire gives him a cheeky smile "Well if you are good" she drops a few hints before leaving him to guess.

"Well I guess you haven't looked in a mirror recently?" Harry says, "Why" Mary-Claire questions who becomes a little self-conscious about her hair, "No it's not your hair it's your chest, It looks like you have caught the sun as well" Harry says as he looks at her chest. "Has Scarlett caught the sun?" Mary-Claire panic and quickly checks Scarlett over carefully, "MC, you plastered her in about 12 layers of sun cream, there is no way she would be burnt" Harry laughs before adding on "Please don't tell me you have turned into one of these mothers who are always over protective and paranoid ?"

Mary-Claire bobs her tongue out at Harry and takes her drink off the waiter Harry does the same with his one free hand. Harry takes a sip of his drink and says to Mary-Claire "How can you even drink tonic water?" Mary-Claire rolls her eyes at him and continues to drink her tonic water "Ever since I was pregnant with Scarlett I craved it well along with salt and vinegar crisps and since then I have loved drinking it, and well I can't stand Salt and Vinegar crisps" Mary-Claire says to Harry who keeps pulling faces every time she takes a sip.

Scarlett looked really comfortable in Harry's arms but he needed to put her down as their food they had ordered about half an hour ago had arrived, Mary-Claire slipped her arm under Scarlett's back and lifted her up and placed her down in the pram so she was lying down. "There we go" Mary-Claire says as she buckles Scarlett in.

Scarlett opens one eye and glances at Mary-Claire before shutting it again, "At least we can eat our food in peace" Mary-Claire says as she tucks into her dinner, "I agree, I ended up giving Scarlett like half of my dinner last night" Harry says and Mary-Claire laughs at him.

As they began to eat their dinner Scarlett started to wake and started to groan a little, Mary-Claire rolled her eyes and placed her knife and fork down before getting up and getting Scarlett out of the pram. She sat Scarlett on her one knee and began to finish her dinner, she also gave a few chips for Scarlett to eat (suck on until its mushy) "One day Dr Tressler she will want you food" Mary-Claire says to Harry who is watching Scarlett help herself to Mary-Claire's food "Well, I must admit she is pretty smart for her age" Harry admits, "Well she's got her Mummy's brains, haven't you darling" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett and Harry bobs his tongue out at her.

"Well Mrs Tressler, I doubt that very much, she is going to be a Doctor when she is old enough" Harry decided to come back with something better, "Oh really, I just hope she doesn't sleep around like you" Mary-Claire jokes, Harry gives her a sarcastic smile and replies "Nursey no knickers" Mary-Claire seems surprised by what Harry had just said to her "Oh sorry I thought that was Linda down on radiology not me" Mary-Claire says and Harry bursts out into hysterics "Oh that's true" Harry says as he wipes away a few tears of joy.

"Isn't Linda the one with the wonky eyes?" Harry questions as he is trying to build a picture of her in his mind, "Yep and she wears toughs glasses that magnify her eyes" Mary-Claire laughs while receiving a few looks from Scarlett who is wondering why they are laughing and crying.

* * *

**Please read and review and let me know what you think xx**


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Today was the last day of Mary-Claire and Harry's holiday and they couldn't of been more happier as the weather took a turn for the worst, and now it was raining. Their flight was about to be called and Mary-Claire and Harry where sat together and Mary-Claire had a very sleepy Scarlett on her lap as it was 5 in the morning.

Mary-Claire was actually quite glad that she was going home today because her sun burn had come a little unbearable and spent half of the night nursing the burns on her chest and Harry's legs. Since Harry had figured out that Scarlett was really clingy to Mary-Claire and that she would cry if she left the room, he had came up with a solution to this and that was to give Scarlett something that smelt like Mary-Claire so every time she left the room Scarlett would still have the comfort of her Mummy.

Harry had a moments inspiration when he noticed how Scarlett would cuddle up to her teddy bear in her cot and thought maybe if he got Mary-Claire to sleep with that teddy one night Scarlett would be fine as she can smell her Mummy. And Harry's moments inspiration actually did work.

Mary-Claire disappeared off to the toilet and the shops while Harry sat with Scarlett who was still sleeping, once again he didn't have the pram because they had already handed their suit cases over and everything that was going in the undercarriage.

* * *

When Mary-Claire came back she didn't seem herself she looked paler than usual, Harry tried to ask her what was up but she said everything was fine, Harry could tell that Mary-Claire wasn't right and says to her "MC, there is something up and you need to tell me" Mary-Claire just shrugs her shoulders and picks up Scarlett "I've got a bit of a dodgy stomach that's all" Mary-Claire says as the flight number they need to get on is called, "Okay whatever you say you're the boss" Harry says as he picks up his coat and follows Mary-Claire to the gate, "Really Harry am I the boss?" Mary-Claire says cheerfully as she begins to feel herself again, Harry rolls his eyes and hands the passports to the security guard.

* * *

The flight wasn't a success as Mary-Claire had been sick a few times but she just put it down to turbulence, Scarlett had been a bit grouchy towards Harry who was looking after Scarlett as Mary-Claire felt ever so ill she had lost all the colour in her cheeks and now looked like she would collapse as soon as she got off the plane.

"Come on then you" Harry says to Mary-Claire as they go to collect their bags from the area that held all the bags, "I'm fine Harry stop fussing" Mary-Claire says as she links arms with Harry so she doesn't fall over as she was a little wobbly on her legs.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire and Harry where home and everything seemed to be fine Mary-Claire seemed a lot better from earlier and Scarlett was no longer grouchy.

Mary-Claire and Harry are sitting together on the sofa, Mary-Claire at between Harry's legs and played with Scarlett who was sitting on the sofa as well, Harry was playing on his phone as usual until he read the date and stopped for a moment, "MC, you do realise what day it is today?" Harry questions, "Erm... nope" Mary-Claire says as she turns her head and looks at Harry, "Its new years eve" Harry says to Mary-Claire, "Really" Mary-Claire says with a bit of excitement, "A whole year since you know we erm..." Mary-Claire begins but covers Scarlett's ears for the next bit "Had erm... new year's S.E.X" Mary-Claire says to Harry how nods and looks round at Scarlett, "Yep it's been a year since the start of this little beauty" Harry says as he removes his legs off the sofa and sits up placing his arms around Mary-Claire's waist.

"Got to remind myself to sleep on the sofa tonight" Mary-Claire says with a smile on her face, "Why and earth are you going to do that?" Harry questions, "Because it seems if I sleep with you tonight we, I mean I might end up pregnant again" Mary-Claire says to Harry "And I have only just got used of the idea of being called Mummy by everyone when I'm with Scarlett" Mary-Claire laughs. Harry admires Mary-Claire for a bit longer her, he still loved the way she laughed a year on it always seemed to have a bit of her Irish accent in whenever she laughed and he just adored her smiled in any way possible. "I love you" Harry mutters into Mary-Claire's neck, "I love you too" Mary-Claire replies to Harry and gives him a cheeky kiss on the cheek.

* * *

Later on that evening Harry and Mary-Claire had decided they would watch the new year's count down on the TV instead of going out as they had priorities with Scarlett now, "In another 20 minutes time it would be the first time I ever kissed you" Harry says as he opens another can of beer and takes a sip, Mary-Claire smiles at him "And well look where we are now a year on, a beautiful baby girl, marriage and our prefect little family" Mary-Claire replies.

"Still asking myself to this very day how I bedded someone as beautiful and sassy as you" Harry says to Mary-Claire who is watching the TV highlights of the year that were always on every new year, "Really, Harry I'm sure there were more beautiful women you could of seduced on New year's we but it was me" Mary-Claire laughs at herself.

* * *

19 minutes later and 1 minute until new year "2016 here we come" Harry says as the countdown begins and just like last year Harry grabbed Mary-Claire's hand as that was all how it started when he said "Come with me" and Mary-Claire just followed him just to see what he wanted to show her.

10, 9, 8, 7, 6 once again the countdown to new year had begun and Mary-Claire and Harry seemed really happy knowing in 5 seconds they would of kissed. 5, 4, 3, 2, 1 HAPPY NEW YEAR! Harry and Mary-Claire both stood up off the sofa and hugged each other, Harry lifted Mary-Claire up and she wrapped her legs around his waist then he did the same as last year but without lifting her up, she looked down at Harry who was holding her up and she leant down and kissed in on the lips passionately.

"Happy new year" Mary-Claire says as she puts both hands either side of Harry's face and pulls away from the kiss for air. "Happy new year to you too" Harry replies. Soon after they went into the back garden to watch the fireworks but before they did that Mary-Claire popped her head around Scarlett's front door to see if she was awake, but she had slept through it all and was still lightly snoring to herself.

* * *

A few days later Mary-Claire was made to do a load of pregnancy tests just to prove herself wrong, Which Harry found funny as she was perfectly negative, they didn't need another child just yet and Scarlett was just perfect by herself at the moment.

Only there was something that was welling up inside of Mary-Claire she really needed to tell Harry, but everything she thought about it she was brought to tears. Harry started to show concern for Mary-Claire. The one evening after his shift Harry came in, Scarlett had been put to bed and now Mary-Claire was sat on the edge of her bed looking into space. Harry thought to himself about what could be up with Mary-Claire if she wasn't pregnant.

"Harry?" Mary-Claire sobbed as Harry stepped into the room to see Mary-Claire sitting on the edge of the bed with her back towards him, "MC, what's up?" He questioned as he dropped his bag and sat himself down next to Mary-Claire. "Harry you have got to promise" Mary-Claire sobbed, "Promise what?" Harry says in a kind tone trying not to upset Mary-Claire anymore.

Mary-Claire turned to look at Harry she was bright red her tears had soaked her face, Harry was now getting really worried was it Scarlett?, Wasn't Scarlett his? all these thought where popping up in Harry's head until Mary-Claire picked up the confidence to say it to him "I-I've got Cancer" Mary-Claire sobbed.

* * *

**Please review and let me know what you think :)**


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

Harry didn't know what to say to Mary-Claire, he just lifted her up and sat him on his lap and held her there. That was all Mary-Claire seemed to want to do for a good three hours after Harry got home, Harry really wanted to ask what type of cancer it was but he thought maybe Mary-Claire was a little sensitive on the subject.

"MC" Harry cleared his voice, Mary-Claire looked up at Harry from where she was lying on him and nodded "I-I need to know" He stuttered, "It's alright Harry" Mary-Claire croaked "I've got a few more tests to have tomorrow before they properly diagnose me" Mary-Claire adds as she wipes away a few more tears. "Hey it's alright" Harry sooths Mary-Claire who begins to cry again "It's not alright is it though Harry, for all I know I could be dying" Mary-Claire cried and Harry felt even more helpless, even though they didn't know for sure if she had cancer Harry feared that Mary-Claire would never see Scarlett grow up.

Harry really wanted to know what type it was but he wanted Mary-Claire to tell him without her feeling pressurised into it. "I found a lump, the day we came back from Benidorm I didn't want to tell you until I knew It could be it, The doctor has ran a few tests but he isn't sure as I have had a baby and it could be down to stress..." Mary-Claire was cut off "Hold on stress?" Harry says to Mary-Claire in a shocked tone. "Harry I was stressed about you going to America that was all and the nightmares didn't help either" Mary-Claire says as she starts to show her vulnerable side.

"Okay, MC how much more don't I know about you because this is scaring me now" Harry says as he gets up off the bed and paces the room, "And you being sick on the airplane wasn't anything to do with a dodgy stomach was it?" Harry shouts, "Harry, I" Mary-Claire buts in "Seriously I trusted you so much, look at you are lying through your own teeth" Harry shouts again.

"Okay, Harry so me being sick on the plane wasn't a dodgy stomach I was pregnant okay!" Mary-Claire cries, "Oh seriously MC, how stupid do you think I am" Harry argues, "Harry I was going to tell you it was just... well..." Mary-Claire began, "Well what?" Harry snapped, "I miscarried I couldn't bare to tell you and when I told the doctor about the lump and me miscarrying he told me it could possibly be cancer" Mary-Claire talks to him, "Oh so it could be cancer, why didn't you say it could be cancer then?" Harry shouted, "Please Harry calm down you'll wake Scarlett" Mary-Claire calms down a little. "Me calm down take a look at yourself Mary-Claire I can't believe I trusted you, you make me sick" Harry shouts, "Harry please, I do love you. I didn't want to hurt you" Mary-Claire screams as Harry walks out of the bedroom.

* * *

Mary-Claire rolls her eyes and begins to mess with her phone before hearing Scarlett cry. She makes her way across the landing and into Scarlett's room, Scarlett is bright red and flustered "Hey princess, I and Daddy wake you?" Mary-Claire sooths as she picks Scarlett up out of the cot and carries her over to the rocking chair, "Mummy and Daddy just had a little disagreement that was all" Mary-Claire whispers to Scarlett who is still crying into Mary-Claire's shoulder.

"Daddy will be back you watch" Mary-Claire sighs as she kisses Scarlett on the head and wipes Scarlett's tears away with a tissue, "I love you no matter what happens now" Mary-Claire sniffles trying to hold back the tears.

Presuming Harry had gone to stop at Raf's the night Mary-Claire takes Scarlett through to her room and lies her down on the bed, she places a few pillows on the floor of that side of the bed Scarlett was on and kissed Scarlett on the head before getting into the bed herself. She turns off the light and places her one arm around Scarlett.

* * *

The next morning Mary-Claire is woken by a small pair of hands smacking her in the face, Mary-Claire slowly opened her eyes to see Scarlett sitting up facing her with a wide grin on her face, "Hello you" Mary-Claire mutters as she wipes the sleep out of her eyes. She wonders where Harry was until she remembers last night's argument, she felt really guilty about lying to him now and hoped that they could pull through for the sake of their daughter and their marriage.

Mary-Claire rolls over and picks up her Iphone off the bedside table she woke her phone up and came to her lock screen a picture of her, Scarlett and Harry together, quite an old photo now as it was take the day Mary-Claire came home with Scarlett who was a few days old. There was one new next message so she unlocked her phone, she had the same password as Harry which was Scarlett's date of birth, all these things that was the same was making Mary-Claire upset.

She read the message to herself which keeping one eye on Scarlett who was attempting to crawl again but was failing and kept falling onto her stomach. The text read 'Hi MC, Harry is at mine, he seems upset and doesn't want to talk about it. Hope everything is fine and you haven't had your first major argument ~ Raf x'. Mary-Claire smiled to herself she knew Harry was fine but all she needed now was her results that were due to come through the post any day now.

Mary-Claire took Scarlett downstairs and placed her in the lounge with a bottle of cold milk, Mary-Claire made her way through to the kitchen still in her pyjama's and flicked the switch on the coffee machine. She yawned to herself as she lent herself against the work surface and glanced through at Scarlett who was still trying her hardest to crawl.

Mary-Claire laughed to herself as she watched with great curiosity Scarlett trying to get on all fours to crawl but was failing at it. Then the letter box went and Mary-Claire sprinted into the lounge and through to the hall way and grabbed the letters, Mary-Claire began to flick through them there was about 10 addressed to 'Dr. H Tressler' and then finally one that had all the hospital stickers on it came to the front of the pile 'Mrs M Tressler' Mary-Claire walked back into the lounge with the letter held close to her chest "Please be false, please be false" Mary-Claire muttered to herself as she opened the letter. She began to read it aloud so she could hear herself, 'Dear Mrs Tressler, I am please to tell you that your test result came back and they are all clear, even though there isn't any cancer there please could you attend a meeting on the 16th January at 12:50pm so we can discuss In confidence what was the problem, yours sincerely Dr. F Manning.'

Mary-Claire gave a sigh of relief and smiled down at Scarlett. Scarlett looked at Mary-Claire very peculiar for a few seconds before burping, Mary-Claire laughed but then stop when she saw the sick poor out of her mouth, "Oh dear, Come on Scarlett don't cry, let's get you all cleaned up" Mary-Claire says as she managed to catch some of it in her hand. she lifts Scarlett up who is covered in sick and takes her through to the kitchen and sits her on the work surface.

Mary-Claire starts to undress Scarlett and puts all the clothing that was covered in sick into the washing machine. "Come on then you, let's get you bathed and ready to go out" Mary-Claire says cheerfully as she carries Scarlett on her hip with Scarlett's dummy in her own mouth as Scarlett.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire had ran Scarlett a bath but first made sure the temperature was just right for Scarlett who could be very fussy over the temperature of her bath. Mary-Claire placed Scarlett down in the bath and starts to wash her down. After getting past the tricky part of washing Scarlett which was washing her hair Mary-Claire sat on the floor the other side of the bath and blew some of the bubbles at her which had formed on the water surface.

Scarlett began to squeal with excitement as her Mummy who was making her laugh. Mary-Claire smiled at her but Scarlett's smile reminded her so much of Harry, it broke her heart inside to know that last night's argument could be the end of their marriage.

Mary-Claire didn't let her feelings get in the way of the play time she had with Scarlett who was nearly 7 months now, Mary-Claire could cope just perfectly on her own, it all came naturally looking after Scarlett by herself even though she did most of the caring before Harry went part time.

Soon after the water started to cool down Mary-Claire took Scarlett through to her bedroom to change her on the bed. "See it isn't that bad is it?" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett who is looking straight the way up at her.

"I love you" Mary-Claire says as she places a kiss on Scarlett's nose, "I love you too" came from behind Mary-Claire, She turned quickly to see Harry standing before her, She rolled her eyes and quickly put Scarlett's nappy on before there was any accidents.

Harry walked over to Mary-Claire and smiled at her "I'm sorry about last night" he says as he places his hand on her shoulder, "Forgive me?" Harry questions as Mary-Claire puts Scarlett's pink tights on her, "Well you are lucky I'm in a good mood then" Mary-Claire says as she wraps her arms around his neck "All clear?" Harry says as he finds himself being watched by Scarlett, It was almost like she knew he had upset Mary-Claire.

"So no Cancer then?" Harry says as he lifts up the half dressed Scarlett off the bed and hugs her, "Nope but I have got a meeting about it to go to" Mary-Claire replies anxiously before sitting there silently, "Do you want me to come?" Harry says and Mary-Claire looks up and nods.

* * *

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews, would love to hear what you would like to see happen in the next chapter xx**

**please review xxx**


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33:**

A few months later and Scarlett is now 9 months old, Both Mary-Claire and Harry had forgiven each other and had been fine for a couple of months now, Mary-Claire's meeting's about what she thought was breast Cancer had turned out to be something to do with the miscarriage she had.

Scarlett was now crawling and she was getting cheekier by the day. But today was going to be hard for both Scarlett and Mary-Claire as Mary-Claire had decided she was going back to work, Mary-Claire knew it was going to be hard for Scarlett but Mary-Claire needed to get back to work before she forgets all her medical training.

Both Mary-Claire and Harry had both had a rough night with Scarlett who was unwell again, Mary-Claire had been up in the night eight times and Harry had been up twice when Mary-Claire finally got too exhausted to move. Harry seemed to of think she had got a virus from something maybe off Harry when he came home.

7:00am, Mary-Claire was woken by a rather loud wail again, it was Scarlett. She shifted herself out of bed to see Harry had already gone to work. Mary-Claire went through to Scarlett's room to see her sitting in the cot crying to herself, Mary-Claire lifted Scarlett up out of the cot and Scarlett instantly cling to Mary-Claire. "Hey you what's you?" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett who starts to cough which has now turned chesty, "Trust you to have a cold in spring" Mary-Claire says as she cuddles into Scarlett.

Mary-Claire takes Scarlett through to her room and sits her on the bed while Mary-Claire quickly gets into her scrubs, Scarlett sits and watches Mary-Claire get changed. Mary-Claire smiles at Scarlett as she pulls her top over her hair, "What doing baby girl?" Mary-Claire says as she wipes some dribble off Scarlett's chin.

"Your my special little girl?" Mary-Claire says as she lies down Scarlett down and begins to dress her. Scarlett begins to babble away to Mary-Claire who has no idea what Scarlett is saying to her. "I need you to know Scarlett I am not leaving you today, It's just Mummy needs to work today That's all Scarlett, but I will only be upstairs" Mary-Claire says as she carries Scarlett down to the lounge and picked up the things that Scarlett would need for her day at the nursery which was only down stairs from where Mary-Claire worked on AAU.

* * *

When Mary-Claire arrived at work she decided to take Scarlett up to AAU while it was quiet so she could show Serena, Colette and now Essie who had joined them. Mary-Claire slips onto AAU with Scarlett on her hip, she looked a little confused as she had never been on the ward before. "Hiya Colette" Mary-Claire says as she walks into her office. Colette looks up from her desk and smiles "Oh my god she's grown" Colette says as she stands up and walks over to Mary-Claire and puts her arms out and Mary-Claire lets her hold Scarlett.

"Oh she's gorgeous" Colette says as she gives Scarlett a little hug, Serena steps into the office and says hello to Mary-Claire and welcomes her back before noticing Scarlett sitting on Colette's desk and Colette playing with her.

Serena walks over to Colette and looks at Mary-Claire before admiring Scarlett, "She's just like you" Serena says as Harry bursts in, "Sorry to disturb but RTC ten minutes" Harry says while looking down at his notes. "MC" Harry says as he looks up from his notes, "Hi" Mary-Claire says as she walks over to him and kisses him on the cheek, "I'm just about to take her down to the nursery" Mary-Claire says as she looks over at Scarlett who is watching them, when Mary-Claire steps back and Harry comes into Scarlett's view she starts to giggle and puts her arms out to Harry.

"Okay" Harry says as he hands Serena his notes and quickly picks up Scarlett and gives her a little hug "Her cold is getting worse, tell the nursery to keep an eye on her, and if she gets worse to page me" Harry says as he hands Mary-Claire Scarlett.

* * *

Harry kisses Scarlett goodbye and tells her that he will see Scarlett later when he gets home. Mary-Claire heads down to the Nursery and says "Hi, I have come to drop Scarlett Tressler, I'm her mother" Mary-Claire kisses Scarlett on the cheek as the nurse on reception looks for Scarlett's name "Can you tell me her date of birth and middle name, plus you maiden name. It's just procedure" the Nurse says, Mary-Claire nods "Okay, so it's the 12th July 2015, Middle name is Marie and my maiden name is Carter" She smiled and the nurse let Mary-Claire and Scarlett through.

Mary-Claire was approached by the nursery nurse who smiled at her "I don't think you remember me, but I'm Anna Cormack I was on the maternity ward with my little boy Henry when you first came on" She says and Mary-Claire looks at her blankly and says "Well I had just given birth I probably seemed out of it for a while I was that exhausted and I had no pain relief" Mary-Claire says as she tries to put Scarlett on the floor.

"Okay" the nurse says awkwardly and carries on seeing to the children. Mary-Claire sats to struggle with Scarlett she can tell that Mary-Claire is leaving her and doesn't want her to go, she begins to cry at the top of her lungs as Mary-Claire puts her down on the floor. "Come on Scarlett, I will be back later" Mary-Claire says as she plants a kiss on Scarlett's head and walks off towards the door. The thought of leaving sweet Scarlett for the very first time was resulted in her heart breaking into millions of pieces.

As Mary-Claire turned one last time to see her daughter before heading for her shift she gave her a smile and walked out the door, she could hear Scarlett crying for her, Mary-Claire tried to fight back the tears but it wasn't working, a few single tears slipped down her face before she got to AAU, A numb sensation ran through Mary-Claire's body it felt like Scarlett had been ripped away from her heart but in reality she was only on the floor below.

* * *

Then the RTC came through as Mary-Claire reached the nursing station, "What have we got then?" Mary-Claire questions as she walks with Harry "Right this is Abigail Jacobs, she is 15 and has minor burns to the legs and lower abdomen, and this is Camilla Ames she was teaching at the time and caught most of the acid which was chucked at Abigail, these are also minor burns to her forearms" Harry finished off with all the medication which was given at the scene and decided she would give Abigail to Mary-Claire as she needed a friendly face in such a scary place.

"Hi I am Nurse Car..." Mary-Claire stopped herself and looked at her name badge "Sorry I am nurse Tressler but you can call me Mary-Claire or MC and you are Abigail Jacobs... do you want to tell me how you got these burns?" Mary-Claire began, Abigail shuck her head before crying out in pain when she got on the bed and accidently knocked one of the acid burns.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire started to treat Abigail she began to talk to Mary-Claire "So..." Abigail started, Mary-Claire looked up from treating her legs, "What do you do in your spare time?" Abigail begins to small talk "oh, In my spare time I am a Mummy" Mary-Claire says as she starts to bandage up one leg before treating the other, "Really?" Abigail questions "Really, I..." Mary-Claire was cut off by Abigail's mother running in "Abi, darling I was worried sick" she wraps her arms around Abigail and kisses her.

Harry comes over and explains what's happened and how it was only minor and she should be fine. "I'm Gillian, Abigail's mother by the way" Gillian says to Mary-Claire who smiles.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire had finished do the best treatment she could she went and sat at the nurses' station with Arthur and Fletch and began to talk to them about Scarlett, they got fed up really easy and walked off leaving Mary-Claire allow with her thoughts because Harry was in theatre and Colette was held up on Keller.

Gillian approached Mary-Claire and said "What actually happened?" Mary-Claire looked up from her phone and place it in her pocket. "I'm not 100% sure but Mr Di Lucca is onto it for us" Mary-Claire reassures Gillian. "You think they are so grown up when they reach secondary school but they are not really are they?" Gillian says and Mary-Claire replies "I'm not quite sure"

Gillian looks at her and says "Do you have any children?" Mary-Claire looks over at Abigail who is messing with her phone and says "One a little girl." Gillian smiles "How old?" she questions curiously, "nine months" Mary-Claire replies to Gillian, "Don't ever take her for granted" Gillian says and Mary-Claire looks at her.

Half way through the conversation Gillian asks about Harry, not seeing Mary-Claire's name badge which clearly says 'Tressler' and begins to question if he is single. Mary-Claire didn't say anything until Harry came over "Who is picking Scarlett up me or you?" Harry questions "Me I guess, you can bath her later then" Mary-Claire replies. Gillian understands that they are married when she see the name badges and walks back over to Abigail.

Mary-Claire laughs a little and places her hand on top of Harry's hand "See's I've got some competition now I'm back, hmm who will Dr Tressler choose, his own wife or a complete stranger" Mary-Claire teases, "Of course my wife" He says giving her a little kiss on the cheek.

* * *

**Emotional episode for all us MC and Harry lovers on the 14/04/2015 as we said goodbye to them both, who are now getting married. Hopefully we will seem them in the future... Just because they are no longer on our screens does not mean I am finishing so stick around I have some great things to come for Harry, Mary-Claire and Scarlett...**

**Please review**


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

It was nearly the end of Mary-Claire's shift and she couldn't wait to see Scarlett, she had missed being around her all day and now all she wanted to do was cuddle Scarlett. But first before the end of her shift Mary-Claire had to see to another teenager who wasn't at all happy to be on AAU at all.

Mary-Claire walked over to her patient but Harry stopped her "Aren't you going home yet?" Harry questioned "Yes I haven't forgot Harry, I need to see to this one last patient and then I am going to get Scarlett" Mary-Claire replies as she turns to walk over to the patient who had a pad on his head to stop the blood from pouring out. "Okay just checking" Harry says as he slaps Mary-Claire on the bum with his clipboard, Mary-Claire gives out a little scream before walking off towards the patient looking back at Harry as she did do.

* * *

"Hello, I'm Nurse C...Tressler, And you must be Anton Richards. So did you get hit anywhere else with this glass bottle apart from above the eye?" Mary-Claire questions, Anton shuck his head and carried on texting on his phone.

A few minutes later Mary-Claire began to clean and stitch up, Harry was busy treating a patient for Hyperthermia and seemed to be watching Mary-Claire treat this teenager. "Ouch, watch It, you nearly poked me eye out, you get me?" Anton spoke in a way that Mary-Claire didn't even understand that well. "Well it would be a lot easier if you put down your phone and relaxed" Mary-Claire says as she snatches his phone out of his hands and puts in on the table, "Oi that's mine, giz it, I'm texting me gal in it" Anton shouted at Mary-Claire and court the attention of Harry.

"What's going on here?" Harry questioned as he put his hands on his hips, "for a start..." Mary-Claire began but was rudely interrupted by Anton, "This inexperienced nurse is trying to kill me" Anton says in language that both Mary-Claire and Harry can understand really well, "She's a right nincompoop where do you employ all your nursing staff from they are right morons" Anton says, Mary-Claire feels Harry touch her hand and then Harry speaks up "So how are the morons?" Anton looks completely dumfound at Harry and then says "Because they am in it?" Anton replies, Harry rolls his eyes at Anton and looks at Mary-Claire who looks like she is about to punch Anton.

Mary-Claire had made an agreement with Anton that if he relaxed and put his phone down she would be as careful as possible, Anton began to flinch as Mary-Claire began to stitch him up, "Ouch what it you moron" Anton says as he pushes Mary-Claire away. Mary-Claire ignores Anton and continues to do her handy work.

"Keep still and shut up" Mary-Claire gritted her teeth, "Ooo someone's getting angry" Anton says as he tries to make out that all Irish people are generally angry. Mary-Claire began to stitch him up once again but this time was pushed in the stomach and was sent flying backwards, Harry court Mary-Claire as she went backwards and looked up at Anton "Watch it you stupid Cow" Anton shouted at Mary-Claire and everyone looked over at them.

Harry got Mary-Claire back onto her feet and turned around to Anton and said "What the hell do you think you are playing at? MC are you alright?" He questioned Mary-Claire who looked a little stunned. "Wasn't my fault the Cow didn't know what she was doing, I would sack her if I was you, she ay no good for ya" Anton finished and Harry could feel his blood boiling.

"You do realise you are talking about my wife don't you?" Harry says in a civilized tone, Anton looks at Mary-Claire and back at Harry and laughs, "Seriously, you are married to that?" Anton says quiet harshly to Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire holds back the tears that were building up in her eyes and Harry says to Mary-Claire "You go clock off and get Scarlett and I will finish off here" Harry says as he goes in to kiss her but just pats her on the back because he didn't want to upset her anymore.

Mary-Claire nodded and went off towards the staff changing rooms. Harry was left with Anton to sort him out, "I'm sure you can do better than that" Anton says as he watches Mary-Claire walks off towards the changing room. "I can't do any better than her" Harry mutters as her begins to finish off what Mary-Claire had started. Anton begins to calm down and talks normally to Harry, "So you are married to that Irish bird?" Anton says, Harry is quiet for a few moments as he does the deeper stitches down Anton's face and then replies "Yep, happily with a daughter." Anton apologises to Harry about what he had said to Mary-Claire and he hoped that she wasn't too upset.

* * *

Meanwhile Mary-Claire had changed out of her scrubs and was now making her way down to pick Scarlett up from the nursery. Mary-Claire entered her pin into the door and walked through to the reception area "Hi I've come to pick up Scarlett Tressler" Mary-Claire says in her telephone voice, "ah yes, we were about to call you" The receptionist says as she stands up and lets Mary-Claire through.

"Scarlett hasn't been well today, we tried paging Dr Tressler but he didn't come and we wasn't sure of what ward you now worked on" The receptionist says to Mary-Claire who starts to worry about Scarlett. "She just seems really irritable and has been sick a few times" The receptionist says as she lets Mary-Claire into the side room where one of the nursery nurses 'Jo' was sitting with Scarlett on her lap.

Scarlett instantly catches sight of Mary-Claire and puts her arms up indicating that she wants' Mary-Claire to pick her up. 'She is really intelligent for a 9 month old baby' Mary-Claire thought to herself as she picked Scarlett up and hugged her. "Hey you what's up?" Mary-Claire says as she looks at Scarlett who does seem a little off colour, even though Scarlett was very pale just like Mary-Claire she didn't look right.

"Come on the you, let's take you up to Daddy" Mary-Claire says as she picks up Scarlett's things and heads out of the Nursery after having a conversation about Scarlett with Jo who told Mary-Claire that she shouldn't bring Scarlett in tomorrow but Mary-Claire already knew all this anyway.

* * *

Mary-Claire made her way up to AAU with Scarlett who was now crying in discomfort, Mary-Claire had no idea what was up with Scarlett so she decided to take her to Harry. On the way there she was stopped by Essie who was excited to finally meet Scarlett and stopped for a while and chatted as Scarlett had fallen asleep on Mary-Claire's shoulder.

When Scarlett woke up all flushed and screaming Mary-Claire made her way back to AAU. She swiped her card and walked through the door, "Harry!" Mary-Claire shouted and Harry turned to look at her. "MC, I thought you had gone home?" Harry says as he puts his files down and walks over to Mary-Claire and kisses her on the lips before looking at Scarlett, "What's up with her?" Harry questions, "She's apparently been like this all day, and she was sick in nursery and is now very Irritable" Mary-Claire says as she begins to panic.

Harry can see that Mary-Claire is panicking and tells her to calm down and takes her over to Serena's office and quickly examines Scarlett. "I think it might be an ear infection" Harry says, "Because she keeps holding her ear and her ear is very red" Harry adds as he smiles down at Scarlett sitting on Mary-Claire's lap clinging to her like a baby monkey.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35:**

Mary-Claire had finally found out what was up with Scarlett... well sort of her ear infection couldn't explain the amount of vomiting she was doing. Mary-Claire had decided just to take Scarlett home and just to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't chock on her vomit.

Mary-Claire didn't want to wait for Harry as he had a few hours left of his shift. Mary-Claire made her way home, it was dark now and Mary-Claire was probably the most nervous night driver in the whole of Holby, but she managed to get herself safely home without having a nervous breakdown at the wheel.

Mary-Claire got out of the car and quickly put her things in the house before going to get Scarlett out of the car who was still sleeping, Scarlett could never stay awake in the car she always drifted off. Mary-Claire picked up Scarlett and locked the car, "Come on then my sleepy wee girl" Mary-Claire says as she carries Scarlett so her head is on Mary-Claire's shoulder.

"Hello MC" a voice came from behind Mary-Claire, Mary-Claire turned on her feet fast to see someone she really didn't want to see. The fear on Mary-Claire's face was now obvious, Mary-Claire held Scarlett close to her and didn't want to let her go. "W-what are you doing here?" Mary-Claire says as she looks at him, that face made her physically sick, "I've come to see how you are getting on" He says in a strong Irish accent.

Mary-Claire can feel Scarlett on her chest as she starts to wake she gives out little moans as she wakes and Mary-Claire rubs her hand up and down Scarlett's back trying to sooth her. "Oh I see you have been busy since I last saw you" he says to her, "Married?" he questioned, Mary-Claire nods and her voice magically starts to disappear. "Yes and I have been now for months, he's the only man I have allow to touch me" She says as Scarlett looks up at her. "Hey you it's alright" Mary-Claire whispers to Scarlett who can sense the fear.

"Oh you haven't changed at all" He says as he steps forward and tries to tuck her hair behind her ear, Mary-Claire flinches as he raises his hand and steps backwards, "Please leave Luke" Mary-Claire says as she steps backwards and bumps into the car.

Harry pulls up on the drive and gets out the car, Luke walks away before glaring at Mary-Claire who has her back up against the car with Scarlett in her arms. "Who was that?" Harry questions as Mary-Claire steps into the house, "Oh, you know an old friend" Mary-Claire lies.

Harry nods and walks into the house with Mary-Claire and Scarlett, "I'm going to take Scarlett to bed, she's had a busy day" Mary-Claire says as she makes a dash for the stairs, Harry watches as Mary-Claire rushes upstairs with Scarlett Harry starts to wonder what was really happening between Mary-Claire and that man she was talking too.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire had got Scarlett off to sleep, she was a little grizzly but she soon fell asleep. Mary-Claire didn't bother to go downstairs for the evening she was tried and she has had an eventful say including her encounter with Luke.

She got changed into her 'little miss chatterbox' Pyjamas and got into bed, All that was running through Mary-Claire's head was 'why is he here' and 'how did he find me' Mary-Claire had never been so anxious in her whole life even more anxious as when she didn't feel Scarlett move the one morning but it turned out Scarlett was sleeping and was lying in a different part of the womb than Mary-Claire was used to.

* * *

Soon after Mary-Claire had gone to bed Harry had came upstairs so he could go to bed, he check on Scarlett quickly before slipping into the bedroom, the bedside lamps had been turned off and Harry could just about make out the outline of Mary-Claire lying in the bed.

"Hey MC are you awake?" Harry says as he slips into bed next to her and slips his hand onto her hip "No I'm practicing being dead, what do you think" Mary-Claire jokes, "Okay, are you alright anyway you seemed a little... how do I put it? uptight earlier" Harry says as he moves his hand up to her shoulder. Mary-Claire placed her hand on his hand and didn't roll over to look at Harry a few tears slips down her face and Harry says "Are you sure you are alright?" Mary-Claire nods and wipes the tears away she didn't want to show Harry that she was crying but especially she didn't want to say why she was crying.

* * *

_7 year Previously_

_A 20 year old Mary-Claire steps out of the shower with a white towel around her body hiding what was left from an argument with Luke that had left her bruised all over her body. Mary-Claire touched one of her bruises and winces in pain. _

_She walked over to her dressing table and pulled a T-shirt on and a pair of leggings she looked at herself in the mirror the buries on her cheek was now visible and she wondered how she was going to keep this one from her parent's maybe a patient lashed out at her on one of her training courses but she has already used that excuse. _

_Luke walked into the bedroom and walked over to Mary-Claire and placed his hands on her shoulders, "Have you calmed down now?" He questioned Mary-Claire shuddered and tried to brush his hands off her shoulders but he had a firm grip on her shoulders. "Hmm" Mary-Claire replied, "What was that?" Luke shouted as grabbed her by the face and pinched her face making her moan in discomfort "I-I'm sorry" Mary-Claire begs "Please don't hurt me..."_

* * *

7 years later

...Mary-Claire woke up in fluster of panic, she looked around the room as she sat up the light was flooding through the gap in the curtains and Harry had his one eye open looking up at Mary-Claire "You okay?" Harry says to Mary-Claire who places her hand on her chest as it felt like her heart was going to grow legs and run off.

"Yeah, just a bad dream again" Mary-Claire says as she swings her legs out of the bed and makes her way over to the bathroom and turns the shower of. As she gets in the shower she can see all the mini scars that she had made out to Harry were bad chicken pox scars, she remembered how she got each individual one, there was only a couple on her hip that were now visible the rest had gone, as the warm water hit her skin she gave a sigh of relief and began to wash herself down, as she ran her hand across her hip she starts to remember the so called 'accident' that happened in the kitchen when she was only 20 with Luke, when she 'apparently' slipped over with a kitchen knife in her hand when it was really Luke.

As she starts to remember what happened all toughs years ago she remembers the aftermath and when she limped into the local Hospital in Ireland where she was training and locked herself away in the supply cupboard and started to stitch up her own wound, she self medicated herself and treated the wound until the wound was completely healed.

Harry walks into the bathroom and starts to have a shave, Mary-Claire grabs her towel and says "Scarlett awake?" Harry shakes his head and applies the shaving foam. "Okay then, I will wake her an get her ready" Mary-Claire says as she walks out of the bathroom and gets dressed.

For toughs few minutes she was getting dressed she totally forgot about her past and focused on her future with Scarlett and Harry and maybe another baby in the future. As soon as she was dress she made her way through to Scarlett who was awake and was holding onto her teddy bear that Mary-Claire always had to remember or else Scarlett would cry even though she cried when Mary-Claire wasn't around.

Mary-Claire smiled to herself as she picked up Scarlett, she kissed her on the head and took her over to the changing board and got her changed and also put a clean nappy on. Mary-Claire looked at Scarlett and sighed she was the best thing to happen to her in years and Also Harry.

Still 9 months since Mary-Claire gave birth to Scarlett she fell in love with her every time Scarlett smiles or is asleep or anything else Scarlett does, and every time felt like her first time holding Scarlett, the excitement and the nervousness.

* * *

**WoW I've made it to 80 reviews... Thank you ever so much for all your support and lovely comments. **

**I will update as soon as possible in the meantime please read and review xxx**


	36. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36:**

Later on that day Mary-Claire had made her way up to AAU after dropping Scarlett off at the nursery despite them telling her she couldn't, Mary-Claire had a job to do and Harry had an important meeting about what Harry wanted to do after his CT training.

So Mary-Claire got herself changed into her scrubs and went over to Fletch and Arthur who was giggling about something "What you laughing about"? Mary-Claire snuck up on them and made Fletch jump "Oh MC it's you, thought Scarlett was ill" Fletch says as he places what looks like a darts board face down on the nursing desk, "She's better this morning, well she's still a little grizzly and well..." Mary-Claire looks at Fletch who is yawning "Sorry am I boring you?" Mary-Claire says in a serious tone.

"Erm... nope" Fletch lies, "Come on Fletch it's obvious, so what is that?" Mary-Claire questions, Arthur gives Fletch a little nudge but before he could say anything Serena was on the ward with a new patient.

Mary-Claire walks over to the side of the bed as Serena begins the hand over, Mary-Claire glances down at the man his face was covered in blood "What happened?" Mary-Claire questioned, "We don't know he was found on the road side just off The Falls road in the early hours of this morning" Serena says and that was when Mary-Claire realised who it was, Mary-Claire takes a step back from the bed and just looks at him all that anger and hatred that she had for that one man, it made her physically sick that she was going to have to treat him.

Mary-Claire took another step back and felt the sick rise in her throat, she turned on her heels and made a dash for the toilets, Serena watched as she ran towards the toilets, "What happened?" Serena questions Essie who was standing next to her, "I don't know" Essie says as she runs off after Mary-Claire.

* * *

Mary-Claire was fast a little too fast for Essie to keep up with her, but Essie soon found out where she was when she heard the vomiting coming from the staff room toilets, "Mary-Claire?" Essie questions as she pushes the door to the toilet open to see Mary-Claire sitting there with her head in her hands silently sobbing to herself.

"Hey, what's up?" Essie says as she slides down the wall next to Mary-Claire, their shoulders slightly touching as she sits next to her. "Nothing" Mary-Claire sobs as she wipes away the tears, "Well there is obviously something up for you to run off AAU like that, is it Scarlett?" Essie questions, Mary-Claire shakes her head "No she's fine" Mary-Claire takes a shaky breath and looks at Essie. "Okay, but you can't go back to AAU looking like a panda?" Essie says to Mary-Claire indicating that Mary-Claire's eye make-up had smudged.

Mary-Claire stands up and steps over Essie and makes her way to the mirrors. "You know where I am if you need to talk" Essie says as she gets up and stands next to Mary-Claire. Mary-Claire gives a little nod and dabs away the smudged mascara. Essie walked out of the toilets but stuck her head back around the door "Are you sure it isn't Scarlett?" She questions, "NO! I'm fine" Mary-Claire almost shouts at Essie but keeps herself calm.

* * *

Later on Harry had came back onto the ward after his interview he had some good news to tell Mary-Claire but first he needed to find Mary-Claire. Mary-Claire had been put with the one person she didn't want to be with now but it was to later for arguing she had been stuck with Luke. She had to place the skin back down on his leg and Mary-Claire decided she would give him as much pain as possible after what she had been through with him.

Luke was now fully conscious and was starring at Mary-Claire who was trying her best to keep her nerve around Luke, Harry was only the other side of the ward if she wanted him but she couldn't bare to tell him what had happened when she was younger between herself and Luke.

"So you finally became a nurse then?" Luke says to her as she stitches up his leg, She looks up at Luke and doesn't say anything, "Pretty baby girl you've got" He says makes Mary-Claire a little more uneasy. She didn't like it how he knew about her daughter but luckily he didn't know her name, until Harry came in and quickly said "I'm off home now, I'm going to take Scarlett so there is no need for you to get her tonight" He says as he walks off.

Mary-Claire feels her heart sink into her stomach she needed Harry around she didn't feel safe around Luke. Once Mary-Claire had finished cleaning his wounds she went to walk away from the bed and found Luke gripping her wrist "Take me for a fag yeah?" he says to her, Mary-Claire is telling herself not to but her words get mixed up and she finds herself lying to the rest of the doctors and nurses on AAU and takes him out the back entrance where all the deliveries were brought in from.

Mary-Claire sat herself down on the fire exit steps next to Luke who was in the wheel chair, "So why did you leave me?" He questions, Mary-Claire edges slightly away from him as he bows out the smoke he had inhaled into his lungs, "Because I did" she mutters , "Oh really, so why did you move away from Ireland and come and live in Holby?" he says to her making Mary-Claire feel really small, "I needed a fresh start... without you" Mary-Claire stutters. "Why without me?" He says getting a little angry, "Because I needed to clear my mind" she says, He laughs at her Mary-Claire shudders as he laughs, she hates it when he laughs at her especially after everything that happened between them.

* * *

After a few minutes of letting Luke smoke she looks at her watch and says "Come on then, its ward rounds in a few minutes" she gets up but Luke puts his feet on the ground so she to push the wheel chair, Mary-Claire rolls her eyes and says "Come on then are we going or what?" Mary-Claire hadn't got the time for idiots like Luke at the moment she was more worried about Scarlett and that horrible ear infection she had.

"I'm not going" He says, "Why an earth not?" she questions, "I'm not going back with you" he says as he pulls out a scalpel from under his dressing grown and drives it into Mary-Claire's inner thigh. Mary-Claire lets out a half scream as he puts his hand over her mouth and stops her from screaming for help.

Mary-Claire drops to the floor with the scalpel still sitting inside of her leg, she has no idea what to do. The blood was pouring it must of hit an artery to be that bad. Luke gave a smile of happiness and walked off towards AAU, unaware that he had blood on his gown which wasn't his but Mary-Claire's.

* * *

Meanwhile on AAU. Essie had started to wonder where Mary-Claire had got up to, Luke was back and now everyone was questioning him if they had seen her, he just replied "Think she went upstairs" but really he was trying to lead them away from Mary-Claire who was still outside.

"Right I'm going to look for her" Essie says as she makes her way over to Fletch and Colette who had just started her shift. "Would Harry know where she is?" Colette questions Essie, "I don't know he clocked off about an hour ago and went to get Scarlett so I would text him and ask" Essie says as she pulls out her phone.

Essie texts Harry but he hadn't heard from Mary-Claire in a while, Essie told Harry not to worry and that she is probably just busy gossiping to someone. Essie sprints down the corridor as fast as he legs out carry her until she sees the back door where the deliveries come from.

She stepped through the door and saw Mary-Claire sitting on the floor with a scalpel in her leg, Essie walked towards her slowly "Mc?" she questioned, Mary-Claire looked up her hands were covered in her own blood and she was using tissues to try and stem the bleed. "Who done this to you?" Essie questions as she pulls out a pair of latex gloves and puts them on, "L-Luke" Mary-Claire says, Essie looks at her in complete shock, "Why?" She questions Mary-Claire looks down at the scalpel and mutters "He's my ex and I left him because he abused me about seven years ago" Mary-Claire bluffs and everything comes out all her secrets at once.

Essie looks at her in complete shock "Did he?" she says seeing how upset she was, "Rape me?" Mary-Claire chocks "No, well when I first met him, I was too scared to say anything" Mary-Claire adds on and Essie's face dropped, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Okay, We need to get you back to AAU" Essie says as she stands up and helps Mary-Claire to her feet. "Please don't tell Harry, he will hate me" Mary-Claire says as she puts her one arm over Essie's shoulder so she can limp back to AAU with the Scalpel still sticking out her thigh and the blood dripping down her leg leaving a trail behind her.

* * *

**Please read and review ;)**


	37. Chapter 37

**Chapter 36:**

Essie and Mary-Claire made their way onto AAU, Mary-Claire felt awful not only the fact that she had a scalpel lodged in her the but the fact that she had been lying to Harry about who Luke really was. "Can I have some help here?" Essie shouted as she still held onto Mary-Claire who's scrub bottoms were now covered in blood. Serena popped her head around the door and looked at Essie "what is it Nurse Harrison?" She questions and Essie doesn't say anything for a moment, that was when Serena looked at Mary-Claire who looked a lot paler than usual even though all gingers are pale she didn't look well almost a green colour was forming on her face.

"Good lord what happened to her?" She questions as Mary-Claire's eyes starts to roll, "She's been attacked by that patient who is in the side room" Essie says as Mary-Claire's legs start to buckle underneath her, "Tell Harry I love him yeah and he needs to take good care of Scarlett" Mary-Claire whispers, Essie looks up at Serena as Mary-Claire collapses to the floor and takes Essie with her.

"Raf!" Serena shouts and Raf comes running, "Okay that looks like an arterial bleed, prep AAU theatre now" Raf says as he rips Mary-Claire's scrub trousers so he could have a closer look at the wound. "Essie gets out of the grip Mary-Claire had taken her to the floor in and stands up and says "Okay, I'm going to go and call Harry and let him know" Essie walks off towards the nursing station leaving Raf and Serena to get Mary-Claire through to theatre so they could remove the scalpel.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry was playing with Scarlett on the floor with some plastic building bricks that were meant for Scarlett's age. "You are a clever baby aren't you?" Harry says as Scarlett hands Harry one of the plastic cups. Scarlett smiled at Harry

Harry lay on his stomach and watched Scarlett play with these plastic cups, he found it incredibly cute every time it cups fell over as Scarlett looked a little confused to why they kept falling down. He found it funny watching a 9 month old baby try to concentrate, Scarlett looked just like Mary-Claire when she concentrated the frown lines and the tongue sticking out, Harry smiled and kissed Scarlett on the cheek who instantly took her dummy out and stuck it in Harry's mouth.

"What was that for?" Harry says as he wipes the dribble from around Scarlett's mouth and chin. Harry looked at the clock and says to Scarlett "Shall we get you some milk?" he stands up and picks Scarlett up carefully and takes her through to the kitchen and begins to make her some milk, Scarlett began to giggle at Harry as he bounced her about while waiting for the milk heater to finish when his phone started to ring.

Harry stopped bouncing Scarlett about and pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the caller ID 'Essie' Harry sighed to himself and answered the phone.

"Hello?" he says

Hello Harry? its Essie from the hospital" Essie says

"Yes I can hear that" Harry replies

"I don't know who to put this?" Essie stuttered know what Harry would be like.

"Put what?"

"Mary-Claire... she's had an accident" Essie cleared her throat.

Harry's heart plummeted "She isn't is she?" He questioned, Holding Scarlett close.

"No it was a close call though"

"What happened?" Harry says

"You better come to the hospital now" Essie replies and hangs up the phone.

Harry takes Scarlett's milk out of the heater and takes her through to the lounge, he sits her on the sofa and grabs his shoes and slips them on. He puts Scarlett little jacket on her and takes her out to the car and buckles her in.

Scarlett seems happy enough sitting with her teddy bear in the back of Harry's car but Harry was worried for Mary-Claire he worried that she was on deaths door. He was in complete shock he really did something worse had happened to Mary-Claire, He thought maybe she had been pushed off the roof by a disturbed patient or had taken a fall down a flight of stairs.

* * *

But anyway Harry was about to find out he had just pulled up at the hospital, He got himself and Scarlett out the car and walked into the hospital. Harry was in complete shock he had only seen her hours ago and now her life could be hanging in the balance.

Harry walked into AAU with Scarlett on his hip and he walked over to Essie and Colette who were sitting together reading hello magazines at the nurses' station. "Where is she?" Harry questioned Essie and Colette, they both peered over their magazines and looked at Harry who looked like he was on the verge of tears, Scarlett clung to him and looked at Colette with a cheeky grin on her face.

"She's still in theatre" Colette says placing her magazine down, "Essie tell me what happened?" Harry says as he sits Scarlett on the desk facing him, "Well there is no easy way of putting this but I found her by the goods and porters entrance and it seemed she had been attacked by a patient" Essie says, "But they found the patient on CCTV" Colette buts up.

"Who was he?" Harry questions in a confused tone, "He's in... ouch!" Colette is cut off by Essie stamping on her foot under the desk, "What was that for?" Colette whispers "Just tell me where he is?" Harry says as he hands Scarlett to Essie.

Essie and Colette didn't need to say anything Harry was the security standing in the side room and that was when he knew he was in there, "Luke O'Riley?" Harry says as he marches over towards that side room but is stopped by Fletch "Wow mate that's not a good idea if you want a job next week" Fletch says as he guides Harry away, it was obvious Harry was angry but upset at the same time, "Bet he finds it hard to show emotion" Colette mutters to Essie, "Yeah I'm sure" Essie replies a little interested in what was going on with Fletch and Harry in the corner.

"Hello you" Essie says drawing her attention to Scarlett who looked a little lost, she let out a few whimpers before bursting out into tears, "What's up darling?" Essie says as she picks her up and places Scarlett's head in her shoulder and begins to rock her. "I think she wants' Mary-Claire" Colette replies as she picks up the dummy that Scarlett and just spat out while crying and gave it a wipe down.

* * *

Soon after Harry had calmed down Mary-Claire had came out of theatre everything was a success, Mary-Claire was fine she didn't need a blood transfusion but was very close to having one. Harry picked up Scarlett and walked over to Mary-Claire who had been placed opposite from the nurses' station and Luke had been moved up to Keller but handcuffed to the bed.

Mary-Claire was a little dazed by the anaesthetic but was gradually coming round, Harry placed Scarlett on the one side of Mary-Claire's bed and pulled up the rail so Scarlett didn't fall off. Mary-Claire started to gain more consciousness and as looked over at Scarlett "Hey you" she whispers her mouth was really dry for the oxygen she had been given while in theatre and now couldn't feel her one leg, "They didn't amputate it did they?" Mary-Claire jokes as she looks down the bed, Harry shakes his head and looks over at Scarlett who was playing with Mary-Claire's hand.

"She finds the easiest ways to entertain herself doesn't she?" Harry says Mary-Claire gives a little nod and accidently fall back to sleep. "She's very drossy" Harry laughs as Colette comes over and has a look at Mary-Claire's wound.

* * *

Later on Harry was still sat with Mary-Claire way after visiting time but he had a privilege with them both being members of staff, Scarlett had fallen asleep next to Mary-Claire on the bed, her head was rested on Mary-Claire's stomach and the rest of her cubby little body was on the bed, Mary-Claire was also asleep and hand her hand on Scarlett's back, Scarlett seemed comfortable about Mary-Claire having her hand on her back it must of been a comfort to know where her Mum is Harry thought to himself as he admired his wife and daughter.

Harry walked over to Fletch and Essie and says "Thank you" Essie and Fletch both smile and carry on looking at Mary-Claire and Scarlett sleeping. "She's a proper little Mummy's girl isn't she?" Essie says to Harry who nods "She has always been one since she was born" Harry smiles, "How old is she now Harry?" Fletch says to Harry, "She's 10 months in two weeks, I can't believe she will be one in two and a half months" Harry replies, "Seriously has it been that long?" Essie says in shock Harry nods.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire had woken and was now sitting up in the hospital bed and she had Scarlett sitting on her lap facing her. Harry left Mary-Claire to have some time with Scarlett as she was stopping in overnight just so Raf could make sure the stitches stay closed and don't get infected. Harry had to admit to Colette and Essie that he was terrified about the night ahead of him with Scarlett, "You'll be fine Harry" Essie says as she walks off towards another patient, "She's a darling bet she will be a walk in the park to look after" Colette says as she peers over her magazine, "Do you ever do any work?" Harry says to Colette, "Yeah, but I'm on my break" Colette laughs.

"Honestly Colette, I am terrified about tonight, you see MC is always there when I need her but tonight she won't be" Harry worries, "I am the same now Nat isn't around" Fletch says as he walks over, "Fletch you had it all planned to have children me and MC didn't plan it" Harry says and Essie looks at him wide eyed, "If you said to me two years ago you and MC were going to have a baby together I would practically run for the hills" Harry says, Essie laughs and replies "I'm 35 and I still haven't got any children and I'm regretting not having any children now." Harry looks at Scarlett for a while and sighs.

"Gemma said to me a while ago would me and MC have any children together and I replied something like if she ever did that to me I must be incredibly drunk and she would have to pin me down to the bed and milk me with a turkey baster" Harry says and Colette giggles and Essie bits her lip. "Wow Harry did you ever wonder that on New Year's eve?" Raf speaks up "No I didn't" Harry says curiously.

* * *

It was coming on for 9 now and Scarlett had gone to sleep on Mary-Claire's chest so Harry decided he would take Scarlett home and put her to bed and let Mary-Claire recover. Harry lifted Scarlett off Mary-Claire after she had given her sleepy baby a kiss on the cheek and a cuddle, Harry leant over and kissed Mary-Claire on her lips. "I Love you" Harry and Mary-Claire say in unison before walking off with Scarlett against his chest.

Harry got down to the car park, he placed Scarlett into her car seat and buckled her in and placed her blanket over her to keep her warm and drove home.

Once home Harry took Scarlett upstairs once he had locked the car and the front door, he placed her Carefully down in the cot and watched her for a few moment, he decided not to change her because she looked to peaceful to wake her and get her changed, even though Mary-Claire had a special way of getting Scarlett changed and now waking her, Harry didn't trust himself at all and left her like she was. He planted a kiss on her head and walked away and closed the door slowly.


	38. Chapter 38

**Chapter 38:**

Harry woke to a rather loud wail coming from the other room, he tossed and turned for a while thinking Mary-Claire was next to him until he went to tap her, he realised Mary-Claire was still in hospital even though she had been attacked a few days ago. Mary-Claire was due to go home two days ago but her deeper stitches had come infected and Mary-Claire was finding it hard to walk so they kept her in and moved her up to Keller so she could recover.

Harry got out of bed and stretched before walking through to Scarlett's room, Since Mary-Claire had been in hospital Harry had become more responsible for Scarlett and he was now starting to get to grips with being a parent.

Harry walked into Scarlett's room and walked over to her, Scarlett had learnt how to pull herself up holding onto things these past few days and was now holding onto the bars crying out for Harry. Harry looked at Scarlett and lifted her out of the cot, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and cuddled her trying to calm her down.

Soon after Harry had found the source of why Scarlett was crying... she needed her nappy changing, This was the one thing Harry was hopeless at but he was getting better, but he thought he would never be as good as Mary-Claire who could possibly do it with her eyes closed. "How about we visit Grandma today and then Mummy?" Harry says to Scarlett as he sits her on the floor and goes over to the draws and picked out some clothes. He got her a pink dress out and a pair of white tights and also a pink cardigan as the weather wasn't what you would expect for May time.

Harry turned around to see Scarlett trying to crawl off, he took a few steps forwards and picked her up from under her arms and says "You can crawl but you can't hide" he places a kiss on her cheek and lies her down on the changing mat.

"You're Mummy is going to love me if I don't dress you distantly" Harry says sarcastically to Scarlett who doesn't really understand him, "But she'll love to see you Scarlett because seeing you each day has made Mummy feel a lot better and she might be coming home soon... Oh I sound like she has gone completely insane" Harry says to Scarlett and he pulls her tights up and sits her up on the changing mat.

After Harry had made himself and Scarlett some breakfast he took Scarlett to visit his Mum who was in the area as she was visiting his older sister.

Once he arrived at his sisters where him Mother was staying for a week he got Scarlett out of the car and walked up to the door with Scarlett on his hip, He knocked the door and Hetti came to the door "Harry!" She says happily "Come in... Mum its Harry" Hetti shouts as she opens the door wide and lets Harry in.

Harry walks through to the lounge and see his Mother come towards him "Harry, what a lovely surprise, no Mary-Claire?" she says happily, "No she's in hospital" Harry replies as his Mother puts her arms out to hold Scarlett, "Shame she is working isn't it?" Elizabeth says to Harry as she kisses Scarlett on the cheek who is now in her arms, "No, she isn't working, she got attacked by a patient and has been stabbed in the leg" Harry replies to his Mother, "Oh that's a shame isn't it" Elizabeth says sharply, "I know you don't like her that much Mother but at least be happy I have settled down now" Harry says to Elizabeth who looks completely shocked by Harry's reaction.

Harry walked though into his sisters lounge, Hetti was playing with Scarlett on the floor and Elijah was sitting on his 3DS. "So when will Mary-Claire be coming out of hospital?" Elizabeth questions, "I don't know, soon as they have got her to walk" Harry says before going on to explain how the infection had paralysed her one leg so she couldn't move but she was slowly getting there.

"I hope she's alright" Harry's sister replies, "She will be, think its Scarlett who is keeping her from going completely insane" Harry adds as Scarlett crawls over to Harry, "Has she had enough of you?" Elizabeth laughs at Hetti, "No" Hetti says sarcastically.

Harry picks up Scarlett and smiles at her before realising she had only came over to Harry for her nappy as it needed changing. "Well I will have to change her nappy and then get going I am due to visit Mary-Claire soon" Harry says standing up and he takes her through to another room and changes her.

Later on Harry had made it to the hospital just in time for visiting time, even though Harry was allowed a few extra hour as they were both staff members, Scarlett was asleep when Harry arrived at the hospital, he was really excited to see Mary-Claire not only because he was missing her but he wanted a few hours break from Scarlett even though she wasn't any trouble.

When Harry got onto Keller he walked over to Zosia and Annabelle who were sitting at the nursing station talking about patients, "How's she been?" Harry questions Zosia, Zosia goes to open her mouth but Annabelle buts in "She's fine and making a good recovery."

Harry smiles and takes Scarlett over to Mary-Claire who was busy watching Iplayer on her Ipad. Mary-Claire only realises Harry was there when he places Scarlett down on the bed, "Hello Harry" she says to Harry as he leans over and kisses her on the cheek, "How have you been?" Harry says as he sits down and places his hand on top of hers. "Fine just sore, they had me up walking today. Seriously I can't believe I should of been home two days ago" Mary-Claire moans to Harry.

"I know but it isn't your fault is it?" Harry says to Mary-Claire. "I know but I feel so helpless sitting here all day when I could be at home looking after Scarlett" Mary-Claire stutters as she starts to well up before a tear slips down her face, Harry stands up and kisses her "I told you stop getting yourself worked up" Harry laughs and Mary-Claire starts to cheer up.

"Oh that reminds me Scarlett has something to show you, I know she is only 10 months old but trust me it's amazing" Harry says as he lifts Scarlett off Mary-Claire's bed. "Harry what have you done?" Mary-Claire questions suspiciously as she moves her legs so they are hanging over the edge of the bed.

Harry sits Scarlett on the floor and stands to aside so Mary-Claire can see Scarlett. "Harry don't sit her on the floor its dirty" Mary-Claire moans, "MC relax" Harry says as he sits next to Mary-Claire on the bed, "Trust me she'll amaze you" Harry whispers as he places his hand on Mary-Claire's leg.

Soon as Harry sits next to Mary-Claire Scarlett crawls over to the chair next to Mary-Claire, Mary-Claire watches with amazement as Scarlett pulls herself up onto her own feet and looks at Mary-Claire smiling away and giggling. "Did she... am I... since when?" Mary-Claire stuttered over her words as she tried to get her words out all at once, "Do you want me to pinch you?" Harry says playfully as he pinches her arm, "Harry stop it" Mary-Claire says playfully.

Before they knew it Zosia was interrupting them, "I think this belongs to you" she says as both Mary-Claire and Harry look up at the same time to see Zosia standing there with Scarlett in her arms, "What?" Mary-Claire laughs, "She moves quick" Zosia laughs as she hands Scarlett back to Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire places Scarlett on her lap and kisses her cheek, "My baby girl is growing up too quick" Mary-Claire whispers to Scarlett and pulls her into a hug. "Way to quick" Harry says as he places his arm around Mary-Claire and strokes Scarlett's soft ginger hair.


	39. Chapter 39

**Chapter 39:**

A few days later and Mary-Claire had came home and was now a lot better than she had been. Harry had seen a change in Mary-Claire since she had came back home and seemed to be taking it easy, Harry was really happy to have Mary-Claire home even though she moaned about people on Facebook who had no lives and just constantly posted Harry had to admit it annoyed him as well.

"MC please stop moaning about these people, can't I just sit with you for ten minutes without you on your phone please?" Harry says to Mary-Claire like he was talking to a sixteen year old, "Alright" Mary-Claire sighs and locked her phone and moved up closer to Harry, "Why are you being like this Harry?" Mary-Claire says as she places her arm over Harry's chest.

"Aren't I allowed to have some time with my wife now ?" Harry says to Mary-Claire but still feels a little awkward calling her his wife after nine months of being married to each other, "Oh alright" Mary-Claire says as she snuggles further into his chest.

Mary-Claire played with the edge of Harry's top and looks up at him and says "It's nice to have some time alone when Scarlett's asleep" Harry nods in agreement, Mary-Claire shifts a little to get herself comfortable and winces in pain, "Hey, what's up?" Harry says, "Just a little sore that's all" Mary-Claire says as she looks back at him, "Can I?" He says to her, Mary-Claire nods and lets Harry have a look at the scar.

"Well that's almost gone" Harry says as he runs his hand along her thigh, "It's sore still" Mary-Claire says batting Harry's hand away from her thigh, Harry rolls his eyes and leans in and kisses her on the cheek and then moves to her lips, "I love you" Harry mutters to Mary-Claire, "I love you too" Mary-Claire giggles as Harry pulls her onto his lap.

They both look into each other's eyes and smile at each other "I wish someone would remind me how I got to marry someone as beautiful as you" Harry says tucking Mary-Claire's hair behind her ear. "Well, I know there..." Mary-Claire was cut off by Harry placing his finger on the lips and stopped her for talking. "Shut up" Harry laughs, Mary-Claire rolls her eyes and pulls Harry into a passionate kiss.

"I've missed you so much" Mary-Claire says between kisses and pulls her arms around his neck. Harry made another move but they were cut off by Scarlett crying, "I'll go" Mary-Claire says as she slowly gets up off the sofa and walks out of the lounge and walks upstairs.

Harry watches with great interest as Mary-Claire walks out the room, his eyes were glued to her bum as she limped out of the room, he grinned to himself before drawing his attention to his phone which was lit up by an incoming text.

* * *

As Mary-Claire walked into Scarlett's room where Scarlett had her nap she noticed how much older Scarlett was starting to look, even though she still had loads of baby fat around her face, arms and legs. "Hello darling" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett and Scarlett instantly calms down, Harry always described Mary-Claire's accent as if she was singing all the time when she spoke to Scarlett.

Mary-Claire lifted Scarlett from her cot and cuddled her, Scarlett seemed flushed from crying so Mary-Claire took Scarlett downstairs to Harry so she could do Scarlett so milk. Mary-Claire walks into the lounge. Harry looks up at Mary-Claire who has Scarlett on her hip and says "We're both needed at the hospital, there's been an outbreak of Norovirus, Raf and Fletch are off, Arthur's rushed off his feet, Serena is stuck on Keller and Colette is trying to keep the vomit down" Mary-Claire places Scarlett down on the sofa next to Harry and says "What about Scarlett who is going to look after her, I'm not taking her to the nursery if there's and outbreak."

Harry thinks for a moment before realising what Arthur had told him "Its only on AAU at the moment, she'll be fine we'll just have to make sure we wash our hands a lot" Harry says to Mary-Claire lifting Scarlett into his arms.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire and Harry had made it to work, they had dropped Scarlett off at the nursery and were now getting changed into their scrubs, with extra protection the had to wear gloves, aprons and theatre masks, all to stop them getting the virus. "You are sure Scarlett will be fine?" Mary-Claire says being her over protective self again, "MC stop panicking she'll be fine MC your just being an over protective mother again" Harry says as he places his hands on her shoulders. Mary-Claire smiles behind her mask and turns to see Colette leaning against the door looking pale.

"Everyone is dropping like flies" Colette stutters trying to keep the sick down, Harry walks over to Colette and says "Why don't you have a break in the on call room and I will see if Essie can come in and cover?" Colette nods before walking off in direction of the on call room.

Mary-Claire and Harry stepped onto AAU to see loads of people sitting around with kidney dishes in front of them, "It's going to be a long day" Mary-Claire mutters under her breath before Arthur catches sight of them, "Hi thanks for coming at such short notice, you see the ED is over ran and everyone on the ward needs hydrating so if we could get to it?" Arthur says before walking off.

They both look at Arthur then look at each other all roll their eyes, "Let's get to work" Harry says as he walks off and grabs some notes leaving Mary-Claire standing there alone. Mary-Claire makes her way over to the nearest patient who looks at her, "Is there anything I can get for you?" she questions the patient shakes his head and Mary-Claire walks off towards another patient.

Harry feels someone tap him on the back, it was Essie she looked well and ready to work she gave him a smile and said "Nurse Harrison reporting for duty, Essie always did this when someone needed cheering up today especially as they were understaffed and fit to bursting on the ward. Harry hands Essie a kidney, Essie pulls a face as she looks at the contents of the dish, "That's nice" she says sarcastically and goes to dispose of it.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire had done all she could for the patient she finally got five minutes to herself and to rest. Her leg was killing her and all she needed was a nice hot cup of tea and her dinner but that wasn't going to happen, Harry needed discharge forms filled out and beds changing. So Mary-Claire was up on the feet within minutes of sitting down.

Zosia had also been called in to help on AAU but was a little under the weather too. Harry had told Mary-Claire, Essie and now Zosia what was needed to be done and with Arthur's disappearance they were really short staffed. Harry and Zosia where the only doctors on the ward and were really busy. Mary-Claire and Essie were also very busy but somehow found time to relax a little.

* * *

Later on it happened, Mary-Claire started to feel really ill and felt really sick, like Colette she tried to keep the sick down which actually worked. It didn't feel as bad as morning sickness now because it had been nearly a year since she had to deal with it.

Mary-Claire hadn't bothered to tell Harry or anyone for a matter of fact, she just got on with her duties and tried her best to keep the sick down, but she is now on a losing battle again the sick rising in her throat. "Nurse Carter, Nurse Harrison can I have a word?" Zosia says as she pulls the to one side, "we've got more patients coming in, we are now the over flow for the ED. Also Dr Digby has gone home and more agency nurses are no their way, Also could we wake Nurse Sheward and tell her she is needed."

They both nod and head off in different directions, Harry comes over to Mary-Claire and smiles "Don't worry we can go home in eight hours time" he laughs and walks away, Mary-Claire gives him a half smile before placing her hand on her stomach which feels like it's going to jump out.

She gives a little groan and begins to head towards the nurses station where her bottle of water was located, but before she could make it over to her bottle of water, she stopped in her tracks and brought up the contents of her stomach, Mary-Claire feels like she is never going to stop being sick until she feels like her stomach is about to come out her mouth.

When Mary-Claire looked up Harry was standing beside her with his hand on her back making sure she was fine, "Oh dear look how's got the bug now" Harry whispers to her saving her the embarrassment, "Harry I'll..." Mary-Claire went to speak up brought up more vomit. "Time to go home then" Harry says as he walked her towards a chair and sits her down. Suddenly Harry's phone began to ring it was the nursery.

"Hello?" he says

"Hello, Dr Tressler?" a voice speaks up

"yes, what can I do for you"

"I've got Scarlett Tressler here, she has became unwell and needs to go home" she says

"Is it possibly Norovirus?" Harry say bringing his medical training into practice.

"Think so"

"Okay then, her Mum is on her way she needs to go home as she has contracted the virus as well"

Harry hangs up the call and breaks the news to Mary-Claire lightly. Mary-Claire understands an goes to get Scarlett fully equipped with sick bags and bibs for Scarlett. Harry had booked Mary-Claire a taxi as she was in no fit state to drive home especially with norovirus he didn't want her ending up in the ED if she was ever to pass out at the wheel.

* * *

**WOW I'm 2 reviews away from 100, I can't believe all the amazing support I've had off everyone its amazing!  
Please review and let me know what you think... next chapter will be here soon :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Chapter 40**

Mary-Claire had finally made it home without being sick in the taxi, there was times when she felt like she would bring up the whole contents of her stomach but she managed to keep things down. Scarlett on the other hand kept being sick, Mary-Claire luckily brought a few sick bags with her that Harry had given her and managed to catch all of the sick.

* * *

Once in the house she got herself changed into her pyjama's as she knew she wasn't going anywhere for the rest of the day, she had also changed Scarlett into her pyjama's too as she kept falling asleep a lot.

Mary-Claire stepped into the lounge with Scarlett on her hip, her stomach felt heavy but it ached as well. She lay Scarlett down on her play mat on her side so if she was sick she wouldn't inhale it. Mary-Claire lay herself down on the sofa and watched Scarlett, she hadn't felt this worse in ages she had to admit morning sickness was better than norovirus.

For the rest of the day that Harry was at work, Mary-Claire spent sleeping, cleaning up Scarlett's sick and being sick herself. She ached so much when she got up to move and it felt like a mission to get to the kitchen if she needed water... which she couldn't keep down either.

* * *

Later on Harry had came home but before he said hello to Mary-Claire and Scarlett who were now cuddled up together on the sofa with a pink blanket over them both he had a shower. Harry had never know Mary-Claire and Scarlett to be so quiet, normally Scarlett would be screaming with excitement if Mary-Claire was playing with her or either Mary-Claire was singing to herself while cooking the dinner but when Harry walked into the house it was silent with the odd cough coming from either Scarlett or Mary-Claire.

Harry got out the shower and put some comfortable clothes on and went downstairs, Mary-Claire was sleeping on her side with her arms around Scarlett who was also asleep. Harry walked over to Mary-Claire and crouched down beside her and whispers "Are you alright now?" Mary-Claire slowly opens her eyes and looks at Harry and coughs a little she does reply to him but just groans. Harry places his hand on her head and feels her temperature, "You are warm aren't you? can I get you anything?" Harry says to Mary-Claire, "Water" Mary-Claire mutters to him.

Harry gets up and walks off towards the kitchen leaving Mary-Claire looking a little bewildered to what she had done for the past two hours. She moved Scarlett so she was now lying on the floor as Mary-Claire's arm had gone numb from her lying on it.

She slowly sat herself back into the sofa hoping that she wouldn't need to be sick again, Harry had been some time in the kitchen now but Mary-Claire didn't want to check because she felt so weak.

Soon after Mary-Claire had managed to sit herself up without vomiting, Harry walks back through to Mary-Claire with a plate and a glass of water, "Here" he says to her as he places her toast and water in front of her, "No Harry" Mary-Claire pushes the toast away covering her mouth with her hand, "You need to eat something" Harry says to Mary-Claire, "Harry please I can't I'll be sick again" Mary-Claire says as she looks away from the toast which is making her feel sick again.

A few a minutes Harry had managed to convince Mary-Claire to try and eat a little bit of dry toast. Mary-Claire took a deep breath in and began to eat the toast, she had never felt so intimidated by Harry sitting there watching her eat, "Harry please stop starring" Mary-Claire wined as she swallowed some toast.

Her stomach bubbled for a second but it stopped, Mary-Claire took a sip of her water and looked across at Harry, "Happy?" she questioned as she placed the plate with the toast on, on the side board. "Oh no you don't MC, you're going to finish that" Harry says as he lifts up the plate and places it back on Mary-Claire's lap. "Please Harry I'm ill" Mary-Claire moans to Harry, "You need to keep your energy up looking after Scarlett don't you?" Harry says to Mary-Claire who nods, she once again starts to eat the toast when Harry struck up a conversation, "I know I shouldn't say this while you're eating but how did the nursery know she has norovirus, it could be a bit of milk she brought up" Harry questions, "I'm not sure, they must of gathered it" Mary-Claire says placing her hand on her stomach as it begins to bubble again.

"She had diarrhoea?" Harry questioned, Mary-Claire shakes her head as she begins to feel a little sick again. "Well it can't be can it because she mentioned earlier she didn't have a fever" Harry adds as Mary-Claire places her plate down again, and leans forward. "Maybe it was just a burp that went wrong and she was sick" Mary-Claire answers as she edges forwards a little.

As Harry begins to speak again Mary-Claire flies forward and grabs the bowl that was in front of her. Harry jump forwards and picks up the bowl which Mary-Claire was being sick into and lifts it up onto her lap so she doesn't get any sick on the floor.

"You're seriously not well aren't you MC?" Harry says as he rubs his hand up and down Mary-Claire's back, Mary-Claire replies "No" as she brings up another bout of vomiting. "Here you go" Harry says handing Mary-Claire a glass of water. Mary-Claire lifts her head up from the bowl and looks at Harry, her face was flushed and her hair was sticking to her face, "Thanks" Mary-Claire whispers to Harry her throat feels like it's on fire as she speaks to Harry. "I'm going to bed, can you put Scarlett to bed for me" Mary-Claire says standing up and taking her glass of water with her.

"Okay then" Harry says as he watches her walk out of the room. Mary-Claire makes her way upstairs and gets into bed before wrapping herself up in the covers because she was going through a cold spell.

* * *

Later on Harry had taken Scarlett to bed and made sure she was alright and that she had her comfort blanket and teddy. Harry walks into the bedroom to see if Mary-Claire was alright, she was now lying on top of the covers with her one arm hanging over the side of the bed, "MC?" Harry whispers, "Are you alright?" he adds, Mary-Claire nods and slowly rolls over to see Harry lying next to her looking at her.

"Harry can you get my phone please" Mary-Claire croaks to Harry, "Where is it?" He questions, "Hand bag" she replies before drifting back off to sleep. Harry walks off and goes downstairs to find Mary-Claire's hand bag down beside the sofa. Harry sits himself down on the sofa and begins to search through Mary-Claire's hand bag, He picks out her purse and about 3 of Scarlett's dummies and her phone, then he notices something at the bottom of her bag, white and almost like a pen.

He digs down into her bag and pulls it out what looks like a pen at first and then it comes more apparent to Harry what it is. He lifts it up and out of the bag, "What the..." Harry mutters under his breath. Then he finally realises what it is, it's a pregnancy test and its marked Positive.


	41. Chapter 41

**Chapter 41:**

Harry places everything back in Mary-Claire's hand bag but not including the pregnancy test, he needed answers, maybe she hadn't got time to tell him Harry thought to himself.

He grabbed her phone and went back upstairs to Mary-Claire, he walked into the bedroom. "Here you go" Harry says handing Mary-Claire the phone, "Thank you" She replies. Harry sits up for a while with Mary-Claire sitting up next to him, He held the pregnancy test beside his leg where Mary-Claire couldn't see it, He needed to bring the topic up soon, Mary-Claire was starting yawn and he knew she would fall asleep in a matter of minutes, so her took a deep breath in and questioned her.

"How are you feeling now?" Harry says to Mary-Claire, "A little better" Mary-Claire whispers, "I don't think I've ever seen you that sick since you had morning sickness with Scarlett" Harry says trying to give Mary-Claire a few hints about what he knows. Mary-Claire hesitates "...Yeah that's true haven't felt this rough in a while" She whispers.

Harry gives up and decided to pounce on her with the question but before Harry could say anything Mary-Claire had fallen asleep. He decided to leave it for the night and placed the pregnancy test which he thought was hers on the bedside table.

* * *

The following morning Harry woke to the sound of Mary-Claire being sick it was obvious she was pregnant now, but Harry didn't want to say anything just in case she did have norovirus. Mary-Claire walks back into the bedroom and looks at herself in the mirror, Harry smiled at her "Morning" Harry says to her and smiles, "Morning, sorry did I wake you?" She coughs, Harry gives a half smile and nods.

"Do you need to tell me something?" Harry says pulling himself to the edge of the bed where Mary-Claire was sitting, he places his arm around her shoulders and smiles "Well" Mary-Claire starts, "I know" Harry says giving a very excited smile to her, "You do?" Mary-Claire croaks, "I sort of found your pregnancy test in your hand bag" Harry smiles, "You found it? so it that is why it was on my bedside table" Mary-Claire says to Harry, Harry gives a little nod and Mary-Claire throws her arms around Harry.

"Are you happy then?" Mary-Claire questions as she pulls away from a long hug, "Ecstatic" Harry smiles, Mary-Claire laughs a little but feels more sick rising, she dashes off towards the bathroom followed by Harry close behind. It was almost like they re-enacted last year when Mary-Claire had morning sickness with Scarlett but this time it was much worse.

Harry crouches down next to Mary-Claire beside the toilet and rubs her back again, "I don't think anyone is expecting you to turn up for work today" Harry says to Mary-Claire who is still throwing up, she gives a little groan and lifts her head, "I will take Scarlett to nursery so you can have a day to get over the morning sickness" Harry says standing up as he can hear the sound of Scarlett babbling to herself.

"Harry I'll be fine, I have had morning sickness before" Mary-Claire mutters, "Yes I know you have, but not this bad before" Harry says as he slips out of the bathroom, Mary-Claire stands up and flushes the toilet and walks over to the mirror and looks at herself before turning the tap on and washing her face with cold water.

She makes her way out of the bathroom her stomach still feeling heavy she goes to walk towards the bedroom door but is intrigued by the sound of Harry talking to Scarlett. She leans against the door frame of Scarlett's room with her hand on her stomach and smiles to herself.

Harry was sat on the floor with Scarlett sitting opposite him, they both didn't notice Mary-Claire for a while until Mary-Claire accidently knocked the door with her fist as she pushed the door, Scarlett was the first to see Mary-Claire and crawled over to her, Harry looked up and smiles "You feeling better?" He questions, Mary-Claire nods and picks Scarlett up. "Hello" Mary-Claire says to a cheery Scarlett who is smiling at her, Scarlett begins to babble away to Mary-Claire not making much sense at all. Harry gets up off the floor and walks over to Mary-Claire, "She's saying to you, Mummy I love you, Isn't that right Scarlett?" Harry says. Mary-Claire blushes and kisses Scarlett on the cheek "I bet you do don't you darling?" Mary-Claire whispers.

Mary-Claire gets Scarlett changed into her everyday clothes and she finally convinces Harry that she is well enough to look after Scarlett by herself. "Now are you sure you are well enough?" Harry questions as he gets his work bag ready to go, "Yes! I will be fine now go!" Mary-Claire says cheerfully as she pushes Harry out of the front door.

Mary-Claire kisses him on the lips. "Oh Harry" Mary-Claire calls him back Harry comes back to Mary-Claire and steps up onto the step so he is the same height as her, "Could you book me a scan please" She says placing her hands on his shoulders, "Of Course" he smiles, "Oh and don't get telling anyone yet because its unofficial" Mary-Claire smirks and lets Harry go to work.

* * *

Harry makes his way into AAU and is instantly bombarded with paper work, and finds himself short staffed again, he wasn't going to call Mary-Claire in as she needed to rest up for a few days but she also knew Colette was on her annual leave, so he had no choice but to page Arthur and Zosia to come and work on AAU even though Zosia was still training in emergency medicine he needed someone to full up AAU.

* * *

Soon as Harry had got enough staff he saw a familiar face, it was the girl who Mary-Claire treated a while back when she was pregnant with Scarlett, Harry decided he would take the case and treat her. "Hello, Rosa isn't it?" Harry says giving her a friendly smile, She nods and says "I remember you, you was with that nice nurse last time I was here" Rosa smiles, "Yes I was, so anyway I hear you've been having a few breathing problems again, is that right?" Harry says Rosa nods as she clutches onto her teddy bear which looks a little battered.

"I want my Mummy" Rosa says as she looks around AAU and begins to cry, "Hey, it's alright your Mummy has only just gone for Coffee while I see what is up with you" Harry says as he puts the stethoscope against her back, "Did that nice Nurse have her baby in the end?" Rosa questions as Harry runs tests on her, "Yes she did she had a little girl nearly a year ago now" Harry smiles and writes a few of his observations down in her notes.

"What did she call it?" Rosa says showing a little interest in Mary-Claire and Harry's daughter, "She named Her Scarlett, Scarlett Marie Tressler" Harry answers as he sits himself down beside Rosa as he had no other patients to see to as it had become pretty quiet on AAU.

"Tressler? but that's your name" Rosa says as she looks at Harry's ID badge, "Yes me and Mary-Claire got married and we decided that Scarlett would sound better with Tressler as a last name than Carter" Harry explains in language that Rosa would understand.

Later on Rosa had fallen asleep so Harry decided he would book Mary-Claire in for a ultrasound. Harry rings up Mr Thompson, "Hello I would like to book an external ultrasound for Mary-Claire Carter well her last name is now Tressler but I'm not sure if it's been changed on her records" Harry nods to himself and takes a few notes down and then says "...Oh that's great thank you, 10:30am tomorrow morning thank you" Harry hangs up the phone to see Fletch standing behind him, "Who was that for?" Fletch questions, "Oh no one, just a patient" Harry says, "I don't see any pregnant patients here or is that young girl your treating pregnant?" Fletch replies becoming a little suspicious about Harry, "Fletch... I just" Harry stutters, "MC? she isn't is she?" Fletch says as he gets the idea on who he was booking the scan for.

"Fletch she's going to kill me" Harry bluffs, "So she is?" Fletch replies happily, "Its unofficial at the moment she only found out a few nights ago, please don't tell anyone else" Harry says to Fletch who smiles cheerfully and pats him on the back "Congratulations then" Fletch says cheerfully as he walks off leaving Harry wondering if he should of told Mary-Claire.

* * *

The following day Harry had taken Scarlett to the nursery and was now in the waiting room with Mary-Claire, hand in hand waiting patiently but they both had to admit they were really nervous but the excitement was creeping up on the both had seen the scan.

"Mary-Claire Tressler?" a young nurse called and both Mary-Claire and Harry stood up and made there was over to the room where the nurse was. "Do you want to pop yourself on the bed and roll you top up please" the nurse says before introducing her , "By the way I am Nurse Camille Manning" she gave a friendly smile and filled in a few pieces of paper work on Mary-Claire.

"So this will be your second child?" Camille questions, Mary-Claire nods as she feels Harry's hand touch hers. "Are you ready then?" Camille questions Mary-Claire again, Mary-Claire gives a brief nod and Camille continues. She places the probe down on Mary-Claire's flat stomach and begins to move it and before long a little body appeared on the screen, "And there is your baby" Camille speaks up, Harry's face lights up with excitement and he whispers to Mary-Claire "I can't believe it" he smiles and looks up at Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire is smiling at the screen, she couldn't believe it her dream about having two children was coming a reality, "One baby?" Mary-Claire says, "Yes only one" Camille is quick to reply. Harry smiles and says "One baby is better than non though?" Mary-Claire laughs and is handed a print off of her baby scan, "So can we start telling people now?" Harry says questioning like a ten year old boy. Mary-Claire laughs and replies "yes of course."

* * *

**OMG 100 reviews! you guys are the best thank you ever so much! I can't believe that this was only meant to be a 4 chapter long and it turned out to be 41 chapters and counting !**  
**Please read and review it would mean so much xx**


	42. Chapter 42

**Chapter 42: **

Mary-Claire and Harry make their way down to AAU to announce the news about Mary-Claire being pregnant again. "I can't wait to see our baby in six months time" Harry says as he takes Mary-Claire's hand and walks down the corridor.

"What did the nurse say you due date was again?" Harry questions, as they walk past the nursery as they needed to get Scarlett, "She said around the 25th November" Mary-Claire answers and Harry smiles as he opens the door to the nursery for Mary-Claire who walks in and talks to the nurse who brings Scarlett through from the back where the nursery was, "Hello beautiful girl" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett who looks happy to see Mary-Claire, Scarlett wraps her arms around Mary-Claire's neck.

As they walk out of the nursery Mary-Claire says to Scarlett who is in her arms "How would you like to be a big sister" Mary-Claire didn't expect an answer as Scarlett is still a little too young to understand what is going on. Harry speaks up to Mary-Claire and says "She'll probably love to have someone around who is about the same age as her" Harry laughs.

* * *

Harry took Scarlett off Mary-Claire as they walked onto AAU, everyone they knew was on today Arthur, Fletch, Raf, Essie and Colette, Serena was there too so they thought they would tell them all together in the staff room.

Once they had rounded everyone up into the staff room Harry decided he would speak for Mary-Claire who was a little nervous and she also felt a little sick, "Me and Mary-Claire have something to tell you" Harry says as he puts Scarlett on the floor who is trying to wriggle free, Colette and Essie look at each other then looks at Mary-Claire.

"Me and Mary-Claire well... we are... having a baby" Harry finally says and everyone looks at the with excitement and happiness written all over their faces. "Oh that's wonderful" Essie says to Mary-Claire and gives her a hug. "Can't wait to meet this little Tressler" Colette says to both of them, Raf shakes Harry hand and gives Mary-Claire a hug.

* * *

Later on after all the excitement of the day Harry and Mary-Claire lay together on their bed thinking about what It would be like when they have two children together only a year after they got married, "What do you want a boy or Girl?" Harry questions Mary-Claire, "I don't know I suppose it would be nice to have a boy now but I would also like to have another girl, what about you Harry?" Mary-Claire replies, Harry thinks for a moment "I would love a little boy" Harry replies as he traces small love hearts on Mary-Claire's stomach.

"Harry?" Mary-Claire questions as he looks down at Harry who now hand his head on the pillow next to her, "Hmm?" Harry says opening one eye, "I don't want to find out the gender this time" Mary-Claire answers, Harry gives a friendly nod and continues to trace small circles on Mary-Claire's stomach. "You've made me the most happiest man alive you know that don't you MC" Harry says as he moves his hand so he his hand is flat on her stomach, "Oh really how many other women have you said that to in your life time?" Mary-Claire giggles, Harry smiles her laugh always dance through his ears making him smile. "Only you" He smiles at her, Mary-Claire giggles and rolls over onto her side so she if facing Harry.

He places his hand on her hip and pulls her in closer "I love you" Harry mutters as he pulls her in for a kiss.

* * *

2 days later it was Scarlett's first birthday and Mary-Claire couldn't get over that it had been a year since she went through 16 hours of excruciating pain, "Morning gorgeous" Harry says as he rolls over and looks at Mary-Claire, "Morning" Mary-Claire whispers as she gets used to the light in the bedroom, "I can't believe it's been a full year now Harry" Mary-Claire says as she unlocks her phone and see's loads of messages from her family in Ireland wishing Scarlett a Happy Birthday.

"Around about now, you had probably just given birth to her did you know that?" Harry says as he looks back through the photo's on his phone "No I didn't" Mary-Claire says. Mary-Claire gets herself changed ready for today's event's which consisted of getting a fussy toddler dressed who was very clingy, helping Scarlett to unwrap her presents, finish off her nursing case files and attend Scarlett's birthday meal at an India restaurant for Scarlett with work colleges.

Mary-Claire can tell that Scarlett is awake because she can hear the sound of Scarlett talking to herself she wasn't making much sense but Mary-Claire found it incredibly cute. But today Scarlett seemed a little louder than usual, it excited Mary-Claire to know she had managed to raise her first child without falling at the first hurdle like some parents do.

* * *

She walked into Scarlett's room to see Scarlett standing up right in the cot holding onto the bars, "Happy Birthday my little sweetie" Mary-Claire chirps to Scarlett who is smiling up at her when the unthinkable happens, "Mama" Scarlett says loud and clear leaving Mary-Claire dumfound, "H-Harry" Mary-Claire says in shock, "What's wrong?" Harry says as he comes steaming through into Scarlett's room.

Mary-Claire had taken Scarlett from her cot and was now sitting with her on the chair by the window ledge, "You'll never guess what happened?" Mary-Claire says and Harry shrugs his shoulders, "She's just gone and said her first word" Mary-Claire says excitedly. Harry's eyes grow wider "really what did she say?" Harry questions curiously, before Mary-Claire could open her mouth Scarlett said it again but this time pointed at Mary-Claire "Mama" Harry's mouth falls open, "She says her first word on her birthday" Harry stutters Mary-Claire nods and a massive grin appears on her face.

"T-That's amazing" Harry smiles as he crouches down beside Mary-Claire and looks up at Scarlett, from this angle you could see every single feature of Mary-Claire on Scarlett's face from behind Scarlett he could see Mary-Claire's baby bump growing, it had seemed to have done a heck of a lot these past few days, it was small but they was Mary-Claire was sitting was making it look bigger.

Once Mary-Claire had got Scarlett dressed into a summer dress Mary-Claire had brought her for her birthday she made her way downstairs with Scarlett on her hip. "So my beautiful birthday girl what shall we get you for breakfast" Mary-Claire says as she sits Scarlett in her high chair, "How about toast?" Mary-Claire says planting a kiss on Scarlett's head "Mama" Scarlett says again with a cheeky smile on her face, Mary-Claire stands and looks at her for a while totally mesmerise by how different Scarlett looked from when she was just a few days old.

* * *

**Thank you so much for all the lovely instagram messages telling me how much you enjoy reading this, its great gives me an idea of my fan base :D you can still follow me on Instagram Niamhmcgrady_fanapge **

**Please read and review xxx**


	43. Chapter 43

**Chapter 43:**

Later on that day Mary-Claire had finally gotten over the surprise of Scarlett speaking for the first time and now Scarlett couldn't stop saying 'Mama' to Mary-Claire who wasn't annoyed by Scarlett constantly saying Mama to her she just found it adorable, All Harry and Mary-Claire wished for Scarlett to do next was to walk, Scarlett was able to pull herself up on things bit if she tried to work she would fall onto her bum.

Harry was determined to get Scarlett to say 'Dada' by the end of the week but he knew it wasn't likely to happen. Mary-Claire sat herself down at the kitchen table next to Scarlett who was busy eating her toast but getting it everywhere at the same time. Mary-Claire placed her cup of tea on the table and watched Scarlett ever so carefully, Mary-Claire smiled to herself, she couldn't get over how beautiful Scarlett looked each day, her auburn hair stood out to Mary-Claire and Scarlett's green eyes just like Mary-Claire herself.

"Are you going to eat that?" a voice came from behind Mary-Claire, Harry placed his hands on her shoulders and leans over, "Because if you aren't I will eat it for you" Harry says as he takes a biscuit out of Mary-Claire's hands and dunks it in her tea, "Harry!" Mary-Claire scolded, "You know I hate it when there is bits of biscuit at the bottom of my mug" Mary-Claire moans and rubs her bump at the same time. "MC stop stressing you are going to stress the baby" Harry says as he takes another biscuit, "I'm not you are just annoying me" Mary-Claire squeaked.

Harry laugh and walked over to the kettle and flicked the switch, by the time Harry had made his cup of coffee Mary-Claire was cleaning up Scarlett who had managed to get herself into an unthinkable mess... with toast. Harry sat himself down next to Mary-Claire who was busy picking up the pieces of toast which had fallen onto the stone tiled floor, "MC please just sit down for one minute you know it's going to stress the baby out" Harry says to Mary-Claire who is paying no attention to Harry.

She nods and picks Scarlett up out of the high chair and places her on the floor, Mary-Claire sits herself down next to Harry who has to get up again as she can't stand the smell of coffee again, "Harry don't ever come near me with coffee again" Mary-Claire says walking through to the lounge, Harry laughs and continues to dunk his biscuits in his coffee.

* * *

Mary-Claire went and lay herself down on the sofa she hated getting stressed especially with her expecting another baby. She placed her hands on her small bump and breathed out, "Your daddy loves to wind me up doesn't he?" Mary-Claire mutters to her bump.

After a while of lying there Mary-Claire dropped off to sleep and woke to find herself starring into the face of Scarlett who was holding herself up on the sofa and smiling at Mary-Claire with her dummy in her mouth. Mary-Claire removes Scarlett's dummy as she never liked to see Scarlett smile with her dummy in her mouth.

"Harry?" Mary-Claire calls as she sits herself up on the sofa and lifts Scarlett onto her lap, "Yes?" Harry's voice comes from somewhere in the house Mary-Claire just wasn't sure where though, "Where are you?" Mary-Claire questions running her fingers through Scarlett's hair, "Upstairs why?" Harry shouts back, Mary-Claire hesitates "Nothing I just wondered where you were that's all" she answers back placing Scarlett down on the floor.

Mary-Claire picks up her phone and swipes across and enters her pin and decided she would read her text messages that she receives but mentally sends them but forgets to send them in reality. Mary-Claire finally gets round to reading her work emails as a nurse she never got the time to read them especially when she was at home looking after Scarlett who she couldn't take her eyes off for one minute.

She finally came across a email which was marked 'urgent' so Mary-Claire didn't hesitate to answer and read, it read:

_Recipients: Nurse Mary-Claire Tressler (Carter), Nurse Estelle Harrison &amp; Nurse Colette Sheward. _

_As you are probably aware by now we have some new junior nurses starting this week which includes the names below:_

· _Lucy White_

· _Sheridan Cooper_

· _Andrew Kent_

_So I was wondering if you could possibly work a little over time with these nurses, I am not expecting much over time for you but it would be appreciated. Also are you maybe be aware Sister Andrea Wilson on AAU will be leaving for retirement this week and I am please to announce that Mary-Claire will be replacing Sister Wilson in the upcoming week. Thank you to everyone who applied for the job and best of wishes to our new acting sister. _

_kindest Regards,_

_Ric Griffin_

_Consultant general surgeon, Clinical Lead (AAU)_

Mary-Claire smiled to herself she had finally moved up the nursing rank, she let out a little squeal of excitement and ran upstairs leaving Scarlett to play with her teddy for a while, she closed the baby gate behind herself and ran straight into Harry who was about to come down the stairs, "Steady on speedy Gonzales" Harry laughs as he catches Mary-Claire and stops her from running into the wall.

"Where's the fire?" Harry asks curiously, "No fire, do you want the good news or the news?" Mary-Claire decided to make up the bad news as she knew Harry would wonder for a while, "Bad?" Harry says first hoping it had nothing to do with her baby, "Unfortunately you are stuck with me on AAU until your next rotation" Mary-Claire smiles, "Okay... and the good news?" Harry prompts Mary-Claire who seems more than delighted looking at him "I got the job" Mary-Claire says happily to Harry.

His facial expression was a picture Mary-Claire actually wished she had a camera with her so she could take a photo of him. "Your now..." Harry cut himself off, "I know right isn't that exciting you have to address me as Sister Tressler now" Mary-Claire says to Harry, "Aww that's not fair can't I call you MC or sexy?" Harry says to Mary-Claire who playfully slaps his arms and pulls him in for a kiss, "Of course you can" Mary-Claire mutters in his ear.

* * *

Later on that day Mary-Claire and Harry were ready to go out for Scarlett's birthday meal but first they needed to try and dress Scarlett who wouldn't stay still and as how Harry described her was being a little bit of a monkey.

Once Mary-Claire had finally gotten Scarlett into her new purple poke-a-dot dress and white tights they made their way out of the house, It was lovely and warm outside and still light so they decided they would walk to the restaurant which was only down the road and meet up with everyone who was invited.

"Harry? has it seriously been a year since I had her?" Mary-Claire questions, "Yes it has and it doesn't feel like five minutes since I had 16 hours of abuse thrown at me by you" Harry replies giving Mary-Claire a cheeky kiss on the cheek. "I couldn't help that I had to get a five pound baby out something that is inappropriately small" Mary-Claire whispers as they are in public.

Harry laughs at Mary-Claire "But I do remember you saying briefly that you were going to castrate me and then the rest was a little strange, well it was a load of swearing but your accent made it hard to understand what you was saying" Harry admits to Mary-Claire who is pushing Scarlett in the push chair. "Oh I'm Sorry" Mary-Claire giggles as they both arrive at the restaurant to see Colette, Essie and Fletch standing around like a bunch of lemons. Colette smiles at Mary-Claire and says as she approaches them "Hiya MC" Mary-Claire says hello back and Colette decided to say something to Mary-Claire which made her blush, "You're glowing do you know that?"

As if it was on queue Mary-Claire started to blush, everyone could tell because of her pale skin completion, "Thanks' Colette" Mary-Claire replies a little worried if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "So tell us how's the Tressler clan coming along?" Fletch says to Harry, "Great I think, Mary-Claire seems to be over the moon about having another baby" Harry replies to Fletch, "Another baby?" Essie questions in disbelief "Oh you wasn't there the other day" Mary-Claire says and explains to Essie that she was due near the end of November and how they would love to have a little boy.

* * *

The evening went well and Scarlett was reasonably well behaved for Mary-Claire and Harry, now at home Mary-Claire had Scarlett her on her lap fast asleep Scarlett's one arm way draped over Mary-Claire's arm and her dummy looked like it was going to fall out, Mary-Claire didn't attempt to take it out or put it back in because she was worried she would wake and start crying or she would chock on it.

Harry walked into the lounge and exchanged Scarlett with Mary-Claire for a cup of hot chocolate, Harry took Scarlett upstairs into her bedroom and placed her down in the cot ever so carefully and pulled the blanket up but not too high.

Once Harry made sure Scarlett was properly asleep he came back down to Mary-Claire who was sitting on the sofa rubbing her bump and she didn't even know she was doing it until Harry asked her why she was rubbing her bump.


	44. Chapter 44

**Chapter 44:**

Mary-Claire was now 26 weeks pregnant, and this time it had been a rough pregnancy so far for Mary-Claire who was suffering with preeclampsia, It was really abnormal as Mary-Claire was only 27 and normally people who get preeclampsia are either younger than 17 or older than 40. Mary-Claire had never felt so ill in her entire life but she was still working despite Harry telling her to take early leave.

Harry had managed to catch Mary-Claire a few times when she went through a dizzy spell, She had also had blurred vision and had to revert back to her glasses which she hated wearing her glasses. Harry had told Mary-Claire to take everything easy but Mary-Claire refused to even rest for a few minutes which really annoyed Harry.

She was determined to show Ric she was right for the full time placement of Ward sister. Harry walked onto the ward to see Mary-Claire carrying more flies that she should be in her state, "MC, what did I say?" Harry says rushing over to Mary-Claire and taking a lot of files off her, "I'm fine Harry" Mary-Claire moans as she follows him over to the nursing station rubbing her bump which was now getting even bigger.

"I don't have to tell you more than once MC, you seriously need to take it easy remember what the midwife said?" Harry says as he moves a little closer to Mary-Claire and placing his hands either side of her bump, "You better stop stressing you're not doing yourself any favours" Harry says kissing her on the lips.

Mary-Claire suddenly steps back and gasps, she places her hand on her stomach and smiles "What's up ?" Harry says showing concern "It kicked" She smiles, "Thanks great may I?" Harry questions and Mary-Claire nods and guides his hand to the stop the baby was kicking from, "Wow, its weak but I can feel it" Harry smiles.

* * *

Later on Harry had gone off to perform an operation which had a few complications so it was taking longer than usual. Mary-Claire was tired and she was only 3 hours into her shift, Colette had taken Scarlett with her for the night as both Mary-Claire and Harry were on the night shifts again so Colette offered to look after Scarlett.

Mary-Claire had fallen asleep as the nursing station with her head down on the table, the baby was lying in an awkward position making it harder for to move but when Mary-Claire woke something didn't feel right, It was odd Mary-Claire couldn't put her finger on it so she got up and started to move around hoping whatever was wrong would correct its self.

* * *

For a few minutes Mary-Claire paced the ward rubbing her bump trying to figure out what was wrong then it hit her a plain fled down Mary-Claire's spin making her gasp in pain, Essie noticed the fear on Mary-Claire's face "You okay there?" Essie questions, Mary-Claire smiles and says between her teeth "Yeah" she rolls her eyes and walks over to the nursing station placing both hand down on the desk and she leant over. Another nurse noticed Mary-Claire looking uncomfortable "Sister Tressler are you alright?" the nurse questioned "Yeah just a little cramp, I'm fine but thanks for the concern Nurse Holder" Mary-Claire says indicating to Nurse Holder that she wanted to be left alone.

"Are you sure?" Nurse Holder says to Mary-Claire who took a deep breath in, "Could you find Dr Tressler for me please" Mary-Claire says as she comes a little unsteady on her feet, Essie runs over and grabs Mary-Claire and sits her down and hands her the bottle of water Mary-Claire was drinking earlier. "Rebecca (Nurse Holder) can you get Dr Tressler now! She isn't right" Essie says and Rebecca walks off in search of Harry. Essie looks at Mary-Claire and crouches down beside her "how long have you felt like this?" Essie questions and Mary-Claire huff and puffs and falls unconscious.

* * *

Meanwhile Rebecca had found Harry who was now in a blind panic and had rushed out of theatre leaving Raf and Serena to close up the patient. Harry ripped off his operating apron and gloves and Hat, and Ran back to AAU by the time he had got there Mary-Claire was nowhere to be seen.

Fletch had told him not to worry but Mary-Claire had been taken to maternity assessment with Essie just to be checked over, Harry was really worried for both Mary-Claire and the baby. He decided that he would clock off early and be with Mary-Claire who according to Fletch didn't look well at all.

* * *

As soon as Harry found out where Mary-Claire had gone he ran down to her but was stopped by the nurses in maternity, "I need to see Mary-Claire Tressler apparently she was admitted just" Harry says in a blind panic, the nurse looks at him blankly and replies "I'm sorry but you are not treating her we can't let you through" Harry places his hands on his head, "Please she's my wife" she begs and the nurse realises they have the same last name and let him through to see her.

When he got to Mary-Claire she was semi-conscious, they had given her some morphine to take the pain away and now seemed a little dazed by everything. "What's wrong with her?" Harry questioned as he notices the on call anaesthetist there, then Dr White approaches Harry and says "So you must be Dr Tressler, well I have some important news you need to make for Mary-Claire now" Dr White says Harry nods and lets Dr white continue "This is tricky, your baby seems in distress now we can ever leave Mary-Claire a few hours to see how the baby gets on or we can perform an extreme premature Caesarean section now, but if you was to wait Mary-Claire and the baby's lives will be at risk."

Harry paces the room for a few minutes thinking about it, he knew the survival rate for an extreme premature baby was low but he couldn't risk losing Mary-Claire as well as the baby if they waited. A few minutes past and Harry had made his mind up "Okay do the emergency Caesarean section " Harry feels his heart drop watching Mary-Claire lay there totally helpless.

"I'm sorry MC" Harry mutters to her as he kisses her on the forehead, "Harry" Mary-Claire whispered and held onto his hand, "Please stay" she was a bit dazed but she knew Harry was doing the right thing.

Harry watched as they injected Mary-Claire with a steroid that would mature her babies lungs so that it could breath when it was delivered. Now in theatre Harry sat by Mary-Claire and stoked her hair telling her that everything would be alright, Mary-Claire was now fully aware of what was going on but was just numb from the ribs down. "H-H-Harry I'm sorry I should of listened to you" Mary-Claire cries, Harry pulls a tissue out of his pocket and dries Mary-Claire's tears "Hey I forgive you anyway it would have something to do with the preeclampsia" Harry says giving Mary-Claire a friendly smile and a kiss on the cheek.

The Doctors make the first incision into Mary-Claire, Mary-Claire can only feel a odd pulling sensation as they begin, Harry is told to keep Mary-Claire happy as the baby was still in distress "Hey remember when I first held Scarlett and you told me to grow up and she wasn't going to break?" Harry questions Mary-Claire trying to take her mind off what was going on, Mary-Claire laughs "Of course and you said she was ever so precious to you" Mary-Claire chocks as she starts to cry again.

Both Mary-Claire and Harry listen into to what the doctors are saying and then finally they hear something that shows the baby was near, Mary-Claire didn't want this to happen she wanted the baby to stay inside of her for another 19 weeks or so, Suddenly the room went quiet Mary-Claire didn't like it then she saw a little baby being taken over to the over side of the room, Harry watched as they worked around the baby, The nurse came over to them and said "It's a boy" Harry and Mary-Claire smiled to each other before realising they hadn't heard him cry yet "H-harry what wrong with him?" Mary-Claire cried, "Please Harry what's going on?" Mary-Claire looked at Harry who was as white as a sheet, "He isn't breathing" Harry bluffed.

Mary-Claire's mouth dropped she felt physically sick, Harry watched as they tried to resuscitate the baby, "Come on" Harry muttered under his breath, A small cry filled the room and Mary-Claire gave a sigh of relief. Harry couldn't believe it the cry was weak but he was breathing.

* * *

The tears were now streaming down Mary-Claire's face as they finished off the stitches and moved her off to another room to recover, "I-I-I want to see him" Mary-Claire coughs as Harry sits himself down next to her on the bed, "Soon" Harry replies, "I've just seen him, she's a handsome feller" He adds giving Mary-Claire a little kiss on the forehead. Mary-Claire was still numb from the ribs down but there was another numb feeling inside of her building up, She just wanted to hold him and know he was alright.

* * *

**Hope you have enjoyed reading this, Can't for the next chapter to come myself. **

**Plus I have millions of ideas so don't expect it to finish so soon !**

**Please Review :)**


	45. Chapter 45

**Chapter 45:**

It had been a few hours since Mary-Claire had her emergency Caesarean section and now all she wanted to do was see her son but everyone was telling her no. Harry was in shock about what had happened especially when he heard that the doctors had to put their baby on life support, Harry knew that there was a really low survival rate for babies this size and born this early Harry just stayed strong for Mary-Claire who was still upset and kept blaming herself for the birth of her son being too early.

"It's my fault isn't it Harry? It's my fault he was born early" Mary-Claire says looking up at Harry from her lying down position, "No I keep telling you it wasn't your fault" Harry says running his hand over her head "But Harry I should of listened to you and the nurses and took early leave" Mary-Claire replies regretting everything that she had done during this pregnancy.

Harry looked down at Mary-Claire and smiled she was still bright red for crying so much earlier and a few tears were still dripping down her face, "I want to see him" Mary-Claire mutters to Harry who is leaning down on the bed with his head next to Mary-Claire, "I'll go and ask" Harry stands himself up and wanders off to ask a midwife if he could take Mary-Claire to see their Son.

Soon after Harry had gone to find out if Mary-Claire could see their son she had fallen asleep out of pure exhaustion from crying. As well Mary-Claire was still waiting for the spinal block to wear off so she could walk or have a shower as she still had a little iodine left on her stomach which seemed a little flatter now.

A while later Harry came back with a wide smile on his face, Mary-Claire looked over at him "So what did the say?" She yawns, Harry looks at Mary-Claire and smiles "They say he is stable now and we can go see him but first I went home and got you some clear pyjamas."

Mary-Claire smiles and slowly sits up on the bed she winced in pain as she tried to swing her legs over the edge of the bed, the spinal block was now wearing off and Mary-Claire could now start to feel her legs again. Harry helped Mary-Claire to get changed and help her to change the dressing from her Caesarean section. Mary-Claire was now in her pyjamas which had cartoon unicorns on and her pyjama bottoms had smaller unicorns on and a lot more of them. Harry helped Mary-Claire slip on her purple dressing gown and then helped her up to her feet.

"Thanks Harry" Mary-Claire winced in pain as he lowered her slowly into the wheel chair, "Your welcome" Harry laughs as he gets a glimpse of Mary-Claire's cleavage he smiled to himself until he is snapped back into the real world by Mary-Claire who flicked his cheek to see if he was okay, "What was that for?" Harry says as he makes his way behind Mary-Claire and starts to push the wheel chair, "You was starring at my cleavage again" Mary-Claire laughs, "It's not that funny, I was just being... nosey" Harry replies feeling a little embarrassed. "Don't you think you've seen enough of my cleavage then Dr Tressler?" Mary-Claire says looking down at the Cannula in her right arm. "I might have to do another examination again soon then" Harry flirts.

Mary-Claire goes to say something but finds that she can't as they come up to NICU, They arrived at the nursing station where all the neonatal nurses where sitting Mary-Claire just panicked and looked at Harry for guidance, Harry began to speak "Hi, I and my wife have come to see our son."

The Nurse looked at Harry and then at Mary-Claire, Harry was no longer in his work scrubs but in jeans and a T-shirt. "Okay what's you babies name?" the nurse questioned, Both Mary-Claire and Harry looked at each other and then Mary-Claire picked up the confidence "He was only born about 5 hours ago his last name is Tressler" She croaked, Harry placed his hand on Mary-Claire's shoulder and smiled down at her. The nurse took a few minutes to bring up the information on their son up but she found them"

"Ah, room 3, incubator 2, I will show you over" the nurse begins, "By the way my names is Nikki and I am actually your sons assigned nurse" she smiled at Mary-Claire, "Right you might want to prepare for what you are about to see sometimes seeing your baby like this can be a little difficult" Nikki says giving Mary-Claire and Harry the hint to brace themselves.

Nikki led them into the room where 3 babies were all in a row in incubators. In the middle of the two other incubators was the smallest of them all Mary-Claire and Harry's son, Mary-Claire felt her heart race with fear, "He, he's tiny" Mary-Claire chocked as the tears came rolling down her face. Harry was mesmerised by his son.

Their son was lay on his back with a tiny nappy on him that still hung off him, heart monitors bleeping away monitoring his every heart beat, a feeding tube going up his nose and then the ventilator which was in his mouth and was fed down into his lungs. Both Mary-Claire and Harry were stumped for words then Nikki spoke up "He is really ill at the moment and we are trying to keep him as warm as possible as he is finding it heart to sustain a normal body temperature on his own"

Mary-Claire nods as she listens really carefully to Nikki, Mary-Claire was dying inside to hold him but she was too scared to ask because he seemed so delicate even more delicate than Scarlett when she was born.

Nikki left Mary-Claire and Harry to look at their new born son, Mary-Claire was still shaking with nerves about what the future held for him, "So, MC what we going to name him?" Harry says placing his hand on Mary-Claire's knee as he sat himself down beside her.

"I don't know" Mary-Claire says a little confused "Is there any names that stand out to you at all?" Harry says letting Mary-Claire choose the name of their son, "I don't know I don't want it to be to traditional from my background" Mary-Claire says to Harry indicating she doesn't want their Sons name to be too Irish. "So?" Harry prompts, "To be honest I think he really suits Oscar" Mary-Claire says as she leans over and looks through the glass at Oscar's tiny face which was mostly covered by the ventilator.

Harry looked at Mary-Claire and smiled "Perfect" is all Harry says and leans in to kiss Mary-Claire. Mary-Claire went to say something to Harry but was cut off when Oscar's heart monitor went off and neonatal nurses came running from all different directions, Harry and Mary-Claire were advised to wait outside which they did but it had all become a little too much for her today and broke down into tears this time into Harry's arms.

Harry held Mary-Claire close and didn't let go, a few other parents walked past them, Harry looked up at them and they gave a friendly smile, "He can't go" Mary-Claire cried "He's mine" Mary-Claire cried even more, "Hey it's going to be alright" Harry soothed rubbing his hand up and down Mary-Claire's back.

Later on Oscar had become stable again but Mary-Claire and Harry had been summoned to The clinical leads office of NICU to discuss treatment plans for Oscar. Mary-Claire could now walk so she linked arms with Harry and made her way into the office and sat herself down in front of the doctor who had summoned them, "So you must be Mrs and Dr Tressler?" the doctor questioned they both nodded, "I am Doctor Coleman and I have been seeing to your son Oscar's latest treatment" he stood and shook both of theirs hands.

"I will first start with Oscar's birth weight which was 2 pounds five, this is expected for someone born this early but we will hopefully get him to put on weight" Doctor Coleman began and Mary-Claire felt Harry's hand touch hers and slowly grip her hand. "Secondly do you have any other children?" Doctor Coleman questioned "Yes one why?" Harry says intrigued in what Doctor Coleman had to say, "How old?" He says, Mary-Claire replies "One" in a small voice. "I need to ask is there anyone who could possibly look after her for the next 24 hours?" Doctor Coleman questions and Mary-Claire looks at Harry who says "I will give Colette a ring see if she or Essie could look after her" Mary-Claire smiles.

Doctor Coleman begins again "We need you to brace yourselves for the next 24 hours as it seems a little unsure at the moment whether Oscar will make it through the night yet, he is on the highest dose of medication we can give someone of his weight and age range." Mary-Claire feels her heart drop into her stomach, She had no idea how she wasn't having a cardiac assert with how fast her heart was now pumping.

Once they had discussed what they were going to do Harry went and made the call to Colette. Mary-Claire had gone back to Oscar who was now lying on his stomach, they kept moving his so he didn't get sores from lying in the same position.

"Hello you" Mary-Claire says to Oscar as Nikki approaches her "Do you want to hold his hand?" Nikki questioned and Mary-Claire didn't hesitate to say yes, Nikki opened the little door on the incubator and let Mary-Claire put her hand in and hold Oscar's tiny hand, "Hello Oscar I'm you Mummy" Mary-Claire says to him and recalls saying that to Scarlett when she was first born except everything seemed easier back then.

Harry walks back into to see Mary-Claire holding Oscar's hand, he quickly pulls his Iphone 6 out of his pocket and turned the flash off and took a picture of Mary-Claire with Oscar, "How is he?" Harry questions as he sits beside Mary-Claire.

"Look at his wee hands Harry" Mary-Claire says as she moves her hand so Harry could see Oscars hands, Harry smiles and says "MC, need to tell you Essie had Scarlett and AAU wish you all the best and hope Oscar makes a full recovery" Harry says as he watches Mary-Claire stroke Oscar's dark hair which was a mix between Harry's colour and Mary-Claire's.

Mary-Claire smiled at Harry she really hope that the next 24 hours went well and Oscar starts to get better instead of detraining, Harry was the same he wanted Oscar to make a full recovery, but the survival rate of a baby born 26 weeks premature was low and it just scared him, but at least they would have Scarlett if anything else happened to him.


	46. Chapter 46

**Chapter 46:**

Mary-Claire didn't leave Oscar's side for hours she just sat there with her knees brought up to her chest watching Oscar's little chest rise and fall It was heart breaking to know that these next few hours could go either way, Mary-Claire just preys he will get better.

* * *

It had been a hard 7 hours for Mary-Claire who had been put through everything in these past hours, Harry had decided to give Mary-Claire some space to think so he went up to AAU to see everyone. When he got to AAU the news had spread fast and now everyone was asking about Mary-Claire.

"How is she?" Colette questions as she sits herself down next to him in the staff room, "She's coping I think, very quiet at the moment" Harry replies, "So what did she have then?" Another voice is in the room Harry turns to see Raf standing in the door way, "She had a little boy his name is Oscar" Harry says in a more quiet tone as reality hits him.

Colette places a friendly arm around his shoulder and tells him everything's going to be fine. "Harry trust me he'll be fine he's a little fighter" Raf says to Harry handing him a glass of water, "I know he is but he's ever so tiny" Harry replies showing Raf and Colette a picture of Oscar in the incubator. Colette begins to coo over how cute Oscar is and Raf just looks at the picture "Oh my life he's gorgeous Harry, you should be proud" Colette coos, "I am very proud of Mary-Claire at the moment, I have no idea how she is keeping herself together, she was crying earlier but now she seems to come over it" Harry says to Colette, Colette nods and answers "She will be she want to be in the right state of mind at the moment."

Harry had finally gone back up to Mary-Claire who was still sitting with Oscar, Harry could see the exhaustion in her eyes he knew she needs to sleep or else she would become unwell. "MC why don't you go back onto the ward for a few hours and sleep and I'll keep an eye on Oscar?" Harry offers but Mary-Claire shakes her head "I'm fine Harry."

* * *

They both sat in an awkward silence before Harry decides to strike up a conversation with Mary-Claire, "How are you feeling now?" Harry questions, "Hmm, I don't know" Mary-Claire answers making it obvious she didn't want to speak with Harry. Harry worries to himself that this could be the downfall for their marriage but Harry wasn't going to take 'I don't know' for an answer. "MC I need to know what's on your mind?" Harry says as he turns to look at Mary-Claire sitting next to him "Seriously Harry you have no idea what's on my mind? well take a look in front of you and open your eyes" Mary-Claire says quiet sharply to Harry.

Harry rolls his eyes at Mary-Claire and doesn't say anything else. He just sits there and watches Mary-Claire watch her son, He doesn't think he has ever seen Mary-Claire so upset before and he thought he had seen her upset when she couldn't abort her first baby (Scarlett) because she was too scared too.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire had fallen asleep with her head in Harry's lap and her legs up on the chair while she was watching Oscar. Harry had just finished a face time call with Essie who was looking after Scarlett, It still made Harry chuckle after Scarlett saw Mary-Claire on Harry's lap sleeping she had screamed Mama so loud it was possible Mary-Claire's parents could hear it in Northern Ireland.

In the past hour Oscar had developed pneumonia as he couldn't maintain his own body temperature by himself, his oxygen levels had also dropped a little and Nikki and a training nurse were trying their hardest to keep him breathing.

Harry watches Nikki and the training nurse as they begin to feed him through the feeding tube, it was only a drip feed so it would take forever, Nikki approaches Harry and says "Would your wife like to feed him?" Harry shakes Mary-Claire lightly on the shoulder and whispers "Nikki wants to know if you want to feed Oscar?" Mary-Claire groans lightly and slowly sits up, lifting her head off Harry's lap she rubs her eyes and looks over at Oscar, she yawns and says "Yes please."

Mary-Claire gets up off the chair and walks over to where Nikki is standing, as she makes her way over she places her hand on her lower stomach where she had her C section. Nikki talks Mary-Claire through what she has to do before letting her get on with feeding Oscar for the first time. "This wasn't how I was expecting to feed this baby at all" Mary-Claire all of a sudden becomes more talkative to Harry who is reading through Oscar's notes.

He felt his heart drop even more as he got to Oscar's diagnosis it was a long list which Mary-Claire had possibly been reading before Harry joined her. Harry sat there silently reading through the diagnosis 'Main diagnosis for Oscar Tressler' Harry reads the title and goes on to read them: Respiratory Distress Syndrome (RDS), Anemia and Jaundice.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes he had studied all of this at Uni but he had never got to see these problems in real life. Harry walks over to Mary-Claire who is still holding the little feeding cylinder up in the air feeding Oscar.

"Hey, you alright?" Harry questions as he looks at Mary-Claire who has her head rested on her free arm, "Yeah, but what I wouldn't give to hold him right now" Mary-Claire mutters under her breath. Harry watches Mary-Claire lovingly and watches as she sniffs its now obvious that Mary-Claire is fighting back the tears as she always sniffs before she cries.

Mary-Claire wipes away a stray tear and continues to watch her son "MC?" Harry says, "Hmm?" Mary-Claire mumbles, "Scarlett's up in reception so I'm going to see her for a bit you are welcome to come if you like?" Harry says to Mary-Claire who looks at Oscar and then at Harry, "Why not I need to see my baby girl anyway" Mary-Claire says as Nikki takes over the feeding duties.

* * *

They both linked arms and slowly made their way up to reception, they walked slow as Mary-Claire was in a lot of pain now the pain killers had worn off. "You okay there?" Harry questions as they make their way up a flight of stairs, Mary-Claire groans a little but nods and carries on.

Once they have made it to the top of the flight of stairs Harry links Mary-Claire's arm again and walks her down the reception where Essie was sitting with Scarlett on her lap. Scarlett took one look at Mary-Claire and squeals with happiness, Mary-Claire giggles to herself and walks over to Scarlett and sits down next to her as she doesn't want to attempt to lift Scarlett yet with her stitches still fairly new.

"Mama!" Scarlett says and puts her arms out to Mary-Claire, Mary-Claire smiles and lifts Scarlett of Essie's lap "Thank you" Mary-Claire mouths as Scarlett wraps her arms around Mary-Claire's neck, Harry walks over and sits himself next to Mary-Claire "How has she been?" Harry questions Essie, "She's been alright a little grizzly and she kept shouting Mama a lot, I think she was looking for Mary-Claire" Essie laughs.

Scarlett was dressed in a pink and purple dress with a lighter pink cardigan on top also with white tights that had a little rabbit on each part where the ankle is. "I've missed you so much" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett who still has her head in Mary-Claire's shoulder. "M-M-Mama" Scarlett mumbles into Mary-Claire's neck and then pulls away and looks around the reception area, "Any luck with her walking yet?" Harry says to Essie while looking at Scarlett.

"I actually don't want to learn her because I think it would be more special if you two were to teach her" Essie replies to Harry and Mary-Claire looks across at Essie smiling. "I guess it would be better" Mary-Claire interrupts.

* * *

Mary-Claire and Harry stay for a while with Scarlett before going back down to NICU, Mary-Claire had just had another painful separation from Scarlett and now she was going to spend some time with her son before she was called back onto the ward for the night.

As they arrived on NICU Mary-Claire and Harry were pulled into the clinical leads office and discuss Oscar again. The news that Mary-Claire and Harry were about to receive would be life changing they needed to make the decision soon. "Thank you please take a seat" Dr Coleman says as he lets Mary-Claire and Harry in.

"We need to discuss Oscar's treatment again I am sorry for any in convinces this way cause" Dr Coleman begins, Harry touches Mary-Claire's hand and feels her shaking, he glances at her she is biting her lip as Dr Coleman begins again, "This is going to be hard for both of you but Oscar had become seriously unwell this past hour and his oxygen saturation has dropped again."

Mary-Claire begins to shake her head as she knows what is coming, Harry holds her hand and watches as the tears start to slip down her face, "Oscar also isn't responding to the antibiotics at all now and keeps chocking on his ventilator" Dr Coleman is near the end and Mary-Claire lets out a rather loud sob Harry places his arm around her and holds her close.

"So we now need to decided if we are going to keep pushing the treatment but he is at high risk of brain damage with the high doses we are giving him or we could turn off the life support off which will be painless and he will just slip away naturally" Dr Coleman finishes and now Mary-Claire is shaking and the tears are streaming down her face, "MC?" Harry whispers as he bushes her hair out of her face, "Harry" Mary-Claire sobs, Harry just holds her there for a few minutes before saying "What do you think is going to be best?" to Dr Coleman.

Dr Coleman looks through Oscar's notes again and says "I know what I would choose but you need to think Mary-Clair are you going to be putting him through even more pain? or would it be kind enough to..." Dr Coleman was cut off by Mary-Claire "Harry please what should I do, he's your son as well" she finishes and wipes her tears away with a tissue.

Harry thinks for a moment and looks at Mary-Claire, he gives a little nod to agree with the doctor and Mary-Claire looks at Harry "I-I Can't do that" Mary-Claire cries, "MC listen to me I don't want this either but we need to be kind to him and help him along" Harry says to a distraught Mary-Claire.

* * *

Mary-Claire dismisses herself from the office and walks off and gets some air before and bumps into Zosia, "Are you alright?" Zosia questions, "No not really Zosh" Mary-Claire cries "What's up?" Zosia asks polity. "T-they want me to turn off Oscar's life support because he is detraining rapidly" Mary-Claire sobs. Zosia walks over to Mary-Claire and smiles "I know I'm not a mother or anything special but think about it will he be happy that you did the right thing for him?" Zosia speaks up.

"I don't know, I love him too much" Mary-Claire replies feeling her heart break, "Do remember you will love them as long as they are in your heart and memory" Zosia says, "I gather so" Mary-Claire sniffles."Remember you have to be in the right mind to make this decision" Zosia advises. She gives Zosia and hug and walks back to NICU.

* * *

Harry stands there looking at her she looks flushed and like she has been crying a lot, "So?" Harry questions, Mary-Claire bits her nails and nods, Harry steps forward and hugs her, "You sure?" Harry sniffles as he starts to feel a little overwhelmed. "I think we are doing the best thing now" Mary-Claire cries into Harry's chest, Harry places his hand on her back and kisses her cheek.

They both go through to Oscar who is lying there with the ventilator still in his mouth life support still on, Mary-Claire sits beside him and starts to talk to Oscar "I really hope you do know how much love me and your daddy have for you and how much trouble you have brought us in these past 20hours you've been in the world" Mary-Claire sniffles and Nikki approaches her.

"Dr Coleman would like to know if you are ready?" Nikki questions both Mary-Claire and Harry. "Is it possible if I would hold him first?" Mary-Claire questions looking up at Harry, Nikki nods and gets another nurse to help her get Oscar out.

Mary-Claire sits back and lets the nurses places Oscar on her chest, Mary-Claire supports Oscar with one hand under his bottom and the other on his back, "Harry, he's so light" Mary-Claire sniffles Harry wipes Mary-Claire's tears away with his tissue and smiles at her. Harry strokes Oscar's tiny face and smiles "Your Mummy was right you did cause us a lot of trouble" Harry laughs wiping the tears away that have now formed under his eyes.

A few minutes later Doctor Coleman comes in and see's to Oscar, Mary-Claire couldn't help but cry everything was happening to fast she wanted more time with him but they had already removed his ventilator, Harry was crying and so was Mary-Claire. Mary-Claire found it strange seeing a fully grown man crying but she knew Harry loved Oscar as well.

"Good night my wee man, I love you" Mary-Claire whispers to Oscar as he takes a few final breaths, Harry is now crying as much as Mary-Claire is and they both give him a little kiss on her forehead, "Take care little one" Harry says to Oscar.

* * *

**Please read and review, thanks to everyone on Instagram for all the positive feed back xx**


	47. Chapter 47

**Chapter 47:**

It had been some hours since Oscar had passed away and now Mary-Claire was back on the ward lying in bed crying to herself, Harry was still in shock that Oscar wasn't here anymore. Harry knew Mary-Claire wasn't right as she wouldn't speak to anyone which made Harry worry for Mary-Claire about how hurt Mary-Claire was on the inside.

"MC are you sure you don't want anything to eat or drink as I am going to the shop downstairs" Harry questions placing his hand on Mary-Claire's shoulder. "I'll be fine" Mary-Claire mutters into her pillow, she was lying with her back to Harry and had the blanket pulled up to her chin where he tears were falling too.

Harry leaves Mary-Claire and goes to the shop. Mary-Claire lets out a silent sob and rolls over slowly, there was a numb feeling growing inside of Mary-Claire something which she had never felt before it felt like it was killing her inside out. Losing Oscar was probably one of the most pain fullest thing Mary-Claire had gone through, she knew she had her daughter still but toughs past 20 hours Oscar was in the world she had grown attached to him even more.

She grabbed her phone which was on the table beside her, she slowly sat herself up on the bed and adjusted her pillows so she was comfortable, she entered her pass code in and went through her messages, most of them were the condolences about Oscar but she still needed to tell her Mum.

So Mary-Claire dialled her Mum's number and prayed that she would answer she needed someone to talk too. Luckily her Mum answered.

"Mum" Mary-Claire sobs.

"Darling what's up" Evelin questions.

Mary-Claire cries to herself for a few minutes then says "He's gone"

"What? Who's gone darling?" Evelin questions

"Oscar he's gone" Mary-Claire cries down the phone.

Evelin doesn't speak for a while and then says "Oh darling I'm sorry" Evelin replies.

"Mum I-I-I don't know what to do" Mary-Claire says sounding so venerable.

* * *

After a good 20 minutes of talking to her Mum Harry comes back with what looks like a sandwich and a bottle on lemonade. Mary-Claire puts down her phone and looks at Harry, "Who was that?" Harry questions, "My Mum" Mary-Claire mutters "She's getting the next flight to Holby" Mary-Claire explains to Harry.

Harry places a sandwich and a bottle of lemonade in front of Mary-Claire and tells her to eat it. "Harry I am sorry" Mary-Claire says to Harry as she takes a sip of her lemonade. "Mary-Claire you don't need to be sorry" Harry says as he sits himself next to Mary-Claire on the bed, Mary-Claire takes a bite of her sandwich and looks at Harry.

"I feel like it's my fault" Mary-Claire says to Harry. "What did I say Mary-Claire it's not your fault he was unwell and there was nothing they could of done" Harry says placing his arm around her back. "You do know I still love you right?" Harry questions, "Yeah" Mary-Claire says as she places her empty bottle and what she doesn't want of her sandwich on her table.

Harry places his other hand on her leg and smiles at Mary-Claire "I made a promise that I would be with you through thick or thin so that's exactly what I'm doing MC, I really love you" Harry says to Mary-Claire as he messes with her wedding band on the left hand.

Mary-Claire nods, "I know you do Harry" Mary-Claire says as she feels Harry kiss her cheek. Harry turns to Mary-Claire and pulls her onto his lap slowly but carefully so he didn't cause Mary-Claire any pain.

* * *

They both sit together for ages until they both fall asleep in each other's company. The next thing Harry and Mary-Claire knew was being woken by a nurse , the room was light and the outside the sky was blue. "You have some visitors" the nurse says to Mary-Claire who is still on Harry's lap but has a blanket over her, Mary-Claire nods and tells the nurse to let them in.

Harry begins to stir and Mary-Claire slips off the bed and plants her feet on the floor, she rubs her eyes and stands up. Mary-Claire's Mum was standing at the door with Scarlett in her arms, the first think Mary-Claire thinks is how the hell did she get there that fast, then she see Scarlett in her Mum's arms and she beings to smile "Mama!" Scarlett says with both her arms held out at Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire lifts Scarlett out of her Mum's arms and cuddles her, "Thank you Mum" Mary-Claire says as she becomes a little tearful. Evelin hugs Mary-Claire "I'm here now" Evelin says as she wraps her arms around Mary-Claire.

They both sit down and Mary-Claire sits Scarlett on her lap and cuddles her, "I'm being discharged today" Mary-Claire says to her Mum, "Oh that's great" Evelin replies. Harry takes Scarlett off Mary-Claire as Mary-Claire needed to go fill out a few forms to agree that they will bury Oscar and that they wanted to keep Oscar's body at the morgue until they had plans.

"How is she coping?" Evelin questions Harry "I think she is hiding the pain around Scarlett" Harry answers. Evelin nods and looks at Scarlett "Well at least she has Scarlett" Evelin says as Mary-Claire walks back in "What about Scarlett?" Mary-Claire questions "Oh we was just saying you've still got Scarlett haven't you?" Evelin says to Mary-Claire who tries to fight back the tears again.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire had been discharged and was now at home, Evelin had taken Scarlett on a walk to the shops for some milk and Harry was writing up some more case files that he needed to hand it soon. So Mary-Claire was left to herself so she decided to do some cleaning to take her mind off about losing Oscar.

It felt strange to Mary-Claire while she was cleaning because normally she would have Oscar doing back flips and kicking her but now it was nothing but pure numbness inside of her, Her heart felt like it had been smashed with a sledge hammer into a million tiny pieces, she knew she had Scarlett even if she didn't have Oscar but she had got herself so excited about having another baby and then to be told there was no hope for him and then in an instance was gone.

As much as Mary-Claire tries to forget what has happened it overwhelms her again causing her to break down into tears again. Mary-Claire grabs a tissue and wipes away her tears which have soaked her cheeks again, she picks up a few of Scarlett's toys which Scarlett had been playing with earlier and puts them away before sitting herself down on the sofa and mutters "It was my fault" to herself.

Mary-Claire sits herself down on the sofa and looks down at her lap, She wipes away her tears and looks at Harry who has appeared in the door way, "Hey MC what's up?" Harry questions as he sits next to Mary-Claire and places arm around Mary-Claire's shoulder. "I-I-I" Mary-Claire stutters, "Shh, It's alright Mary-Claire" Harry sooths almost like he does with Scarlett. "Come here" Harry says as he pulls Mary-Claire onto his lap and wraps his arms around her.

"MC" Harry says as he places a kiss on her cheek, "Hmm?" Mary-Claire mutters, "I have been reading up on something about mothers who have lost a child and I think it would really help you MC" Harry explains to Mary-Claire "So what is it?" Mary-Claire questions, "Well I know it's something they do is Physic but I think It would work, You basically need to write all your thoughts and feelings down in a book but you can write it down in any way or form you like" Harry explains.

He explains a little more about how it works and then goes to find Mary-Claire something she could write in. As Harry found Mary-Claire a book Evelin came back with Scarlett who was happy to see Mary-Claire, "Mama, Mama, Mama" Scarlett screams as she crawls over to Mary-Claire, "Hello princess" Mary-Claire says as she gets down onto the floor next to Scarlett.

Harry was about to hand Mary-Claire the book when Scarlett starts screaming at Harry as if she was telling Harry to go away. Mary-Claire giggles but clutches her stomach as its still painful when she laughs, "She doesn't want you to play" Mary-Claire laughs as Scarlett hands Mary-Claire her teddy bear which was a little wet because Scarlett sucks on the one ear.


	48. Chapter 48

**Chapter 48:**

Later on that day Mary-Claire had decided she would play with Scarlett as she needed to take her mind off things which was happening, Harry and Evelin were in his office trying to get funeral plans ready for Oscar, they had both decided that they would get Mary-Claire involved even though she tried to block it all out as they couldn't go through with such a young infants funeral without Mother's consent.

They had picked a date which was Monday next week, they had also managed to get everything else sorted including the assigned area for the burial and had ordered Oscar's head stone which they got Mary-Claire involved for, even though she broke down in tears doing it she managed to pull through.

Mary-Claire was playing with Scarlett downstairs she was determined to get Scarlett to walk but there was no luck maybe it was because Scarlett knew there was something up with Mary-Claire, or maybe it was because Mary-Claire's Mum kept coming down to see if she was alright and Scarlett was a little unsure about Evelin still.

"You alright there darling?" Evelin questions as she walks into the lounge checking on Mary-Claire, "Yeah fine" Mary-Claire lies she still wasn't right that numb sensation was still there but Scarlett seems to be making it better for Mary-Claire.

Scarlett is lying on Mary-Claire's lap with her head slightly on her stomach and slightly on her arm watching 'In The Night Garden' something that Mary-Claire couldn't stand at all but Scarlett loves it, Scarlett held Mary-Claire's finger in the one hand and was sucking her own thumb with the other her and as always since the day she was born she lay listening to Mary-Claire's heart beat it always seems to calm Scarlett down.

Mary-Claire always loves the way Scarlett puts her head on her chest and listens to Mary-Claire's heart beat, but as Mary-Claire always says to Harry Scarlett is the only one who knows what Mary-Claire's heart beat sounds like from the inside.

* * *

It was getting late and Mary-Claire had finally got Scarlett off to sleep, she is still lying on her lap when Harry comes down to put the mugs he had been using in the washing up bowl. "How long did it take this time?" Harry questions as he comes back through from the kitchen "Two episodes of In The Night Garden and a bottle of milk" Mary-Claire yawns, "Oh she does drive a hard bargain doesn't she?" Harry laughs quietly as he lifts Scarlett up off Mary-Claire's lap.

"Your Mum is in the spare room and I'll go put Scarlett down for the night and I'll be back down shortly" Harry says as he heads of the room with Scarlett in his arms. Mary-Claire gives a heavy sigh to herself as she remembers Harry taking a two week old Scarlett upstairs to her Moses Basket and how her carried her in the same position, but Scarlett had just got a lot taller since.

* * *

Soon after Harry had taken Scarlett up to bed, Harry comes back down and cuddles up with Mary-Claire on the sofa with a blanket over the top of them. "Was she alright?" Mary-Claire questions as she tries to make herself comfortable "She stirred a little but soon went back to sleep when I gave her the dummy" Harry replies as he messes with Mary-Claire's hair Mary-Claire nods and cuddles into Harry's chest.

"How are you feeling now?" Harry questions as he knows Mary-Claire's feelings are a bit of a rollercoaster at the moment. "Erm... bit of both really now" Mary-Claire replies. Harry suddenly remembers the book he had given Mary-Claire "So have you been writing down your thoughts and feelings in that book I gave you?" Harry questions and Mary-Claire nods and gets up and hands Harry the book which was on the side next to the house phone.

Harry flicked through the pages, Mary-Claire had surprisingly neat hand writing and was all set out neatly, Harry notices a few quotes and then goes on to read something which he finds touching.

"Today I don't think I would of got through today without my husband Harry, he's been so helpful these past few hours. I can tell he's hurting on the inside but as long as he is fine with me and how I am feeling at the moment I know I have chosen my husband well. Harry is so kind even though he does annoy me sometimes (all the time at work) he has been so patient with me today. I have to admit he's a great Dad to Scarlett even though Scarlett might only want me sometimes he does his best. I do think we did make the right choice with Oscar and to let him go but I do wonder what it would be like if he wasn't so ill and wasn't born 2 months early. As I think about Harry I wonder what would life be like if we never slept together on new year's eve and what life would be like now? I love Harry to the bottom of my heart, I know I may not show it sometimes when he annoys me but I couldn't ask for a better husband who has turned out to be an amazing Dad after he said to me he thought Scarlett would break when he held her when Scarlett was only 2 hours old. I really honestly think the world of Harry.

Harry looks at Mary-Claire and smiles "You really think like this about me?" Harry questions, Mary-Claire nods at Harry and replies "I do Harry." Harry looks down at her and says "I bet you thought of all your other previous boyfriends like this didn't you?" Mary-Claire looks at him a little confused "Harry you are my only husband I've ever had, and anyway you are the only one I've let touch me in the way you do and I have so much trust in you Harry" Mary-Claire says as she brings herself to tears.

* * *

The following morning Mary-Claire woke to an empty bed on Harry's side. "Harry?" Mary-Claire questions as she gets out of bed and walks around the bedroom and gets her dressing gown on. She slips out of the bedroom and makes her way over to Scarlett's room.

Scarlett wasn't in her room so Mary-Claire gathers Harry had seen to Scarlett who has possibly woken early but Mary-Claire had possibly slept through Scarlett crying. Mary-Claire made her way down the stairs slowly as her stitches were still hurting.

As Mary-Claire got to the bottom of the stairs she looks up to see her Mum walking across the hall towards the bathroom, "So Harry has Scarlett then" Mary-Claire mutters as she makes her way into the lounge. She could hear Harry talking but she couldn't make out what he was saying.

Mary-Claire steps into the kitchen to see Harry feeding Scarlett, he was sitting with his back to Mary-Claire sitting side on, on the kitchen chair Scarlett is strapped into her high chair. Mary-Claire smiles to herself as she sees Scarlett smiling at Harry, He was feeding her porridge something that Scarlett loves but Mary-Claire couldn't stand when she was pregnant with Scarlett.

She gives a little cough and Harry turns to look at Mary-Claire, "Morning" Harry says as he places Scarlett's bowl down on the kitchen table and gets up and walks over to Mary-Claire and gives her a hug. "How long you been up for?" Harry questions Mary-Claire, "About twenty minutes why?" Mary-Claire replies "Just wondered at least you haven't been up since half six with this little fussy madam" Harry says lifting Scarlett up and out of the high chair, Mary-Claire gives a little giggle and clutches her stomach again, "Ouch" Mary-Claire exclaims sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Still painful?" Harry says sitting Scarlett on the floor who instantly crawls over to Mary-Claire and pulls herself up and holds onto Mary-Claire's knee so she can keep her balance. "Mama" Scarlett says putting her arms up to Mary-Claire, Mary-Claire lifts her up onto her lap and kisses her on the cheek, "Cup of coffee?" Harry says flicking the switch on the kettle, "Yes please" Mary-Claire sighs as she strokes and messes with Scarlett's hair.

"Oh MC, I've got a shift at quarter to twelve will you be alright with Scarlett?" Harry questions putting the cup of coffee "Yeah I will be fine, my Mum is here anyway" Mary-Claire replies as Harry walks out of the room.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire was left to look after Scarlett while Harry went off to work. Harry made it to the hospital ten minutes before his shift and was greeted by Colette, Arthur, Fletch and Essie who were all laughing and joking until Harry walks in and they all fall silent "What?" Harry says in confusion hanging up his bag in his locker and locks it, "we... Erm..." Colette begins but doesn't know what to say, Essie picks up the confidence and says "How Sister Tressler today?" She uses Mary-Claire's professional name as there was junior nurses in the room, "Coping... If this is about Oscar dying please don't keep quiet I would rather know than you keeping quiet" Harry says to Essie who looks at Arthur, Fletch and Colette who looks rather awkward.

Harry makes his way out onto the ward to see the stand in Sister who was standing in for Mary-Claire who had been granted sick leave for two weeks. Harry stops in his tracks making Fletch and Colette walk into the back of him "What was that for?" Colette moans as Fletch steps back onto her foot.

"It can't be can it?" Harry mutters as Colette walks around him and glares at him, Harry steps forward and looks at the acting sister, "Who is that?" Fletch questions "I think that is Sarah White, she was at Saint James's when I was there" Harry says in complete shock, "Did you?" Fletch says nudging Harry, "Did I what Fletch?" Harry says folding his arms "You know a bit of fun in the linen cupboard?" Fletch says giving Harry a little nod, "No actually that was me and MC" Harry accidently releases a secret of his and Mary-Claire's.

"Oh really Harry?" Colette buts in as Harry starts to blush, "Well... this is awkward" Harry mutters as he shifts awkwardly, Before Harry could say anymore Sarah had approached them "Hello I am Sarah White and I'm standing in for your ward Sister who is off ill at the moment, let's just make this clear I don't stand for nonsense. Fletch rolls his eyes making Essie snigger and Harry bite his lip "God help us all" Colette says under her breath.

"Dr Tressler! I didn't know you worked here?" Sarah says as she dismisses everyone "Yep been working here for four years now" Harry replies as he glances up and over at Essie, Fletch and Colette who are watching him. "So how have you been?" Sarah says as she tries to break the ice "Fine I guess" Harry replies awkwardly as he keeps one eye on Fletch and Colette and starts to wonder where Essie has gone.

Harry decided he would make an excuse to go but luckily another patient came through and Harry took the patient to the bay along with Colette who was going to be this patients nurse. "Right so this is Lauren Clarke, she has been attacked in the park by another girl who is in the ED, Lauren has deep stab wounds to her abdomen both have been flushed with saline solution also deep lacerations to both wrists these are defensive wounds" Colette reads as Harry looks at her wounds.

"Right she is going to need these stitched up in theatre as the wrist lacerations have cut through some tendons" Harry says lifting Lauren's wrist. Colette nods and walks off to the nursing station to book a theatre slot.

Sarah approaches Colette and questions her about Harry, "So Dr Tressler?" Sarah begins "What about Dr Tressler?" Colette questions, "Did he mention that we used to date when he was at Saint James's?" Sarah says to Colette who is all ready board with Sarah. "No" Colette says while typing something on the computer "Oh really, he used to tell everyone at Saint James's" Sarah says "Well probably because he was going out with a nurse and he was only a junior" Colette says Sarcastically.

Colette rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips "If you are trying to see if he is single no, he's married as has a daughter and a..." Colette stops wondering if she should say anything, she decided to tell Sarah quietly about Oscar. "Look he has a one year old daughter and he did have a son until a few days ago, okay don't tell him this it's a sensitive subject for him and his wife" Colette finishes, "what happened to him?" Sarah whispers Colette hesitates for a moment and looks over at Harry, "He was born prematurely about three days ago now he lived for about 20 hours and then they had to turn his life support off he had developed pneumonia and he already had RDS" Colette finishes as Harry wonders over suspiciously. "What about RDS?" Harry questions leaving Colette and Sarah to come up with a convincing excuse.


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 49**

The following week Mary-Claire and Harry had attended their sons funeral it was a small send off as he wasn't known by many people both of Mary-Claire's parent's came with Aoife, Clara was unable to make it due to her work commitments, she also had the company of her cousin Orla. Harry's Mum also came with his sister Annabella.

It was a hard day for both Mary-Claire and Harry, but they managed to get through it even though they both broke down at some point of the day. Mary-Claire found it really hard saying goodbye to Oscar as she had grown attached to him from when he was in her womb.

The past few days Mary-Claire had noticed Scarlett was now hitting some mile stones in her development as was now teething but was still to cut her first tooth, and she was trying her best to walk but every time she went to put her first foot forward she would tumble over, Mary-Claire had also noticed how Scarlett reacted to her name and to people singing around her.

* * *

Mary-Claire made her way down the stairs she has just done all of Scarlett clothes in the wash she had ironed them and put them away and now she decided she would spend some time with Scarlett who is with Harry in the lounge. Mary-Claire couldn't help but laugh when she got into the lounge Harry was lying on the floor with Scarlett sitting on his chest and she kept smacking his forehead.

"Having fun there?" Mary-Claire laughs as Harry looks over at her, "A little help?" Harry questions as he tries to lift Scarlett up off his chest but she was holding onto his top so he couldn't lift her as she has such a tight grip. Mary-Claire laughs and picks up Scarlett who starts to scream as she was unhappy that she was being removed from Harry's chest "D-D-D-D" Scarlett says as Mary-Claire sits her on her lap and brushes Scarlett's hair out her face.

"See Harry she's trying to say she loves you, isn't that right Scarlett?" Mary-Claire says to Harry and kisses Scarlett on her head, "Come on then Scarlett say Dada?" Harry says as he kneels down in front of Mary-Claire's knees where Scarlett was sitting on her lap. Both Mary-Claire and Harry try to get Scarlett to say Dada but all Scarlett could say is "D-D-D" they both agreed not to push her as they could see Scarlett was getting frustrated.

Mary-Claire stood Scarlett up on her feet and decided she would try and get her to walk by herself, Harry sat himself down and watches as Mary-Claire tries to get Scarlett to walk. It doesn't take long before Scarlett gets her sense of balance but she doesn't want to lose Mary-Claire's hands when walking, "Why don't you try standing her up over there and you come over here and call her?" Harry suggests as he messes with his phone bringing the video recorder up onto his screen. "You're not going to record me are you?" Mary-Claire says to Harry "No I'm trying to get Scarlett walking so I can show my Mum" Harry replies as Mary-Claire walks away from Scarlett and kneels down beside Harry and calls Scarlett over.

Scarlett looks at Scarlett a little confused first but Harry pulls a face at Scarlett and she begins to giggle "Come on then Scarlett, Go to Mummy" Harry says to Scarlett Mary-Claire gives Scarlett a little cheery smile "Mama!" Scarlett says with her arms over, Mary-Claire watches with anticipation as Scarlett looks down at the floor and she looks back up at Mary-Claire.

Scarlett takes a step forward but doesn't fall, Mary-Claire's face fills with excitement as Scarlett finds taking a step forward hilarious and Mary-Claire coaxes Scarlett to take another step forward which she does. "Come on darling that's it Scarlett nearly there" Mary-Claire says as Scarlett takes small steps towards Mary-Claire.

Harry continues to record Scarlett taking her first baby steps towards Mary-Claire, Scarlett finally reaches Mary-Claire and falls into her arms "Well done baby girl" Mary-Claire says as she pulls Scarlett into her arms and cuddles her. Harry stops recording on his phone and kneels down next to Scarlett "Wow, well done Scarlett" Harry says placing a kiss on Scarlett's head. Scarlett wriggles free of the cuddle and stands up and slowly walks away taking baby steps towards her toys.

* * *

They both sit themselves down on the sofa, they both sit and watch Scarlett playing happily with her toys, "I can't believe our baby girl has just taken her first steps" Harry says as he puts his arm around Mary-Claire's waist. "I know it doesn't feel like ten minutes since I held her for the first time, and I just looked at her in disbelief" Mary-Claire replies watching Scarlett play with a few baby building blocks.

Harry began to mess with his phone and Mary-Claire turns to look to see what he is doing "Oh Harry you're not uploading that video are you?" Mary-Claire says in embarrassment as she looks at herself on the video "Harry please no make-up" Mary-Claire moans "Oh come on MC you look beautiful all you little freckles standing on" Harry says looking at Mary-Claire "I'm uploading it anyway you can only hear your voice and well... your accent is the cutest" Harry says admitting how much he loves her accent "But at the end you can see you but it's so cute how Scarlett clings to you" Harry adds "If you must" Mary-Claire says as she tries to hide how blushed she has gone.

"Do you fancy going out somewhere for the day tomorrow?" Harry questions looking at the weather forecast on his phone "Well it is our first wedding anniversary tomorrow" Harry adds looking at the date "Gosh has it really 30th September tomorrow?" Mary-Claire questions "Yep, then it's your birthday four days after?" Harry replies "Oh god I'm getting old" Mary-Claire moans putting her hands on her face "MC you're only going to be 28 I'm 30 in December how do you think I feel" Harry answers feeling sorry for himself.

"At least we didn't start a family too early or too late" Mary-Claire says to Harry who nods with agreement. "I agree, seriously don't think we would have started a family if you had gone to Belfast for new year last year" Harry says to Mary-Claire as Scarlett crawls over to Harry and chucks her lamb at Harry who accidently picks it up by the wet ear, he panics and chucks it at Mary-Claire who squeals before handing the lamb back to Scarlett who's face if fully of delight as she finds it funny when Mary-Claire (her Mummy) and Harry (her Daddy) muck around like they are.

* * *

**Please read and review. Just to let everyone know I don't write all the guest reviews as I don't have enough time to do stupid things like that as I'm revising for my exams which are in the upcoming weeks.**


	50. Chapter 50

**Chapter 50:**

The following day Mary-Claire and Harry went out for their wedding anniversary with Scarlett, they decided they would go to Weston-super-mare for the day. They were desperate to see how Scarlett reacted to sand after Scarlett started to cry last time and clinged to Mary-Claire when they were on holiday last year.

They had both had a wonderful day out with Scarlett even though Scarlett started to show her terrible two's stage months early, Scarlett was the same when Mary-Claire tried to place her down on the sand but started to get over it when Mary-Claire sat her on a blanket and she started to bury her own feet to see if Scarlett would come over, Scarlett did finally come over to Mary-Claire but she couldn't walk on the sand as it was too uneven so Scarlett crawled over to Mary-Claire and played with the sand until she got it in her mouth and Harry had to wash her mouth out which didn't go well as she choked and was sick in the sand.

Harry and Mary-Claire also got to have a romantic meal together to celebrate their first year of marriage together. They went back to Holby later on and Essie looked after Scarlett and Harry and Mary-Claire finally got that peaceful meal together even though every time a child in the other side of the restaurant cried Mary-Claire nearly jumped into action and Harry said "I will have to tie her to the chair if you keep jumping like that" Mary-Claire joked about for a while and replied with "Saucy" which made Harry snort with laughter and his drink nearly came down his nose, which was something Scarlett was more likely to do.

* * *

But today was a big day for Mary-Claire after their wedding anniversary it was the day Mary-Claire was doing race for life with the rest of the Holby girls apart from Serena who was at a board meeting, Harry was the one who signed Mary-Claire up and Mary-Claire took it offensively as the way he said it to her he made out as if she was fat.

Mary-Claire was now at the starting line with Essie, Colette, Zosia, Annabelle, Gemma, Adele, Jac and Mo, Harry came with Scarlett to cheer Mary-Claire on who was actually really excited now and herself and Essie kept breaking into song waiting for the race to start.

Zosia knocked into Mary-Claire as she made her way over once she had her race number "What's up with you?" Mary-Claire questions Zosia "Gemma is annoying me" Zosia replies as she ties her hair back, "Don't worry she tried to kiss Harry the once before she realised I was engaged to him" Mary-Claire answers Zosia who looks over at Gemma and shoots her a dirty look.

* * *

For a while Mary-Claire stands to one side with Essie, Colette and Zosia stretching out when Gemma jogs up to them "Anyone fancy a race?" Gemma questions enthusiastically "We are doing a race" Zosia replies sarcastically, Mary-Claire shakes her head "If you mean a race with you to the end think again" Mary-Claire says, Colette shakes her head and so does Essie.

"I'll do it then" Zosia says stepping forward "Oh bring it on" Gemma says to Zosia "oh you two aren't going to behave like little pests by that I mean children" Jac says coming over being her normal sarcastic/ serious self "Excuse me I have a child that's offensive" Mary-Claire laughs.

Jac rolls her eyes and walks off and Colette starts to get ready by calming herself down and psyching herself up when Mary-Claire and Essie burst into song again and make Colette practically jump out her skin "I came in like a wrecking ball, I never hit so hard in love, All I wanted was to break your walls, All you ever did was wreck me, Yeah you, you wreck me" Mary-Claire and Essie sung at the top of their lungs, "Was their really any reason for that outbreak?" Colette says placing her hand on her heart.

Soon after Mary-Claire and Essie's outbreak into song it was time to start the race, they were all at the start time and 'The Final Countdown' came on which set Essie and Mary-Claire off into song again. The horn fired and everyone started to run, Zosia and Gemma started to run really fast pushing each other as they went.

Mary-Claire kept to a steady pace with Essie as Colette had dashed ahead to try and keep up with Gemma and Zosia to make sure they didn't break out into a fight. Mary-Claire and Essie sang together all the way round starting with a few old favorites and then onto the lunch break staffroom songs that they love to sing.

They both finally court up with Zosia, Gemma and Colette at the half way point and Zosia looked as if she was about to give up but Gemma was annoying her to keep going. "Right that's it" Zosia says shoving Gemma to one side, Gemma jogs past and pushes Zosia to the floor who falls face first into mud, Zosia pushes herself up and grabs Gemma's ankle as she was about to run off and pulls her to the floor as well, the both end up being covered in mud and both Mary-Claire, Essie and Colette are standing there laughing at them.

"Up you get" Mary-Claire says as she puts her hand out to Zosia who pulls herself up using Mary-Claire, Mary-Claire goes to run off to join everyone else in the race but trips up "Come on MC" Essie says jogging on the stop, "I think I've just sprained my ankle" Mary-Claire cries and holds her ankle, "I think I need to drop out" Mary-Claire says as she slowly finds a way to get up off the floor and that was when she noticed she had cut the palms over her hands on the rocks.

"You're not giving up yet" Essie says as she places her arm around Mary-Claire's shoulder and helps her to the finish line which was only a few minutes away, "You've come so far don't give up yet, just remember Scarlett and Harry are waiting for you at the end" Essie says giving Mary-Claire something to aim for.

* * *

They finally made it to the end of the race, Harry pointed Mary-Claire out to Scarlett who screams as soon as she see Mary-Claire and tries to wriggle free, Harry places her down on the floor and takes her hand and leads her over to where Mary-Claire was with Essie, "M-M-Mama" Scarlett says as she see's Mary-Claire limping towards her.

"What have you done?" Harry says as he see Mary-Claire limp "Fell over some rocks trying to get Zosia up off the floor" Mary-Claire admits lifting Scarlett up and giving her a kiss, "Let me have a look at it then" Harry says as he walks her towards their car at the end of the race once Mary-Claire had said goodbye to everyone and had a photo with the girls.

Harry secured Scarlett into her car seat and took a look at Mary-Claire's ankle "oh dear that looks like a badly sprained ankle" Harry says lifting her ankle up "Can you do anything for it Doctor?" Mary-Claire says seductively "Yeah I'm sure I can, what about a lovely Ice bath" Harry says seriously and Mary-Claire's mouth drops.

* * *

Later on Harry had ran Mary-Claire an ice bath and now all that was left was for Mary-Claire to get in it with her clothes on, "Come on MC you've got to do it to let the swelling out" Harry says as he pulls Mary-Claire into the bathroom "Now get in!" Harry says sternly.

Mary-Claire gives in and gets into the bath and starts to curse and swear at Harry as she lowers herself down into the bath. "I'm bloody well going to kill you" Mary-Claire cried as she looks up at Harry, "No you won't you love me" Harry says giving her a kiss, and she chucks some ice at him.

* * *

**Chapter 50! half way to 100 and still going! hope you enjoy this I have some many ideas to come!**


	51. Chapter 51

**Chapter 51: **

Mary-Claire sat in the bath shivering while Harry sat next to her timing how long she was in there for, "H-h-Harry I think I've got hyperthermia" Mary-Claire stutters, "No you won't trust me I'm a doctor" Harry replies "Haha very funny Harry, yeah and I'm a nurse" Mary-Claire replies sarcastically peeling her wet top off her stomach "Why did I get in with my clothes on anyway Harry?" Mary-Claire questions "Because you might get even colder than you are now" Harry says looking down at his phone.

"Harry can I get out please, I think my toes are going to drop off" Mary-Claire moans to Harry "In a bit you need to let your muscles soak" Harry replies Mary-Claire rolls her eyes and plans her revenge for Harry.

* * *

A few minutes later Harry hands Mary-Claire a towel and tells her he is going to wake Scarlett from her nap and give her some milk, Mary-Claire gives a sigh of relief and doesn't hesitate to get out of the bath, and takes off her wet clothes and wraps herself up in a towel that had been on the radiator.

Mary-Claire gets herself changed into something warm as she is still shivering, she gets her clean underwear puts them on before picking out a pair of black leggings and a purple baggy top, something which Mary-Claire found comfortable when she was at home looking after Scarlett.

Once dressed Mary-Claire makes her way down stairs to where Harry is sitting on the sofa with Scarlett who is drinking milk, "Warming up yet?" Harry says as he leans Scarlett back a little so she could drink the rest of the milk out of the bottle "No I'm freezing" Mary-Claire moans putting her hand against Harry's face "Oh my your cold" Harry says shifting away from Mary-Claire "I'm going to go and get myself a cup of coffee" Mary-Claire says walking off towards the kitchen.

Harry watches Mary-Claire walk away and then he looks down at Scarlett, who is holding the bottle by herself "I don't think your Mummy is very happy with me at the moment Scarlett" Harry says looking at Scarlett, "Why would I be unhappy with you Harry?" Mary-Claire spoke up Harry's heart flutters as she speaks to him, this only happened when he really wanted to cuddle up with her later on in the evening.

"Because I made you get in an ice bath" Harry replies as he sits Scarlett up and removes her bib and stands her up on the floor, "Why Harry, the pain isn't as bad. I've just had a message from Essie saying she doesn't think she will make it to work tomorrow" Mary-Claire says sitting down on the sofa. "Oh MC how about me and you have a cuddle later with a bottle of wine and a film what do you say?" Harry says placing his hand on her knee "Harry... you read me like a book, I would love to" Mary-Claire says taking a sip of her coffee while watching Scarlett playing with her stacking cups.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire and Harry had put Scarlett to bed and they were now snuggled up on the sofa with a bottle of wine watching Childs Play which was creeping Mary-Claire out because she thought one of Scarlett's toys was watching her and kept moving.

Mary-Claire ended up sitting in Harry's lap holding onto him like Scarlett would, "MC are you really that scared" Harry questions as the ending titles of the film come on "Yes" Mary-Claire says as she finally emerges from behind the pillow and Harry's arm. Harry laughs at Mary-Claire and finishes off his glass of wine.

Harry kisses Mary-Claire on the cheek and then kisses up her neck "Harry what are you..." Mary-Claire was cut off by Harry's lips clashing with hers, Harry pulls Mary-Claire onto his chest and begins to kiss her more passionately "Harry please not here" Mary-Claire pulls away as Harry starts to play with the edge of her top. Mary-Claire rolls off Harry and gets up, she had right where she wanted him now.

Harry went to pull her up stairs but Mary-Claire made up an excuse about needing the to check the temperature of the house as she felt really warm Harry fell for it and made his way up the stairs. Mary-Claire made her way into the kitchen and opened up the freezer, she looked for a while until she came across the block of ice cubes at the back of the freezer.

she took five ice cubes out that were a reasonably good size. She cups them in the right hand and makes her way up to Harry, Harry was getting ready for bed he was now down to his boxers. Mary-Claire slipped into the bedroom and made her way over to Harry, he didn't notice the ice cubes in Mary-Claire's hand.

* * *

"Hello you" Mary-Claire says as she puts her right hand behind her back. "Hey" Harry says as he comes over to Mary-Claire and wraps his arms around her shoulders and begins to kiss her, She is now about to catch Harry out she smiled as she kisses him and she begins to play with the elastic on his boxers and pulls them towards her.

She drops the nice down his boxers and Harry yelps really loud. Mary-Claire dashes out of the bedroom and begins to laugh uncontrollably as she watches Harry dance around trying to get the ice out of his boxers, once Harry had got the ice out of his boxers he looked up at Mary-Claire who was laughing and runs after her "Come here you" Harry laughs as he grabs her and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Harry stop it" Mary-Claire squeals as Harry slips his hand under her knees and lifts her up "You've asked for it now" Harry plays about as he takes her through to the bedroom. He playfully chucks her down on the bed and climbs on top of her. He straddles her waist and tickles her Mary-Claire starts to punch Harry playfully until she leans in for a kiss pinning Mary-Claire's arms above her head. They begin to pull at each other's clothes and kiss passionately.

* * *

The following morning Mary-Claire and Harry woke to the sound of Mary-Claire's alarm going off, it was her first day back as sister of the ward. Mary-Claire was about to move and get out of bed when Harry pulls her back "Do you have to go to work?" He questions "Yes I'm sorry" she says between kisses, "Last night was amazing" Harry whispers into Mary-Claire's ear "I know" Mary-Claire bites her lip "But I have to go to work, AAU isn't going to run its self with only Essie and Fletch" Mary-Claire adds as she gets up out of bed. Mary-Claire walks around the room getting dressed and putting her make-up on "Remember you need to get Scarlett dressed today she needs a bath too before you change her but after her breakfast" Mary-Claire orders and Harry just nods and smiles at Mary-Claire.


	52. Chapter 52

**Chapter 52:**

Mary-Claire walks into the hospital it was her first day back since she had Oscar and she was a little upset that she was stepping into the hospital where she son died. She gave a deep breath in and walks over to the coffee counter and gets herself a cup of coffee, Mary-Claire was exhausted from last night's fun with Harry but she couldn't tell anyone that because it was personal plus is was embarrassing.

"Nice to see you back Mary-Claire" Raf says as he gets served at the coffee counter "Hello Raf" Mary-Claire says taking a sip of her coffee she gives a yawn and heads for the lift with Raf who was on AAU today "Rough night?" Raf questions pressing the button to call the lift "Yeah, Scarlett kept me up again" Mary-Claire lies, "I thought one year olds slept through the night?" Raf says becoming suspicious of her "Well not all one year olds are Scarlett are they?" Mary-Claire replies looking down at her cup of coffee "How come?" Raf questions as they get into the lift "I think she has nightmares" Mary-Claire answers him, "she'll grow out of it, anyway how are you?" Raf replies.

"I'm fine thanks" Mary-Claire says finishing off her coffee and stepping onto AAU. Mary-Claire heads for the changing room and gets changed into her nursing scrubs, she had to order a smaller size as when she first wore the dark blue nursing sister scrubs she was pregnant with Oscar.

Colette walks into the changing rooms and gets changed into her uniform, "Morning Mary-Claire nice to see you back" Colette says tying the laces on her shoes "It feels good to be back but I do miss Scarlett" Mary-Claire says as she heads towards the door clipping her name badge to her pocket, "Harry not in today?" Colette says as she looks at the clocking in sheet "No he's got Scarlett today" Mary-Claire replies as she swipes her badge across the clocking on machine.

* * *

Colette gives a friendly nod and walks off towards the nursing station Mary-Claire closely follows, She grabs her patient notes and heads to her first patient of the day, Nadine Philips a young teenager who admitted for deep lacerations to her legs which needed investigating and a friendly face as she was extremely on edge so they assigned Mary-Claire to her as she was extremely friendly and she was a mother so she understood younger children.

"Hello Nadine, I'm Nurse Tressler but you can call me Mary-Claire" She begins and Nadine looks at Mary-Claire she doesn't smile at Mary-Claire but Mary-Claire smiles at her, "Nadine I need to ask how did you get these?" Mary-Claire begins as she puts on her latex gloves on "I told the nurse in the ED I fell why don't you people listen" She replies in a somewhat harsh tone "Nadine I was only asking" Mary-Claire says as she starts to look at the cuts, Nadine flinches as Mary-Claire touches around the cuts.

Mary-Claire looks up and around the room she see Colette and waves her over "Nurse Sheward could I have a second opinion please; stitches or theatre ?" Mary-Claire says as Colette pulls on some latex gloves "Hmm, let me see" Colette mutters as she has a look. "This isn't a freak show" Nadine shouts as both Mary-Claire and Colette look at her, Colette whispers to Mary-Claire and they both agree she only needs stitches.

Mary-Claire walks away towards the nursing station and looks up the whole of Nadine's medical history "She has been admitted here three times in the past 5 weeks with the same problem and each time she has passed it off as a fall" Mary-Claire speaks to herself biting on the lid of her pen. Fletch walks over to put some patient files down and says "You do know that's the first sign of madness talking to yourself MC?" Mary-Claire looks up at Fletch and smiles "Nice to have you back" Fletch adds when Mary-Claire notices who it is, Mary-Claire walks over to Fletch and hugs him "It's good to be back" Mary-Claire says pulling away from the hug.

"Excuse me" Nadine spoke up, Mary-Claire turned to look at Nadine "Yes Nadine" Mary-Claire says, "When you have finished making out with that nurse would you kindly come here and give me something for the pain" Nadine says rather loudly, Fletch smiles and laughs "What's he laughing at?" Nadine questions with annoyance in her voice "I only said to stop making out with him" Nadine adds "He is laughing because I'm married... to his best friend" Mary-Claire says "But..." Nadine says as Mary-Claire leads her back to her bay.

She sat Nadine down on the bed and took another look at Nadine's cuts, "Now Nadine before I stitch your legs up do you want to tell me how you really got these" Mary-Claire looks down at her legs and notices her wrists Nadine looks up and Mary-Claire and hides her wrists.

Mary-Claire thinks to herself for a moment and then pulls the curtain around the cubical "Now please tell me or I will have to get psych involved" Mary-Claire says in a stern tone, "Please don't" Nadine says "Okay, Do you want to tell me why you are doing this" Mary-Claire says sitting herself down on the bed next to Nadine "I-I-I don't know" Nadine breaks down "I feel like the whole world is against me, I don't even know if my Mum knows" Nadine stutters Mary-Claire places her arm around Nadine "Oh Nadine, would you like me to tell your mum for you?" Mary-Claire questions.

"No, my Mum will hate me" Nadine cries "Nadine listen to me you need to tell your Mum so you can get some help" Mary-Claire advises "would you tell your mum if you was me?" Nadine questions "I think I would have to you know Nadine" Mary-Claire admits "I would feel nervous but I know my Mum would understand me" Mary-Claire says to Nadine who grabs a tissue.

Nadine sits in silence for a moment and then says "If you had a child who did what I do what would you do?" Mary -Claire stops and thinks for a moment the thought of Scarlett self-harming scared her "I don't know what I would do if my daughter did that" Mary-Claire mutters, "My Mum hates me" Nadine mutters "I'm sure she doesn't" Mary-Claire says as another nurse comes through to Mary-Claire and hands her all the surgical things she needed to stitch up Nadine's legs.

Mary-Claire injects Nadine's legs with a numbing solution, Mary-Claire pokes the area that has been numbed a few times until Nadine couldn't feel the area. Nadine decided to spark up a conversation with Mary-Claire who was threading the needle "You mentioned you couldn't imagine your daughter doing what I do, how old is she?" Nadine questions Mary-Claire threads the needle through the eye of the needle "I can't, she is only one" Mary-Claire speaks up "So is that why people are welcoming you back?" Nadine says as she becomes curious about Mary-Claire "No... not actually for that" Mary-Claire replies a little upset "Why?" Nadine questions, Mary-Claire doesn't reply to Nadine but begins to stitch up the wounds which turned out to be self inflicted.

Nadine leaves Mary-Claire as she guesses it's a rather sensitive subject which it was. "So what do teens your day like to listen to?" Mary-Claire says trying to break the awkward silence "Ed Sheeran, but everyone in my year at school are into different bands that I've never heard of" Nadine says and Mary-Claire laughs "Oh when I was at school in Ireland everyone was for boyzone and things like that" Mary-Claire replies "Fair enough" Nadine replies as Mary-Claire finishes the last stitch.

* * *

Mary-Claire cleaned up and made her way over to the nursing station to Colette "So was it self-inflicted ?" Colette questions "Yes" Mary-Claire whispers "So you going to send her up to psych?" Colette questions "I guess I have no choice but to" Mary-Claire replies looking over at Nadine, "I hope Scarlett doesn't ever do anything like that when she's older and that she tells me when she feels like she could do it" Mary-Claire says as Colette dials Psych for Mary-Claire. "I'm sure she'll tell you MC... oh Hello this is Nurse Sheward from AAU" Colette cuts herself off from Mary-Claire and answers the phone.

* * *

After a few minutes Mary-Claire finds out that they have a space for Nadine to go up but Mary-Claire needed a pretty good and convincing story to why she was being moved, Colette left to go to another patient and left Mary-Claire to go to Nadine and tell her she was being moved.

"Hi Nadine, you are going to be transferred to a different ward as we can only keep you here for so long" Mary-Claire speaks up hoping Nadine would buy it which she did. "They will be here to transfer you soon" Mary-Claire says as she walks off "Mary-Claire?" Nadine spoke up stopping Mary-Claire in her tracks "Hmm?" she turned around "Thank you" Nadine says and Mary-Claire gives a little friendly smile.

* * *

Later on it was the end of Mary-Claire's shift she had been invited to Albie's for a drink but she couldn't as she wanted to see Scarlett and she was also still on painkillers as she got the odd pain where she had her caesarean section.

She came out the hospital and walks over to the bus stop the sky was alight with different colours of purple and orange Mary-Claire knew she would get home before it gets dark as she only lives 15 minutes away.

She knew as soon as she steps into the house Scarlett will be all over her unless Harry has ran her ragged and she is asleep when she gets in. Zosia joins her at the bus stop she looks extremely tired "You alright Zosia?" Mary-Claire questions "Yeah just finished a ten hour shift" Zosia yawns and rubs her eyes "Okay please don't fall asleep on the bus and miss your stop" Mary-Claire laughs Zosia wonders over to the bus stop timetable and glares at it "What bus you catching MC?" Zosia questions "15A" Mary-Claire replies "Oh I catch that one, my stop if before yours so please wake me" Zosia moans as she see the bus coming and flags it down.

They got onto the bus and Zosia pays her fair and Mary-Claire shows the driver her bus pass and goes and sits next to Zosia. "Busy day I take it?" Mary-Claire questions "Yep" Zosia replies as she looks down at her phone "Did Harry tell you about the bomb threat they had in the ED the other day?" Zosia says looking up from her phone as the bus starts to move "Erm... no he hasn't you sure he was there?" Mary-Claire replies and Zosia looks shocked at her "He was there trust me, everyone was diverted up to AAU and I'm sure he did over time" Zosia replies "Are you sure about that Zosia? he could of done over time and I didn't know about it well when I... lost Oscar he always came in and woke me as I kept falling asleep on the sofa as I had strong pain killers that made me fall asleep a lot" Mary-Claire answers Zosia smiles at her and gets up and presses the button.

"See you tomorrow MC" Zosia says as she walks towards the doors as the bus comes to a stop and gets off. Mary-Claire's stop shortly follows she gets off and begins her two minute walk to her house. It was starting to get dark and Mary-Claire wasted no time getting home.

* * *

She puts the key in the lock and unlocks the door, her cat dashes out and Mary-Claire steps into the house. It was oddly quiet, she placed her bags down on the floor and took her shoes off as she hates people walking through her house with shoes on even though it is wooden floor.

"Harry?" Mary-Claire says as she steps into the lounge to see Harry sitting on the sofa watching TV with Scarlett cuddled up on his lap half asleep "Hi" Harry whispers "How was your day?" Harry adds as Mary-Claire comes over to his and kisses him on the lips "Oh you know busy" Mary-Claire says as she has no more energy to do anything more today "Is she asleep?" Mary-Claire says looking down at Scarlett on Harry's lap "Partly I think" Harry replies peering down at Scarlett.

"I'll take her to bed I need to get in the shower anyway I smell of hospital" Mary-Claire says as she slowly lifts Scarlett of Harry's lap and places her with Scarlett's head in her shoulder and carries her up stairs.


	53. Chapter 53

**Chapter 53:**

Scarlett is now 18 months old as is starting to show more key developments also Scarlett has started to become mischievous as Mary-Claire couldn't leave her alone for more than a minute as she was starting to learn how to climb chairs and Mary-Claire had already paid a visit to the ED with Scarlett who wacked her head off the coffee table as she fell off the sofa when Mary-Claire wasn't looking.

Both Mary-Claire and Harry worried for Scarlett as she started to fall behind with her development of speech as she could only say Mama and she tried to say Dada but it didn't work. Mary-Claire is trying to prompt Scarlett with some works like when she gives her the bottle she will say "say thank you" but Scarlett would just look at her blankly.

"Harry please try and get her to say something, I'm worried about her development now" Mary-Claire says to Harry who is playing with Scarlett on the floor, "What like?" Harry replies, "I don't know something that isn't rude" Mary-Claire replies and Harry laughs "Don't you dare think about it what will the health worker say when she hears Scarlett say something rude?" Mary-Claire says as Harry gets up off the floor and picks up Scarlett.

Harry sits himself down on the sofa and says to Scarlett "You going to say Dada for Mummy?" Mary-Claire gives a little hopeful smile and Scarlett starts to say "D-D-D-D" but still nothing, "Why don't you try?" Harry says sitting Scarlett in the middle of Mary-Claire and himself, "Where's Mummy?" Harry says to Scarlett who instantly points to Mary-Claire, "Do you love Mummy?" Harry says and Scarlett continues to point at Mary-Claire, "Of course she does" Mary-Claire says as she lifts Scarlett up onto her lap and the lifts her into the air and plants a kiss on her forehead.

Scarlett puts her hands on Mary-Claire's face and pushes away, Mary-Claire sits Scarlett back on her lap and Scarlett starts to moan and wiggles free. She grabs her teddy and walks over to the corner of her room and cries, Mary-Claire looks at Harry and gets up off the sofa "What's up darling?" Mary-Claire questions as she kneels down beside Scarlett, Scarlett pushes Mary-Claire away and continues to cry.

Harry stands up and gives Mary-Claire one of Scarlett's dummies "Try this" Harry says handing her the dummy Mary-Claire puts Scarlett's dummy into her mouth and Scarlett spits it out and begins to cry again "What could possibly be the matter baby" Mary-Claire says lifting Scarlett up and getting to her feet.

As Scarlett cries again Mary-Claire notices that Scarlett is cutting her top two teeth and then it doesn't take long before she realises that Scarlett is in pain from her teeth cutting. Scarlett already has her bottom two teeth but she didn't have much pain with them but now Scarlett was getting grouchy. "Come on darling let's see what Mummy can do for you" Mary-Claire walks into the kitchen leaving Harry to finish his work on his ipad.

* * *

Mary-Claire sits Scarlett on the work surface and gives her a bottle of water, which did work. She next tries a teething ring but Scarlett doesn't like them and threw it to the floor "Okay so you don't like that" Mary-Clair says as she bends down and picks up the teething ring.

Scarlett's crying is becoming more positing now and Mary-Claire starts to wonder if Scarlett didn't want anything and just wanted to be left alone but every time she puts Scarlett down on the floor she would scream and put her arms up to Mary-Claire making her be picked up again.

Mary-Claire sits Scarlett back on the work surface and feels her forehead with the back of her hand "You've got a wee bit of a temperature honey" Mary-Claire says as she goes through the cupboard behind her and pulls out the calpol and administers a small dose to Scarlett who pulls a face. "I gather you don't like that Scarlett" Mary-Claire laughs as Scarlet holds her arms out to Mary-Claire again.

She picks up Scarlett and walks around with her for a while, Scarlett continues to cry but she was starting to calm down now she was in Mary-Claire's arms "You just want a cuddle don't you?" Mary-Claire kisses Scarlett on the cheek as she buries her head into Mary-Claire's shoulder. "Is she alright?" Harry says as he comes into the kitchen "Think so now, gave her some calpol and I think she just wants to be held now" Mary-Claire replies Harry smiles "Well I'm off for the late shift now, call me if she gets any worse" Harry says and he kisses Mary-Claire on the lips and Scarlett on the head as she wasn't showing her face.

"I'll be fine Harry" Mary-Claire replies as she walks Harry to the door "Going to give her a bath now Mary-Claire adds as Harry steps out of the door "Okay then, see you tomorrow, I love you" Harry says as he heads down the path way towards his car, "Love you too" Mary-Claire replies as she tries to get Scarlett to wave who is having none of it and continues to cry and moan into Mary-Claire's shoulder.

* * *

Mary-Claire closes the front door and takes Scarlett up to the bedroom where she leaves her on the bed for a moment while she fills the bath only when she is filling the bath Scarlett gets off the bed and goes and watches Mary-Claire fill the bath, "Mama" Scarlett mutters through her dummy causing Mary-Claire to turn and look at her. "You are a cheeky monkey getting off the bed" Mary-Claire says as she picks up Scarlett and walks back through to the bedroom once she has turned the bath taps off.

It was the first time Mary-Claire had seen Scarlett smile at her today and it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside. Mary-Claire undresses Scarlett and takes her through to the bathroom and puts her in the bath. "You like that?" Mary-Claire questions as she kneels down beside Scarlett removing her top so her top part of her body way down to her bra, she always removes her top when bathing Scarlett as Scarlett knows how to splash.

Mary-Claire plays with the bubbles in the bath to keep Scarlett entertained as she washes her hair as Scarlett doesn't like her hair being washed. "Come on then Scarlett" Mary-Claire says after about 5 minutes of bathing Scarlett she lifts her out of the bath and wraps her up in a towel.

She carries Scarlett through to the bedroom and lies her down on the bed, she has already pre-set out Scarlett's pyjamas, Nappy and vest ready for her to change her into. "Come on then you cheeky monkey" Mary-Claire says as she stops her naked daughter from crawling away and climbing off the bed.

Mary-Claire lies Scarlett on the changing mat and puts on a clean nappy, Mary-Claire could possibly change Scarlett's nappy with her eyes closed as she has changed millions of Scarlett's nappies since she was born over 18 months ago. She pulls Scarlett's vest over her head and fastens the poppers at the bottom and stands Scarlett up on the bed, Scarlett naturally places her arms on Mary-Claire's shoulders as Mary-Claire pulls Scarlett's pyjama bottoms up. Scarlett began to giggle as soon as Mary-Claire tries to pull Scarlett's top over her head.

Harry always tickles her when he dresses her which was possibly why Scarlett was laughing at Mary-Claire. "Mama" Scarlett says as Mary-Claire sits Scarlett back on the bed kisses her on the head "What is it?" Mary-Claire questions, Scarlett points at her teddy bear which was on the floor, Mary-Claire crouches down and picks up the teddy bear and hands it to Scarlett and glances at the clock (20:39pm)

"I think it's time for you to go to bed" Mary-Claire says as she lifts up Scarlett and takes her through to Scarlett's bedroom, she places Scarlett down in the cot and places a kiss on her head before dimming the bedroom light, Scarlett sat starring at Mary-Claire. "Goodnight sweetie" Mary-Claire says blowing a kiss to Scarlett as she slips out of the room.

Scarlett begins to cry but Mary-Claire wanted to stop her crying but Harry had learnt her that if you left her alone long enough she will go to sleep and that she is only after attention, but her heart is breaking. She tries to ignore Scarlett crying as she sits in bed reading a book on her ipad but no use Scarlett made Mary-Claire's heart break every time she cries.

Mary-Claire places her ipad down on the bedside table and gets out of bed, She walks along the hall way to Scarlett's room and opens the door, she slips inside and walks over to Scarlett "Hey Scarlett what's all the crying about?" Mary-Claire says lifting her up Scarlett instantly clings to Mary-Claire "I hope we're not going through that clingy faze again Scarlett" Mary-Claire says as she rubs her hand up and down Scarlett's back.

She takes Scarlett through to her bedroom and lies her down on Harry's side of the bed as Harry wasn't due back until six in the morning. Scarlett always ended up sleeping with them most nights now and it was starting to interrupt Mary-Claire and Harry's sleeping arrangements and there sleeping pattern almost like when she was a new born, waking at all hours of the night.

Scarlett got into bed next to Scarlett and placed her arm around the back of Scarlett's pillow. Mary-Claire could feel Scarlett messing with her hand as she drifted off to sleep, something which was normal for Scarlett to do. Mary-Claire lay on her side and watches as Scarlett's chest rises and falls Mary-Claire smiles to herself as she strokes Scarlett's soft ginger hair.

* * *

**Please read and review I'm glad to see you all enjoying my fanfic. Also please let me know if there something you would like to see in the future chapters, please don't hesitate to request :)**


	54. Chapter 54

**Chapter 54:**

6am and Harry finally gets in from his shift he's extremely tired after what felt like a yearlong shift in less than 24 hours. He makes his way upstairs to the bedroom to see both Mary-Claire and Scarlett lying in bed together, Mary-Claire has her arm around Scarlett who is cuddled up to the side of her fast asleep and Mary-Claire was semi-awake "You alright?" Harry questions sitting next to Mary-Claire on the bed "I think so" Mary-Claire says as she wipes the sleep out of her eyes with her free hand.

Harry looks down at Scarlett who was holding onto Mary-Claire's pyjama top "How come she's in our bed?" Harry says placing his hand on Mary-Claire's leg "She's running a temperature again and it's the third dirty nappy I've changed this morning Harry" Mary-Claire replies as she strokes Scarlett's hair, "She does look a little pale" Harry says placing the back of his hand against Scarlett's head "She's very warm too, Have you tried giving her some water?" Harry questions "I tried to give her some normal cow's milk earlier but she refused it, I did try hard to try and get her to take it" Mary-Claire replies as Harry grabs the empty glass that was on the bedside table.

A few seconds later Harry got Mary-Claire to wake Scarlett and to try to give her some water "Come on darling have some water for Mummy" Mary-Claire says as Scarlett looks at the glass and leans forward to the glass and takes a few sips, Mary-Claire held her hand under Scarlett's chin just in case Scarlett dribbled which she did.

"Was that nice?" Harry says taking the half empty glass away from Mary-Claire, Scarlett coughs and brings up sick into Mary-Claire's lap "Harry!" Mary-Claire shouts and Harry comes running through from the bathroom "What's up?" Harry questions not being able to see the sick in her lap "She's just been sick in my lamp" Mary-Claire replies. Harry comes over and picks up Scarlett "Maybe that's what was up with her" Harry says as he wipes away the sick around Scarlett's face.

Mary-Claire takes off her pyjama bottoms and puts them in the wash basket ready to go downstairs, she grabs some bed shorts and gets changed into them while Harry cleaned Scarlett up who managed to be sick down Harry's back as he took her through to her bedroom.

Harry sits Scarlett down on the changing mat and takes off her clothes that were covered in sick "You are ill aren't you?" Harry says to Scarlett who looks really flushed in the cheeks down "MC?" Harry calls and Mary-Claire comes walking through rubbing her eyes and bashes into the door frame "yeah?" she replies "We need to keep an eye on her look how flushed she has gone again" Harry says as he hands Mary-Claire Scarlett's clothes that needs to be washed.

"Okay do you need anything I'm going to go downstairs to make myself a cup of coffee" Mary-Claire yawns, "Nothing at the moment I'll bring Scarlett down in a minute" Harry replies as he begins to changed Scarlett's nappy. "MC before you go do we have nappy rash cream?" Harry questions stopping Mary-Claire from walking away "Yes in my draw beside the bed why?" Mary-Claire answers and turns to look at Harry. "She's got nappy rash again" Harry replies as he starts to put Scarlett's clean nappy on, Scarlett finches before starting to cry with the amount of pain her nappy rash is causing her.

Mary-Claire goes to find out the nappy rash cream while Harry tries to calm down Scarlett who isn't at all happy, she was coughing as well now which started to worry Mary-Claire but Harry told her it was probably the start of a cold but Mary-Claire felt like it was a little bit more than just a cold and ended up arguing with Harry about their daughters health.

"Harry I think there is more than a cold here, look at her she's been sick twice she's got nappy rash and a cough" Mary-Claire says to Harry who is determined she just has a cold "I'm telling you she only has a cold, I'm the doctor her not you" Harry says as he puts Scarlett down on the play mat and follows Mary-Claire through to the kitchen.

* * *

They continue to argue for ages "Why don't you listen to me Harry?" Mary-Claire yells at Harry "I'm listening now you're just not listening to me!" Harry yells back "What! I always listen to you, please just shut up for ten minutes, she's my daughter I carried her for 9 whole months I think I should know a little more about when something isn't right, I couldn't care less about your doctor's degree she's my daughter and yours you need to grow up Harry!" Mary-Claire rants Harry looks at Mary-Claire both Mary-Claire and Harry were bright red from shouting at each other then tension was building and one of them was about to erupt and do something drastic.

"Stop it you maniac! Yes you carried her for 9 whole months and looked after her a lot but I can tell you more about her symptoms which all lead to a cold" Harry rants back "Harry I know you're a doctor but trust me on this one" Mary-Claire lowers her voice as she remembers Scarlett is only in the next room. "ha! me a maniac take a look at yourself you lunatic" Mary-Claire says looking up and down in disgust. Harry rolls his eyes at Mary-Claire and leans against the counter in the kitchen he rubs his hands over his face and glances at Mary-Claire who is glaring at him "Why are we even arguing?" Harry says "Because you think our daughter has a cold but I think there is more to it" Mary-Claire bites her lip.

Harry stands up straight again and becomes taller than Mary-Claire again "Because it's a cold nothing more just a cold" Harry says "Oh stop it your annoying me as it is, stop acting all smug, you stupid man" Mary-Claire says to him hitting him on the arm lightly, Harry turns to Mary-Claire and he lifts his arm up and slaps her quiet forcefully around her face.

Mary-Claire brushes her hair out of her face and looks at Harry in complete and utter shock, her cheek was tingling and she could feel a headache coming along which was possibly caused by the amount of shouting they were doing. Mary-Claire walks away and doesn't say anything to Harry, he hears her go upstairs probably to cry Harry thought to himself.

Harry realises what he has just done and decided to go after Mary-Claire but stops himself he knew if he was to go up there now she would probably kill him, he had never dreamt of slapping his wife at all which made him feel annoyed with himself, Scarlett stood looking at Harry a little unsure to why Mary-Claire had just ignored her and walked straight past.

"I think your Mummy is in a little bit of a mood with me at the moment Scarlett" Harry says to Scarlett lifting her up to his height. "I promise Scarlett I didn't mean to hurt your Mummy" Harry says as he looks at Scarlett and all he can see is the splitting image of Mary-Claire looking back at him.

* * *

A few hours later Mary-Claire still hadn't spoken to Harry neither had she come downstairs but he knew she was alright because every time she walked about upstairs one of the floor boards would creek unless they had a ghost walking around upstairs.

Scarlett kept going towards the door and pointing at it "Mama" Scarlett says removing her dummy from her mouth, "Dada, Mama" Scarlett says as she walks over to Harry and smacks him on the knees, Scarlett had now learnt to day 'Dada' and was starting to use it quiet frequently. "Dada" Scarlett says trying to jump up and down "What is it Scarlett?" Harry says lifting Scarlett onto his lap "Mama!" Scarlett says pointing at the door "You want Mummy?" Harry questions and Scarlett wriggles off his lap and she walks over to the door with her lamb in her hand "Dada!" Scarlett says and Harry finally gives in.

He opens the door and helps Scarlett up the stairs, he wasn't going to show is face to Mary-Claire just in case she had a rather large house brick on her which she would probably chuck at him. "Up we get" Harry says as he takes both of Scarlett's hands and helps her up the stairs quietly, but Scarlett begins to cough so it wasn't as quiet as he had hoped for.

Harry makes it to the top of the stairs where he opens the stair gate and help Scarlett through, "Shh" Harry says to Scarlett as he opens the bedroom door Scarlett copies him and says "Shh" back to him which Harry found incredibly adorable.

* * *

Scarlett walks into the bedroom and goes straight over to Mary-Claire who is lying on the bed sniffling to herself "Mama?" Scarlett says in an almost sympathetic tone, Harry stopped outside of the bedroom and listened into what Mary-Claire was saying. Mary-Claire rolls over and looks at Scarlett who she grinning at her "Hey you" Mary-Claire says as she removes Scarlett's dummy from her mouth, Scarlett puts her arms out to Mary-Claire and she lifts Scarlett onto her lap so she is straddling Mary-Claire's lap "How's my favourite girl?" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett unaware that Harry was listening in.

Scarlett begins to babble to Mary-Claire and Mary-Claire finds it adorable as she can only make out a few words and the rest was just nonsense, Mary-Claire touches her side of her face and feels how sore it has become, Scarlett senses something was wrong with Mary-Claire and hugs her "What's this for Scarlett?" Mary-Claire laughs at Scarlett "You do know how to cheer my up" Mary-Claire laughs at Scarlett and gives her a kiss on her cheek. "For an 18 month old you're a pretty smart aren't you?" Mary-Claire says as she admires Scarlett and remembers the days when Scarlett would have Mary-Claire and Harry up into all hours of the morning feeding and changing her. Mary-Claire hopes Harry will forgive her for arguing about Scarlett, but she also wants Harry to believe that there is something up with Scarlett which there was because Scarlett kept coughing and refused to eat or when she did she would chock.

* * *

**Please read and review and let me know what you think. I can't wait to write more of this all my ideas are stacking up in my phone, I don't know when I will update my fanfictions as I have exams all next week and then after half term so I hope I can post on weekends depending on whether or not I've done enough revision for that subject area. anyway thank you to everyone that reads and loads more still to come from this cute couple!**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 55:**

The following day Scarlett had made no improvement but seemed to be getting worse she had all the cold and flu symptoms but now she wasn't eating and Mary-Claire was starting to worry for her, Harry was slowly getting back into Mary-Claire's good books again but now she had a bruise on her cheek from where he slapped her 'it must of come hard for her to have a bruise on her cheek' Harry thought to himself.

* * *

Mary-Claire was now about to start her shift and so was Harry. They had taken Scarlett to nursery despite her being under the weather but they needed to work as they were short staffed. "Harry come on we're going to be late" Mary-Claire says as she practically drags Harry along the corridor towards AAU, "MC we don't start from another twenty minutes" Harry says as she grabs Mary-Claire's arm and stops her in her tracks "Harry, I need to show that I'm worthy of keeping the up the role of ward Sister" Mary-Claire explains to Harry "Yes Ma'am" Harry says as he plays about with Mary-Claire in the corridor and then leans in for a kiss.

Harry places his hands on her waist and continues to kiss Mary-Claire until he was rudely interrupted by Colette "Come on you two love birds no time for making out we AAU is over flowing and we could do with an extra pair of hands" Colette says as she walks past, Harry pulls away from Mary-Claire and turns to look at Colette "Right away" Harry replies as he kisses Mary-Claire again "Today would be nice" Colette replies sarcastically.

As soon as Colette disappears out of sight Harry says to Mary-Claire "So am I forgiven?" Harry questions stroking the side of her face "Well sort of maybe later you will be in my good books" Mary-Claire bites her lip and walks off towards AAU hoping Harry caught her drift "Okay then" Harry mutters as he stands completely still and watches Mary-Claire walk away "Stop staring at my ass Dr Tressler" Mary-Claire says as she presses her ID badge against the reader and walks into the changing rooms.

* * *

Later on Harry had managed to discharge half of AAU and was working really quickly to get everyone seen to, Colette seemed worried for Mary-Claire when she noticed the bruise on her face "Mary-Claire?" Colette questions as she grabs her by her arm and pulls her into the office "Would you like to tell me where that bruise on your face has come from?" Colette questions Mary-Claire raises her hand and touches her cheek it was still tender and sore Mary-Claire needed an excuse and fast "Erm... oh yeah I went to get the calpol out of the cupboard in the kitchen and I knocked a tin of beans off the shelf and it hit me in the face" Mary-Claire lies because she loves Harry too much to tell Colette he had slapped her.

"Okay Mary-Claire if you say so, just be careful next time" Colette says dismissing Mary-Claire from the office. Mary-Claire rolls her eyes and makes her way over to her next patient and young gentleman "Right so Mr Colton what seems to be the problem?" Mary-Claire says as she lifts up the files at the end of his bed "Please call me Jamie and anyway I've dislocated my shoulder again" Jamie says in complete confidence "So you've done this before?" Mary-Claire says as she looks at his shoulder "Yes, fourteen times... no wait fifteenth this will be" Jamie says "Anyway what's your name?" Jamie questions as he realises Mary-Claire hasn't introduced herself yet "Oh my name is Nurse Tressler well its Sister Tressler or Nurse Carter depending on who it is" Mary-Claire replies.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire sits herself down at the nursing station with Colette and Essie who has just came onto her shift when Mary-Claire notices Jamie talking to Harry, Harry turns around and looks at Mary-Claire before smiling at her and walking off. Mary-Claire walks over to Jamie and says "What have you been saying to Dr Tressler?" Jamie looks at Mary-Claire and smiles "I just told him to treat you with a bit more respect that was all" Jamie says to Mary-Claire "He just seemed a little harsh on you earlier, I overheard you two talking about some girl and i thought to myself how harsh he was being with you."

Mary-Claire rolls her eyes "He does treat me with respect though" Mary-Claire replies in a calm tone, "But he doesn't, listen to me I know respect when I see or hear it" Jamie says Mary-Claire laughs "Seriously if you only knew" Mary-Claire says as she holds back the anger inside and how annoyed she is getting "But I do he doesn't respect you..." Jamie was cut off by Mary-Claire who has finally lost her temper with him "I'm married to him for heaven's sake doesn't the same last name ring a bell to you? or do you have such small brain cells it doesn't ring any bells what so ever?" Mary-Claire flips, "Oh" Jamie replies in shock "He does give me enough respect I carried his child for nice flipping months, so don't you think he treats me with enough respect?" Mary-Claire snaps.

The whole of AAU has gone quiet and Harry comes over and removes Mary-Claire from the situation "Come with me" Harry whispers as he takes her hand and pulls her away from Jamie "Essie could you possibly monitor Mr Colton please? I and MC are taking and early lunch break" Harry says as he pushes Mary-Claire into the staff room.

"What happened MC?" Harry questions as he shuts the door behind himself "I-I don't know, I-I sort of flipped out at him" Mary-Claire stutters, Harry pulls Mary-Claire close and into a hug "I don't think I've ever seen you shout at a patient before though" Harry replies as he pulls away from the hug and wipes away Mary-Claire's tears with his thumbs.

Harry pulls away from Mary-Claire and looks down at her, "Look why don't I take this Jamie or get Essie to sort him and you can work with me with another patient?" Harry says to Mary-Claire "Are you sure?" Mary-Claire questions "Yes I am, Look I know that Jamie told me to treat you with respect so is that why you shouted at him?" Harry says and Mary-Claire nods "Well he doesn't know me and you really so he wouldn't know would he?" Harry adds and Mary-Claire smiles "Yes" she replies "Anyway what was this about you shouting that you carried my child for 9 whole months, hmm?" Harry says and Mary-Claire blushes "I don't know I had Scarlett on my mind while I was treating him" Mary-Claire admits and Harry gives a brief laugh.

* * *

"Come on then shall we go down to the canteen for some lunch?" Harry says holding his hand out to Mary-Claire. Mary-Claire takes his hand and walks with in out of the staffroom "What do you want then?" Mary-Claire says as she wraps her arms around Harry's arm, "I don't know really" Harry replies as they join the lunch queue.

Finally Harry makes up his mind what he wants to eat and goes and joins Mary-Claire at a two seated table next to the window, "You eating salad again?" Harry says looking over at Mary-Claire "Yes I am why?" Mary-Claire replies "I never had you down as a salad type of person" Harry answers, "Harry how long have we lived together?" Mary-Claire says sarcastically "nearly about 2 years why?" Harry replies "Who has cooked your meals for the past year and a half?" Mary-Claire says "You" Harry looks up from his lunch "And not once have you looked at my plate then?" Mary-Claire says to Harry.

"Yes I might of eaten a few unhealthy things since we've been together and both of them times I was pregnant" Mary-Claire says to Harry who finally realises Mary-Claire had eaten salad for her lunch since he first met her.

Mary-Claire sat looking at Harry while he drank his coffee "Harry?" Mary-Claire strikes up a conversation feeling it was the right time to tell him how she was feeling "Yeah?" Harry replies "I need to tell you this, and I'm not breaking up with you before you start wondering" Mary-Claire starts "Okay please go on" Harry replies "I want us to take our time trying for another baby Harry, I want to wait a few years now, I just want to enjoy the years with have with Scarlett before she's off to primary school" Mary-Claire admits and Harry smiles "Fine" Harry says happily "Are you sure?" Mary-Claire says as she leans forward.

Harry looks at Mary-Claire and smiles "Yes, maybe we just need to enjoy the time we have with Scarlett before she grows up and doesn't need us all the time" Harry says placing his hands on top of Mary-Claire's hands."Anyway we need to plan on getting Scarlett into a nursery I was reading up she needs a place before she is three but she needs to be on a list a few years before" Harry says as he realises they still hadn't got Scarlett into a primary school.

Mary-Claire agrees with Harry before being interrupted by her phone ringing "It's the nursery" Mary-Claire says she stands up and walks towards the entrance, Harry looks down at his phone and just stairs at his screensaver which was a picture of Mary-Claire and Scarlett sitting on the beech from their previous holiday.

Mary-Claire came back to Harry and says "It's Scarlett got to go pick her up she isn't well at all again" Mary-Claire says as she grabs her Holby hoodie and headed off towards the nursery "Let me know how she is, I've been paged back up to AAU" Harry says kissing Mary-Claire on the lips "Okay I will, remember to tell Serena where I've gone" Mary-Claire says as she heads off towards the nursery.


	56. Chapter 56

**Chapter 56:**

Mary-Claire finally makes it down to the nursery, she ran all the way nearly taking Zosia off her feet as she passes her, "Hi, I was called about my daughter Scarlett Tressler?" Mary-Claire says to the woman on reception "Ah, Yes Scarlett come with me" the receptionist says as she leads Mary-Claire through to the side room "Hey baby girl" Mary-Claire says as she crouches down beside Scarlett who is crying on the nursery nurses lap.

Scarlett notices who is speaking to her and turns on the nursery nurses lap and leans forwards and leaps into Mary-Claire's arms who is still kneeling down on the floor "what's up Lettie?" Mary-Claire says calling Scarlett by her nickname "Mama" Scarlett cries, " She has a bit of a temperature and well she has been sick a few times" The nursery nurse explains Scarlett symptoms "Alright that's for that I'll take her down to the ED to be checked over she's been like this for days" Mary-Claire replies she stands from her kneeling position with Scarlett still clinging to her with her arms around her neck.

"Shall we go see Daddy?" Mary-Claire says as Scarlett slowly starts to calm down as she becomes more comfortable with being in Mary-Claire's arms. Mary-Claire makes her way up to AAU and approaches the nursing station "Hi Colette where is Harry?" Mary-Claire says sitting Scarlett on the desk and holding onto Scarlett's hands "Erm... Harry... he's with Mr Philips down in X-ray at the moment" Colette answers as she stands up and walks over to Mary-Claire and smiles down at Scarlett who keeps rubbing her ear.

"Is she alright?" Colette questions as she starts to wonder if Scarlett is alright "No she isn't I need Harry just to make sure I'm going the best thing and take her for a check up" Mary-Claire replies "Oh alright he should be along very soon" Colette replies as she lifts up Scarlett "Lettie are you going to give your auntie Colette a hug?" Mary-Claire says and Scarlett gives a half smile and hugs Colette "Oh Mary-Claire she's gorgeous, you should be proud of yourself" Colette says as she sits Scarlett back on the desk and brushes Scarlett's hair with her fingers.

Scarlett sneezes and Colette finds it incredibly adorable "Oh dear someone's got a wee bit of a cold coming on too" Mary-Claire says as she grabs a tissue out of her pocket and wipes Scarlett's nose. "Hey MC" Harry says as he places his hands around her waist, "Hi" Mary-Claire turns around and looks at Harry "She's been ill again I don't know whether to get her checked out in the ED as it could be something serious as she isn't eating or drinking properly or just to take her home" Mary-Claire questions Harry "I would possibly take her to the ED if it isn't busy if not take her home" Harry advises.

* * *

So Mary-Claire takes Scarlett down to the ED which was pretty quiet during the day on a Wednesday, it ED had a few children in there with their arms up in slings and a few with blood dripping down their foreheads it was obvious these were playtime accidents.

Mary-Claire approached the desk and smiles at Louise who she sometimes before she had Scarlett drink with her in Albie's. "Hi can I book my daughter in to see a Nurse or Doctor please" Mary-Claire begins "Yeah sure, what's her name?" Louise questions "Scarlett Tressler" Mary-Claire replies Louise gives a nod and takes a bit more information from Mary-Claire and tells her to take a seat.

Scarlett wasn't herself as she would normally be playing with the toys they have in the ED but she just lay in Mary-Claire's arms holding onto her scrub top which she still had on, she kept going floppy which was a sign Scarlett wasn't well at all she would normally be fighting against Mary-Claire on her lap or trying to run off making Mary-Claire or Harry chase her.

"My wee princess isn't well at all is she?" Mary-Claire says as she feels Scarlett's forehead with the back of her hand. Scarlett sniffled a little and carried on holding onto Mary-Claire's top. "Scarlett Tressler please" A nurse calls from the doors that lead through to the cubicles Mary-Claire stood up and lifted Scarlett up so her head was in Mary-Claire's shoulder.

* * *

She takes Scarlett through to the cubicles as she follows the nurse "Hi I'm Rita Freeman and what seems to be the problem" Rita begins "Well, She has been off her food for days and when she eats food she is sick or chocks, she looks like it's painful to drink" Mary-Claire answers "Right so anything else" Rita says "Nappy rash, erm... she's had a temperature above 37 degrees, as well she keeps going through fazes of being floppy and grouchy" Mary-Claire says as she lies Scarlett down on the bed.

"Okay" Rita says as she takes Scarlett's temperature "Right that is a little high, I think we should try and cool her down first could you remove her top and leggings and leave her in her vest" Rita says as she writes some notes down on Scarlett.

Mary-Claire removes Scarlett's clothes and leaves her in her vest and socks. Mary-Claire leans down and kisses Scarlett on the head "You mention something about it looks like Scarlett finds it painful to swallow?" Rita says as she comes back into the cubical with Dylan a doctor who was going to check Scarlett over. "Yes she has been actually" Mary-Claire says "I do think she needs anti-biotic but I can't really treat my own daughter during my shift" Mary-Claire says, Dylan begins to check Scarlett over and Rita starts to talk to Mary-Claire "You work here?" Rita says "Yes, hence the uniform, I work on AAU with my husband" Mary-Claire replies "I see, someone told me about the husband and wife team on AAU never expected you" Rita answers and Mary-Claire laughs.

"Right, I think it might be a virus but there are signs of tonsillitis" Dylan speaks up as Scarlett leans over to Mary-Claire and holds her arms out "She's a right character normally, she isn't herself lately. And most nights I've been up with her and she would end up sleeping between me and Harry" Mary-Claire admits "She seems like a lovely little girl to have around" Rita speaks up.

"Does Scarlett have difficulty breathing such as; panting, wheezing or fast breathing?" Dylan says as he takes his stethoscope from around his neck and listens to Scarlett's chest and heart beat. "Yeah she sometimes wheezes when she cries but that's when she is crying weakly" Mary-Claire says to Dylan who looks up at Mary-Claire and then looks at Rita both of them are giving each other the same look "Do you want me to get Mrs Beauchamp for a second opinion?" Rita says and Dylan looks at her again thinking to himself "Yes we could do with a second opinion" Dylan replies.

Rita heads off to find Connie and leaves Mary-Claire wondering what was actually up with Scarlett, she knew her stuff but not working in emergency medicine she hadn't a clue "I wish I had taken that place in emergency medicine a few years ago now" Mary-Claire admits to Dylan who looks at Mary-Claire a little confused.

"I feel helpless that I can't do anything for her, well I can but we are not allowed to treat family members it's against protocol" Mary-Claire says as Rita comes back into the cubical "Mrs Beauchamp will be along very shortly in the meantime is there anyone we can call for you?" Rita says as she walks up next to Mary-Claire "My husband please" Mary-Claire says as she keeps her eyes on Scarlett who is sitting on the bed playing with her lamb.

* * *

Connie comes in to the cubical and checks Scarlett over who isn't pleased to have so many people around her, All Scarlett wanted as Mary-Claire who was standing at the end of the bed "Mama!" Scarlett kept crying as Connie tries to listen to Scarlett's chest. Connie finally gets the result she was after.

"Okay Mrs Tressler, there is nothing major up with your daughter we are going to take a few blood and keep her monitored for a few hours" Connie says as she looks at Mary-Claire who is biting her thumb looking down at Scarlett. "Okay" Mary-Claire says as she watches Scarlett rolls around on the bed, "Mrs Tressler your husband is in reception shall I send him though" Louise says as she taps Mary-Claire on the back, Mary-Claire nods and carries on watching Scarlett.

Harry comes in and walks straight to Mary-Claire and hugs her "Are you okay?" Harry says "I'm scared for her Harry" Mary-Claire mutters into his neck Harry rubs his hand up and down her back and looks over at Scarlett, Scarlett gives a half smile before giving a chesty cough. Harry pulls away from a long hug and walks over to Scarlett and loves the railing down on the bed as sits next to Scarlett pulling her onto his lap.

Mary-Claire looks at Harry who is now in his everyday clothing and smiles at him before sitting herself down on the bed next to Harry, she holds Scarlett's lamb in her hands and avoids the wet patch on the ear where Scarlett always sucks it.

* * *

Please read and review and let me know what you think.


	57. Chapter 57

Mary-Claire and Harry were sat in the ED for some while, they were still waiting on Scarlett's blood tests to be taken but it was being held up by an major RTC that had just came in, Scarlett had fallen asleep on Harry's lap but still holding onto Mary-Claire's hand, every so often Scarlett would cough and startle herself as she woke.

Mary-Claire was very quiet and Harry couldn't get a word out of her at some points, he just put it down to plain exhaustion as she was the one who was getting up with Scarlett every night and seeing to her needs while Harry was either sleeping or on the night shift, Mary-Claire was yet to have a night shift since she had come back off maternity leave which she was dreading.

"MC why don't you go home, you looked exhausted and I will give you a call if she worsens?" Harry suggests noticing Mary-Claire slowly drifting off to sleep in the sitting position "No Harry I'm fine..." Mary-Claire drifts off again and Harry doesn't bother to make her go home as he knew Scarlett meant the world to her.

Harry looks around the ED its has now gone oddly quiet with the odd nurse walking through, Harry looks down at his phone and glances at the time 00:19am Harry wasn't at all tired but he needed the toilet desperately, he pokes Mary-Claire on the leg at first but she doesn't wake so he does it a second time and pokes her in the cheek. Mary-Claire stirs and looks at Harry "What do you want" Mary-Claire mutters as she stretches her arms.

"I need the toilet" Harry admits "Can't you hold it?" Mary-Claire says rubbing her arms as she realises how cold it is in the ED "I have been for the past two hours" Harry says as he lifts Scarlett onto Mary-Claire's lap, "I'll be back in a minute" Harry replies as he slips off the bed and walks off in the direction of the toilets. Mary-Claire moves back a little so she was comfortable on the bed and looks down at Scarlett.

"I don't think you and me have been in a hospital this late, well I did before I had you Scarlett... come to think of it yes you have been in hospital this late before when I had you" Mary-Claire speaks to herself but to Scarlett to who wasn't listening.

* * *

After a while Rita finally comes back and takes Scarlett's bloods and sends them up to the night Lab. "I think Harry might of fallen asleep on the toilet you know" Mary-Claire says to Rita who is just about to take another set of bloods from Scarlett, Rita gives a smile before putting the needle into Scarlett's arm and takes some bloods, Scarlett lets out a cry as tries to fight Rita but Mary-Claire is holding her arm down.

"Hey it's alright" Mary-Claire says once Rita has finished taking bloods she pulls Scarlett into a hug as Rita places a plaster on Scarlett's upper arm (triceps) "Mama, la" Scarlett cries as she asks for her lamb as she calls her lamb 'La' Mary-Claire looks around and picks up the toy lamb from behind her.

Mary-Claire lies Scarlett on her lap and slowly rocks her backwards and forwards hoping she will start to fall to sleep but Rita had given Scarlett some medication to help with Scarlett's symptoms and now she was wide awake, the rocking is sending Mary-Claire to sleep until Harry came in followed by Connie.

Connie came up to the side of the bed and looks through Scarlett's files "Right I have some good news for you" Connie begins as Harry sits himself down beside Mary-Claire "Okay please continue" Harry says feeling Mary-Claire's hand grip his. "The good news is that you can go home soon, but we need to discuss your daughters chest infection" Connie informs and Harry looks at Mary-Claire who is completely astonished.

* * *

An hour later Connie had discussed the medication Scarlett will need. Mary-Claire and Harry had finally got home, "I am so tired Harry" Mary-Claire moans as she crawls onto the bed and face plants the pillow, "I know at least she's finally sleeping now and we have some time to ourselves" Harry drops a few hints, Mary-Claire moans and turns her head and looks up at Harry, "Seriously Harry I have no idea how you have the energy" Mary-Claire mutters and a smile grows on Harry's face.

"Well maybe you could find some energy from somewhere?" Harry says rubbing his hand along Mary-Claire's back, She gives a little smile and replies "I'll think about it" Mary-Claire mutters "You can't think about energy" Harry replies finding Mary-Claire amusing "Yes you can, I'm doing it right now" Mary-Claire says with her head face back into her pillow.

Harry laughs at Mary-Claire and lies down beside her looking right into her face, he blew her hair out of the way and looks at her "Harry you're looking at me again aren't you?" Mary-Claire questions with her eyes closed "Maybe" Harry laughs, "Harry please stop it" Mary-Claire bats his hand away from her hip "Stroking my hip won't get you anywhere" Mary-Claire mumbles.

"Oh really?" Harry says as he pounces on her causing Mary-Claire to let out a little scream "Harry no, Scarlett's asleep" Mary-Claire laughs as Harry rolls her over, he pins her arms down to her chest and he leans in for a kiss "I love you, you know?" Harry says as he straddles Mary-Claire's lap "Oh really" Mary-Claire replies sarcastically "And I have many ways of expressing this to you" Harry says and he kisses her jaw.

"So Dr Tressler which way are you going to show it today?" Mary-Claire says as she wriggles her hands free of Harry's grasp "The way I did on new year's" Harry mutters into Mary-Claire's ear, Mary-Claire kisses Harry and starts to dominate the kiss until Harry pushes her back down to the bed and finally dominates the kiss once again.

The kiss becomes more heated until they are pulling at each other's clothing. Harry pulls Mary-Claire's top off and notices her flat stomach with a very noticeable C section scar still there, It looked a little red but that was a sign it was healing properly.

"We have to be quiet" Mary-Claire says to Harry "Can't promise that" Harry laughs and he pulls Mary-Claire's legs closer to him, she gives a squeal as she didn't expect him to pull her legs that hard, "I love you" Harry says to Mary-Claire "I love you too" Mary-Claire replies as things start to get heated between them as they continues to kiss on the bed.

* * *

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews and I can assure you I don't write my reviews, why would I do something so stupid? I know its going to be a pain but could you possibly leave your IG username in the name box if you are submitting a review as a guest, it would be a great help and I can then prove I am not writing all these reviews myself. **

**Thanks and please keep reading and reviewing.**


	58. Chapter 58

**Chapter 58**

The following morning Mary-Claire woke to the sound of Harry coughing next to her 'oh god not another one' Mary-Claire thinks to herself. She rolls over and looks at Harry who has both hands on his chest and looking up at the ceiling.

Mary-Claire rolls onto to her back before realising something wasn't right, she lifts her bed covers and peers down to see she was completely naked. Mary-Claire thinks to herself for a moment before turning to Harry and saying "Did we?" Harry looks at her realising she was funny awake "Yes we did" Harry smiles, "Oh god" Mary-Claire mutters, "Hey what's up?" Harry says as he watches Mary-Claire lean out of the bed and grab her top which was lying on the floor.

"Nothing" Mary-Claire replies as she picks up the top, Harry is mesmerised by Mary-Claire's back which is covered in small freckles "Harry stop looking at my back" Mary-Claire says as she feels a little self-conscious about her back. "So how was it last night?" Mary-Claire questions as she pulls her top over her head "Great" Harry says wrapping his arms around Mary-Claire's waist and pulling her back into bed. "Harry no! not now, I've got a shift in over two hours" Mary-Claire wriggles free, "Oh come on, last night was fulfilling and well I wouldn't mind another round" Harry says kissing Mary-Claire on the neck.

Mary-Claire smiles and sits up "As tempting as that sounds Harry we've got a daughter to feed and dress and we both need to get into work on time" Mary-Claire demands as she gets up and starts to get herself dressed.

"Sassy" Harry says watching Mary-Claire walk around the room getting changed "Come on Harry, I'm walking in today with Scarlett but I'm taking Scarlett to Colette's as she isn't working today and well Scarlett can't go to nursery with a chest infection" Mary-Claire says as she walks out of the room.

* * *

Mary-Claire makes her way through to Scarlett's room and opens the door to see Scarlett still sleeping holding onto her lamb really tightly "Aww you are a wee cutie aren't you" Mary-Claire says as she takes her phone out of her jean pocket and takes a photo of Scarlett sleeping.

She hated doing this but she needed to wake Scarlett so she could feed her and get herself ready for going to Colette's. Mary-Claire lifted her sleepy daughter out of the cot and places her head in Mary-Claire's shoulder "Come on sweetie time we got you changed" Mary-Claire says as she notices Scarlett starting to stir.

* * *

As she walks through to the bedroom to get Scarlett changed she sees Harry looking out the window "What are you looking at?" Mary-Claire questions placing Scarlett down on the bed "That young girl over there leaning against the lamppost" Harry replies and Mary-Claire begins to get Scarlett changed, changing her nappy and vest top first before putting Scarlett's tights on and getting a dress and cardigan on her.

"Oh Please Harry you're not turning into that nosey neighbour that everyone hates are you baring in mind this is my house" Mary-Claire says as she lifts Scarlett up and walks over to Harry "No, I've seen her face before" Harry replies "You've probably treated her before now" Mary-Claire says as she walks away from the window and goes to head out the room "Hey MC she looks like you" Harry says as Mary-Claire walks out the room.

Mary-Claire stops in her tracks "You what?" Mary-Claire says popping her head around the door. "She's ginger" Harry says "Yes I could see that, and do you know how many ginger people are in the world including me and Scarlett?" Mary-Claire questions "Nope" Harry says still peering out the window "Thousands" Mary-Claire says sarcastically.

Harry watches Mary-Claire walk out the room and hears her go down the stairs "I'm going to see if she's alright" he mutters to himself as he walks away from the window and goes downstairs. Mary-Claire is sat in the lounge waiting for the kettle to boil with Scarlett on her lap chewing on a teething ring.

"I'm going to check on her" Harry says and Mary-Claire rolls her eyes "Don't scare her Harry" Mary-Claire says as she hears the door open, "I won't Harry says as he leaves the door slightly open. Mary-Claire rolls her eyes and places Scarlett down on the floor and takes her hand and takes her into the kitchen, "We'll have to be quick darling but Colette is having you soon" Mary-Claire says lifting Scarlett up onto the side board and watching her closely as she gets Scarlett's bottle and fills it with milk out of the fridge.

* * *

Soon after Mary-Claire had got Scarlett ready Harry came back in the house and says "She's asking for you MC" Mary-Claire looks at Harry a little confused "Who is she?" Mary-Claire questions "She didn't say she just asked me whether you still lived here" Harry replies "Okay, can you bet Scarlett into her pram and I'll go see who she is" Mary-Claire answers and leaves Harry with Scarlett.

Mary-Claire puts on her shoes and walks out the house to see who this person was, "Can I help" Mary-Claire questions pulling he cardigan around her waist as it was fairly cold outside "Hi" the girl says in complete shock, Mary-Claire notices the same accent and replies "Sorry do I know you?" the girl steps forward she looks a little younger than Mary-Claire by about 5 years, "Mary-Claire it's me" she says "Who are you?" Mary-Claire says as she doesn't know who she is speaking too.

"I'm Tilly well my parent's named me Matilda" the girl speaks up "I'm sorry I don't know who you are, look I've got to get my daughter to my friends house and I need to go to work" Mary-Claire says as she turns away to head back into the house. "Please wait I need to talk with you" Tilly says as she watches Mary-Claire walk away "I'm sorry but I don't know you who ever you are" Mary-Claire says as Harry comes out with house with Scarlett and locks the front door.

Tilly looks at Scarlett and smiles "Who is she then?" Harry mutters "I don't know you ask her" Mary-Claire replies nudging Harry in the ribs, "Who are you?" Harry questions "I'm trying to tell you" Tilly says handing Mary-Claire a picture "You don't have a long lost daughter do you?" Harry questions "No! Scarlett's my first, my parent's would of killed me if I did have a child at a young age" Mary-Claire whispers, she glances down at the picture to see a family photo; Mary-Claire, Ciera, Aoife, Dylan, Orla and Niamh from looking at the photo Mary-Claire was about 10 Ciera was about 15 and Aoife was a baby and both Niamh and Orla were 6. "How did you get this?" Mary-Claire questions "I did get it I was given it by my Mum" Tilly replies "Your Mum?" Mary-Claire looks at Harry "Yes my Mum" Tilly replies "Well I'm not your Mum" Mary-Claire replies and Scarlett starts to shout "Mama!" at the top of her lungs.

"Obviously not, but what if I told you we're related? what if I told you I'm your sister" Tilly questions Mary-Claire looks at Tilly in complete shock "But I only have two sisters and a brother" Mary-Claire replies "Your Mum, she went away for a while didn't she?" Tilly questions "Yes, when I was two, why?" Mary-Claire replies "MC we're going to be late" Harry interrupts "Harry you go one ahead, tell Serena I'll be in soon" Mary-Claire says kissing Scarlett on the head and Harry on the lips.

Tilly looks at Harry and watches him walk away "You better start explaining" Mary-Claire says opening the front door and letting herself and Tilly in. "Well you see, I was adopted when I was born by my Dad" Tilly starts "Wait your Dad?" Mary-Claire interrupts "We have the same birth mother but not the same Dad" Tilly continues and Mary-Claire starts to look even more confused.

Mary-Claire continues to listen to Tilly but none of this makes sense to her "But how?" Mary-Claire questions "I'm not too sure myself, you were only two apparently according to my Dad he met you a few times" Tilly finishes "Oh, so that makes you 25 right?" Mary-Claire questions and Tilly nods.

* * *

**Please read and review. Thanks to everyone who puts their Instagram name so I can prove people wrong thank you so muchxx**


	59. Chapter 59

**Chapter 59:**

15 months later and it is now the before Scarlett's 3rd Birthday, Mary-Claire had also finally got answers from her Mum about her astringed sister Tilly, and now her Mum seemed to of brought Tilly back into their lives, Mary-Claire had also been invited back to Ireland for a few weeks which she did do but Harry stopped in Holby to look after Scarlett. Mary-Claire, Aoife and Ciera had been properly introduced to Tilly and had been told about the circumstances with Tilly.

Mary-Claire woke to Scarlett tapping Mary-Claire, Scarlett had now lost all her baby features and was starting to look more like a three year old as of tomorrow. "Hey beautiful" Mary-Claire says as she leans on both hands and looks at Scarlett, "Mummy come on Daddy" Scarlett says pulling on Mary-Claire's arm "What's the hurry" Mary-Claire questions as she sits up in bed.

"Daddy" Scarlett says as she pulls Mary-Claire's arm "Come on Mummy" Scarlett says as she takes Mary-Claire's hand and pulls her "Alright I'm coming" Mary-Claire laughs standing up and following her very excited daughter out of the bedroom, Scarlett still had her lamb grasped tightly in her hand as she steps down the stairs "Be careful darling don't fall" Mary-Claire says watching Scarlett go down the stairs.

* * *

She follows Scarlett down the stairs and admires how much growing up her daughter has done in the past few months, it almost felt odd to Mary-Claire that her daughter would be starting nursery school in two months time. "Hurry Mummy" Scarlett jumps up and down at the bottom of the stairs, "Alright I'm coming" Mary-Claire replies reaching the bottom of the stairs, Mary-Claire takes Scarlett's hand and Scarlett pulls her into the lounge, "MC is that you?" Harry calls from the kitchen "Yes" Mary-Claire replies suspiciously, Scarlett runs through to the kitchen and she hears Harry say to Scarlett "Be careful, you go and get Mummy now."

Scarlett comes back through and says "Come on Daddy wants you now" Mary-Claire follows Scarlett through to the kitchen to see Harry standing there next to a table with her breakfast on it "What's all this in aid of?" Mary-Claire questions as she sits down at the kitchen table "Well, it was Scarlett's idea because you've been looking after her loads lately" Harry replies.

"This is just too sweet" Mary-Claire says as she helps Scarlett up onto the kitchen chair, "Seeming you're going to work in two hours we thought you would like a nice breakfast didn't we Scarlett?" Harry questions pouring Scarlett some orange juice Scarlett nods and looks at Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire, Harry an Scarlett begin to eat their breakfast "So are you doing the late shift tonight if so what time are you leaving?" Mary-Claire says as she ends up feeding Scarlett her food. "Yes I am, but I need to make sure you've got Scarlett before six this evening" Harry replies Mary-Claire smiles and continues to eat her food.

Harry sits at the table and looks over at Mary-Claire she gives a little smile and continues to watch her eat and very time she looks up he moves his gaze to Scarlett so Mary-Claire didn't feel awkward with him watching her.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire was ready for her shift all she had to do now was say goodbye to Scarlett who was sitting in the lounge playing with her toys. Mary-Claire walks into the lounge and kneels down next to Scarlett and kisses her on her cheek, "See you later" Mary-Claire says standing up and grabbing her work bag.

"Remember you have got to be home before six, so unfortunately you can't have drinks after work with Essie, Colette and Zosia" Harry says giving Mary-Claire a kiss on her cheek. "I promise, well I can't promise that" Mary-Claire jokes opening the door "You better be" Harry laughs.

* * *

Mary-Claire walks to work and is met by Zosia and Dom who are walking up the road with her "Hi" Mary-Claire says to Zosia and Dom "Hi" They say in unison "No Harry today?" another voice comes from behind Mary-Claire she turns to see Essie, "No, he's got Scarlett today and then he's on the late shift" Mary-Claire says as she slows down for Essie to catch up with them.

"So when does Harry come back on to the morning shifts?" Zosia questions "I think he might be back on in two months time when we both start the morning shifts as Scarlett is starting nursery School" Mary-Claire replies.

They all head into the main entrance dodging the amount of people that were in the reception area "What's going on" Dom says above the noise "I have no idea" Mary-Claire says loudly, Zosia brushes past a few people until she finds the lift, Mary-Claire, Essie, Zosia and Dom all get into the lift and start to wonder what was actually happening.

Mary-Claire and Essie were the first to leave the lift they were on AAU today and Zosia and Dom were on Keller. "Well this is chaos" Mary-Claire says to Essie who is standing next to her "tell me about it" Essie says as Colette approaches them "Thank god your here, gas explosion at a factory, twelve minor and the rest serious" Colette says as Mary-Claire and Essie look her up and down and see that Colette is covered in sick and blood, "Was it that bad?" Mary-Claire questions "What gives that away " Colette jokes "Come on then" Colette adds as she walks away and leaves Mary-Claire and Essie to get changed.

* * *

Once changed Mary-Claire makes her way to the nursing station "Okay, where shall I start" Mary-Claire mutters to herself, she looks through her files and finds a few people who haven't been treated yet.

"Hi I'm Nurse Tressler and I'll be treating you today, can I ask who you are please?" Mary-Claire follows her script that all nurses have to learn even the ward sisters. "I'm John Shaw, and If you wouldn't mind getting on with it I've got to be somewhere soon" John says to Mary-Claire "Okay, just a few questions before I treat these burns, how old are you?" Mary-Claire questions "65 why how old are you, I bet your not old enough to have children yet" John says and Mary-Claire looks at him a little bit creeped out by what he has just said to her.

"I'm 28 actually and I need to take a look at your burns now" Mary-Claire says as she lifts John's arm and starts to look at the nurses, "Okay I'm going to give these burns a clean and I'm going to wrap them up in Clingfilm before I admit you to the minor burns unit" Mary-Claire explains John nods and lets Mary-Claire carry on with what she is doing.

Mary-Claire makes her way up to the nursing station and says "I swear he keeps starring at my arse" to Essie "What really?" Essie says in complete shock "He's old enough to be your Dad" Colette speaks up "More like old enough to be my Granddad" Mary-Claire replies.

"Oi Irish" John shouts and Mary-Claire turns and places her hands on her hips "I think he's after you" Colette whispers to Mary-Claire "Oh great what does he want now" Mary-Claire mutters and walks over to John.

As soon as Mary-Claire walks over to John "What is it Mr Shaw?" Mary-Claire says "Can you get me my bag please" John says and Mary-Claire bends down and grabs his bag, As Mary-Claire grabs his bag John grabs her bum and says "Get in there" Mary-Claire jumps and lets out a little yelp, Essie and Fletch come running over "What happened?" Essie says "where's the fire?" Fletch says.

Mary-Claire places her hand on her bum and looks at Essie "He just grabbed my arse" Mary-Claire mutters "Mr Shaw that is unacceptable" Essie says and Mary-Claire walks off to compose herself, "She's a married woman, and you shouldn't be doing that to nurses anyway" Essie says as she walks away to see if Mary-Claire is alright.

"You alright?" Essie says as she steps into the toilets to see Mary-Claire leaning against the wall looking a little shocked "Yeah, that made me jump sorry" Mary-Claire admits, "Hey, it's alright" Essie says standing before Mary-Claire. "I feel like a right idiot for falling for the oldest patient trick in the book" Mary-Claire replies "Well at least you didn't slap him like I did with an old man when I was training in a nursing home" Essie laughs, Mary-Claire smiles and walks out of the toilet.

Mary-Claire walks back onto the ward and walks over to Raf and Fletch "You alright now?" Fletch says and Raf looks a little confused "What happened?" Raf questions "Well MC found out about old men and prying hands" Fletch speaks up before Mary-Claire could open her mouth "Well at least Harry wasn't here" Raf laughs "Or Mr Shaw would of found himself on the door step of another hospital" Raf adds.

Mary-Claire didn't know whether to laugh or cry, she felt so embarrassed that she had fallen for the oldest trick in the book "Hey MC at least Harry wasn't here" Essie says as she comes over from the office. "Oh yeah plus Mr Hanssen wants to see you in his office in ten minutes" Essie adds and everyone looks at Mary-Claire "Its only about nurses on AAU as we need some more and we are going to be having loads of juniors starting soon" Mary-Claire replies as everyone thinks she's going to fire everyone.

* * *

A few minutes Mary-Claire makes her way up to Mr Hanssen's office, she kept brushing down her uniform to make sure she hadn't got anything down herself that was including looking for Scarlett's hand prints which she would sometime find if she had picked Scarlett up and she has mucky hands.

Mary-Claire looks a deep breath in and knocks on the office door, "Come in" came from behind the door, Mary-Claire took another deep breath and entered the office "Arr, Sister Tressler, please take a seat" Hanssen says as he turns around in his office chair making Mary-Claire think of a James Bond film all she needed now was for Hanssen to be holding a white can't.

* * *

Half way through the meeting Colette burst in to the office in complete panic "Nurse Sheward!" Hanssen says jumping out of his seat, Mary-Claire jumps up and turns to face Colette, "Come... quick... b-b-bomb... Essie" Colette says catching her breath "Wait slow down, Essie is what?" Mary-Claire says walking over to Colette, "We need to walk and talk come quick" Colette says and Mary-Claire looks at Hanssen who looks like he is coming with them.

"Go! I'll come down soon, we need to evacuate the wards as calmly as possible, where is Nurse Harrison anyway?" Hanssen questions "She's standing in the middle of AAU, we've evacuated AAU we just need to call the bomb squad.

Colette and Mary-Claire begins to walk down towards AAU, "So tell me again what actually happened?" Mary-Claire questions "She was handed a bag by a patient and they have left the hospital now so Essie decided to look through it to see who it belonged to and now she's standing there extremely still, she looks terrified" Colette says "Well wouldn't you be if you was holding a ticking bomb that could explode within seconds if you make the wrong move?" Mary-Claire replies, they both stop in their tracks and look at each other, "Oh god!" they say in unison as she and Colette begin to run towards AAU.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter, please read and review and let me know what you think xx**


	60. Chapter 60

**Chapter 60:**

Mary-Claire and Colette finally make it to AAU where a very nervous Essie is standing "Help" Essie mutters, Mary-Claire looks at Colette who says "Remind me to go to the gym, man I'm out of shape" Colette catches her breath "You alright?" Mary-Claire questions Essie "What do you think?" Essie replies in a nervous tone.

"Excuse me ladies but you need to evacuate the area" A security guard says and Mary-Claire puts up a fight "No!" Mary-Claire replies and Colette walks over to Essie but staying a safe distance away from her, "My arms are killing me" Essie moans "Don't you dare drop that bomb, one of us in here has a daughter in here who needs looking after and well a husband too" Mary-Claire shouts at Essie but not in a nasty way.

Colette walks over next to Mary-Claire who is messing with a pen trying not to panic, "Please whatever you do, don't sneeze" Colette begs "I'll try not to" Essie begins "How long before they get here, you don't know how incredibly hard it is to stay in one stop knowing that if you move you could kill yourself and everyone around you" Essie admits.

"What a challenge, how will you ever manage it?" Colette says sarcastically "Oh thanks guys, my friends are so supportive, my one friend is telling me not to kill us because she wants to see her daughter tonight and well my other friend is just being sarcastically" Essie remarks, Mary-Claire laughs "Well at least you haven't lost you sense of humour."

Ten minutes later and Hanssen had finally came down to AAU with the bomb squad, Mary-Claire and Colette had been told to stand aside, but what the bomb squad didn't realise was that Mary-Claire had swapped places with Essie.

* * *

10 minutes earlier

"I-I-I can't do it" Essie says as she feels the package slipping through her fingers, Finally Essie's hands gave up and Colette ran off and ducked down beside the nursing station, Essie cringed and Mary-Claire dived forwards and grabs the bomb "What happened?" Essie questions as she steps away from Mary-Claire who is crouching down on the floor.

Mary-Claire stares as the bomb in complete shock "I-I-I c-c-caught it!" Mary-Claire smiles, "Don't move" Colette shouts and Mary-Claire freezes.

* * *

10 minutes later

"Sister Tressler? I thought Nurse Harrison was the one holding the bomb?" Hanssen says as he walks on to the wards with the bomb squad, "She nearly dropped it and I caught it" Mary-Claire talks through her teeth trying to stay as still as possible.

Hanssen looks at Mary-Claire "well I need to contact a family member now, just to let them know that you're going to be late home" Hanssen replies and Mary-Claire nods "Harry please and tell him I love him just in case anything happens" Mary-Claire replies biting her lip trying to keep herself together.

One member of the bomb squad comes over to Mary-Claire and talks her through the procedure "Okay so this is just like a delicate operation right?" Mary-Claire says trying not to cry, she looks over at Colette and smiles "I'm here if you need me" Colette says to Mary-Claire "Someone needs to make sure if I die Harry knows I did this to save Essie's life when she nearly dropped it and that I will always love Scarlett" Mary-Claire replies "Hey no one says you're going to die stop worrying" Essie speaks up.

* * *

Meanwhile Harry has just arrived on the hospital car park with Scarlett in his arms "Zosia where's MC?" Harry says approaching Zosia, "She's in there with Essie and Colette... oh and the bomb squad" Zosia replies "What the Bomb Squad?!" Harry shouts, Zosia bites her "I'm sorry but yeah Essie picked up a package left by a patient she nearly dropped it and Mary-Claire caught it and now Mary-Claire is standing in the middle of AAU holding a UXB" Zosia tells Arthur the full story .

Scarlett looks up Harry and says "Daddy what's a bob s-s-squid?" Harry crouches down beside Scarlett and pulls her close "You mean bomb squad? they deal with dangerous things honey" Harry says as Scarlett looks up at him.

Zosia looks down at Scarlett and smiles at her and gives Harry a nudge "Scarlett darling, you do know Mummy loves you right?" Harry questions Scarlett "Yes" Scarlett says as she looks around for Mary-Claire.

"Zosia could you watch Scarlett for me while I find out what's happening in there please?" Harry says to Zosia "Yeah sure" Zosia replies as she picks up Scarlett and walks over to Dom and Arthur, Arthur and Dom begin to talk to each other when they notice Scarlett crying "Honey what's up?" Zosia questions "I know Zosia is that ugly she's making you cry, she makes me cry sometimes" Dom tries to cheer Scarlett up but just gets a dirty look from Zosia.

They try to see what is up with Scarlett and finally Scarlett whispers to Zosia "I want my Mummy" Scarlett rubs her eyes and says "my eyes are sore" Zosia pulls a clear tissue out of her pocket and wipes away Scarlett's tears "Well you keep rubbing them Scarlett what do you expect?" Zosia says kindly to Scarlett.

"Look here's Harry" Arthur says "Who's Harry?" Scarlett questions "He means here's Daddy" Zosia rephrases it to Scarlett, "Daddy!" Scarlett says as she leans over from Zosia's arms to Harry, "Where's Mummy?" Scarlett says as she wraps her arms around Harry's neck, "she's still inside" Harry replies kissing Scarlett on the cheek.

Serena approaches Harry and starts to talk to him about how brave Mary-Claire is being at the minute as she keeps getting texts from Colette. "Hasn't she grown?" Serena says changing the subject to keep peoples spirits up "She was only about 10 months old last time I saw her how old is she now?" Serena questions Harry looks at Scarlett and says "Tell Serena how old you are tomorrow?" Scarlett shakes her head and buries her head in Harry's shoulder, Harry laughs and places his hand on Scarlett back "She's three tomorrow" Harry says to Serena "Oh my, it doesn't feel like two minutes since you came up to AAU and told us that Mary-Claire had just given birth to her" Serena admits and Harry agrees "She's developing so quick now, as the Abba song goes slipping through our fingers she is" Harry replies "Didn't have you down as an Abba fan" Fletch says from behind him.

A few minutes later Zosia offered to take Scarlett back to her flat for a few hours as he shift had just finished and there was still no sight of the bomb squad or Mary-Claire. Harry hands Scarlett over to Zosia and gives Scarlett a kiss on her head, but as he leans forward to kiss Scarlett the earth beneath them shuddered, it took a few minutes to click but Harry turns on his heels and runs towards the hospital entrance noticing the lights flickers.

"Mary-Claire!" Harry shouts as the security guards hold him back "Mary-Claire!" Harry screams, "Sir please the building is unsafe" the security guards says "Please my wife is in their" Harry shouts. Zosia makes a hasty retreat away from the hospital and towards the parks down the road with Dom and Arthur as they didn't want Scarlett to get upset by Harry being upset and shouting Mary-Claire's name.

* * *

Meanwhile on AAU the dust had just steeled from when the bomb went off, everyone had managed to get to cover, "You alright?" Colette says as she brushes off the dust and pieces of paper from around her "Yeah" Essie replies "MC?" Colette questions "Yeah?" Mary-Claire coughs "Thank the lord they took that bomb off you so you could run for it" Essie replies.

Once they had checked everyone was alright they decided they would make their way out of the hospital, Mary-Claire, Colette and Essie had a few cuts from where things had fallen off the sides and hit them but they were fine so was the bomb squad. "Well AAU is out of use then for a while" Colette says as she walks towards the exit.

As the exit the hospital Harry see's Mary-Claire and runs towards her "MC!" Harry says as he runs at her and lifts her off her feet "Harry" Mary-Claire cries into his shoulder "I thought I lost you" Harry says as he kisses Mary-Claire on the lips. "Well you can't lose me that easily" Mary-Claire says between kisses.

"Oh please get a room" Fletch shouts, Harry pulls away and lets Mary-Claire stand up on the floor, "Where's Scarlett?" Mary-Claire questions "Zosia took her to Zosia's flat because she was getting tired" Harry replies pulling Mary-Claire into another long passionate kiss.

Mary-Claire continues to cry as Harry hugs and kisses her. "Mummy!" Scarlett shouts as Zosia places her down on the floor and Scarlett begins to run towards Mary-Claire, as fast as her little legs would carry her.

"Scarlett, my baby girl" Mary-Claire says lifting Scarlett up and hugging her tightly, "Mummy your hurting me" Scarlett says as she pushes away from Mary-Claire "I'm sorry, I thought I would never see you again" Mary-Claire says as she begins to cry again, Scarlett looks at her a little confused and then says "Mummy your head" she points at Mary-Claire's head which is bleeding, "Oh I need to get that sorted" Mary-Claire places her hand against her head and sees the blood on her fingers.

* * *

**Please read and review and let me know what you think, if you have any ideas please don't hesitate to PM me or DM me on instagram niamhmcgrady_fanpage**


	61. Chapter 61

_**Chapter 61:**_

The following morning Mary-Claire woke pretty late but Harry was still lying beside her "You alright?" Harry says as he turns onto his side and looks at Mary-Claire brushing her hair out of her face, "Yeah" Mary-Claire mumbles as she notices Scarlett standing at the end of the bed, "Hello Beautiful" Mary-Claire says as she pushes herself up again the metal head board, and pulls Scarlett up onto her lap.

"Happy Birthday" Harry says kissing Scarlett on the cheek, "Thank you" Scarlett says to Harry "Not only is my daughter three today but she is ever so polite" Mary-Claire says and she pulls Scarlett into a hug, "Mummy?" Scarlett speaks up "Yes?" Mary-Claire replies and smiles at Harry who knows what Scarlett is thinking, before Scarlett could say anything Harry handed Scarlett a birthday present, Mary-Claire watches as Scarlett jumps with excitement.

Scarlett has a fair few presents from Mary-Claire's parents and a few from Harry's mother, also Colette, Fletch and Essie and even one from Zosia. "So are you happy with your presents this year?" Harry says to Scarlett who is mesmerised by a doll that Harry and Mary-Claire had got her, Scarlett nods and looks at Mary-Claire and Harry.

"Shall we get you changed and the we can go for a walk and you can take your doll" Mary-Claire says as she removes the covers from over her legs and gets out of bed, She takes Scarlett's hand who jumps off the bed and walks with Mary-Claire through to her bedroom.

* * *

Scarlett sits on the floor and waits for Mary-Claire to help her get changed, Mary-Claire walks through to see Scarlett playing with her lamb one of the first teddy's Scarlett had when she was born, Mary-Claire kneels down next to Scarlett and places Scarlett's clothes that she was going to wear today down on the floor next to her.

Mary-Claire pulls Scarlett over and starts to change Scarlett, it was something Scarlett didn't like as well as having her hair washed and both these things would end up with Scarlett breaking into a screaming fit, but Mary-Claire had now got a way around getting Scarlett changed without the neighbours thinking someone was getting murdered.

"No! No Mummy No!" Scarlett cries as Mary-Claire tries to get Scarlett changed, "Come on Scar, you do want to go for a walk don't you?" Mary-Claire questions who is still trying to fight Scarlett to get her changed.

Mary-Claire holds Scarlett by the waist and remembers what her Mum told her to do over the phone with Scarlett last night, it apparently worked for Mary-Claire who was exactly the same at that age. Mary-Claire stops fighting Scarlett for a moment and then decided to so what her Mum told her to do.

She begins to tickle Scarlett under her arms, Scarlett begins to giggle uncontrollably, Scarlett's legs slip from under her as Mary-Claire continues to tickle Scarlett, "Stop" Scarlett squeals but Mary-Claire carries on ticking her, "Stop it... Mummy stop... stop" Scarlett giggles.

"What's that? You want me to carry on?" Mary-Claire teases Scarlett and she shrieks with laughter, "Mummy... I'm... going to... wee!" Scarlett cries "Alright I'll stop now" Mary-Claire says as she stops ticking Scarlett as she didn't want an accident like last time.

Harry stands in the door way and watches as Mary-Claire finally gets her way and starts to change Scarlett, "You two having fun?" Harry questions, Mary-Claire buttons up the back of Scarlett's dress and says "Yes we are aren't we Scar?"

Mary-Claire buckles Scarlett's shoes as Scarlett still struggled to buckle her shoes and stands Scarlett up, Mary-Claire stands herself up and walks over to Harry and hugs him "What happened to my little baby?" Mary-Claire questions "She grew up" Harry replies as he wraps his arms around Mary-Claire, "Harry I've been thinking and I want to try for another baby" Mary-Claire says to Harry who looks down at Mary-Claire "Whenever you're ready honey" Harry adds.

She smiles and pulls away from Harry, "You coming for a walk?" Mary-Claire questions Harry as she picks Scarlett up, "Yeah why not" Harry replies "Or we could take Scarlett swimming today for her birthday?" Mary-Claire suggests, "She has never been swimming before" Harry explains "Yes I know, and I think it would be nice to see how she reacts" Mary-Claire answers.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire and Harry finally got to the swimming pool Scarlett seems very excited for someone who doesn't like their hair getting washed. Mary-Claire got herself and Scarlett changed into their swimming costumes while Harry tries to finger out if the float vest they had brought Scarlett was for her age range.

"Okay darling, now we don't run here because you might slip" Mary-Claire tells Scarlett as she grabs her hand and stops her from running. Harry steps down into the pool but miss judges the depth of the pool and disappears under and a few seconds later appears again. "I miss judged that" Harry laughs as he swims down the shallow end and grabs Scarlett and lifts her into the pool. Mary-Claire sits on the edge of the pool and refuses to get it "Come on MC" Harry calls Mary-Claire playing with Scarlett who is slashing Harry.

Mary-Claire shakes her head "Harry it's cold" Mary-Claire moans "It's not that cold" Harry says splashing Mary-Claire with the water, Scarlett joins in as Harry pulls her forward with her floating vest. "Harry stop it!" Mary-Claire laughs as Harry starts to splash her.

Harry gives up and moves Scarlett to an area where it was really shallow and asks a woman who has her own children if she could watch Scarlett while he went and got his wife who is refusing to get in the pool, he keeps an eye on her as he wades back through the water to where Mary-Claire was sitting on the edge of the pool.

"Now MC you've got to get in the pool now" Harry says as he grabs Mary-Claire's ankles "Don't you dare pull me in" Mary-Claire says "Oh you've dare me now!" Harry teases, "Please Harry... Please... no!" Mary-Claire shrieks as Harry lifts her off the side of the pool and into the pool, Mary-Claire's nails dig into the back of his neck "H-H-Harry no!" Mary-Claire says and Harry holds his breath and takes her under with him.

Mary-Claire surfaces and swims over to Scarlett and glares at Harry "Why did I ever marry you?" Mary-Claire jokes "Because you was pregnant with my child" Harry replies "I thought you loved me?" Mary-Claire questions "I love you too obviously" Harry replies as he watches Scarlett walk over to Mary-Claire with a plastic up with the life guards leave out for the children to play with and Scarlett tips it over Mary-Claire.

Harry laughs at Mary-Claire "Why is everyone ganging up on me today?" Mary-Claire laughs "Because we love you" Harry replies, Mary-Claire smiles "Just a few more minutes because Scarlett looks tired" Mary-Claire says to Harry.

* * *

10 minutes later Mary-Claire and Harry took Scarlett out of the pool as Scarlett is getting cold and tried, "Gosh she was tired" Mary-Claire says as she places Scarlett who is sleeping in her pram. "I didn't know someone could get this tired from swimming" Harry replies.

"Well at least we have a good hour of peace" Mary-Claire says as she pushes the pram down the street, "Are we still going for a meal tonight with your Mum?" Mary-Claire questions "If you want to still go then yeah" Harry replies.

"Well what could possibly go wrong" Harry adds, "For a start your Mother hates me" Mary-Claire starts "She didn't seem very impressed when we told her I was pregnant the first time" Mary-Claire adds, Harry rolls his eyes "I guess she was just shocked that's all" Harry reassures Mary-Claire.

* * *

Later on that day Mary-Claire had decided she would invite Colette and Essie along to the meal because she didn't fancy sitting there really awkward with Harry's Mum. "Thanks for coming" Mary-Claire says as Colette and Essie walk up to her "Oh it was nothing gets me out of listening to Sacha's children moaning" Essie replies and Colette smiles

"I thought you liked them?" Colette questions "Well... I think Rachael hates me" Essie says awkwardly "How come?" Mary-Claire says as she hands Scarlett to Essie who wants to hold her "You know teenagers they get all stroppy if you replace one woman, Rachael's Mum with another Woman...me" Essie says as she smiles at Scarlett.

Colette looks at Mary-Claire a little confused "So why do you like holding Scarlett if you don't like Rachael... well she doesn't like you" Mary-Claire questions "Because I can handle younger children" Essie admits.

Both Mary-Claire and Colette start to laugh "And I said I never wanted children after my placement on the children's ward, and... well look what happened to me" Mary-Claire laughs and smiles at Harry "But look how good looking Harry is though, you go to have a child with a man who some women dream of" Essie says "I had a child with a man that I said buddies with benefits too on new year's eve and well three years later I have a three year old daughter" Mary-Claire tells Essie because she didn't work at the hospital while Mary-Claire was pregnant with Scarlett.

An hour later Mary-Claire has now eaten and is sitting with Harry, Elizabeth, Essie, Scarlett and Colette "We both start work together on Monday as Scarlett's got into the primary nursery school down the road from us" Mary-Claire starts a conversation "Oh is that St John's or Holby Primary?" Colette questions "Holby Primary" Harry buts in, Harry then goes back to talking to his Mum leaving Mary-Claire with Scarlett sleeping on her lap.

"It doesn't feel like five minutes you know since Harry showed us the picture of you and Scarlett down on maternity" Colette remembers the day, "Please don't remind me of that photo, I didn't look good at all" Mary-Claire covers her face with her free hand. "Well to be honest I had just been through sixteen hours of labour" Mary-Claire adds, "Wow that's a long time" Essie replies in shock.

"You thought about having anymore children?" Colette questions Mary-Claire and Harry listens in "Well we've thought about it but I'm a little sceptical about going through a pregnancy after Oscar" Mary-Claire admits and Harry places his and on her leg to make sure she was alright.

* * *

**Please read and review, I hope you enjoy this chapter :) xx**


	62. Chapter 62

**Chapter 62:**

The following week Mary-Claire and Harry had started their shared shift together it was the first time they had been on a shift together in over a year, Mary-Claire had the hard job of saying goodbye to Scarlett for a day, even though she would do it when she worked she had never done it like this before knowing Harry is in the same building and Scarlett is a 15 minute walk down the road.

* * *

"Harry I can't do this" Mary-Claire says as Harry pulls Mary-Claire into a hug "She'll be fine she didn't even realise you had gone" Harry reassures Mary-Claire and kisses her on her cheek. "I miss her so much" Mary-Claire says looking up at Harry, Harry smiles at her and leans forward and steals a kiss of Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire wraps her arms around Harry's neck and continues to kiss him "I love you" Mary-Claire mutters as she pulls away from the kiss "I love you too" Harry mutters as he places his forehead against Mary-Claire's forehead.

Essie, Raf, Arthur and Colette walk in and look at them both "Sorry were we interrupting something?" Raf questions "Er.. no" Mary-Claire and Harry say in unison as she move away from each other.

"Well I think we should all start our shift before we all get fired by Serena or even worse Hanssen" Colette says as she head out of the door towards the ward. Mary-Claire was the last to leave with Harry who says "Fancy being a little naughty today?" Mary-Claire blushes knowing what Harry is trying to get at. "I'll think about it" Mary-Claire says in a sensible tone.

Harry slaps Mary-Claire's bum as she walks out of the room and she turns and bites her lip "I'll see you later" Mary-Claire laughs. Mary-Claire makes her way out onto a quiet AAU and sits down at the nursing station as there was no one left to treat "Please tell me you have shoved all the patients in the cupboard?" Harry says as he sanitizes his hands with the hand gel.

They both look at Fletch because he was the one on the ward before they came down for their shift, "Don't look at me look at... erm... oh great I'm ward manager" Fletch mutters.

* * *

Sometime into their shift Harry comes over to Mary-Claire and kisses her on the neck "Harry not here" Mary-Claire mutters as she tries to pull out of Harry's grasp. "I so want you" Harry mutters, "Harry please not here" Mary-Claire smiles, "Get a room" Essie says as she walks past, "With pleasure" Harry mutters to Mary-Claire as he takes her hand and leads her to Fletch's office.

He shuts the blinds "You are ever so naughty didn't anyone ever tell you that?" Mary-Claire says to Harry "Nope" Harry replies "Well, Georgia from outpatients..." Harry was cut off by Mary-Claire "Shh, I don't want to know about your ex's" Mary-Claire shushes Harry "Well.." Harry began but was cut off my Mary-Claire's lips clashing with his.

Harry lifts Mary-Claire up onto the desk and Mary-Claire wraps her arms around Harry's neck as their kiss deepens. Harry messes with the edge of Mary-Claire's scrub top and Mary-Claire pushes his hands away "No Harry what if someone walks in" Mary-Claire whispers "What's life without a bit of adventure, come on its quiet who is going to need the office when it's this quiet?" Harry questions and Mary-Claire hesitates and looks down at her lap "I don't think I..." Mary-Claire tries to pull away "MC what's up?" Harry says placing both hands either side of Mary-Claire's face "I-I-I can't do this" Mary-Claire panics "Why are you panicking?" Harry questions as he places his hand on her knee.

"I don't think I can do this, but I want to at the same time" Mary-Claire cries "Hey don't cry it's alright we don't have to" Harry says wiping away Mary-Claire's tears with his hoodie sleeve. Harry looks down at Mary-Claire who is sitting on the desk she looks up at him he face bright red from crying, Harry gives her a little smile and Mary-Claire stands up so she is face to face with Harry.

She looks down at the floor and grabs Harry's hands "Are you alright?" Harry questions as he feels Mary-Claire's hands grabs his, "Yeah, I am now" Mary-Claire smiles, Harry smiles back and before he knew it Mary-Claire had leant up again and was now kissing his passionately.

Harry smiles and goes along with it, Mary-Claire releases his hands and moves her hands up to his chest and grabs his top and pulls him closer.

* * *

"Nurse Sheward have you seen Mr Dawkins patient notes?" Fletch questions Colette using her professional name as Mr Hanssen is due down on the ward within the hour, "No I haven't sorry Fletch have you asked Essie?" Colette replies "No she's in theatre with Ms Campbell and Mr Di Lucca" Fletch answers.

Fletch and Colette continue to search for Mr Dawkins's notes so they could send him up to Darwin. "By the way have you seen Nurse Tressler and Dr Tressler?" Fletch says to Colette as he makes his way to the office "No I haven't I am after Mary-Claire so she can help me with Miss Allen who needs a bed bath" Colette replies "Can't you get a HCA to help you?" Fletch says placing his hand on the door handle to his office "She's very religious and only lets female's treat her so I had to get Dr March from Keller to come and treat her earlier" Colette explains "Oh alright then, well if you see Dr Tressler and Co please let me know" Fletch replies as he opens the office door to reveal Mary-Claire and Harry.

"OMG!" Colette says rather loudly and Fletch covers her eyes with his hands, "Oh my lord... I... erm... we... er.. urm.." Mary-Claire says as she grabs her top, "Fletch I'm not two" Colette says as she moves Fletch's hand out the way.

Colette and Fletch slowly back away shutting the door behind them, "Harry I told you we would get caught" Mary-Claire exclaims "But it was fun though, what's office sex without a bit of danger, hmm?" Harry replies to Mary-Claire

Mary-Claire giggles and kisses Harry one last time and slithers off the desk and gets to her feet, "That was so embarrassing" Mary-Claire says as she pulls her trousers back up, "Tell me about it" Harry replies. Harry kisses Mary-Claire one last time and braces himself to walk out of the office, Mary-Claire grabs Harry hand and the both walk out of the office Fletch and Colette nowhere to be seen.

"Oh god, they haven't gone to tell Hanssen have they?" Mary-Claire mutters "I hope not because that could be the end of our careers" Harry replies. "I'll go look in the staff room see if anyone is there" Mary-Claire says as she walks off in direction of the staffroom leaving Harry to look for Fletch and Colette on AAU.

* * *

"I'll bet you a fiver that she will be pregnant in three months " Colette says to Essie as she grabs her cup of coffee and walks over to the breakfast bar in "What in three months?" Both Essie and Colette jump when they see Mary-Claire standing in the door way, Colette makes up and excuse "We should be expecting more junior nurses in three months" Colette says to Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire gives a suspicious nod and leaves the room, Once Mary-Claire had gone "Junior nurses in three months we've only just had the first lot we don't get any more until next year" Essie says "Well personally I think that was pretty convincing" Colette says quiet proudly. "She's going to be on to us now" Essie replies as she takes a sip of her coffee before spitting it back into the mug "Seriously Colette I ask for Coffee white no sugar and you've put sugar in it" Essie moans and Colette rolls her eyes as she tries not to picture what she has just witnessed in Fletch's office.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire and Harry leave the hospital to go and pick up Scarlett from Nursery, "Do you think the have told Mr Hanssen or Ms Campbell?" Mary-Claire questions Harry as they see Scarlett running towards them at the nursery gates "Hopefully not" Harry replies as Scarlett finally reaches them and Harry picks her up, "How was your first day?" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett "I liked it" Scarlett yawns "Have they wore you out now?" Harry says as they see Scarlett's nursery teacher approach them.

"Mr and Mrs Tressler? I'm Miss Pryce Scarlett's new teacher" Miss Pryce begins and both Mary-Claire and Harry nod "I think I should make you aware that Scarlett has settled in really well today and that we have managed to get a slot for your parent meeting which is something everyone has every year" Miss Pryce adds.

Mary-Claire looks at Harry "This stuff confuses me" Mary-Claire admits to Harry who laughs "Can I ask when this meeting is, just we're very busy and we both work at the hospital and we have set working dates" Harry questions "It will be in four weeks time about the 12th October" Miss Pryce informs them both, "We'll have to get back to you on that date you see he's a Doctor and he's nearly finished his last rotation and I'm a sister of nursing and well I am always in meeting and sorting out nurses" Mary-Claire says after thinking for a while and Miss Pryce gives them a unsure look.

* * *

As they began to walk home with Scarlett holding Mary-Claire's hand Harry turns to Mary-Claire and says "Did you notice how she looked at us when we said we were very busy people?" Mary-Claire thinks for a moment "Yes, come to think of it she gave us that look as if we aren't the parent type" Mary-Claire replies, "Yes I know Ms Naylor has Emma and well she's very career driven which doesn't make us to the same as Ms Naylor" Harry responds. "I hope she doesn't think we're bad parent's because we both work the same hours" Mary-Claire mumbles.

"I promise you, You're not a bad parent alright I gather becoming parents was a bit of a shock but you're not bad, you couldn't help with what happened with Oscar" Harry promises knowing mentioning Oscar was like walking on very thin ice with a thousand knifes hanging above him. Mary-Claire continues to walk but looks at him.

* * *

Once they had got home Mary-Claire sat herself down on the sofa next to Harry was Scarlett played with her doll, the doll she would always play with and would cry over if Mary-Claire or Harry took it off her, Harry places his arm around Mary-Claire and pulls her close, all he could think about was what happened earlier in the office at work and how funny Fletch and Colette's faces were.

"Sorry did I upset you?" Harry questions noticing how quiet Mary-Claire had been since he mentioned Oscar, "No, Sorry, I'm just thinking that's all" Mary-Claire replies. "Thinking about what?" Harry becomes curious. "I'm not sure whether I want another child again" Mary-Claire replies quietly expecting Harry to shout or something.

"How come?" Harry questions "I'm worried about miscarrying and what happened with Oscar, I can't go through it again" Mary-Claire mutters, Harry stops and thinks for a while "MC, each pregnancy you carry differently, like with Scarlett you carried her high and not until you was in active labour did your bump start to drop. With Oscar your morning sickness wasn't as bad as when you had Scarlett, I do take notice of you, you do know" Harry informs her. Mary-Claire just looks at Harry, unsure whether to reply she knew what she wanted but she needed Harry to understand her.

* * *

**Please read and review and if you wouldn't mind please could you leave your IG account name (only if you want to though) xx**


	63. Chapter 63

**Chapter 63:**

It had been some weeks since Mary-Claire had told Harry that she didn't want to go through another pregnancy and Harry seemed to have finally understood that Mary-Claire doesn't want another child even though Harry keeps bringing up the subject that he would love a son.

"Harry please shut up I've got a headache" Mary-Claire says rubbing her forehead, "Sorry, you want anything for it?" Harry questions as they pull up in the car outside the hospital. "No I'll be fine" Mary-Claire says as she gets out the car, "Well it's not as if you can blame Scarlett for it now, she sleeps all night through" Harry answers, "So Was that you that went downstairs last night for something then?" Harry quizzes Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire rubs her forehead and replies "Yes Harry it was me, I don't think Scarlett can open stair gates yet." Harry and Mary-Claire make their way up to AAU "Why was you awake last night?" Harry questions Mary-Claire "Because I felt sick and I couldn't sleep" Mary-Claire explains "It was probably that chicken we ate last night for dinner" Mary-Claire adds and Harry just nods.

Sometime into Mary-Claire's shift Colette decided she would ask Mary-Claire if she wanted anymore children after what happened with Oscar, but Mary-Claire just gave her a blank look each time she asked her, she wasn't ignoring her it was just every time she went to move or speak she would feel sick and dizzy.

"Are you alright?" Colette mutters to Mary-Claire who is treating a patient but keeps holding onto the bed rail every so often. "Yeah I think I'm just tired you know" Mary-Claire lies, "Scarlett keeping you awake again?" Colette says as she hands Mary-Claire the patient notes, Mary-Claire looks at the notes blankly "You're meant to read them not stare" Colette says to Mary-Claire and Mary-Clare rubs her forehead again.

Colette picks up the tray from behind herself which held a few needles in as Mary-Claire and Colette needed to change the patients drips and Cannula. "Mary-Claire are you sure your alright to do this?" Colette says noticing how Mary-Claire stumbled just as she took a step forward.

Mary-Claire nods and continues to do her thing, she tries ever so hard to fight the double vision, but she was on a losing battle "Please excuse me a minute" Mary-Claire says as she walks away from the patient in the bay and towards the staff toilets.

Once in the staff toilets Mary-Claire splashes cool water against her face hoping that it wasn't nothing to serious. Mary-Claire looks herself in the mirror and says "What is wrong with me?" She places both hands either side of the sink and looks down at the sink taking a few deep breaths. "What is wrong with you Mary-Claire pull yourself together girl" Mary-Claire says to herself.

"You do realise talking to yourself is the first sign of madness?" Essie says as she appears next to her, "Essie you made me jump" Mary-Claire places her hand on her chest. Essie smiles at her and continues to wash her hands, Mary-Claire looks herself in the mirror one more time telling herself to keep the sick down that is building in the back of her throat at all costs.

Essie looks at Mary-Claire and smiles and leaves the toilets, Mary-Claire made her way to the door and found herself running back to the toilet cubical again, She threw her head over the toilet and began to bring up the content of her stomach which wasn't much because she hasn't eaten yet.

Mary-Claire slithers down the wall in the cubical and places her head in her hands, She gives a shaky breath as she pulls her phone out of her pocket and unlocks it, she needed to go home but people would be questioning her on why she needed, as she went to text Harry a little reminder came up from one of her apps in the background 'You are two weeks late for your period please update soon' it was her trusty period tracker that never failed to tell her when she was due on.

Her heart pumped a little faster "Shit, I can't be can I?" Mary-Claire questions herself as she counts her dates, "God no!" Mary-Claire panics. She gets to her feet feeling safe enough that she wasn't going to be sick again and unlocks the cubical door.

She makes her way down the corridor her mind was in overload the amount of thoughts being processed at the moment is sending her giddy, She see's Harry coming towards her smiling as he always did when he saw Mary-Claire, "You alright?" Harry questions as he stops Mary-Claire from walking and further "I'm fine" Mary-Claire whispers to Harry, "You're not look at you, you've gone pale" Harry replies placing his hand on Mary-Claire's forehead.

"Steady!" Harry says as Mary-Claire stumbles forward "Can I get a wheel chair here please" Harry calls the porter who has an empty wheel chair, "I'm fine Harry! seriously stop fussing" Mary-Claire bats Harry's hand out of the way, "You're not alright you nearly passed out on me" Harry replies crouching down next to Mary-Claire who is sitting in the wheel chair.

Harry takes Mary-Claire to the staffroom and gets her a glass of water "Harry I need to tell you something" Mary-Claire stutters, "Yes what is it?" Harry says as he helps Mary-Claire down onto the sofa in the staffroom, Mary-Claire hesitates and looks down at her lap, her hands grasped together in front of her. Harry lets Mary-Claire take as long as she wants to because he could see that Mary-Claire isn't right.

"Harry" Mary-Claire begins, "Hmm what is it?" Harry says as he draws his attention to Mary-Claire, "I think I might be pregnant" Mary-Claire admits to Harry. A little smile grows on Harry's face "Since when?" Harry questions, "Since a few minutes ago a reminder came up on my phone which... well take a look for yourself" Mary-Claire says handing Harry her phone.

"Are you happy?" Mary-Claire questions as she turns and looks at Harry "I'm over the moon, I think another baby is just what we need, not that we are replacing Oscar or anything" Harry replies, Mary-Claire stops and thinks for a moment. "It's his second birthday tomorrow" Mary-Claire speaks up with confidence in her tone "Has is really been two years?" Harry questions in disbelief Mary-Claire nods and takes her phone back off Harry "My wee sleeping angel" Mary-Claire says as she brings a photo of Oscar up on her phone.

Harry admires Mary-Claire looking down at her phone smiling to herself and he watches as a single tear comes streaming down Mary-Claire's face, He knew it hurt her a lot to talk about him especially when people mention his name, "He was a beautiful little boy wasn't he?" Harry says as he pulls Mary-Claire onto his lap and hugs her tightly, inhaling her perfume that he always loved on Mary-Claire.

"You okay?" Harry says to Mary-Claire, "Yeah, If I am pregnant Harry I don't want to know the gender or anything" Mary-Claire says to Harry who nods. "Can I ask why though, we did it with Scarlett and Oscar?" Harry questions, "I just don't want to jink my pregnancy or anything that's all Harry and anyway Scarlett was meant to be a boy and well she doesn't look like a boy" Mary-Claire replies, "Oh please you're not getting all supernatural are you?" Harry jokes, Mary-Claire slaps his arm playfully "Obviously not" Mary-Claire replies "Don't you think we should get back to work now?" Mary-Claire adds, "I think we should, Later if you like we can take a test?" Harry suggests Mary-Claire nods and goes to walk out the room, "Remember don't tell anyone, also could you pick Scarlett up and I'll go to the pharmacy and get a test?" Mary-Claire replies and Harry agrees.

Later on Mary-Claire and Harry had finally finished their shifts and now Mary-Claire was waiting on Harry who was putting Scarlett to bed, She was so nervous she didn't want the test to be negative but she didn't to be positive, Since she had lost Oscar she has been ever so nervous about having more children as she was worried her body wouldn't cope.

A few minutes Harry walks into the bedroom and says "You ready?" Mary-Claire smiles and gives a little smile, "Whatever this result comes out as now, you need to know I'll be here with you" Harry says as he sits down next to Mary-Claire on the bed and places his hand on her knee.

"Have you read the instructions properly?" Harry questions as he picks up the instructions and quickly reads them "Harry I've done this before, I used this brand with Scarlett but not with Oscar" Mary-Claire replies wondering if using the pregnancy test brand she used with Scarlett would bring her anymore luck.

Mary-Claire makes her way through to the bathroom and leaves Harry to sit on the bed and look around the room hoping that Mary-Claire is alright. He wanted Mary-Claire to be pregnant so badly the excitement was killing him.

Soon Mary-Claire came back into Harry looking down at the pregnancy test "So?" Harry questions, "The result hasn't came back yet, patients Harry" Mary-Claire replies to Harry "It says it takes four minutes" Harry reads the box, "Two more minutes then?" Mary-Claire replies and Harry grabs her one free hand and holds it "I don't think I've ever been so nervous in my entire life" Harry replies and Mary-Claire looks at him a little confused.

Four minutes where no up and the test was ready, Mary-Claire had placed it on her dressing table because she couldn't bare to look at it as she was so excited but nervous. Mary-Claire gets up off the bed and walks over to the dressing table and picks up the test and looks at it.

Harry stands up and stands a few feet away from Mary-Claire, "And?" Harry says prompting Mary-Claire for an answer. Mary-Claire stands there looking a little shocked, "MC?" Harry says trying to get Mary-Claire to stop starring into space. "Hmm sorry?" Mary-Claire finally replies.

"So?" Harry questions, A tear slips down Mary-Claire's face and Harry thinks it's bad news "Hey we can always keep trying" Harry reassures Mary-Claire. "Harry... I'm Pregnant!" Mary-Claire looks up from the pregnancy test and looks at Harry "What seriously?" Harry replies, "I'm being serious have a look for yourself" Mary-Claire says as Harry walks over next to her.

Harry takes one look at the test and see two little blue lines, "Oh my god" Harry says in complete shock, he kisses Mary-Claire on the lips and lifts her up, Mary-Claire wraps her legs around Harry's waist and looks down at him and kisses him on the lips, "I'm so Happy for you" Harry says as he pulls away from the kiss and places Mary-Claire down on the bed "Don't you mean us?" Mary-Claire replies "You were part of it" Mary-Claire adds.

Harry laughs as he kisses Mary-Claire a bit more, he straddled her waist making sure he wasn't sitting on her stomach and looks down at her "I love you" Harry says as Mary-Claire starts to cry "Please don't cry MC, or is this tears of happiness?" Harry questions as he rolls off Mary-Claire's waist and lies next to her, "Tears of joy" Mary-Claire chocks, "I'm so Happy though" Harry says as he places his hand on Mary-Claire's flat stomach.


	64. Chapter 64

**Chapter 64**

It is now the day of Mary-Claire's 14 weeks scan, she had to admit it to Harry but she was ever so nervous, she just prays that her baby is still there, but she had a good feeling her baby is still there because she is showing all the tell tale signs of pregnancy which included vomiting every time Harry or anyone else had a cup of coffee. Or she was having serious back ache or having really bad headaches which Mary-Claire was slowly getting used of.

"Morning" Harry says as he rolls over and looks at Mary-Claire, he places his one arm around Mary-Claire's waist and pulls her into his side, "You coming today?" Mary-Claire questions as she notices the date on her phone "What for?" Harry questions, " It's my fourteen week scan today" Mary-Claire replies, "I didn't forget" Harry lies Mary-Claire gives him a little smile, "Do you think I was born yesterday?" Mary-Claire questions, Harry bites his lip and looks at her "Nope" Harry replies and Mary-Claire rolls her eyes.

"Harry when should we tell Scarlett?" Mary-Claire questions as she snuggles into Harry's chest, "not yet" Harry replies kissing Mary-Claire on the head, "We can tell her later if you like when we are sure" Harry adds, "Well we need to tell her soon or there is going to be lots of questions" Mary-Claire says to Harry as they notice Scarlett walking into their room clutching her lamb rubbing her eyes.

Mary-Claire looks at Harry at sits herself up into a more comfortable position, "Hey darling what's up?" Mary-Claire questions pulling Scarlett up onto the bed and pulls Scarlett's legs under the covers. "Mummy" Scarlett cries as Mary-Claire cradles her like she would when Scarlett was a new born, "What's up Scarlett?" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett wiping her tears away, "I had a bad dream" Scarlett mutters into Mary-Claire's chest.

Harry looks at Scarlett and smiles "It was only just a dream nothing bad is going to happen, it's not real" Harry sooths brushing his hand through Scarlett's hair, "But.. but... it... felt real" Scarlett stutters into Mary-Claire's chest, "Mummy it scared me" Scarlett cries, "Hey it's fine, nothing's going to hurt you" Mary-Claire sooths Scarlett, "Well she defiantly takes after you MC" Harry says to Mary-Claire, "How?" Mary-Claire questions, "I think you have nightmares a lot, you punched me in your sleep and you mutter to yourself" Harry explains, "No I don't, do I?" Mary-Claire questions herself.

"We could always ask your Mum see if you did things like that when you was younger" Harry says as he decided to get out of bed and walk through to the bathroom. "I'm sure I never did any of that" Mary-Claire says to Harry says as she gets out of the bed and takes Scarlett's hand and walks through to Scarlett's bedroom to get her changed.

Both Mary-Claire and Harry were due in work today but they only had to work the afternoon today unless something major came up then they would both be paged into work. Before they had the scan Harry had to take Scarlett to his Mothers as it was a weekend, this was something new that they were doing today and Scarlett had never spent a full day at Harry's Mother's house before without Mary-Claire or Harry begin there.

But at least Scarlett would have her cousins there to play with, Hetti loves to play with Scarlett but Elijah doesn't he doesn't like playing with dolls and playing shops and things like that, he prefers all the war games and riding his bike.

* * *

Later on Harry had taken Scarlett to his Mother's and now was on his way to the hospital with a very nervous Mary-Claire sitting next to him "What happens if it's a false alarm, what happens if I lose it?" Mary-Claire panics Harry glances over her to see her messing with her rings on her fingers trying to keep herself calm.

"MC I appreciate the fact that you're nervous but please MC whatever you do don't lose your wedding bands" Harry says to Mary-Claire and she stops messing with her wedding bands, "Sorry, I'm just really nervous" Mary-Claire admits to Harry, "Tell me about it, I can tell when you're nervous you start talking really fast and you shake which you are doing now" Harry replies.

* * *

Before long Mary-Claire and Harry are sitting in the waiting room waiting for their appointment, Mary-Claire has a bottle of water with her which she needs to drink before the scan but now she is desperate for the toilet, "Harry, I can't do this" Mary-Claire speak up as she moves towards the edge of the chair, "Yes you can come on" Harry says as he pushes Mary-Claire back into her seat, "Erm... Mary-Claire please?" the midwife calls and Harry stands up and grabs Mary-Claire's hands and pulls her up.

"You'll be fine" Harry mutters as he practically drags Mary-Claire into the office. "Sorry she's very nervous" Harry says to the midwife, "It's alright, anyway I'm Nurse Sharon Ostlere and I'll be doing you scan today, If you would like to pop yourself on the bed and we can begin" Sharon says to Mary-Claire and Mary-Claire sits on the bed, "So a few questions, have you had a baby before?" Sharon questions "Yes... two" Mary-Claire hesitates, Sharon notes down everything down on a form, "And how did both pregnancies go?" Sharon asks Mary-Claire who tries to hide her emotion about Oscar.

"Fine with my daughter even though I miscarried her twin, but my son was born at 26 weeks premature" Mary-Claire says as she grabs Harry's hand, "And how are both your children now?" Sharon continues to write down information on Mary-Claire "My daughter she's fine she is now three and my son well... he would be one now, but he passed away 20 hours after he was born" Mary-Claire explains and Harry looks at her and smiles showing how proud of her he was for being brave and telling Sharon about Oscar.

Sharon nods and hands Mary-Claire a tissue "I'm so sorry, I'm so emotional at the moment" Mary-Claire sniffles. "It's alright I know it's a hard subject" Sharon says to Mary-Claire "So shall we get along with things? If you would like to swing your legs up onto the bed and roll your top up we'll get things underway" Sharon says and Mary-Claire does exactly what she says, "I wish you'd do everything I asked you to do" Harry jokes, "But Harry how many of them things are going to be rude?" Mary-Claire laughs.

Sharon puts the gel onto Mary-Claire's stomach bring back memories of when she had her first ever scan with Scarlett and strange enough it is in the same room. Mary-Claire's heart began to flutter as she starts to get excited about seeing her baby for the first time, all the fear has now gone but has been left with pure excitement.

Soon as Sharon places the Doppler onto Mary-Claire's stomach Sharon started to smile, which gives Mary-Claire high hopes, "Right here we go, one baby healthy baby" Sharon turns the screen towards Mary-Claire and Harry.

Harry smiles at the screen and looks at Mary-Claire who is smiling as well, "I've taken a few measurements of your baby and all looks good, you baby is a little small but have you been drinking at all before you found out you were pregnant?" Sharon explains, "Yes I did have a few glasses of wine before I took a test but since then I've managed to cut out anything with alcohol in" Mary-Claire admits, "A few glasses MC? More like a bucket of it" Harry jokes and Mary-Claire looks at him in shock.

"Have you met Mary-Claire, she could drink for England before she had Scarlett. She was also the one who got me to try Irish coffee, and now if I drink coffee she kicks me out the room until I've drank it" Harry plays about with Mary-Claire who is wiping the gel off her stomach.

* * *

Soon after Mary-Claire and Harry had their scan it was time for them to start their shift, Mary-Claire told Harry in the changing rooms while they were along not to tell anyone that she is pregnant yet. "Harry do promise me right you won't tell anyone I'm pregnant?" Mary-Claire says as she put her scan photo's in her locker, "I promise" Harry says as he hugs Mary-Claire from behind and places his hands on her stomach "I also Promise that I won't let anything happen to you, Scarlett or this little one" Harry says kissing Mary-Claire on her neck and rubbing his hand on Mary-Claire's stomach.

As Raf walks into the locker room Harry messes with his locker keys pretending he is straightening his key out as the locker keys can be bent really easily. "Morning" Raf says as he locks his things up in his locker Harry replies with a smile and a nod of the head.

Mary-Claire throws her hand to her mouth and runs over to the bin and starts to be sick "Is she alright?" Raf says as the sound of Mary-Claire catches his attention "Heavy night last night?" Another voice is in the room, Its Essie "Yeah" Harry replies as he kneels down next to Mary-Claire and brushes her hair off her face.

"Are you going to be alright to work?" Essie says as she opens her locker, "Yeah I'll be fine" Mary-Claire says as she gets back to her feet hoping that no one would gather she is pregnant just yet, "How much did you drink last night?" Essie questions "A bit" Mary-Claire lies and Essie smiles and walks off towards AAU.

* * *

Essie approaches Colette who is sitting at the nursing station with Gemma and says "Do you notice anything different about Mary-Claire?" Colette looks over at Mary-Claire who is talking to Serena and replies "Hmm, Not sure, has she had her hair cut?" Gemma looks over too at Mary-Claire, and says "I don't think she's had her hair cut in a while it was about last month she did" Gemma looks at Colette and Essie.

"No remember when you caught them out, well... I think she could be" Essie explains, Colette thinks for a while and doesn't know what to say until Gemma buts in "Your saying you caught them out having sex in an office? how very businesslike"" Gemma seems shocked, "Yes I did and well that was over three months ago now" Colette replies.

They all watch Mary-Claire by pretending they were reading magazines "I can't tell, she's very flat stomached" Gemma whispers, "Gemma stop making it obvious we're looking at her" Essie whispers, "Oh great she's coming over, scatter!" Colette says and both Essie and Gemma head off in different directions leaving Colette sitting in a chair at the nursing station.

"Were they looking at me?" Mary-Claire leans over the nursing station and talks to Colette "Yes... I mean no" Colette replies Mary-Claire pulls a unsure look at Colette says "Could you excuse me" Colette nods and wonders what Mary-Claire is doing so she follows her.

Mary-Claire starts to pick up her pace and Colette follows her but keeping a safe distance away from her. Colette watches as Mary-Claire ends up running with her hand over her mouth, she wonders where she is going because she's passed a fair few toilets on her way.

Colette see's Mary-Claire head out of the fire exit luckily it's a porter exit as well which leads to a stair case down the side of the hospital, Colette watches Mary-Claire stop dead in her tracks as she goes down the stairs she sits down on the outside stair case and puts her head between her legs almost and starts to be sick, "Mary-Claire?" Colette questions, "What?" Mary-Claire coughs as she brings up another load of vomit, "You do realises some poor sole has got to clean that up now?" Colette says as she comes and sits next to Mary-Claire on the stairs.

"Do you want to tell me what's up?" Colette questions "No, I'm fine, I've just got another headache coming on" Mary-Claire replies as she takes a tissue out of her pocket and wipes her mouth, "Are you always sick with these headaches?" Colette questions and Mary-Claire just looks at her, "No not all the time" Mary-Claire finally answers.

"Could you get me my headache tablets out of my locker please" Mary-Claire questions Colette and hands Colette her locker keys, totally forgetting about the scans that were in her locker. "Yeah sure" Colette says and she gets up and makes her way to Mary-Claire's locker leaving Mary-Claire on the stair case.

* * *

Colette is now in the locker room, she opens Mary-Claire's locker and Mary-Claire's work bag falls out and a few things fall out of the bag. Colette leans down and picks up the things that had fallen out which includes Mary-Claire's house keys, a few hair clips, a pair of Scarlett's gloves and a pair of her socks, and a lot of pink glittery pens. "What's this?" Colette questions as she picks up an envelope she quickly glances at it.

* * *

Meanwhile Mary-Claire has just realised what is in her locker and is now running down to the AAU locker room "Oh god no" Mary-Claire mutters to herself as she runs into the locker room. She stops dead as she enters the locker room to see Colette looking at her in shock.

"Is this yours?" Colette questions as she see's Mary-Claire standing there looking at her, "I... erm... look... well...Yes" Mary-Claire gives in, "So congratulations are in order, how far along?" Colette questions "fourteen weeks" Mary-Claire replies, "I didn't mean to look it just fell out of your bag" Colette says, "It's alright I have to tell people sooner or later" Mary-Claire admits "But please don't tell anyone yet, not even Harry, well he does know but I've told him not to tell anyone" Mary-Claire adds and Colette pulls Mary-Claire into a hug.

* * *

**Please Read and review and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and I can't wait to write some more, which might be in a few days as I have exams all week.**


	65. Chapter 65

**Chapter 65:**

"Daddy? Is Mummy alright?" Scarlett questions Harry as Mary-Claire dashes out of the kitchen and runs upstairs to the toilet, Mary-Claire had been like this for weeks now, she was now 18 weeks pregnant and was starting to show now. "Yes she'll be fine honey, now come on finish your chicken dippers" Harry replies as he cuts up a few more of Scarlett's chicken dippers.

"But Daddy, Why was Mummy crying the other night?" Scarlett says with a mouth full of food, "I don't know, When was this?" Harry questions and Scarlett doesn't reply but takes another mouth full of food.

Scarlett moves onto her next question "Daddy why is Mummy's belly getting bigger, has she swallowed a planet?" Scarlett says as she picks up her cup and tries to drink her juice without spilling it over herself as previous attempts had turned out. Harry nearly spits his drink out at Scarlett's question "She's been eating a lot of cake lately" Harry replies a little unsure on whether Mary-Claire wanted to tell Scarlett that she was having a baby herself or not.

"But Mummy doesn't let me eat cake that often" Scarlett talks away to Harry and Harry seems amused by a three year old being so curious and asking questions, "That's because she doesn't want your teeth to drop out" Harry replies to Scarlett as he wipes Scarlett's mouth, "But Mummy's teeth will drop out?" Scarlett questions.

* * *

Once Harry had done the washing up Mary-Claire re-joined them again, "You alright?" Harry says as Mary-Claire walks into the kitchen and gets a glass and fills it with water, "Baby has decided it doesn't like me eating onions" Mary-Claire replies and Harry laughs "Well you haven't just had Scarlett asking a million questions all at once" Harry says to Mary-Claire.

"I always knew Scarlett was the curious type since she could crawl" Mary-Claire laughs as she see's Scarlett appear in the kitchen, Mary-Claire looks down at Scarlett and rubs her hand over her head. "Come on you let's get you in the bath" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett as she lifts her up. "Should you be lifting her?" Harry questions, "Harry lifting a three year old isn't going to do any harm" Mary-Claire says as she makes her way out the kitchen and up to the bathroom.

* * *

As Mary-Claire begins to bath Scarlett, Scarlett starts to ask Mary-Claire more questions on what Harry had just told her, Mary-Claire found Scarlett incredibly cute by her asking all these questions, As Mary-Claire starts to get Scarlett ready to get out of the bath Scarlett decided to question Mary-Claire one last time "Mummy, Daddy said you are eating a lot of cake" Scarlett says as Mary-Claire lifts Scarlett out the bath and wraps a towel around Scarlett and lifts her up again.

"Oh did he?" Mary-Claire smiles, "But I said you swallowed a planet" Scarlett says proudly to Mary-Claire. Mary-Claire bites her lip and tries not to laugh "There is a reason behind that and I'll tell you later" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett as she starts to dry her off and changes Scarlett into her finding nemo pyjamas.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire had got Scarlett ready for bed she took Scarlett downstairs as she normally has a drink and a cuddle with Mary-Claire and Harry before she goes to bed. Harry comes through from the kitchen and hands Scarlett a bottle of milk.

Harry sits himself down next to Mary-Claire who had her legs up on the sofa with Scarlett snuggled into Mary-Claire's side, "Scarlett?" Mary-Claire says making sure Scarlett hasn't gone to sleep because she was ever so quiet, Scarlett, Scarlett seems intrigued by Mary-Claire's stomach that used to be really flat and somewhere where Scarlett could rest her head when she was sleepy, but now her stomach was starting to form a bump and Scarlett tries to rest her head against is but keeps prodding Mary-Claire's stomach to try and make herself comfortable.

"Scarlett what are you doing?" Mary-Claire laughs, "Mummy your belly is uncomfortable" Scarlett says as she pokes Mary-Claire again, "Darling your finding it uncomfortable because there's a baby in Mummy's belly" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett who looks a little confused to how it got in there, "But I'm your baby" Scarlett says to Mary-Claire, "But wouldn't you like a little brother or sister?" Mary-Claire questions, "I don't know" Scarlett stutters but gets really excited.

Scarlett begins to talk to Mary-Claire's stomach which Harry finds incredibly cute and takes a photo of Scarlett talking to Mary-Claire's bump. Before long Scarlett has fallen asleep on Mary-Claire's lap with her head slightly on Mary-Claire's bump. Harry lifts Scarlett off Mary-Claire's lap and takes her to bed "Stay there and I'll be back in a minute" Harry says as he lifts Scarlett up so her head is resting on Harry's shoulder, "Okay" Mary-Claire replies as she messes with her phone.

Once Harry has settled Scarlett again he comes back down and sits next to Mary-Claire, "Harry when should we tell my Mum and Dad about me being pregnant?" Mary-Claire questions and Harry looks at Mary-Claire "Well soon because I'm not sure how long you can keep this little one hidden" Harry replies placing his hand on Mary-Claire's stomach "So tiny at the moment yet so precious" Harry adds as he pulls Mary-Claire onto his lap, "I can't wait to meet our baby, why do we have to wait so long?" Mary-Claire questions as she places her hands on top of Harry's hands who has his hands on her small bump.

"Because" Harry replies with a single word and kisses Mary-Claire on the neck, "Do you want to know why I married you?" Harry questions as he looks down at Mary-Claire's hands and looks at their white gold wedding bands "Because, I was pregnant with your baby after a drunken mistake on new year's?" Mary-Claire replies telling Harry what was the truth, "Because I love you, and well you make me the happiest man alive and to know that we have our third baby on the way. I know Oscar isn't here anymore but I feel proud to of met our little feller" Harry says and Mary-Claire cuddles into his chest.

Mary-Claire begins to cry "Why are you crying?" Harry questions, "I'm not crying" Mary-Claire lies as she wipes away her tears with her pyjama sleeve, "Why is my top wet then?" Harry laughs, "MC You need to tell me if something is playing on your mind" Harry adds, "I'm Fine" Mary-Claire pushes Harry away.

"MC please" Harry says to Mary-Claire, "Harry I told you I'm fine" Mary-Claire looks away from Harry, "Okay whatever you say" Harry says knowing that this was the way to make Mary-Claire speak. Mary-Claire breaks down and finally admits to Harry what is up with her, "Harry, I'm scared, Harry I'm bloody scared, I don't think I've ever been so scared in my entire life" Mary-Claire cries into Harry's chest, Harry runs his hand over her face and looks down at Mary-Claire and see's her gripping onto Harry's top.

Harry is silent for a few minutes to see if Mary-Claire had anything else to say which she didn't "Mary-Claire you should of told me, I could of helped" Harry replies, "But what could of you have done, Harry I'm scared there is nothing you can do" Mary-Claire cries as she pulls away from Harry again and looks at him her face red and her tears soaking her face.

"MC, what are you scared of exactly?" Harry question Mary-Claire hesitates, "I don't want to lose another one, I don't want to go through what I went through with Oscar" Mary-Claire mutters, "MC I promise nothing will even happen like that again" Harry says as he pulls Mary-Claire into a hug and kisses her on the cheek. "So how about a movie?" Harry questions as he tries to lighten the mood Mary-Claire nods and goes to speak, "And before you say anything we are not, I repeat not watching Rocky again" Harry jokes, "But Harry it's my favourite film" Mary-Claire pleads, "We'll think about it first we've got to watch The Woman in Black" Harry replies and Mary-Claire bobs her tongue out and lets Harry get up and get the movie.

Towards the middle of the film Harry was fed up with the amount of times Mary-Claire had jumped within the last 30 minutes of the film being on "Seriously MC? It's just a film" Harry says to Mary-Claire who has a cushion in front of her face, "But it seems so real" Mary-Claire mutters from behind the cushion. "Oh my life MC, you are so cute it's unreal" Harry says as he pulls Mary-Claire close to him and places his arms around Mary-Claire's waist and rests his hand on her small bump, "I'll protect you" Harry mutters into Mary-Claire's ear and continues to watch the film.

* * *

**I've managed to update today as I had a free so I thought I'd update for you all, thanks for all the good luck wishes and well I think I'm doing fine with the exams so far. Thanks for the reviews lets try and get my goal of 200 soon, also please if you could leave your ig usernames or twitter usernames so I can prove I don't write these reviews myself. Thanks and once again please read and review xx **


	66. Chapter 66

**Chapter 66:**

"Mummy, Mummy" Scarlett whispers as she taps Mary-Claire on the shoulder, Mary-Claire rolls over and says "What is it Scarlett?" Mary-Claire whispers back as Harry is still sleeping next to her, she grabs her phone off the bedside table and presses the home key which instantly lights up and almost blinds Mary-Claire, "Scarlett its two in the morning, you need to go back to bed" Mary-Claire whispers.

Scarlett stands there with her lamb in her hand and looks at Mary-Claire. It takes awhile for Mary-Claire to realise Scarlett is crying "Scarlett what's up?" Mary-Claire questions as she sits herself up in bed and turns on her bedside lamp, which flickers on and lights up the room, "I had a bad dream Mummy" Scarlett says to Mary-Claire, "Oh darling what about?" Mary-Claire questions as she pulls Scarlett onto her lap.

Scarlett stutters and coughs as she tries to talk to her through the tears "I... dreamt you and Daddy... left me behind because you had a new baby" Scarlett cries into Mary-Claire's chest again, Mary-Claire bites her lip she couldn't believe her daughter was thinking like this "Scarlett me and Daddy would never leave you behind even when we have the baby, you'll always be my first and I would never leave you behind" Mary-Claire mutters into Scarlett's ear.

"Do you want me to take you back to bed or do you want to stop in Mummy and Daddy's bed tonight?" Mary-Claire questions Scarlett "Can... I s-s-stop in here tonight?" Scarlett says to Mary-Claire, "Of course you can" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett as she sits Scarlett on the bed and stands herself up, she watches Scarlett crawl under the covers.

Mary-Claire gets in the bed with Scarlett and Harry and turns the light out, Mary-Claire pulls Scarlett close to her and holds her there "Thank you Mummy" Scarlett mutters into the covers.

* * *

The following morning Mary-Claire woke quiet early as her morning sickness was playing havoc with her again it was her third visit to the bathroom to be sick this morning, gosh she'd been the toilet numerous times during the night as her baby was lying on her bladder.

As Mary-Claire came out the bathroom for possibly the seventeenth time this morning she says to her baby "Seriously your only tiny and your lying on my bladder already." Mary-Claire walks through to the bedroom to see Harry sitting up in bed looking a little bewildered to Scarlett lying in the bed sprawled across Mary-Claire's side, "Bad dream again" Mary-Claire says as she sits herself down next to Harry on the bed, "Where have you been?" Harry questions Mary-Claire, "Toilet again, I'm like bloody Niagara Falls this morning" Mary-Claire says sarcastically to Harry, "Is our little one lying on your bladder again?" Harry says as he places his hand on Mary-Claire's small bump.

"Scarlett never really lay on your bladder did she?" Harry questions Mary-Claire, "No, but towards the end she did and every time I went to the toilet I questioned myself to if I was actually going into labour or not, even though she came two weeks early" Mary-Claire replies to Harry.

Harry pulls Mary-Claire down to him and kisses her on the lips, "You've got to wake Scarlett as I'm off to work in a bit" Mary-Claire mutters to Harry as she grabs her jeans and puts them on, Harry sits there and watches Mary-Claire dance around trying to fasten her jeans which was proving impossible to get them on even though she was breathing in.

"It's no use Harry, I can't fasten them" Mary-Claire breaths out and Harry laughs "Here let me help" Harry says as he gets up off the bed and walks over to Mary-Claire, He looks her in the eyes and smiles, Harry manages to fasten Mary-Claire's jeans without causing Mary-Claire any pain.

"There you go" Harry says to Mary-Claire as he steps away from Mary-Claire, "Harry I don't know how long I can keep this hidden" Mary-Claire explains to Harry "And how long I can keep wearing my size scrubs with is small" Mary-Claire adds and Harry thinks for a moment, "It's up to you really, Colette knows anyway so I should tell them sooner or later or they might think you're getting fat" Harry laughs and Mary-Claire hits him playfully on the arm.

* * *

Soon as Mary-Claire had got herself dressed after many attempts to hid her bump she gives up and decided to just wear a coat when she goes into work, "I better go soon" Mary-Claire says as she makes her way into the kitchen where Scarlett is now sitting eating her breakfast with Harry sitting beside her drinking his coffee, "Is it because you don't want to be late or because I have coffee?" Harry questions "Well... Both" Mary-Claire replies as she kisses Scarlett on the head and picks up her work bag.

"Be good" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett, Scarlett looks up and nods and Harry says "Yes Mum" Mary-Claire turns around and looks at Harry, "Do you know how idiotic you sound?" Mary-Claire says as Harry gets up and walks over to Mary-Claire and kisses her on the cheek, "Yes I do, and I'm not going to argue with you about that statement because I don't want to get hit by a pregnant woman" Harry answers as he gives Mary-Claire one more kiss on the lips and lets her go.

* * *

Mary-Claire arrives at the hospital with two minutes to spare which was spent looking for a scrub top that would cover her bump as she still didn't want people to know, She spent a good five minutes looking for a medium size scrub top and decided she would give up she texts Harry saying 'I'm going to have to tell them today, no medium sized tops and bump won't hide in a small fitted scrub top, MC x' Mary-Claire sent the text and held her phone close to her chest "Come on Harry read the text" Mary-Claire mutters to herself.

Luckily enough Harry replies quickly to her with 'Okay, good luck tell them how please I am and Scarlett says hello she's missing you already xx' Mary-Claire reads fairly fast then places her phone down on the bench and picks up a small sized scrub top, she removed her purple V Neck Oversize Shirt Off Shoulder Loose Baggy Top and folds it up and places it in her locker.

Mary-Claire places her hand on her small bump and smiles at herself, she grabs the scrub top and pulls it over her head and down and around her waist, "Can't keep hiding you forever can I?" Mary-Claire says to her bump as she rubs her hand up and down her bump.

* * *

She steps out onto AAU with her baby bump visible as her top is a little tight around her stomach, she approaches Colette, Essie, Serena, Gemma, Fletch, Arthur and Fletch and picks up the confidence and catches their attention, "Hi" Mary-Claire speaks up, "Hello MC, no Harry today?" Fletch questions, "Nope he's got Scarlett today" Mary-Claire says leaning on the nursing station so no one could see her baby bump.

"So why are you smiling on a Wednesday morning? it's not even Friday yet" Gemma questions, "Well I need to tell you something, and well Harry says he wish he could be here but he's got Scarlett today" Mary-Claire begins, "Okay don't keep up waiting in anticipation" Serena says, "Well... okay... the first time this happened to me it wasn't planned but this time it is planned and well..." Mary-Claire is cut off by Raf "Cut to the chase- what do you want to tell us?" Raf says and Mary-Claire takes a deep breath in.

She looks at everyone "Okay, well I'm pregnant" Mary-Claire says and everyone's mouths drop, "OMG really how far along?" Gemma questions, "eighteen weeks" Mary-Claire replies as she takes a step back from the nursing station to show them her small bump, "There is no way your eighteen Mary-Claire " Essie says and Colette nudges her and mutters "We'll I've done the math and it works out right." She walks around to where Mary-Claire is standing.

"So when you due?" Serena questions, Mary-Claire looks up at Serena and replies "They said around the 9th of June" Mary-Claire replies as the paramedics come crashing through the AAU doors "Keep the doors on their hinges please" Colette says sarcastically.

The Paramedics apologies and tell everyone what's happening "Right, so there has been a gas explosion at a community centre, all minor cases are coming up here, Mr. Di Lucca we have a burns patient for you, Just to warn you all these people are in there late 60's" The first paramedic says as the first patient arrives and Colette takes the case with a junior nurse called Ellie who was extremely nervous as it's her first day.

"Okay Ellie stick with me and nothing will go wrong" Mary-Claire says to Ellie and Ellie follows Mary-Claire closely behind, "Right what have we got?" Mary-Claire questions the Paramedic "Ivy Newton, 74, minor burns but with deep face lacerations" the Paramedic says to Mary-Claire, "Can I get a hand moving her along onto this bed please Nurse?" The Paramedic adds looking at Mary-Claire, "I can't" Mary-Claire replies, "why not?" the paramedic questions again, "I'm pregnant, I'm not allowed to do any lifting according to my husband" Mary-Claire replies and the paramedic understands.

Ellie helps the paramedic lift Mrs. Newton onto the bed, "Hello Mrs. Newton I'm Sister Tressler and this is junior Nurse Ellie Tillotson" Mary-Claire says to Ivy as she begins the treatment and Ellie stands and watches with great interest, admiring Mary-Claire's thoughtfulness and how caring she was, Ellie wanted to be just like Mary-Claire but maybe not the hormonal wreck Mary-Claire can be at the moment.

* * *

**Thanks for all the kind reviews you guys are amazing! Sorry for the amount of updates lately I'm missing Mary-Claire and Harry so badly! especially Mary-Claire !. Also a Massive shout out to the amazing Sheridan who helps me a lot with baby things ! Your amazing !. **

**Anyway please read and review and tell me what you think, I always love to hear your ideas and what you think of it! Please if you like leave your twitter or Ig user name (so I can prove I don't write reviews myself) xxx**


	67. Chapter 67

**Chapter 67:**

"Please call me Ivy" Ivy says to Mary-Claire with a smile, "Okay, so I need to ask do you have any previous injuries or illnesses that could affect the treatment I'm about to give you?" Mary-Claire questions and looks at Ellie who is still standing behind her, "No, just dying of Cancer" Ivy says to Mary-Claire, "Oh... I..." Mary-Claire begins, "I don't expect you to be sympathetic for me, we're all going to die someday" Ivy says as she removes her oxygen mask.

Ivy flinches as Mary-Claire touches on of the burns "Okay, I'm going to get these cleaned and I'll get Mr Di Lucca to check your cuts on your face and arms" Mary-Claire says as she removes her gloves and walks over to the end of the bed where the table is and starts to fill in Ivy's patient notes.

Mary-Claire turns to Ellie and smiles "You okay?" Mary-Claire questions, "I don't know, it's so interesting yet it looks so painful and a lot of hard work to do what you are doing" Ellie says as she follows Mary-Claire to the nursing station. "Well when you've been working here for eight years, got married had a child with a second child on the way, you get used of things seeming painful, trust me" Mary-Claire says placing her hand on Ellie's shoulder.

Ellie gives a brief smile and sits herself down, "So tell me about yourself" Mary-Claire says to Ellie as she always does when she looks after a junior nurse, "So, I'm twenty two, I still live with my Mum and Dad and my little brother Joseph. I was forced into the medical career by my Nan who was a nurse and so is my Mum at St James" Ellie begins.

* * *

After a while of talking, Mary-Claire is shouted by Raf who is treating Ivy with her burns and deep cuts, "Nurse Carter!" He shouts and Mary-Claire instantly jumps to her feet even though she hasn't been called Nurse Carter in years. Mary-Claire runs over to Raf and stops at the end of the bed "She's vomiting blood" Raf says as Mary-Claire hands him another cardboard dish, "One of her cists has possibly bled" Raf says and Mary-Claire runs off and gets the ultra sound machine for Raf.

Once back Mary-Claire helps Raf prep Ivy for theatre as they needed to get to the source of the bleed, Ellie looks at Mary-Claire as they wheel Ivy off to the AAU theatre, "Come on Ellie, you can scrub in and watch" Raf calls, Ellie hesitates but then runs to catch up with them.

As both Mary-Claire and Ellie scrub in Ellie turns to Mary-Claire and says "My first day is turning out to be an interesting day." Mary-Claire smiles and starts to put her gloves on and joins Raf in theatre. "She's such a lovely old lady, I've treated her many times before when she took a fall a while ago and she told me not to take family for granted and I replied I don't have a family of my own as in children yet, well that's a different story now" Mary-Claire says to Raf, "She does seem lovely so are you ready?" Raf questions and Mary-Claire nods. Raf makes the first incision and Mary-Claire preps herself with suction.

* * *

The operation was a success and now Mary-Claire is sitting next to Ivy monitoring her health and her blood pressure, "What happened?" Ivy says as she moves her frail hand up to her mouth and removes her oxygen mask, "You had a cyst and it ruptured" Mary-Claire says as she looks over at the heart rate monitors, "Thank you, young lady your my guardian angel" Ivy says to Mary-Claire placing her hand on Mary-Claire's hand.

"Is there anyone I can contact for you?" Mary-Claire questions, "No, Husband died two years ago, my only child Rebecca lives in Australia with her husband and daughter because she fell out with me when she was eighteen" Ivy says to Mary-Claire, "why?" Mary-Claire questions, "Because I was over protective over her" Ivy replies as she sits herself up "Listen to me Mary-Claire never take your child for granted, and by looking at you I can tell you have one on the way" Ivy replies to Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire smiles and looks down at her bump forgetting that it was even there, "Yes, It'll be my third one but hopefully my second successful pregnancy" Mary-Claire smiles, Ivy smiles at Mary-Claire, "My Rebecca was the best thing to happen to me, brought me and John really close together" Ivy replies.

Ivy hands Mary-Claire a picture of her daughter and her husband "This is my husband, we would of been married fifty years today" Ivy says to Mary-Claire, "That's a really long time, I've only been married to my husband three years" Mary-Claire replies as she looks across at Ellie who is standing with Arthur treating a patient, "How old are your children then?" Ivy questions as Mary-Claire stands up and checks Ivy's fluids, "My daughter is three and my son he would be two" Mary-Claire replies, "So how old is your daughter?" Mary-Claire says as she connects Ivy to a new bag of fluids.

"Oh my Rebecca she's twenty nine, she'll be thirty on December 22nd" Ivy replies as Mary-Claire takes her pulse, "That's lovely, Ivy do you need any pain relief at all?" Mary-Claire changes the subject as she is taking so more tests on Ivy.

Ivy coughs and says "Your about my Rebecca's age aren't you?" Ivy questions, Mary-Claire smiles as she finishes her notes and looks at the heart rate monitor "I'm younger than her by about a year" Mary-Claire replies, "I bet you have your hands full with a three year old at home, my Rebecca was like that" Ivy coughs again and Mary-Claire hands her a tissue, "No she isn't really she can be very cheeky but she is just really loveable" Mary-Claire replies as she puts her pen back in her pocket and looks at the clock, 'Only twelve minutes until my break' Mary-Claire thinks to herself.

* * *

"I...I..." Ivy stutters, "Ivy? Mrs Newton, can you hear me?" Mary-Claire says as she feels for Ivy's pulse, "Oh god" Mary-Claire mutters as she lowers the bed and lies Ivy down, "Can I have a crash trolley please" Mary-Claire shouts as she presses the crash buzzer, Mary-Claire takes down the side bars on the bed and kneels on the side of the bed and starts CPR, "Come on I'm not losing you now" Mary-Claire mutters as Colette, Raf and Arthur come running, "How long as she been like this?" Arthur questions as he gets the shock pads out "two minutes" Mary-Claire puffs as she counts the chest compressions.

Arthur applies the shock pads to Ivy as Mary-Claire continues to do chest compressions, "Okay charging" Arthur announces and Colette helps Mary-Claire off the bed, "Stand clear, and... shocking!" Arthur says and Ivy's body jolts into the air.

Colette puts a bed down lower so Mary-Claire can continues chest compressions, once she had began the chest compressions again "1,2,3,4" Mary-Claire counts and the Arthur announces he is about to charge again, Mary-Claire steps down and then Arthur charges, "Are we all in agreement?" Arthur questions, "Yes" Colette replies and so does Raf, "No! we can't" Mary-Claire announces, "MC we've been going for ten minutes now and there's no sign of her coming back" Raf says to Mary-Claire, "No, we've got to help her" Mary-Claire fights against Colette who is holding her back.

"Mary-Claire, she's got cancer that is untreatable as it's too late in the cancer spread to help her, you've broken one of her rips doing it too" Arthur says to Mary-Claire. Mary-Claire wipes away the sweat on her forehead and rips her apron off and gloves and makes her way to the locker room as she needs to change her top.

* * *

She walks into the locker room and unlocks her locker and grabs another scrub top but first she kicks the locker below her in anger, she couldn't believe such a lovely old lady had died. She cries to herself for a while as she changes her top and then makes her way back out onto AAU when she has composed herself.

"Where the hell have you been?" Mary-Claire shouts at Ellie who has just appeared on the ward, "I...I...I" Ellie begins, "I don't want your excuses get back to work" Mary-Claire screams causing the whole of AAU to go quiet, Mary-Claire goes to walk past Ellie when a young woman about Mary-Claire's age walks into the ward.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Mrs Newton, I'm her daughter Rebecca" Rebecca says and Mary-Claire's mouth drops.

* * *

**Please read and review, And I hope you like this update as I haven't updated in a few days. **


	68. Chapter 68

**Chapter 68:**

Mary-Claire stops and looks at Rebecca, "Erm... Ms Newton would you like to come with me please" Mary-Claire says to Rebecca, "Its Mrs Cotton, I have been in the county this month then I get a phone call from a Nurse Tillotson saying that my mother wanted me, I need to be quick my husband is with my daughter and my baby son who is only a few weeks old are in reception" Rebecca explains to Mary-Claire.

She takes Rebecca into the nursing office and announces her mother's death "I am very sorry to say but Mrs Newton passed away about half an hour ago" Mary-Claire says to Rebecca who's face drops. "But she was fine the other week when we saw her" Rebecca sniffles, "She spoke very fondly of you" Mary-Claire says as she comforts Rebecca.

"W-W-What happened to her?" Rebecca questions, "I shall get Mr Di Lucca to come and explain because I can only tell you so much" Mary-Claire announces to Rebecca as she leaves the room and goes to find Raf.

Luckily Raf was standing at the nursing station so Mary-Claire calls him over and explains what's happening. Mary-Claire walks over to the nursing station and sits herself down on a chair, she rubs her hands over her face and looks down at her bump, "I'm so tired" Mary-Claire mutters to herself, "It's alright MC you have only got a hour left" Colette says as she comes and sits next to her.

"I wish this hour would hurry up, I'm starving and I just want to go to sleep" Mary-Claire moans, "Stop moaning MC, you're lucky in five months time you get to go on maternity leave and you don't have to come in and moan to us all" Colette replies, Mary-Claire gives a half smile and rubs her hand over her small bump, "With a new born baby, which means sleepless nights and a tired Harry to moan to you" Mary-Claire answers. "Well you can have a rest next week you have a week off" Colette says to Mary-Claire and Mary-Claire nods.

Colette smiles and carries on flicking through a magazine that was left on the desk, Mary-Claire gives a heavy sigh as she hears the buzzer of a patient calling a nurse over, she gets to her feet and goes to find out what was the problem but first she turns to Colette and says "Please don't post anything on Facebook yet I haven't had time to tell my parents yet or Harry's parents for a matter of fact" Mary-Claire walks off towards the patient and leaves Colette sitting there looking a little shocked at what Mary-Claire had just told her.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire's shift is finally over and now is about to step in the house, she looks at the time on her phone '18:57pm' Scarlett would be in bed now, Mary-Claire hated working late now she has Scarlett but she wanted to have some time to herself after a hectic day she had just had.

Mary-Claire removes her ankle boots, Coat and places her work bag on the floor next to Harry's work bag. She makes her way through to the lounge and see's Harry with paper work on his lap and his glasses on, she gives him a smile and sits on the sofa next to him, "What's up with you MC?" Harry questions her as he can tell something is up with Mary-Claire , "Just a horrible day at work that's all" Mary-Claire bites her lip to try and fight the tears that are forming in her eyes.

"What happened?" Harry questions removing his glasses and moving the paper work off his lap, "Well you know how we are told not to become close to patients?" Mary-Claire starts and Harry knows what's coming next, "They died? and you couldn't handle it?" Harry replies and Mary-Claire replies as she looks up at the ceiling to try and stop the tears that are no streaming down her face.

Harry gets up off the sofa and goes and sits himself next to Mary-Claire and pulls her into a hug, "It's alright" Harry sooths as he would to Scarlett. "It's not because I don't normally get this upset about anyone dying on the ward" Mary-Claire sniffles, Harry laughs to himself and then replies "MC you smell of sick, If I was you I would go for a shower or a bath" Harry replies as he pulls away from Mary-Claire noticing the smell of sick even more now.

Mary-Claire rolls her eyes and wipes away the tears before getting up and making her way upstairs to have a shower, "Don't take too long, I've left you some dinner from earlier and don't worry it's not what Scarlett has left" Harry says to Mary-Claire before she disappears up the stairs.

* * *

Mary-Claire gets herself into the shower and washes her hair and make sure she can't smell sick on herself anymore, once out of the shower Mary-Claire gets herself changed into her pyjamas her me to you pyjamas to be precise. Mary-Claire goes to walk down the stairs but feels the urge to go and kiss Scarlett goodnight as she hasn't seen her all day.

She makes her way into Scarlett's bedroom as quiet as possibly as she doesn't want to wake her and kneels down next to her and kisses Scarlett on the head before turning away and walking on the bedroom, She leaves to door ajar because Scarlett doesn't like the door shut and she heads downstairs.

* * *

As soon as Mary-Claire comes downstairs Harry takes her through to the kitchen and makes sure she eats her dinner that he had made earlier, "You're not going to poison me are you?" Mary-Claire questions Harry as she picks up her knife and fork, "Seriously MC, we're not in EastEnders I won't poison you with my cooking, I won't whack you over the head with a hammer and I would never push you off a cliff, I love you too much to do that, what's the worst thing that could possibly happen?" Harry questions, Mary-Claire rolls her eyes and quickly swallows so she could speak "I don't even like EastEnders so don't get me started on it" Mary-Claire replies and Harry laughs.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire and Harry finally sit down together and cuddle up for the night, Harry smiles at Mary-Claire who is sprawled across Harry's lap, "So are you going to tell me what you're thinking?" Harry questions as he places his hands on Mary-Claire's bump as if he was protecting their baby. "Just thinking about the future" Mary-Claire mutters, "And?" Harry answers, "Just thinking about what our babies will be like when they are older" Mary-Claire replies and Harry thinks for a minute "Babies? were not having twins... are we?" Harry questions, "No I'm on about Scarlett and this little one" Mary-Claire says placing her hand on top of Harry's hands which are still placed lightly on her bump.

Harry smiles at Mary-Claire and kisses her hand inhaling her perfume, "Oh Harry I forgot to ask you... since when did I have a week off work?" Mary-Claire remembers what Colette said to her earlier, "So you finally remember, I told you last week we're going to see your Mum and Dad for a week so we can announce that your having another baby" Harry replies to Mary-Claire hoping that he wouldn't get slapped, "Don't you mean we?" Mary-Claire questions "Well you helped to make this baby" Mary-Claire adds.

Harry laughs again at Mary-Claire and leans over and kisses Mary-Claire on the lips before pushing her legs off his lap and standing up, "Where you going?" Mary-Claire questions, "Nowhere" Harry replies as he sits back down on the sofa and Mary-Claire gives him a confused look.

Once again Harry leans over and kisses Mary-Claire on the lips but this time kisses her for longer and nearly forgets to come up for air, "I love you" Harry mutters into Mary-Claire's shoulder as he kisses her shoulder, "I love you too, what is this for? Have you broken something? Harry what have you done?" Mary-Claire becomes suspicious, "Relax sweetie, there is something to worry about" Harry says between kisses.

Mary-Claire doesn't fall for it "Okay what happened, where's the cat, no you haven't killed her... have you?" Mary-Claire bolts upright accidently head butting Harry, they both jolt backwards and hold their hands against their heads, "Your cat is fine I let her out while you were in the shower" Harry says rubbing his forehead. "Jesus MC, you can pack a punch... with your head can't you?" Harry says as he feels a small lump forming on her head.

"If you don't tell me what you've done I swear I will kick you into the next m..m..mi..mill..Millennum with your balls tied around your neck" Mary-Claire says and as always struggles to say Millennium, Harry begins to laugh "Hey don't diss, just because I can't says m..m..mi..mill..Millennum with my accent" Mary-Claire says as she tries to say Millennium again.

Harry hesitates and Mary-Claire gives him 'that look' the look her falls for every time and his words turn to mush every time she looks at him, it was that exact look that made Harry go weak at the knees on new year's eve "Okay, I'll tell you" Harry begins, "We are going to Ireland tomorrow afternoon" Harry adds and cringes just in case something heavy hits him over the head or even just Mary-Claire's hand.

"What!" Mary-Claire says almost furious, "I'm sorry, Your Mum told me over the phone the other day that she was looking forward to seeing you, and well I had a look at the calendar and if we went Monday you would miss your scan on the Thursday so that is why we are going tomorrow" Harry explains, "Well you could of at least consulted me first" Mary-Claire says as she sits herself more up right on the sofa, "Hey stop stressing, remember you can't stress you've got our baby to look after" Harry calms Mary-Claire down, "What about the cat Harry?" Mary-Claire questions, "Essie has offered to come round and feed her, I've given her the spare key too" Harry replies.

"What about packing Harry?" Mary-Claire starts to stress, "MC I've done my bit added a bit of yours to your case like things I know you wear, packed your toiletries, all you need to do know is Scarlett's things and that will only take a few minutes" Harry replies as he pushes Mary-Claire back onto the sofa. "Do you know how much I hate you right now?" Mary-Claire says sarcastically, "No you don't, you love me really" Harry replies to Mary-Claire and kisses her on the head.

* * *

**Please read and review and please, please, please let me know what you think! xxx**


	69. Chapter 69

**Chapter 69:**

The following morning Harry woke to see Mary-Claire sitting up in bed looking down at the bed sheets she looked tired and Harry decided he would question her "Are you feeling alright?" Harry questions, Mary-Claire nods and looks at Harry.

She smiles before being overcome by another bout of nausea her hand flies to her mouth and she jumps out of bed and runs to the toilet, hurdling the cat in the process. Harry follows closely and stands in the door way wondering whether to touch her or not, he braves it and kneels down beside her, "Hey it's alright" Harry says as he moves Mary-Claire's hair out of her face. He notices Mary-Claire gripping the side of the toilet as she is vomiting so Harry keeps her hair back off her face.

"I'm Sorry probably something you didn't want to wake up to" Mary-Claire mutters, Harry smiles and rubs his hand along her back, Mary-Claire moves away from the toilet and tries to get to her feet but stumbles luckily Harry catches her "Steady on" Harry says to Mary-Claire as he places his hands around her waist to keep her up.

Harry helps Mary-Claire back through to the bedroom and sits her down on the bed, Mary-Claire places her hand on her head and lies back on the bed, Harry disappears for a while and Mary-Claire rolls over and takes her phone off charge and scrolls through her notifications on her phone, there was a few messages from Shauna her niece _'Hi MC, Can't wait to see you this week, hopefully see you Saturday after my dance exam xx'_ read the first message from Shauna, and there were two messages from her mother which were the same because her mother always manages to send two of the same texts.

* * *

Soon after Mary-Claire places her phone back down on the side because her head is pounding, Scarlett comes bounding it and jumps up on the bed and cuddles Mary-Claire, Mary-Claire smiles and places hand around Scarlett's back and pulls her close "What's all this in aid of?" Mary-Claire whispers to Scarlett, "I didn't see you last night" Scarlett mutters into Mary-Claire's chest, "Scarlett, darling do you mind not leaning on me today, Mummy isn't feeling too well" Mary-Claire says as she moves Scarlett of her, who instantly jumps off the bed and walks out of the room in a strop.

Mary-Claire rolls her eyes and sits herself back up, remembering that she is travelling to Ireland today and still needs to pack Scarlett's things. "Harry?" Mary-Claire shouts and Harry comes racing up the stairs thinking something is wrong "What's wrong, is it the baby?" Harry panics, "Nothing's wrong I just need to know did you pack warm clothes, it does get cold in Ireland in December" Mary-Claire says to Harry who has his hand on his chest breathing deeply.

* * *

Once the panic was over Mary-Claire got Scarlett changed and told her that they are going to visit Scarlett's Grandma and Granddad in Ireland, "So Mummy does everyone talk like you there?" Scarlett questions as Mary-Claire helps Scarlett step into her tights, "What do you mean Scarlett talk like me Scarlett?" Mary-Claire laughs, "Just like you" Scarlett explains the best she can.

Mary-Claire laughs and helps Scarlett put her cardigan and shoes on, "Mummy why do I have to wear a dress?" Scarlett questions, "Because you look pretty in it, and I'm sure Grandma would like to see you in this beautiful dress" Mary-Claire says as she lifts Scarlett up and walks through to her bedroom and sits herself down on the bed and pulls Scarlett's on her lap and starts to brush Scarlett's hair and gathers it into two small pig tails, Mary-Claire sits mesmerised by Scarlett's hair, she plays with Scarlett's curls and admires Scarlett's ginger hair.

Mary-Claire lets Scarlett jump off her lap and she goes to play with her toys while Mary-Claire packs Scarlett's things, She packs Scarlett: plenty of tops, leggings, underwear as Scarlett is now potty trained but still has a few accidents, a couple of dresses, socks, shoes, cardigans all another to last Scarlett until the end of the week.

"H-H-Harry" Mary-Claire stutters but manages to shout, Harry once again comes racing up the stairs and runs over to Mary-Claire "What is it? What's up?" Harry says as he grabs Mary-Claire by the arms and looks at her, "I think I have just felt the baby move" Mary-Claire says a little unsure as she moves herself a little more to see if she can, "What did it feel like?" Harry questions, Mary-Claire stops for a minute and then replies "All most like butterflies but a little heavier" Mary-Claire explains.

Harry looks around the room and hands Mary-Claire her a black Longline Waterfall Cardigan that Mary-Claire is planning on wearing and says "Let me know next time if it does kick."

Mary-Claire makes sure she has got everything and makes sure all the windows and doors are locked before taking Scarlett out to the car while Harry puts all the suitcase in the car, "Now Scarlett are you sure you don't need the toilet?" Mary-Claire questions as she helps Scarlett put her coat on, Scarlett thinks for a moment "No" Scarlett replies looking up at Mary-Claire.

"Scarlett just go to the toilet one more time, because you might need it" Mary-Claire replies to Scarlett and Scarlett runs off towards the toilet and uses her little stool which helps her to get onto the toilet. "Mummy you are there right?" Scarlett questions as she doesn't like to be left alone while she's using the toilet as she's scared she'll lock herself in like she has done once before, "Yes I am Scarlett don't you worry" Mary-Claire replies.

Harry stands at the bottom of the stairs and calls up to Mary-Claire "Are you ready or not?" Harry questions, "One minute Scarlett is just washing her hands" Mary-Claire shouts back down and Harry looks down at his watch on his arm and hopes Mary-Claire will hurry up which she did.

Mary-Claire makes sure Scarlett is secured into her car seat and then goes and sits in the front next to Harry, "So are you sure, you've got everything?" Harry questions, "Yes I have" Mary-Claire replies as they begin to drive towards the airport which is the other side of Holby to where they live, "Scarlett's lamb?" Harry questions as he comes to a red light and turns and looks at Scarlett who is already asleep, Mary-Claire looks at him then searches her handbag and then comes across Scarlett's lamb.

"I thought I felt that at home" Mary-Claire gives a sigh of relief, "She doesn't go to bed without it, and well we would probably have a very upset toddler on our hands if we forgot it" Harry laughs.

* * *

As soon as they arrived at the airport they decided not to wake Scarlett as she might sleep through the flight too, "Harry I'll carry her, she isn't going to put any strain on me, trust me I'll be fine" Mary-Claire says as she lifts a very sleepy Scarlett out of the car and holds her in a comfortable position.

"You need to let me know if she gets too heavy for you" Harry fusses, "Harry stop fussing and get the suitcases out the car" Mary-Claire replies to Harry and gives him a little smile, "Fine, I'll stop stressing about you, I'm only stressing because I love you" Harry answers Mary-Claire as he locks the car and follows Mary-Claire to the check in desk.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire and Harry had handed their luggage over they make their way to the departure gate, Harry takes Scarlett of Mary-Claire and carries Scarlett around who is awake but very sleepy and keeps dozing off into a light sleep on Harry's shoulder.

"I didn't know that waiting for a plane to Northern Ireland could take so long, we could of took a ferry and be there soon" Harry moans, Mary-Claire laughs at him "It would just take as long as the ferries leaving from Liverpool only goes too Dublin" Mary-Claire replies, "What isn't that close to Belfast?" Harry questions, "Seriously Harry what grade did you get in geography at school?" Mary-Claire giggles, "I got a C ... I think, why?" Harry replies, "Harry I got an A+ in Geography, and Dublin is in the republic of Ireland, which is totally different to Northern Ireland, Haven't you realised I have an Northern Irish accent as Anna from ICU has an Southern Irish accent?" Mary-Claire explains.

* * *

Later on Harry and Mary-Claire had boarded the plane and where now waiting for the plane to take off, "Harry?" Mary-Claire says placing her hand on his hand, "Yes?" Harry questions as he moves Scarlett into her own seat next to Harry by the window, "I think the baby just moves again" Mary-Claire says as she shifts in her seat, "Yes baby is defiantly moving, I'm sure that was a tiny kick as well then" Mary-Claire says to Harry, Mary-Claire places her hand on her bump which is starting to show even more now and smiles, She grabs Harry's hand and places it on her lower stomach, "Its only light but can you feel that?" Mary-Claire questions Harry.

Harry smiles, "I can feel that, as you said its light but I can feel something" Harry replies as he looks up at Mary-Claire who is smiling at him. Harry quickly turns to see if Scarlett is alright but is fast asleep in the chair, "Hello in there?" Harry says to Mary-Claire's bump and Mary-Claire lets out a little giggle before the pilot comes onto the tannoyed and announces the departure of the plane.

For the whole flight Mary-Claire managed to sleep but Scarlett didn't she didn't like it when her ears popped as the plane took off but for the rest she just played with Harry. Harry took a few photo's of Mary-Claire while she was asleep on the plane and posted them on Facebook as the plane had WIFI and Raf and a few others commented who said:

Raf Di Lucca- _You Brave, Brave man Harry!_

Colette Sheward- **_Raf Di Lucca_**_ wouldn't surprise me if Harry comes back with a broken bone now :D_

Essie Harrison- _Your dead meat!_

Dylan Carter- _Aww my baby sister xx_

Zosia March- _I'm with you on that one __**Essie Harrison **__ DEAD MEAT!_

* * *

Once they had landed in Ireland they made their way to the luggage conveyer belt and get their bags, "Harry there's one of our bags" Mary-Claire points out and Harry runs forward and grabs the bags and then finally Scarlett's pram comes around and Harry pulls it up and puts it up for Mary-Claire to put Scarlett in so Scarlett could sit down while waiting for the car hire specialist to come and give them a car which they have hired for the week.

* * *

Once they got the car and Harry proved he had a driving licence and so did Mary-Claire they were on their way to Mary-Claire's Parent's "Just remember when you're at your parent's don't feel pressured into telling them your pregnant straight away" Harry says placing his free hand on Mary-Claire's knee and keeping his eyes on the road at the same time. Mary-Claire turn her neck and looks over her shoulder to see Scarlett smiling back at her holding her lamb against her cheek and every so often Scarlett would look at the window and starts making the noises of the farm animals they past.

"Moo" Scarlett says as they pass a field that had cows in. Mary-Claire looks over her shoulder and smiles at Scarlett who keeps making cow noises and scrunching her face up every time she does making Mary-Claire's heart melt.

* * *

**Please read and review**


	70. Chapter 70

**Chapter 70:**

Harry and Mary-Claire have finally arrived at Mary-Claire's parent's house, its Scarlett's first time in Ireland and Mary-Claire could tell that Scarlett is a little unsure by it all because she keeps hugging her lamb really tightly.

* * *

Mary-Claire helps Scarlett out of the car and she walks her up to the front door, Scarlett grips Mary-Claire's hand tightly and in her other hand she is holding her lamb close to her chest, Harry follows them behind as he locks the car and knocks the door for Mary-Claire as she is holding Scarlett's bottle in her other hand.

Evelin opens the door and Scarlett instantly goes quiet and hides behind Mary-Claire's leg, "My darling how are you" Evelin says to Mary-Claire as she hugs her before acknowledging Harry and looking down at Scarlett, "Oh isn't she just a spit of you Mary-Claire?" Evelin says as she looks at Scarlett, "Say hello Scarlett" Mary-Claire prompts Scarlett and Scarlett shakes her head before handing Harry Scarlett's bottle and lifting her up and carrying her into the house.

Scarlett buries her head into Mary-Claire's shoulder and holds onto Mary-Claire tightly "You're not normally this shy" Mary-Claire mutters into Scarlett's ear. Scarlett doesn't reply but carries on holding onto Mary-Claire's top, Evelin walks through to the lounge and leaves Mary-Claire, Scarlett and Harry to take their coats and shoes off.

"Mummy" Scarlett says as Mary-Claire stands up from sitting off the stairs removing her shoes, "Come on then" Mary-Claire says as she holds her hand out to Scarlett, "No, I want to be picked up!" Scarlett says as she pulls a face at Mary-Claire "Scarlett I can't pick you up my back is hurting" Mary-Claire replies rubbing her bump with her hand, Harry gives her a nudge and tells her to stop rubbing as she hasn't told her parent's yet.

Harry finally picks Scarlett up to prevent Scarlett from having a tantrum , Mary-Claire walks through to the lounge and sits herself down on the sofa "it's been ages since you've been home hasn't it Mary-Claire?" Evelin starts a conversation with Mary-Claire, "Yes it has its been over three years" Mary-Claire replies.

"I hope you haven't got any more surprises for us" Evelin says and Mary-Claire bites her lip and looks at Harry, "erm.. Mum where's Dad?" Mary-Claire questions, "He's in his study as usual do you want me to get him for you?" Evelin questions and Mary-Claire nods.

Evelin goes and finds Patrick and leaves Mary-Claire and Harry to whisper to each other about what they are going to do, "Look we can keep them talking for a while then..." Mary-Claire cuts herself off as she gets a mouth full of sick, Harry looks at her and places his hand on her back, Mary-Claire manages to swallow the sick and carries on talking to Harry.

"I agree with you don't tell them yet, see how they are getting on first and all that" Harry replies whispering as Evelin walks through, "Would you two like a drink, oh and Scarlett?" Evelin questions as she looks down at Scarlett who is sitting on the floor next to Harry's feet playing with her lamb and another teddy bear

Mary-Claire jumps and looks up at her Mum "Can I have a cup of tea please" Mary-Claire replies, "Can I have the same please" Harry adds, "Oh and have you got any orange juice?" Mary-Claire questions, "Yes I have" Evelin replies, "Can you fill Scarlett's bottle up with that please" Mary-Claire replies handing her Mum Scarlett's pink juice bottle.

"Do you want any biscuits at all?" Evelin questions and Mary-Claire nods and bites her lip she had been craving custard creams all day and she knew it was the only biscuit brand her Mum buys. As Evelin walks back out the room Harry turns to Mary-Claire and says "Cravings?" Mary-Claire just nods and continues to bite her lip.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire had been given her cup of tea and biscuits and was now preparing herself to tell her parent's that she is pregnant, "Patrick don't you think Mary-Claire looks like she is glowing?" Evelin questions Patrick and Harry looks at Mary-Claire thinking she is actually glowing, "In some ways" Patrick replies, "Have you been using moisturiser again Mary-Claire?" Evelin questions.

Mary-Claire takes a deep breath in and feels Harry's hand touch her hand, "No. That's what I need to talk to you about" Mary-Claire replies, "Talk to us about what Darling?" Patrick speaks up from his chair in the corner of the lounge, "I'm Pregnant" Mary-Claire smiles and both Patrick and Evelin's faces drop.

"How far along?" Evelin questions in shock, "four months" Mary-Claire replies, "And Is everything alright?" Patrick adds, "Yes a healthy baby: two arms, two legs, eight fingers, two thumb and ten toes" Harry replies making Mary-Claire blush. "And you over?" Evelin adds, "Yes and No, I know I will never be able to see Oscar but I know he's in a better place and he knows how much me and Harry loves him" Mary-Claire answers.

"We thought we would tell you when we knew we were out the first few months" Mary-Claire admits, Harry grabs Mary-Claire's hand and strokes his thumb up and down Mary-Claire's wrist and every so often would end up taking her pulse as it's a habit that has stuck with him as he is a doctor.

Mary-Claire gets up and goes to the toilet but as she stands up Evelin speaks up "Gosh Mary-Claire you can defiantly tell your pregnant now" and Mary-Claire flattens her top so it reveals her bump even more "Apparently my bump is smaller than when I had Scarlett and I was 20 weeks with Scarlett, but the midwife said the baby was small because I had been drinking unaware that I was pregnant" Mary-Claire replies as she dashes off to the toilet.

"So how's work then Harry, I hear you and Mary-Claire work on the same ward?" Patrick questions Harry, "Yes we work on the same ward, two totally different jobs though. Mary-Claire is the one who gives a nurse a second opinion and bosses us doctors around, and as for me I have just finished my CT training" Harry replies to Patrick, "Ahh, our Mary-Claire has always been the bossy one, she was forever bossing Clara and Dylan around before she grew up and started going out with so charming young fellow named Luke" Patrick laughs.

Harry's skin crawls when he hears Patrick calling Luke charming, he knew the other side of Luke and so did Mary-Claire he wanted to tell them about Luke and how he used to beat Mary-Claire up and all the things he forced Mary-Claire to do, Sometimes Harry would question himself how Mary-Claire would allow Harry to touch her in the way he does after being traumatized by Luke when he raped her once before and how she even trusts another man.

Harry continues to bite his lip until Mary-Claire comes back from the toilet as he knew he would say something about Luke which would probably shock Mary-Claire's parents as they didn't know the whole story and just thought Luke had broke up with Mary-Claire.

Once Mary-Claire came back from the toilet Evelin brought up the subject of baby names "So any names in mind for the baby?" Evelin questions. Harry and Mary-Claire both look at each other "We have a few names in mind" Harry replies and Mary-Claire gives him a confused look and whispers "But we don't" Harry places his hand on her knee and says "Just to make them happy because they kept asking with Scarlett because we said no" Harry whispers back.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire and Harry had taken Scarlett to bed as they are stopping in Mary-Claire's old room Scarlett had to sleep on an air bed but it put Mary-Claire's mind at rest because she didn't have to worry about Scarlett falling out of bed which is one of Mary-Claire's worst fears.

Harry lay with Mary-Claire resting on his chest and played with her hair "So have you got any names you like then?" Mary-Claire questions as she draws circles on her bump, "I quiet like Finley for a boy and Isabel but spelt I-s-i-b-é-a-l at the moment. Have you got any names you like?" Harry questions, "I don't know really I have always love the name Maeve for a girl but for a boy I don't really know there is so much to chose from" Mary-Claire says looking up at Harry who is still playing with Mary-Claire's hair.

"Harry I've still got six months left we don't have to sort the name just yet" Mary-Claire yawns as she stretches out nearly punching Harry in the face "Watch it MC you nearly punched me in the face" Harry says as she punches Mary-Claire's arm away from his face, "It will make some improvements then" Mary-Claire replies.

Harry looks at Mary-Claire in shock, Harry doesn't reply and then Mary-Claire says "Aww you are like a budgie with a mirror then" Harry can't help but laugh, "Since when have you called me that?" Harry questions as he starts to play with Mary-Claire's hair again, "Since you started working on AAU" Mary-Claire cringes as she wonders what Harry's reaction would be, "But that's over five years ago" Harry replies and Mary-Claire rolls over and buries her head in her pillow.

"I'm not going to kill you" Harry laughs as he leans over Mary-Claire and looks her in the eyes, "Really?" Mary-Claire replies, "Really I love you and well I am not going to let you walk away from me that easy" Harry mutters as he kisses Mary-Claire.

* * *

**Please read and review and let me know what you think please.**


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 71:**

The following morning Mary-Claire woke up to no nausea what so ever, she felt amazed that she didn't have to get up and run to the toilet she could finally just lie there with her husband and cuddle him. Harry always sleeps with his one arm draped across Mary-Claire's hip or sometimes his arm would be around her waist, Normally when Mary-Claire has morning sickness she wakes Harry in the process of getting out of bed because she has to move quickly out of bed and has to push Harry's arm off her hip of waist.

Mary-Claire rolls over a little and moves Harry's hand to her bump so it's not in her groin and gives a happy sigh and looks up at the ceiling and thinks about anything that comes to mind. The first thing that comes to mind is what her life would be like now if Harry hadn't got her accidently pregnant three years ago and how different her life would be now.

"MC why are you awake?" Harry questions as he opens his one eye and looks at Mary-Claire, "Because I can't sleep" Mary-Claire mutters Harry moves his hand under Mary-Claire's top and rubs her bump," Let me guess this one is playing football and doesn't want to let you sleep?" Harry mutters into Mary-Claire's neck, "hmm yes baby is" Mary-Claire replies as she looks down at Scarlett who is still sleeping with her one arm and leg dangling out of the air bed.

"At least baby hasn't been playing football with your stomach" Harry laughs into Mary-Claire's neck and kisses her neck, "I think baby just heard that and is now kicking my bladder" Mary-Claire laughs as she gets up and walks out the room leaving Harry to watch Scarlett who is still sleeping.

He gets up and bends down next to Scarlett and scoops her up into his arms and takes her over to the bed and slowly wakes her "Scarlett?" Harry whispers, "Scarlett?" Harry whispers again and Scarlett starts to slowly wake up, They have to wake Scarlett early or she won't sleep later on in the day.

As soon as Mary-Claire comes back from the bathroom Scarlett wants to hug Mary-Claire, "Morning my precious little girl" Mary-Claire says as she sits back in the bed and pulls Scarlett onto her lap and then pulls the covers over her and Scarlett's legs.

"Did you sleep alright?" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett who is holding onto Mary-Claire's top again, Scarlett nods and mutters something into Mary-Claire's chest but Mary-Claire can't make out what is being said. "What was that?" Mary-Claire questions Scarlett, "Scarlett?" Mary-Claire questions again, Mary-Claire leans forward so Scarlett leans back to reveal Scarlett has fallen asleep again. "Am I that boring?" Mary-Claire laughs, "Yes" Harry jokes, "She had been travelling all day yesterday so it doesn't surprise me at all" Harry replies as he leans over and brushes Scarlett's hair out her face.

"Her hair is growing again" Mary-Claire laughs, "So what do you want to do today?" Harry questions and Mary-Claire thinks for a while, "I was thinking maybe we could take Scarlett swimming with my nieces Bronagh and Shauna as I know both my nephews are at football" Mary-Claire replies as she strokes her hand over Scarlett's head.

"whatever it's up to you" Harry replies as he grabs his phone and checks the time, "Well it's not very often I get to spend time with my nieces" Mary-Claire replies just as Mary-Claire's Mum knock on the door and says "Morning, breakfast is on if you want anything" Mary-Claire gives a nod and wakes Scarlett again.

* * *

Once Scarlett is awake Mary-Claire takes Scarlett downstairs to the kitchen where Patrick is reading his daily news paper and has his mug of coffee with him and Evelin is making the breakfast. "Help yourself to coffee, tea and cereal" Evelin says as Mary-Claire lifts Scarlett up onto one of the kitchen chairs "Thanks Mum" Mary-Claire replies as she walks over and gets Scarlett some cereal.

Mary-Claire sits herself down next to Scarlett and puts the cereal in front of her "Where's Daddy?" Scarlett says as she picks her spoon up "Daddy is just on the phone to Raf, you know Raf don't you honey you were playing with him in the staffroom a few weeks back" Mary-Claire explains to Scarlett as Scarlett begins to eat her breakfast, "Mum? Do you know if Orla is at work today? Mary-Claire questions, "She'd be at home she's just had a baby remember" Evelin replies.

Scarlett begins to giggle at Mary-Claire "Why are you giggling?" Mary-Claire questions as she takes a sip of her tea, "Because you are calling Grandma, Mummy" Scarlett giggles and Mary-Claire smiles at her "I'm calling her Mummy because she is my Mummy and I'm your Mummy" Mary-Claire explains without getting to complicated.

* * *

Soon after Harry joins Mary-Claire and Scarlett for breakfast "Harry what did Raf want?" Mary-Claire questions as Harry starts to eat his toast, "He wanted to know where I left your medical cabinet key after Tuesday's antics" Harry replies, "Okay" Mary-Claire says suspiciously "Why did they want my keys?" Mary-Claire adds, "Because there is another nurse starting who will be taking your place while you're on maternity leave" Harry replies and Mary-Claire finally understands why they need her keys.

"We still taking Scarlett swimming today?" Harry questions Mary-Claire, "Yes we are, Then I'm going to see my cousin Orla after as she's just had a baby boy" Mary-Claire replies, Evelin looks across the table at Mary-Claire and says "Are you going to teach her how to swim soon?" Mary-Claire looks up at her Mum in a bit of shock "Mum she's only three" Mary-Claire replies in shock, "Well I had Dylan, Clara, you and Aoife swimming by Scarlett's age" Evelin answers Mary-Claire, "Seriously Mum she wouldn't be able to concentrate long enough" Mary-Claire replies and Harry sits shaking his head.

Harry decided to interrupt "Let me see, how old was Mary-Claire by the time she could swim properly and was strong at swimming?" Harry speaks up, Evelin thinks for a while then replies "She was eight" Mary-Claire has a smug look on her face and Harry replies "I know starting Scarlett young would be good, but a three year old learning to swim she would get bored, we take her swimming as often as possible which is helping her, we want her to be confident around water first before we introduce swimming lessons."

"We are going to take her swimming once I'm dressed" Mary-Claire says to her parents, "Okay, do you want lunch or are you going out for lunch?" Evelin questions and Mary-Claire looks at Harry "We'll think about it" Mary-Claire says in unison with Harry, "Okay but if you are wanting lunch be back before two and I can do you something" Evelin says to Mary-Claire talking to her as if she was a teenager again who was about to go out with her friends. "We will Mum. Come on Scarlett let's get you changed" Mary-Claire says and stands up and holds her hand out to Scarlett, Scarlett takes Mary-Claire's hand and slips off the chair and walks with her up stairs so Mary-Claire can get her changed.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, please leave a review I would love to know your thoughts on this chapter. **


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 72:**

"Scarlett darling you need to let go of Mummy's arm" Harry says as he jumps down into the pool, "No!" Scarlett says as she holds onto Mary-Claire's arm even tighter. "Scarlett what are you scared of?" Mary-Claire questions, Scarlett shakes her head and looks away from Harry in the pool.

Mary-Claire finally gets her wrist back and she lowers herself down into the pool next to Harry, Scarlett sits herself down on the edge of the pool and looks at Mary-Claire and Harry "What's wrong Scarlett why won't you get in the pool?" Harry says as he walks over to Scarlett, "We're not forcing you to get in the pool darling" Mary-Claire says in a kind and caring motherly tone.

Scarlett looks at Harry and then holds her arms out to him, Harry lifts her off the side of the pool and holds her in the pool, "I think it's because she isn't used of a pool lay out like this" Mary-Claire explains to Harry, "It could be, I've never seen her this clingy to me I've only ever seen her clingy to you" Harry replies and Mary-Claire laughs and moves away from the wall as more people want to get in the pool.

"Harry I think we've got ourselves a synchronized swimmer in here" Mary-Claire says as she places her hand on her bump, "What really?" Harry questions, "Yes baby is doing back flips" Mary-Claire replies with a smile as well.

Harry sits himself down in the shallow end of the pool with Scarlett who has finally let go of Harry and is splashing around in the pool squealing with excitement, Mary-Claire sits herself down next to Harry and says "I don't think I've ever seen her so happy in water" she gives a little smile and Harry places his arm around Mary-Claire's shoulders.

"I forgot to say, You'll be working with the new nurse from next week when she starts as Mr Hanssen has started her early" Harry announces and Mary-Claire looks a little shocked before shouting "Harry!" Harry looks around a little unsure before he realises that Scarlett had slipped and had fallen into the deep end, "Oh my god" Harry says as he runs forward and pulls Scarlett up out of the water.

"Scarlett are you alright?" Harry questions as he picks her up and looks her in the face "Yes" Scarlett coughs, Mary-Claire walks over to Harry and Scarlett "Comes here" Mary-Claire says as Scarlett wraps her arms around Mary-Claire's neck and continues to cough.

Mary-Claire pats Scarlett's back and hopes Scarlett will be fine, "Fat lot of good these arm bands are then" Harry says as he picks the arm bands up "And they are her age groups as well" Mary-Claire adds, "Well at least she's fine and didn't drown" Harry says and Mary-Claire hugs Scarlett, "I think we should get out now" Harry says as he notices Scarlett starting to shake as she is getting cold.

As Mary-Claire starts to get Scarlett changed out of her swimming costume Mary-Claire keeps noticing that Scarlett keeps coughing "Harry are you sure she didn't inhale any water?" Mary-Claire questions and Harry gives an unsure look. "Just going to have to take her back to your Mum's and keep an eye on her, I'm sure if she inhaled or swallowed any she would of been sick by now" Harry starts "And I spoke too soon" Harry adds as Scarlett is sick into her lap.

Later on Mary-Claire has gone to see her cousin Orla and has left Harry to take Scarlett back to her Mum's as Scarlett still isn't very well.

"Hi Orla" Mary-Claire says as her cousin opens the door, "Oh Mary-Claire I've missed you" Orla says as she pulls Mary-Claire into a hug "Come in" She adds and lets Mary-Claire into the house. Mary-Claire walks into the house and is introduced to Orla's husband Ronan and then finally introduced to Orla's son "So this is Riordan your... second cousin" Orla says as she lifts Riordan out of his Moses Basket and places him down in Mary-Claire's arms.

Mary-Claire is instantly brought to tears "Hey what's up MC?" Orla questions as she sits down next to her cousin "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" Mary-Claire sniffles as she is handed a tissue, "It's okay" Orla says as she rubs her hand up and down Mary-Claire's arm. Mary-Claire didn't tell Orla about Oscar because of Orla being pregnant with her other son Ennis at the time of Mary-Claire losing Oscar.

"So tell me how's Scarlett?" Orla says as she changes the subject and Mary-Claire looks down at Riordan and smiles "Yes doing fine, Harry's taken her back to my Mum's as she was sick as we came out the swimming pool" Mary-Claire replies Orla smiles and hands Mary-Claire a baby bib as Riordan is dribbling.

"And I hear someone has a bun in the oven" Orla laughs and Mary-Claire blushes, "Yes I have" Mary-Claire replies, "So Harry is happy then and how is Scarlett about the whole situation" Orla questions and Mary-Claire smiles at Riordan who is now sleeping in her arms, "Harry is over the moon, let's just say we had done many attempts before I got pregnant this time round and they didn't work and Scarlett seems a little unsure about the whole thing" Mary-Claire explains.

"Seriously? You mean you've miscarried before then?" Orla questions in shock Mary-Claire nods and then picks up the courage to tell Orla about Oscar, "I did more than just miscarry, I had a little boy about two years ago now, Oscar, He lived twenty hours but they were the worst twenty hours of my life and he even made us smile when he was dying" Mary-Claire holds herself together, "You never did" Orla replies and Mary-Claire nods again.

She manages to keep it together as she is holding Riordan but the pain was killing her inside even though it had been two years since Oscar's death. "He'd of just turned two, three days before mine and Harry's wedding anniversary" Mary-Claire adds.

Orla places her arm around her cousin and cuddles her "I'm sorry to hear that" Orla replies, "I need to say this but do you think all them times you have miscarried you have been carrying a boy?" Orla questions making Mary-Claire think for a while, "Could be, why?" Mary-Claire admits, "You could be like them then. I can't carry girls at all" Orla says as she takes Riordan out of Mary-Claire's arms as Mary-Claire's arm has gone numb.

"So what you saying I could be carrying a girl now?" Mary-Claire Answers and Orla gives a nod in approval, "I'm no midwife but I think you could be carrying a girl?" Mary-Claire responds and Orla nods again leaving Mary-Claire to wonder whether she couldn't carry boys at all, but how much she thought about it the more she felt useless, numerous amount of times Harry had mentioned to her how much he would love a son and she is now worried all she can give him is girls.

Later on Mary-Claire went back to her Mother's house she got back in time for her dinner, she washed and dressed Scarlett for bed as Scarlett's hair smelt of chlorine and she really needed to get the sick off Scarlett as she was sick again.

Once Mary-Claire had finally got Scarlett to sleep she went and lay on the bed with Harry and decides she wants to talk to him about the baby "Harry? what would you really like a boy or a girl?" Mary-Claire questions, Harry lifts his head from the pillow and rolls over and looks at Mary-Claire "A boy but a healthy baby would do" Harry informs Mary-Claire making Mary-Claire feel guilty.

"Harry what if I told you that I don't think I can give you a boy?" Mary-Claire implies, "What are you on about MC?" Harry questions Mary-Claire bites her lip thinking she has made him upset, "I think I can't carry boys, as every time I miscarry I wonder was that a boy or something because of Oscar" Mary-Claire replies as she looks down at Scarlett who is fast asleep on the air bed.

"Who told you all this?" Harry questions Mary-Claire again, "Orla" Mary-Claire murmurs and Harry laughs, "Your Cousin told you this, she isn't even a qualified Doctor" Harry begins "listen to me MC" Harry adds as he takes her hands and looks her in the eyes "I couldn't care less if you never gave me a boy, All I want is for you to make it through the pregnancy and the labour alive and give me a healthy baby daughter or son" Harry says as he kisses her on her temple.

Mary-Claire smiles and pulls herself into Harry's chest and lies there cuddling him for ages. "MC what's with the crazy Voodoo doll that is staring me out?" Harry says after a while of being silent, "What are you on about?" Mary-Claire says as she pulls away from his chest, "That crazy voodoo doll" Harry points.

"That's not a voodoo doll that was my comfort teddy bear as a child just like how Scarlett has her lamb" Mary-Claire laughs silently as she gets off the bed and walks over to her dressing table and picks it up and throws it at Harry.

Harry jumps as the teddy bear hits him in the face "Seriously MC, how crazy were you as a child?" Harry jokes as he looks at the teddy bear, "Not that crazy" Mary-Claire smiles, "Hmm, are you sure or were you some sort of top secret drug dealer?" Harry replies and Mary-Claire giggles again, "What makes you think that?" Mary-Claire laughs, "Well you see on these police channels that some people have crazy ways of storing drugs" Harry replies as he starts to amuse himself with the teddy bear.

"Harry the only drug dealing I ever do is the legal stuff in the hospital and that's giving the drugs to the patients" Mary-Claire replies as she snatches the teddy bear back off Harry and bobs her tongue out. "Drug dealer over here, everyone Mary-Claire is a drug dealer" Harry laughs as she leans over her and starts to tickle Mary-Claire, "N-n-n-n-no Harry stop it I'm going to pee" Mary-Claire shrieks before realising Scarlett would wake if they were too noisy.

Mary-Claire smacks Harry on the arm playfully and says "Shh Harry we'll wake Scarlett" she bites her lip as Harry continues to tickle her, "Aww no bedroom fun then" Harry moans, "Seriously Harry I'm four nearly five months pregnant and you want bedroom fun, Ha! think again" Mary-Claire says as she tries to free herself from Harry's grasp. "Hmm just think how silent we would have to be with your parents just in the next room and how they could walk in on us at any moment" Harry questions Mary-Claire who can't get the image of her parents walking in on her doing it with Harry.


	73. Chapter 73

**Chapter 73:**

It had been a month since Mary-Claire and Harry had been in Ireland with Scarlett to visit Mary-Claire's Parent's and now Mary-Claire and Harry are both back at work after their February break. "Remember MC if you feel dizzy or light headed you need to sit down and have something to drink, I don't want to passing out on us again" Harry says to Mary-Claire as they both leave the locker room, "Harry it was a one off and I had been sick quiet a lot I promise I won't pass out on you again" Mary-Claire replies as she walks off from Harry and joins Colette and Essie at the nursing station.

"How's your week off been then Mary-Claire?" Essie says as she turns to face Mary-Claire, "If you count continuous vomiting nearly every day then great" Mary-Claire gives a sarcastic smile and looks down at the signing in form for the nurses, It was a new thing Hanssen had brought in to prevent late nurses getting away with being late.

Mary-Claire rolls her eyes and looks down the list to see what nurses are in today, "Who is Nurse Martinez?" Mary-Claire questions as she stands up straight and places her hand on her back and rubs her bump, "I am" a voice speaks up from behind Mary-Claire.

She turns on the spot to see a young woman in her early twenties standing there, "Hi new nurse Cara Martinez you can call me Cara, Car, Caz anything but love or darling for a matter of fact" Cara says in a cheerful tone, "Wasn't planning on calling you that anyway" Mary-Claire mutters and walks away.

Cara looks at Mary-Claire and says "What's her problem?" Essie and Colette look over at Mary-Claire who has now gone to read some patient notes and they says in unison "That's who you are replacing" Cara gives a confused look, "She leaving then?" Cara questions as she didn't notices that Mary-Claire is pregnant, "She going on maternity leave soon" Colette mutters as Harry walks over and looks Cara up and down.

Cara gives a little smile at Harry and does the same and looks him up and down "I wouldn't do that if I was you" Essie speaks up, "Why?" Cara questions, "That's her husband" Colette answers and Cara blushes.

* * *

"Have you seen Nurse Martinez?" Mary-Claire puffs as she walks over to the nursing station "Bay four I think why?" Harry questions, "Just wondering thought I should get to know the person who is replacing me" Mary-Claire replies as she rubs her bump again Harry nods and Mary-Claire walks off towards bay four, she opens the curtains and find Cara helping a patient to get dressed ready to go home.

Mary-Claire smiles and decides to help Cara change the patient, "I don't need any help" Cara speaks up and Mary-Claire looks at her, "I'm fine" Cara adds, "Seriously please don't make me feel useless, Harry won't let me do any strenuous work anymore he thinks It will affect the baby" Mary-Claire replies to Cara and Cara just smiles.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire had helped Cara with a patient she went and had her break with Cara and started to get to know Cara, "So how long you worked here for?" Cara questions as she sits down next to Mary-Claire and hands her a cup of hot chocolate and a brownie, "This will be my eighth year" Mary-Claire replies as she takes a sip of her drink and rubs her bump again, "Are you alright?" Cara questions as she keeps noticing Mary-Claire rubbing her bump.

"I'm fine, starting to get Braxton Hicks now that's all" Mary-Claire replies with a mouth full of brownie, "Wow I bet it's weird carrying another life inside of you" Cara says as she places her hands on her own stomach and shudders, "No not really, well this is my second Child" Mary-Claire replies, "So how old is your other child?" Cara questions as she starts to get along with Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire smiles placing her cup of hot chocolate back down on the table "She's three now and well these past few weeks she has become obsessed with my bump she's always talking to it but she is yet to feel the baby kick" Mary-Claire answers Cara's question.

"So how long until your baby is due?" Cara questions breaking the awkward silence that had fallen, "Three months time" Mary-Claire replies taking another sip of her hot chocolate, "Wow your brave to be working so close to your due date" Cara replies, "Actually I'm very nervous" Mary-Claire admits and Cara gives her an unsure look but doesn't say anymore.

* * *

later on Mary-Claire had finished her shift and was now at home with Scarlett waiting for Scarlett's dinner to be ready, cooking Scarlett's dinner was alright when she only had to feed herself and Scarlett when Harry is doing the late shifts so she doesn't have as much washing up to do. Mary-Claire smiles at Scarlett who is talking to Mary-Claire's bump again "Mummy can the baby hear me?" Scarlett says as she pulls herself up next to Mary-Claire, "Yes the baby probably can Scarlett but it would sound very muffled as if someone put to plastic cups over both your ears" Mary-Claire explains to Scarlett.

Scarlett gives another smile and carries on talking to Mary-Claire's bump, Mary-Claire decides to record Scarlett talking to the bump and sends it to Harry, "Scarlett I think the baby likes you" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett who looks up at Mary-Claire a little confused, "How?" she replies, "Baby is kicking me, do you want to feel your brother or sister kicking me?" Mary-Claire questions and Scarlett gives Mary-Claire a blank look.

"But Mummy kicking is naughty" Scarlett replies with those words as Harry had told her off a few weeks ago for kicking people, "It isn't when you're a baby, it just shows Mummy that the baby is fine and is healthy" Mary-Claire replies with a little laugh "You used to kick me lots, sometimes you would wake me up in the night kicking" Mary-Claire smiles as she grabs Scarlett's hand and places it in the area of where the baby is kicking.

Scarlett's face lightens up when she feels the baby kicking "Did you feel that?" Mary-Claire questions and Scarlett nods in complete amazement. "Has Daddy felt the baby move yet?" Scarlett questions as she tries to pull her lamb free as Mary-Claire is sitting on it, "Yes your Daddy has, he felt the baby yesterday night, when you had gone to bed the baby was doing back flips again" Mary-Claire smiles as she stands up freeing Scarlett's lamb from Mary-Claire.

* * *

As Mary-Claire calls Scarlett through to the kitchen for her lunch Scarlett begins to skip into the kitchen and accidently trips over her own feet and hits the tiled floor, Scarlett lets out a scream as she hits the floor causing Mary-Claire to run over and stand her up.

"Are you alright darling?" Mary-Claire says as she lifts Scarlett up, Scarlett shakes her head and moves her hand away from her mouth to reveal her lip bleeding, "Oh dear you've bit your lip again, don't worry it's only a little bit of blood" Mary-Claire sooths as she takes Scarlett over to the sink and sits her next to it.

Mary-Claire grabs some cotton wool that she had in one of the draws and rinses it under the tap before placing it on Scarlett's lip, "You're going to be fine" Mary-Claire says kissing Scarlett on the head, Scarlett rubs her head after and Mary-Claire moves Scarlett's hair out of her face "Did you bang your head?" Mary-Claire questions and Scarlett nods, "That was a silly thing to do, luckily Mummy is trained in things like this so don't you worry" Mary-Claire adds as she finally takes Scarlett over to the kitchen table and sits her down and lets her eat her dinner.

* * *

Later on once Mary-Claire stopped worrying about Scarlett's bumped head she takes her to bed and reads her a story one of the stories Mary-Claire loved as a little girl and so does Scarlett. Mary-Claire only had to read two pages and Scarlett had fallen asleep, Mary-Claire places a kiss on Scarlett head and leaves the room leaving the door ajar as Scarlett doesn't like the door completely shut.

* * *

As Mary-Claire turns around she is faces by Harry who makes her jump "Jesus Harry do you want me to go into labour?" Mary-Claire says as she places her hand on her chest, Harry smiles and apologises "I'm sorry, I didn't expect to catch you off guard" Harry says as he pulls Mary-Claire into a hug and kisses her on the head, "Don't get doing that again Harry or else my water's might actually break" Mary-Claire pulls back from the hug and looks at Harry.

Harry takes Mary-Claire through to the bedroom and lies on the bed with her and hugs her "Tell me what you're thinking Harry" Mary-Claire mutters as she plays with his top, "Nothing much" Harry mutters as he sits himself up on the bed causing Mary-Claire to roll off him.

Harry gives Mary-Claire a cheeky smile and then pins her down to the bed "Seriously my bladder is now the size of a peanut so don't get tickling me or I might have an accident" Mary-Claire says as she looks up at Harry who is above her, "I'm not going to tickle you again" Harry says as he shifts himself down to Mary-Claire's bump and starts to kiss her bump, "Harry! That tickles" Mary-Claire mumbles, "I'm your Daddy, don't worry about your Mummy she'll be fine just because I can't wait to see you she thinks I'm going to tickle her every time I talk to you" Harry speaks to Mary-Claire's bump making Mary-Claire laugh.

"What was that baby? you want me to tickle mummy? okay!" Harry says and begins to tickle Mary-Claire who screeches with laughter begging Harry to stop tickling her.

* * *

**Please read and review I hope you like this chapter. **


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 74:**

The following morning Mary-Claire woke pretty early and was awake before anyone else. she sat herself downstairs with a cup of tea and balanced her cup on her bump while watching Miranda on Netflix, Mary-Claire looks down at her phone and looks at her reminder which has flashed up on her phone ' 8 Months pregnant today' Mary-Claire sighs as she locks her phone again and takes her mug back through to the kitchen and makes herself another cup of tea.

"Only two more month until I see you" Mary-Claire mutters to herself running her hand over her bump Mary-Claire feels her baby kick as she says that and she gives a smile before pouring her herself another cup of tea.

Mary-Claire makes herself back into the lounge and sits herself back down on the sofa and flicks though Netflix until she finds something that looks interesting, "Hmm, too much choice" Mary-Claire mutters as she glances at her phone again and looks at the time '04:56am' she gives another sigh and decides to go back up stairs and sit in bed with her cup of tea.

* * *

"MC?" Harry mutters as Mary-Claire sits herself back in bed and places her cup of tea on the bedside table, "Sorry did I wake you?" Mary-Claire whispers Harry rolls over and looks at Mary-Claire, "Yes, is everything alright?" Harry questions as Mary-Claire takes her cup of tea off the bed side table and balances it on her bump. "I can't sleep I think I keep having false contractions" Mary-Claire replies as she shifts a little to make herself comfortable, "Are you sure they aren't the real thing?" Harry questions.

She smiles and reassures Harry that it's just Braxton Hicks. Harry finally agrees that is just false contractions and goes back to sleep leaving Mary-Claire to get ready for her shift, She gives a heavy sigh and starts to change her clothes. Once dressed she gives Harry a little shake as he is still sleeping and whispers "I'm going to work now" Mary-Claire kisses Harry and leaves the room.

Mary-Claire makes her way to work by foot even though it is still fairly cold but she didn't mind because she needed to get some air as she had just had an awful night sleep.

* * *

As Mary-Claire walks into the hospital entrance she is joined by Cara, Essie and Fletch who are also making their way into the hospital for their shifts "MC I thought it was your day off?" Fletch questions as he catches up with Mary-Claire, "No, I work on Wednesday's now" Mary-Claire replies as she swipes her badge along the scanner and lets herself onto the ward.

"Not long left then?" Fletch says as he follows Mary-Claire to the locker room, "No, I'm eight months today" Mary-Claire says as she starts to put her things in her locker. Once Fletch had left Mary-Claire in the locker room Mary-Claire starts to get changed into her scrubs ready for her shift, something that Mary-Claire always does when she is alone anywhere is sing to herself.

Her singing always starts out as a hum and then breaks out into a whispers before she sings normally, Only Harry knows about her singing when she's alone... well she thinks she alone but she isn't.

Mary-Claire grabs her scrub top and begins to sing to herself unaware that Cara is in the room too "And though the road is long, I look up to the sky, And In the dark I found, I stop, and I won't fly, And I sing along, I sing along, then I sing along. I got all I need when I got you and I,I look around me, and see sweet life..." Mary-Claire is cut off by Cara, "Your really good at singing" Cara says as she stands next to Mary-Claire and opens her own locker, Mary-Claire blushes and replies "No I don't, I can't sing" she slams her locker door and leaves the locker room. Cara gives an unsure look and continues to get changed for her shift.

* * *

Mary-Claire makes her way onto the ward and her first patient of the day was a Goth of some sort according to Essie. Mary-Claire picks up the notes on the patient and starts to read them before handing the notes to Gemma who doesn't bother to read them and goes straight over to the patient, "So what have we got?" Gemma says as she walks and talks with Mary-Claire, "Lindsay Carmichael, admitted to us from the ED this morning complaining of sever abdo pains and vomiting" Mary-Claire says as she stands the other side of Lindsay.

"Hello Lindsay I'm Doctor Wilde and I'll be treating you today and this is Mary-Claire" Gemma begins as she places the patient notes at the end of the bed "Is it alright if I feel your stomach please?" Gemma adds and Lindsay nods and winces in pain.

Mary-Claire stands next to Gemma waiting for her instructions as Gemma checks Lindsay over "Any chance you could be pregnant?" Gemma questions and Lindsay shakes her head, "No I'm on the pill, and if you want someone who is pregnant just look to your left" Lindsay says sarcastically and makes another comment towards Mary-Claire which Mary-Claire just ignores.

"Can I get LFT's U's and FBC's and HCG blood test please?" Gemma says to Mary-Claire, Mary-Claire nods and makes her way over to the nursing station and grabs the things she'll need for Lindsay, "MC" Gemma whispers as she comes over from Lindsay rubbing her hands, Mary-Claire looks up from the desk at Gemma and Gemma adds "Can you book Lindsay an ultra sound please, her abdomen seems swollen so I need to rule out pregnancy and cists" Mary-Claire nods, "Do you want me to call Mr Thompson up?" Mary-Claire questions and Gemma shakes her head.

Mary-Claire makes her way over to Lindsay and begins the tests "Okay Lindsay I'm going to do a few blood tests okay?" Mary-Claire says as she puts on the latex gloves and begins, "Is it too bright in here or is it just me?" Lindsay says as she begins to squint, "Do you have migraines?" Mary-Claire questions curiously, "No, I don't normally come out during the day" Lindsay says making Mary-Claire confused.

She carries on with the blood tests until she leans over Lindsay and grabs a heart rate monitor that had fallen off Lindsay's hand. As Mary-Claire leans over Lindsay grabs Mary-Claire and bites her neck, Mary-Claire pulls back and places her hand on her neck, "Oh did I mention she think she's a vampire" Essie says as she walks past.

"What was that for?" Mary-Claire moans as she places her hand on her neck, "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" Lindsay mutters as she places her hand over her mouth, Fletch comes over and takes over from Mary-Claire who looks a little stunned still.

Cara comes over to Mary-Claire and says "Do you want me to check that over for you? she's broken the skin" Cara says and Mary-Claire raises her hand to her neck and feels it, "I'll be fine" Mary-Claire says as she sits herself down and pulls her mirror out of her pocket and looks at her neck through it.

"What's going on here?" Serena says as she comes over from her office, "Nothing" Mary-Claire replies, "She got bit by a patient" Cara opens her mouth and gets a dirty look from Mary-Claire who is now sitting down rubbing her bump, "Nurse Tressler a word" Serena says as she walks towards her office.

Mary-Claire gets up out of her chair and follows Serena through to her office, "Sit!" Serena says as Mary-Claire steps into the office and shuts the door behind her, Mary-Claire sits in the chair and folds her arms looking at Serena "Let me see your neck" Serena says as she puts a pair of latex gloves on and Mary-Claire notices her kidney dish with a few wipes in.

Mary-Claire moves her head to one side and Serena wipes her neck "You're going to have a quiet a nasty bruise there for a while" Serena says as she finishes examining Mary-Claire's neck, Mary-Claire gives a sigh and sits back in the chair "What else do you want Ms Campbell, I'm very busy" Mary-Claire says as Serena sits down at her desk.

"We need to discuss your maternity leave" Serena begins and Mary-Claire rolls her eyes "As you only have four weeks left of work before your maternity leave starts we are thinking of cutting your work load down as well" Serena adds and Mary-Claire sits forward and looks at the pieces of paper that Serena had put on the desk, "Do we have to talk about this now? I am very busy" Mary-Claire questions, "Yes we do Mary-Claire, and I am sure Nurse Martinez and Nurse Harrison won't mind a little more work" Serena says to Mary-Claire and she rolls her eyes.

Serena begins to discuss Mary-Claire's maternity leave plan when they are interrupted by Gemma "Sorry to bother you Ms Campbell but you are needed in AAU theatre Lindsay Carmichael ? she has a bleeding cist and it needs to be removed and stopped now" Gemma says standing at the door.

Serena looks at Mary-Claire and puts the files away, "Okay thank you for that Doctor Wilde, prep Lindsay for theatre and I'll be right in, Mary-Claire scrub in you can help" Serena says as she leaves the office with Mary-Claire closely following.

"Harry?" Mary-Claire says as she makes her way across AAU towards the theatre, "I was called in apparently it's getting busy, don't worry Scarlett is with my Mum" Harry says as Mary-Claire makes her way to the theatre.

* * *

Please read and review and let me know what you think. Just to let you know I've written a few chapters ahead so there will be plenty of updates to come !


	75. Chapter 75

**Chapter 75:**

Serena begins to scrub in with Mary-Claire as Gemma and a few other doctor's bring Lindsay through from AAU, "I seriously hope we don't have any April fool pranks gone wrong this year" Serena mutters as she dry's her hands off and gets her gloves and gown on.

"Same here, luckily I had left the house before Harry could play any pranks on me" Mary-Claire laughs, "I've heard about your pranks you play on each other" Serena smiles as she puts her mask on. Mary-Claire follows Serena into the theatre and starts to clean the area that they were about to open up.

* * *

As they get the operation underway Mary-Claire starts to become a little dizzy but doesn't let if effect her until she zones out and stares into space, "Nurse Tressler? Nurse Tressler? Mary-Claire?" Serena says as she starts to get louder until she gets Mary-Claire's attention "What yes?" Mary-Claire says as she snaps back into reality "Nurse Tressler are you alright?" Serena says as she looks across the operating table at Mary-Claire "I'm sorry I feel a little dizzy" Mary-Claire admits, "Are you alright to carry on?" Serena questions as she indicates one of the other scrub nurses to stand behind Mary-Claire just in case she passes out.

Serena carries on with the operation until Mary-Claire stumbles backwards as she hands Serena a scalpel "Right get her out of my theatre" Serena demands "And someone page Doctor Tressler and tell him his wife can't stand on her own two feet" Serena adds and a scrub nurse takes Mary-Claire out of the theatre.

* * *

Once Mary-Claire had scrubbed out the scrub nurse takes her to the staffroom and sits Mary-Claire down with a cup of tea and a biscuit as the scrub nurse thinks Mary-Claire could have low blood sugar due to her being pregnant.

* * *

Meanwhile on AAU the news had got to Colette and Cara that Mary-Claire had possibly passed out in theatre "Doctor Tressler!" Colette calls Harry over to the nursing station Harry gives a smile and a wave indicating that he'll be over in a minute.

"What can I do for you?" Harry questions as he leans over the nursing station and puts a pen back in the pot, "You are required in the staff room" Cara speaks up, "Who wants me?" Harry questions, Colette looks at Cara and Cara nudges Colette telling her to tell him what's happened.

"Okay don't panic but... Mary-Claire passed out while in theatre and I heard off someone that she has gone into labour but I'm not..." Colette cuts herself off by Harry who has dashed off towards the staffroom. "I think I made it sound serious" Colette murmurs and Cara nods in agreement.

* * *

Harry runs down the corridor pushing past patients, visitors, Nurses and Doctors as he comes to the staffroom he catches his breath and then walks into the staffroom. "MC are you alright?" Harry says as he dashes towards her and kneels down next to her.

Mary-Claire looks at Harry and smiles "I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?" Mary-Claire replies as she balances another biscuit on her bump , "But Colette told me you passed out " Harry says as he sits himself next to Mary-Claire, "I did but I'm fine, I had passed out because I haven't eaten since about four this morning" Mary-Claire admits and looks down at her bump as she can't bare to look at Harry because she knows he won't be very happy with her.

"What did I tell you about not eating your doing the baby no good" Harry says as he places his arm around Mary-Claire and smiles, Mary-Claire rubs her hands over her face and looks at Harry "What's up MC?" Harry questions, "Apart from this horrific headache fine" Mary-Claire replies placing her hand on her head "Harry can you do me a favour?" Mary-Claire says and Harry looks at Mary-Claire with a cheery smile.

"And what would that be?" Harry questions, Mary-Claire smiles and says "Can you go to my locker and get me my glasses out my bag?" Mary-Claire questions and Harry kisses her on the head and gets up and goes and gets Mary-Claire's glasses.

Mary-Claire sits and waits for Harry to come back with her glasses. She watches her bump as her baby's moment is entertaining her, These past few days her baby's moment had started to become more regular which was a good thing, every so often Mary-Claire would feel like a limb is pushing against her or she would even see a faint outline of a hand or foot sticking out.

"I bet your playing football in there aren't you?" Mary-Claire mutters as she places her hand on the side where her baby is kicking from, "Here you go" Harry says as he enters the staffroom again making Mary-Claire jump, Harry hands Mary-Claire her glasses and she puts them on.

Harry looks at Mary-Claire and says "Did I tell you how cute you look in glasses?" Mary-Claire looks at Harry and blushes, "Why do you keep blushing?" Harry questions, "Because your embarrassing me" Mary-Claire replies and Harry looks at Mary-Claire.

They look into each other's eyes and Mary-Claire slowly leans forward, they start to get closer to each other until their lips graze. Harry smiles to himself as he starts to kiss Mary-Claire their kiss begins to deepen until they are interrupted by Fletch and Raf walking into the staffroom "Get a room please" Fletch says as she flicks the switch on the kettle.

Mary-Claire bites her lip and looks at Harry before looking at Fletch "Leave them alone Fletch, they are married I'm sure you and Natalie..." Raf cuts himself off remembering that Natalie had died a few years ago.

Fletch and Raf leave them alone for the rest of their break and just gossip about the football and every so often get Harry involved in the football conversation. Harry sits with his hand on Mary-Claire's bump as their baby has started to become more active and is moving around again.

"Scarlett was amazed by the baby kicking last night" Mary-Claire says as she picks her phone up and shows Harry the video of Scarlett's reaction to the baby kicking last night, "She looks amazed, that was her first time feeling the baby move wasn't it?" Harry questions and Mary-Claire nods her head, "There is something I forgot to say MC" Harry begins, "And what would that be?" Mary-Claire questions and arrHarry Harry gives a little smile as it happened again, "Every time you speak the baby calms down a little with the kicking" Harry replies with a smile making Mary-Claire think about what he had just said.

* * *

**I hope you like this chapter please read and review xx And thank you to everyone who has review before and got me 200 reviews. **


	76. Chapter 76

**Chapter 76:**

"Right you two love birds we need you back on the ward" Colette says as she bursts into the staffroom, "Keep the doors on" Mary-Claire says sarcastically as Colette chucks a few patient files at them, "Were coming, come on MC" Harry says as he stands up and holds him arms out and helps Mary-Claire up.

* * *

Harry walks back to the ward with Mary-Claire closely following him behind "Right bed one, Mrs Burns needs her arm suturing and stitching up apparently she fell out a window but I think there is more behind it, also Mr Johnson swallowed a bottle top apparently a WKD one according to his best mate who is also drunk and is being treated in the ED for leg injuries so we are just waiting on a theatre slot up on Keller and Mr Levy will take him from there" Colette says as she hands over the notes as she is about to leave work for the day.

"I'll take the swallowed bottle top and you can have the suturing and stitching woman, tubs" Harry as he walks off towards the patient, "Did he just call me tubs?" Mary-Claire questions and Cara nods, "Yes he did" Cara smiles as she spins around on her chair.

Mary-Claire rolls her eyes and walks over to the patient "Hello Mrs Burns, I'm Nurse Tressler I'm taking over from Nurse Sheward now so I am going to stitch your arm up for you" Mary-Claire says as she pulls the apron over her head and puts on a set of latex gloves.

Mrs Burns smiles and moves her arm so Mary-Claire could take a look at it "Ooo that's nasty" Mary-Claire says as she moves the bandages back to reveal the cuts, "Did Nurse Sheward take all the glass out of this?" Mary-Claire questions and Mrs Burns nods "My daughter?" Mrs Burns says," Who's your daughter Mrs Burns?" Mary-Claire questions as she begins to take more glass out of her arm, "My name is Karen and please stop calling me Mrs Burns you're not one of my students and my daughter Lily she was with a nurse called Essie? she is only Seven and she doesn't like hospitals" Karen informs Mary-Claire.

"Once I've done this I can go and find Essie she's probably got your daughter still" Mary-Claire replies with a smile, "Oh would you, she means the world to me she's the last bit of my husband I have" Karen winces as Mary-Claire wipes the area of the cut, "Really?" Mary-Claire answers in shock, "Yes he died a few years ago in a car accident" Karen mutters looking down at her lap, "Oh I'm sorry" Mary-Claire replies as she threads the needle.

Harry comes over and smiles before says "I'm off now they only needed me for a few hours, I will pick Scarlett up from my Mum's and make sure you don't overdo it" Harry gives a smile and sends Mary-Claire's heart a flutter. "So is he?" Karen questions, "I can't say not meant to discuss my personal life" Mary-Claire smiles as she begins to stitch Karen's arm up, "So you can ask me on my personal life but I can't ask you right?" Karen replies and Mary-Claire smiles.

Karen had a way of getting things out of people and says "He's a bit posh isn't he, I feel sorry for whoever he goes out with it must be like jumping into bed with a posh lizard?" Karen says as Mary-Claire finally starts another layer of stitches, "Have you got cataracts?" Mary-Claire jokes and accidently makes Karen flinch with pain.

"Oh so you are married then or is that pushing the relationship boundaries?" Karen smiles and Mary-Claire looks around before replying "Yes I am married to him." Karen smile and looks at Mary-Claire "So this Scarlett she's you...?" Karen is cut off by Mary-Claire "Yes she's our daughter" Mary-Claire replies.

Karen gives another smile and says "Is she in my Lily's year, she has a friend names Scarlett" Karen questions, Mary-Claire smiles "No she's only three so she is in Nursery School" Mary-Claire replies as she applies some cream to the wound. "I miss the days when my Lily was that age" Karen smiles as Mary-Claire starts to get a little irritable, "I'm sorry but you need to excuse me, my baby is lying on my bladder and well my baby is the size of a water melon now and that is a lot of weight" Mary-Claire says as she makes a dash from the toilets.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire finally gets home after a long shift to find Harry and Scarlett playing together on the lounge floor "I see you two are having fun" Mary-Claire says as she walks into the lounge, "Mummy!" Scarlett says as she jumps up off the floor and runs over to Mary-Claire and hugs her, "How the rest of your day been MC?" Harry questions as he places the dolls Scarlett had handed him to play with, "Once you left I spent the half the day running backwards and forwards from the toilet" Mary-Claire replies.

"Your being serious, you were never like that with Scarlett were you?" Harry questions, standing himself up he walks over to Mary-Claire and kisses her "What's all this about?" Mary-Claire questions, "Nothing aren't I allowed to say hello to my beautiful wife anymore?" Harry questions and Mary-Claire starts to wonder what has really happened.

"Okay Harry I'm getting suspicious now what have you done, what have your broken?" Mary-Claire says as she looks him in the eyes before looking down at Scarlett who is looking up at them, Mary-Claire brushes her hand arms Scarlett's head and then smiles at her.

Harry lifts Scarlett up and says "Okay Scarlett do you want to show Mummy what you did at Grandma's today?"Harry rolls Scarlett's sleeve up and Scarlett shows Mary-Claire the plaster on her elbow.

"What have you done now?" Mary-Claire questions as she begins to rub her bump again, Scarlett tries to look at her elbow as Harry tells Mary-Claire what happened "She fell of a bench in my mother's back garden when she was playing with Hetti and Elijah" Harry explains to Mary-Claire who sits herself down on the sofa as the baby is kicking her in the ribs and its painful.

Mary-Claire smiles and winces a little as the baby kicks her in the ribs again "MC are you alright?" Harry questions as he takes Scarlett upstairs, "Yeah, I'll be fine" Mary-Claire says as she rubs her hand over her bump.

* * *

Once Harry has put Scarlett to bed he comes back downstairs and sits with Mary-Claire and watches Humans a new program Harry has started to like. "Mary-Claire now tell me straight are you in pain?" Harry says as he turns and looks at Mary-Claire who has her legs up on Harry's lap, "Yes" Mary-Claire begins and Harry looks at her a little confused to why she is in pain "Its more discomfort than pain" Mary-Claire adds and puts Harry's mind at rest. "In what way are you in discomfort?" Harry questions, "Harry I'm eight months pregnant, the baby has hardly any room so I'm not surprised that the baby is kicking me in the ribs" Mary-Claire replies and Harry gives a cheeky smile before drawing his attention back to the TV, He places his on Mary-Claire bump and smiles to himself while watching the TV.

* * *

**Please read and review and let me know what you think. I promise the upcoming chapters have more going on and I think you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters. **


	77. Chapter 77

_**Chapter 77:**_

Mary-Claire is now 39 weeks pregnant and her baby is due any day now but she felt like this baby is never going to come, She had also been on maternity leave for two weeks now and being off work was slowly driving her insane.

Harry had given Mary-Claire a few things to do around the house that are proven to start labour but all Mary-Claire has had so far is Braxton Hicks. "Do you ever want to come or are you to comfortable in there?" she says as she runs her hand over her bump and places her other hand in the arch of her back.

She sat herself down in the lounge on the sofa and bumps her bump before looking through a pile of old babies clothes of Scarlett's to see if any of this would come in use, As she looks through the pile of clothes she comes across the first baby grow Scarlett ever wore, it was cream and looked in good condition so she places it in the keep pile but before that she lifts the grow up and looks at it before smelling it to see if it was clean, It seemed clean but all she could smell was the smell of a new born baby which happened to be Scarlett.

Mary-Claire gives a heavy sigh and carries on looking through the pile of baby grows, bibs and vests and half of the things she looks through reminds her of when Scarlett was only a few weeks old and a few things remind her of the time Scarlett was sick on Colette's lap when she was a few days old.

Finally after getting through four piles of babies clothes she finally makes her mid up what she is keeping and what she isn't keeping as she has brought a fair few new things for the baby, "You are going to have to come this week because I am not going to be induced" Mary-Claire says as she picks her phone up off the coffee table to see a text message from Harry who is at work: 'Just texting to see if everything is alright' Mary-Claire rolls her eyes and texts Harry back: 'I'm fine, I'm just getting fed up of waiting now' she replies and puts her phone back down before getting up to do something else.

Before long there is a knock at the door, Mary-Claire walks (waddles) to the front door and opens it to see Zosia standing before her "Hi" Zosia says as she looks at Mary-Claire and smiles "Harry didn't send you did he?" Mary-Claire puffs, "No I came of my own free will" Zosia replies and Mary-Claire lets her into the house.

"How you doing?" Zosia questions Mary-Claire, She puffs and looks at Zosia "This baby needs to hurry up, I've been doing everything to try and naturally induce myself" Mary-Claire replies as she sits herself down on the sofa "But I've got to keep myself busy I just can't settle and then I keep having these fazes of being sleepy" Mary-Claire explains to Zosia who is taken aback by what Mary-Claire is saying to her.

Zosia sits herself on the sofa and looks at Mary-Claire "I could help you with a few things around the house if you like?" Zosia offers as she watches Mary-Claire fold a few more baby grows, "Oh would you?" Mary-Claire puffs and Zosia nods.

"So have you got a sprat room for this baby or is it sharing with Scarlett?" Zosia questions awkwardly as she begins to help Mary-Claire fold a few baby grows, "Scarlett has her own room and the baby has its own room" Mary-Claire replies as she gets up and makes herself busy.

"Would you like a cup of coffee or tea and I think we might have some Hot Chocolate?" Mary-Claire questions Zosia as she walks into the lounge from the kitchen, "Yes please could I have a glass of water?" Zosia questions and Mary-Claire nods making her way back into the kitchen.

Mary-Claire flicks the switch on the kettle and walks over to the cupboard and grabs a glass for Zosia and suddenly stops and drops the glass. The glass smashing catches Zosia's attention and she comes through to see what's wrong "Mary-Claire are you alright?" Zosia questions as she walks into the kitchen, Mary-Claire is holding onto the work surface bent over a little, "I think I have just had a contraction" Mary-Claire utters as she tries her hardest not to moan.

Zosia looks at Mary-Claire in shock unsure what to do, this wasn't her area of expertise and she really didn't want to be in the room with Mary-Claire as she has a phobia of pregnant women. "Okay... Mary-Claire you need to breathe through it okay?" Zosia advises as she tries her hardest not to panic.

She takes Mary-Claire through to the lounge who seems to be alright now "Don't worry Zosia it was a false one I think" Mary-Claire breathes as she sits herself forward on the chair, "Okay I'll go and clean up the broken glass" Zosia speaks up as she walks through to the kitchen and cleans up the broken glass and decides to message Harry telling him of her concerns for Mary-Claire.

Zosia walks back through to the lounge to see Mary-Claire asleep on the sofa and Zosia mutters to herself "Wow that didn't take long" she grabs the blanket that is over the back of the sofa and pulls it over Mary-Claire.

Zosia makes her way through to the kitchen and looks out the window she wonders what to do was she to call Harry and let him knows about Mary-Claire or just to leave her for a while and see how she copes.

Zosia finally decides to call Harry as Mary-Claire doesn't seem right there is something about her that wasn't right. Zosia takes a few deep breaths before calling Harry because she didn't know how Harry would react. She dials out the call and luckily Harry answers:

_"Hello Harry?" Zosia says_

_"Zosia? What can I do for you?" Harry replies_

_"Right I don't want to worry you but I'm with Mary-Claire..." Zosia begins_

_"Oh my god is she alright, she hasn't gone into labour has she?" Harry panics. _

_"No, She doesn't seem right she keeps having false contractions and I'm wondering if it's the early signs of labour" Zosia mutters_

_"Okay, I am going to see if I can come home now and see for myself" Harry replies_

_"What about Scarlett? isn't she meant to be picked up from nursery soon?" Zosia questions_

_"Could you pick her up please, and take her back to yours or to Colette's please?" Harry replies. _

_"Okay I will I'll speak to you soon" _Zosia hangs up the calls and slowly wakes Mary-Claire, "I'm going to go and get Scarlett for you" Zosia smiles and Mary-Claire nods still half asleep "And Harry is coming home" Zosia adds and Mary-Claire bolts upright on the sofa, "What why? he hasn't been suspended has he?"Mary-Claire panics, "Don't panic I called him because I'm worried about you" Zosia bluffs.

Mary-Claire glares at her and winces again "Mary-Claire you are not right look at you, you're in pain" Zosia says as she watches Mary-Claire stand up, "I am not in pain leave me alone" Mary-Claire snaps as she makes her way back through to the kitchen with her hand in the arch of her back. Zosia rolls her eyes and leaves the house to go and get Scarlett for Mary-Claire.

"So is some thinking of making an appearance now?" Mary-Claire questions running her hand over her bump, "I really am starting to think you are going to be lazy just like your Dad" she mutters to herself feeling the baby kick again, "I'm not lazy" Harry says as he walks into the lounge, "Harry!" she breaths as Harry comes over and hugs her.

Harry smiles at her and sits himself and Mary-Claire down on the sofa "Zosia told me what happened" Harry says as he places his hand on Mary-Claire's knee, "Yes it was Braxton Hicks and I dropped a glass" Mary-Claire replies looking Harry in the eyes before closing them tight until the pain passes.

"It's started hasn't it?" Harry says trying to drop a few hints with Mary-Claire, "Not fully" she admits "but something is defiantly happening" Mary-Claire winces and places her hand on her bump again. Harry thinks for a moment and remembers the tell tale signs from when she had Scarlett "Well how about I do you something to eat and drink and we'll see how you get on" Harry says as she brushes a stray strand of hair out of her face.

Harry goes off to the kitchen to make Mary-Claire something to eat and Mary-Claire sits on the sofa and crosses her legs and leans forward a little "Have you tried sitting in butterfly position?" Harry calls through from the kitchen, She rolls her eyes and replies "That's what I am doing now."

She gives herself a smile and looks back for at her lap but she can't see much of her lap as her bump is covering it. Mary-Claire decides she will go and see what Harry is doing as he is taking his time, "Harry?" She questions as she walks through into the kitchen and approaches Harry.

"What's up?" Harry questions and Mary-Claire freezes and looks at Harry, "Backache" Mary-Claire stutters, "I've told Zosia to look after Scarlett after nursery school and Colette might be looking after Scarlett later" Harry says as he turns back around to finish off what he was doing.

Harry thinks to himself for a while and then looks at the clock '15:06pm' Harry turns to look at Mary-Claire who is looking a little stunned "You need to tell me if your waters break" Harry speaks up as she leans against the work surface, "Harry" Mary-Claire stutters and Harry looks up from the distraction of his phone "Hmm?" is all Harry replies with, "My waters have just broke" Mary-Claire announces in a somewhat surprised tone.

* * *

**I hope you think this chapter please review and let me know what you think?**


	78. Chapter 78

**Just a quick warning before you read this chapter, that there is some strong language (not to much though) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I have posted two chapters today as I have had a popular demand by a few people. I really do hope you all really enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it. A massive thank you goes out to Sheridan who reads through these chapters before anyone else and picks up on mistakes and everything! your totally amazing !**

**Please read and review and let me know what you think xx**

* * *

**Chapter 78:**

Mary-Claire grabs Harry's arms and looks Harry in the eyes, "I thought I heard a splash but I thought you had put something in the washing up bowl" Harry says as she helps Mary-Claire to sit down while he makes a call to maternity assessment to tell them they are coming. "This never happened... with Scarlett, it was more of a trickle... of water than a splash, I'm sorry Harry" Mary-Claire stutters.

Harry hangs up the call and turns and looks at Mary-Claire "Every birth is different" Harry says as he comes over to Mary-Claire who is still sitting on the kitchen chair looking a little stunned. "So what did they say?" Mary-Claire questions as she shifts a little on the chair and winces in pain.

"They said you can come now as your waters have broken so they can monitor you" Harry says as he helps Mary-Claire up to her feet, "Well can we get a move on because I have a feeling this baby isn't going to wait any longer" Mary-Claire says before moaning in pain again as another contraction comes along.

* * *

Once at the hospital Harry and Mary-Claire are approached by Colette who is just leaving the hospital, "Hi you two" Colette says as she walks over to them and notices Mary-Claire linking arms with Harry and her other hand places on the lower part of her stomach, "I guess baby is on the way then?" Colette adds as she walks past them realising they don't want to stop and talk.

* * *

As they enter maternity assessment they are approached by a midwife who Harry had spoken to earlier on the phone "Mary-Claire Tressler?" the midwife questions and Mary-Claire nods and bites her lip containing all the swear words building up inside of her. "I'm Sarah and I'll be your midwife today" Sarah says and Mary-Claire starts to get a little agitated.

"Less talking and help me get this bloody baby out me!" Mary-Claire says as she follows Sarah through to one of the delivery room, "Hey MC she's only trying to be nice" Harry says and Mary-Claire glares at him, "Shut up Harry, your partly to blame for this! you're lucky I'm not going to cut your balls off and make them into... fucking decorative ball balls and then hang them on the... Christmas tree at Christmas" Mary-Claire says as she grabs Harry's shoulders and screams again at him as another contraction comes along.

Sarah checks Mary-Claire over and does her observations on Mary-Claire and the baby and then tells them they still have a while to go before the baby makes an appearance, "MC do you want me to go and tell your Mum over the phone?" Harry says as he goes to stand up out of the chair next to Mary-Claire but she stops him and grabs his hands "You are not going anywhere you got me into this mess you are going to see it through with me" Mary-Claire cries as she gets herself up off the bed.

Harry sits himself back down before offering to rub Mary-Claire's back which is something that helped Mary-Claire with the birth of Scarlett. Harry sits himself on the bed behind Mary-Claire and rubs her back while Mary-Claire fights the urge to punch Harry as her contractions are getting stronger.

"Harry when is this baby coming?" Mary-Claire moans and begins to breath heavily again. She leans back onto Harry lap and looks up at him "I can't do this" Mary-Claire moans as she rolls onto her side with her head still resting on Harry's knee, "Yes you can, you are going to do this you're a strong woman MC and I love you for this" Harry says and leans forward and kisses Mary-Claire on the head.

* * *

Later on Sarah comes back in to check on Mary-Claire who is now in agony and is crying into Harry's neck as they have changed positions so Mary-Claire is facing Harry and leaning forward. "So shall we check how things are moving along?" Sarah says and Harry moves himself off the bed so Mary-Claire could lie down on the bed to be examined, "So is this your first?" Sarah questions, Mary-Claire takes a few deep breaths and replies "No this is my... third" Mary-Claire admits and gives another cry in pain.

"So all babies fine now?" Sarah questions and Mary-Claire looks at Harry and Harry replies for Mary-Claire "Our daughter is fine she is our first and well her delivery went as well as it could of, but our son was premature and he didn't make it he was delivered by emergency caesarean section as she had preeclampsia" Harry explain to Sarah while Mary-Claire cries in pain again and tries to make herself comfortable.

* * *

It had been twelve hours and still the baby wasn't here but now Mary-Claire was in active labour and Harry felt like his hearing had been perforated as Mary-Claire kept screaming in his ear every time a contraction came along.

"I want to Mum" Mary-Claire mutters as she kneels on the bed and hug Harry, "You want who?" Harry questions and he rubs his hands up and down Mary-Claire's back, "My Mum" Mary-Claire cries, "MC its three in the morning she'll be asleep" Harry replies, "Don't tell me that get me my Mum!" Mary-Claire snaps as she cries again.

Harry looks down at Mary-Claire, he was worried for how long she could keep this up she is tired and she just wanted the baby out of her. Sarah comes back in after her break and checks up on Mary-Claire "Well I'm happy to say you're in the second stage so you can start pushing now" Sarah says as she puts a clean set of latex gloves on.

As Mary-Claire sits herself down on the bed she looks up at Harry who gives her a smile and brushes her hair out of her face and kisses her on the forehead. "It seems your baby has decided it wants to speed things up and make an appearance soon" Sarah smiles as she helps Mary-Claire into the semi-sitting birthing position, "Please just for god fucking sake get this baby out of me" Mary-Claire cries and grabs Harry's hand, Harry strokes Mary-Claire's hand and tells her "everything is going to be alright."

"I swear Harry if you say..." Mary-Claire cuts herself off by a very strong contraction ripping down her forcing Mary-Claire to push, "I can't do this" Mary-Claire moans, "Yes you can" Harry says as he stands up and sits himself next to Mary-Claire and continues to hold her hand.

* * *

A few minutes in to the final stages of labour Sarah has some news "That's it nearly there the head is now crowning." Mary-Claire grits her teeth and looks at Harry who is trying to bare the pain of Mary-Claire's nails digging into his wrist. "Come on MC your nearly there" Harry says as he tries his best to support his wife.

Sarah doesn't speak much for but Mary-Claire is getting really tired and starts to give up "...And the head is out that's half of the job not long until the baby is here" Sarah says giving Mary-Claire a cheery smile and Harry whispers to Mary-Claire "Your doing so well honey, keep going the baby is nearly here" Harry kisses Mary-Claire on the cheek and Mary-Claire wipes away a few tears before gritting her teeth again.

A small cry fills the room "Here we go baby is here" Sarah says and Mary-Claire lets out a cry of relief, Sarah lifts the small baby up onto Mary-Claire's chest who is now crying and says "It's a girl" Harry looks at Mary-Claire who looks a little bit shocked. "She's beautiful" Harry whispers as he kisses her on the lips. "Would you like to cut the cord?" Sarah questions Harry who nods and stands up and cuts the cord so that Sarah could clamp the cord too.

Mary-Claire looks at her daughter who is slowly starting to get used of the temperature around her and is starting to stop crying just a few tiny moans "She's tiny" Mary-Claire says to Harry as Sarah lifts their daughter off her chest and goes and cleans her up and weighs her while the other midwife who is in the room delivers the placenta.

"She's gorgeous" Harry says as he walks over to their new born daughter and watches her get weighed "I know" Mary-Claire yawns Harry gives a little smile as the midwife lifts up their daughter and places her down in Mary-Claire's arms, "She's perfect" Mary-Claire smiles as the fear of giving birth to another child dies down.

Mary-Claire is moved onto the baby ward the ward all mothers go to after birth and Mary-Claire seems pretty happy but she looks exhausted .Harry sits himself down next to Mary-Claire and looks down at their precious bundle of joy "She's so small, Is she smaller than Scarlett at this age?" Mary-Claire questions as she starts to get a little teary watching her newly born daughter sleeping peacefully in her arms. "Scarlett was a lot longer than this little beauty" Harry replies with a smile on his face.

"I wish they could stay this way forever don't you?" Harry says as he strokes their daughter's thin light ginger hair with his thumb, "It would be good but it would be a lot of work" Mary-Claire smiles as she wipes away her tears with a tissue, "Hey why you crying?" Harry questions as he places his arm around Mary-Claire's back, "I'm just so happy she's here" Mary-Claire admits as she leans forward and kisses her daughter on the head.

Harry watches and admires both Mary-Claire and their new born daughter "She's a little beauty but don't you think we should name her before we get telling anyone?" Harry questions and Mary-Claire looks down at her daughter.

"What does she look like Harry?" Mary-Claire questions and Harry says the first thing that comes to mind but is a little stupid "a baby?" Mary-Claire rolls her eyes and tries to explain it to him a little better, "No seriously, I want to name her something that reflexes what she looks like" Mary-Claire explains and Harry finally understands what she is on about.

Harry thinks long and hard but the best he could come up with was still a little stupid "She looks so chubby but we can't call her chubby or Chubs" Harry speaks up, "What's all I could think of too" Mary-Claire replies "I have a name, It's always been a favourite of mine since we had Scarlett" Mary-Claire adds. "Please do go on I'm interested now" Harry says as he moves his head to look at Mary-Claire who is sitting next to him still.

"How about Mia?" Mary-Claire questions and Harry looks down at their daughter "She does remind me of a Mia and well my name I thought of fits in as well and could be her middle name" Harry suggests, "Okay then Tressler spill" She laughs as she waits for Harry to answer, "Grace?" Harry suggests.

Mary-Claire looks down once again at their daughter and smiles "Mia Grace is it then" Harry's face lights up and starts to think about the name, "I like it MC I like it a lot, it has a ring to it as well Mia Grace Tressler?" Harry says to himself unaware that Mary-Claire isn't listening.

"Hello Mia welcome to the world" Harry says as Mia grabs hold of his finger and holds it tightly


	79. Chapter 79

**Chapter 79:**

Harry pulls his phone out of his pocket and turns the flash off his camera before taking a photo of Mia and then another one of Mary-Claire and Mia, "Do you want to hold her?" Mary-Claire questions Harry, "I thought you were never going to ask" Harry replies as he stands up and slowly lifts Mia out of Mary-Claire's arms supporting her head at all times.

"Your big sister Scarlett is going to love you" Harry says as he sits himself down in the arm chair with Mia in his arms, "Do you mind if I try and get some rest now?" Mary-Claire says as she rolls onto her side and Harry gives a nod and lets Mary-Claire get some sleep.

Harry stands himself up with Mia resting in his one arm and walks over to the window as Mary-Claire had been put next to the window and says "Welcome to the world little Mia, me and your Mummy are so happy you are here now and safe, just remember Mia we'll always be here for you no matter what we'll defend and protect you to our final breath. Also Mia just because me and your Mummy both work in the medical career you and Scarlett will always come first" Harry says to Mia and gives her a faint kiss on the head.

He turns around again to see Mary-Claire fast asleep on the bed "See how tired your Mummy is now?" Harry says to Mia with a smile on his face. He sits himself down with Mia still sleeping in his arms and gives a sigh he had what he wanted now, but he just didn't expect it to be with Mary-Claire but he had himself a family that was finally taking shape and it was just how he pictured it.

After a while of holding Mia he decides to put Mia back in the crib which is next to Mary-Claire. He sits himself back down in the chair and starts to fall to sleep himself after twelve hours of not sleeping.

Harry closes his eyes and falls to sleep and before he knows it he is woken up by Mary-Claire "Harry, Harry?" Mary-Claire whispers as she shakes his shoulder softly. "What?" Harry smiles still with his eyes closed as Mary-Claire starts to flick water at his face hoping he'll open his eyes.

"Do you want a drink the woman with the tea trolley is coming around" Mary-Claire says as she sits herself back on the bed and looks over at Mia. Harry wipes his face with his sleeve and looks around the room remembering that he is in hospital with Mary-Claire "I'll be fine I'm going to the shop in a bit as I think I need to make a call to my Mum and well let everyone know up on AAU" Harry announces as he watches Mary-Claire scoop Mia up into her arms and moves back over to the bed and looks at her.

"Harry can you call my Mum and let her know about Mia please?" Mary-Claire says as she strokes Mia's hair and admires all of Mia's tiny features, "Yeah sure, don't you want to call her?" Harry questions and Mary-Claire looks up at him, "To be really honest Harry I'm really nervous about telling her about Mia, I know she knows I was due around now but I think I made her nervous when I told her I was scared" Mary-Claire admits and Harry nods in agreement and goes to call Evelin on behalf of Mary-Claire.

* * *

Harry steps outside the hospital so he could get some signal and dials Evelin's number and hopes she will answer which she does as its only seven in the morning and Mary-Claire had told him that her Mum doesn't start work until nine.

"Hello Mary-Claire?" Evelin answers the phone

"No actually its Harry" Harry announces over the phone

"Oh hello Harry so what do I owe the pleasure of?" Evelin replies

"Well I think I should tell you, that you've become a Grandma this morning" Harry says

There is a moment of silence before Evelin replies to him "Oh my really, and?"

"Yes three fifty this morning" Harry says as he tries to remember the time the midwife had told him

"So boy or girl?" Evelin questions

"Girl, Her name is Mia" Harry replies

"Oh my gosh, I can't wait to see the wee one" Evelin says "I'll have to go and tell Patrick" Evelin adds

"Okay then I'll leave you to it and I'll make sure Mary-Claire sends you some photos" Harry says as he hangs up the phone.

Harry puts Mary-Claire phone back in his pocket and head back into the hospital and heads to the shop making a detour to AAU to announce the birth of Mia. Harry quickly buys himself a coffee from the shop and heads to AAU.

* * *

Harry enters the code to let himself into the ward as he hasn't got his badge on him. Harry walks onto the ward and smile at Colette who has just started her shift, "So?" Colette questions as she follows Harry over to the nursing station where Cara, Fletch, Gemma and Essie are. "Is Raf and Serena around?" Harry questions as he leans against the nursing station.

He catches sight of Raf and calls him over after learning Serena is on Keller today, "So what's the news?" Cara says as she swings her legs around on the chair, "Well don't keep us in suspense" Essie mumbles, "Its a girl" Harry smiles "She is so tiny yet so perfect" Harry adds.

"Tiny, I thought she is full term?" Fletch replies, "She is full term... well a few days overdue but she is full term" Harry smiles as he unlocks his phone to show them a picture of Mia, "So her name is Mia according to the nurse she weighed in at 5.5 pounds" Harry explains and everyone starts to coo over Mia, "She's adorable" Gemma says as she looks closely at the picture of Mia, "So how old is she now?" Essie questions as she pushes Gemma out the way so she could see the picture, "She is now four hours old" Harry replies, "Oh so an early morning baby then" Colette says as she starts to count the hours since she last saw them at the hospital entrance.

"So it took twelve hours for Mia to arrive" Colette mutters to herself and Harry nods as he over hears Colette. "Has Zosia still got Scarlett then?" Harry questions Colette, "Yes she has, but I'm sure Zosia has a shift in an hour so she might need you to have her back" Colette replies.

* * *

Later on Harry met Zosia at the hospital entrance with Scarlett, "Someone has been asking for their Mummy" Zosia says as Scarlett runs up to Harry and Harry picks her up and cuddles her, "Daddy? where's Mummy?" Scarlett says as she holds onto Harry and cuddles him, "Me and Your Mummy have someone for you to meet" Harry says as he puts Scarlett back down on the floor.

"Thank you for looking after her Zosia" He says as he takes Scarlett's hand, "No worries she was golden we had fun didn't we?" Zosia says giving Scarlett a smile and heads off towards Darwin leaving Harry to take Scarlett to Mary-Claire.


	80. Chapter 80

**Chapter 80:**

Harry takes Scarlett's hand and takes her over to the coffee shop so he can get himself a drink and Scarlett a drink "So Scarlett did you have fun with Zosia" Harry says as he sits himself down at a table with Scarlett.

"Yes I did Daddy, we did loads of drawings and then Dom fell asleep on the sofa and Zosia drew a moustache on his face and well all found it funny" Scarlett says as she starts to get herself a little too excited.

"Calm down Scarlett we don't want another accident do we?" Harry smiles as he opens the bottle of orange juice for Scarlett.

"Daddy where is Mummy?" Scarlett says as she swings her legs on the chair. "She is up on a ward, we can go and see her when you have drank that" Harry says smiling at her.

* * *

Once Harry had drank if coffee and Scarlett had drank half of hers he takes Scarlett up to see Mary-Claire. "Scarlett you need to be quiet when we go in here" Harry says as he crouches down next to Scarlett and smiles at her, he brushes Scarlett's hair out of her eyes and looks at Scarlett her smile reminding him so much so Mary-Claire and also the way she squints when she smiles, Harry lifts Scarlett up and takes her onto the ward.

Mary-Claire is sat on the bed with Mia in her arms she is smiling down at Mia who is holding Mary-Claire's finger. She looks up and see Harry enter the room with Scarlett in his arms holding on tight to him, Scarlett catches sight on Mary-Claire and smiles before noticing Mia.

"Daddy who's that" Scarlett whispers and Harry smiles.

"This is your baby sister" Harry says as he sits down next to Mary-Claire and pulls her onto his lap.

Scarlett sat in complete silence and stares at Mia "Scarlett has told me how much she has missed you" Harry speaks up and Mary-Claire looks at Scarlett and edges herself towards the edge of the bed with Mia in her arms.

Mary-Claire pats the bed with her free arm indicating Scarlett to come and sit next to her, Scarlett gets off Harry's lap and pulls herself up onto the bed next to Mary-Claire. Scarlett continues to look at Mia and smiles to herself "Would you like to hold her?" Mary-Claire questions as she looks at Scarlett.

Scarlett bites her lip and nods "Okay then, do you want to sit with your legs up on the bed and I'll put her in your arms for you?" Mary-Claire says as she gets up off the bed and hands Mia to Harry for a few minutes so she could hug Scarlett.

"Missed you Mummy" Scarlett says as she hugs Mary-Claire making her well-up a little.

"I've missed you too" Mary-Claire replies as she brushes a stray hair out of Scarlett's face and tightens Scarlett's pig tails in her hair.

She sits herself down on the bed and Mary-Claire places a pillow on Scarlett's lap to help Scarlett when she places Mia on her lap, Mary-Claire turns around and picks Mia up out of Harry's arms and places her gently down on Scarlett's lap. Mary-Claire sits herself on the bed with Scarlett and Mia and watches Scarlett looking down at Mia a little unsure on what to do or say, "Mia this is your big sister Scarlett" Mary-Claire says as she leans forward and removes the bib from around Mia's neck.

"She's heavy" Scarlett smiles both Mary-Claire and Harry smile back at her.

"Let me know when you've had enough darling" Mary-Claire says to Scarlett as she takes her drink off the table at the end of the bed.

After a while Mary-Claire takes Mia off Scarlett as she is starting to get tired of Mia lying in her arms, Harry had taken some photos of Scarlett and Mia together and was now flicking through the photo's trying to pick a photo to use as his lock screen.

"Mummy when are you coming come?" Scarlett says as she watches Mary-Claire changing Mia's nappy.

"I don't know sweetheart it depends what the doctor says I can" Mary-Claire replies and Scarlett looks at her in confusion.

"But Daddy is a doctor" Scarlett replies, Harry smiles at Scarlett and laughs before realising both Mary-Claire and Scarlett were looking at him.

"Do you realise how much you two look alike?" Harry smiles and Mary-Claire nods and rolls her eyes.

"Scarlett your daddy doesn't work on the baby ward he works on Acute admissions unit with me" Mary-Claire explains to Scarlett who still looks a little confused.

"But Daddy looks after me and when I was a baby and Mia" Scarlett quizzes them both.

Mary-Claire looks at Harry a little unsure on how to reply "Scarlett you'll learn when your older if you want to become a doctor or a nurse or anything in the medical profession that you can't look after your own family members when you work in the hospital or are on a shift" Harry says as he leans forward and looks at Scarlett.

* * *

Later on Harry had taken Scarlett home for a while and stayed at the hospital as she was yet to be discharged. Mary-Claire sat on the bed with Mia in front of her, "Your beautiful" Mary-Claire mutters as she admires her daughters features and notices how the feet in the baby grow dangled over Mia's actual feet as Mia is a little smaller than a new born size.

"For an overdue baby your tiny yet chubby" Mary-Claire smiles as she strokes her thumb over Mia's chubby cheek. Mia looks up at Mary-Claire wide eyed, every so often she would kick her legs at Mary-Claire making Mary-Claire smile as it is the same kick that Mia did before she was born but she would always kick Mary-Claire in the ribs causing Mary-Claire a great deal of pain.

She looks down at Mia again before scooping her up into her arms and places her carefully down in the cot, she places a blanket over Mia and kisses her on the head. She sits herself down on the bed and continues to look at Mia before pushing herself back a bit more so she can lie down on the bed.

* * *

Mary-Claire is approached by the discharge doctor who gives her a little smile before looking down at Mia "So Mrs Tressler is everything alright with you now?" the doctor questions as he flicks through his paper work on Mary-Claire,.

"Yes" Mary-Claire clears her throat.

"So I see the birth went fine, baby weighed in at 5.5 pounds which is healthy enough for a normal birth baby and no problems feeding her as it says on here you breast fed your first so I gather your doing it with Mia?" The doctor questions and Mary-Claire sits herself on the edge of the bed and looks at Mia.

She gives a faint smile "Yes I am and no problems" Mary-Claire replies confidently.

The doctor looks through his files once again and then questions Mary-Claire "Do you have any way of getting home today?" he questions making Mary-Claire wonder what he is on about.

"Yes my I do" she replies a little confused to what he is saying.

"Well I'm discharging you now, the nurses say there is no bonding issues what so ever and your daughter is healthy and happy so I can discharge you" he says with a smile on his face and Mary-Claire looks over at Mia unsure on what she should say.

Mary-Claire smiles to herself as the doctor walks away and leaves her to it, she walks over to Mia and scoops her up into her arms she couldn't believe she was going home just ten hours after she gave birth to Mia.

* * *

**Please read and review, I apologise to people who have complained to me about not knowing who is talking, I have tried my best to alter this chapter as much as I can, Please give me a second chance and I hope you can still enjoy these chapters. Also I do have a reader who reads these chapters before anyone else. **

**Niamhmcgrady-fanpage xx **


	81. Chapter 81

**Chapter 81:**

Mary-Claire sat on the bed with Mia next to her in the car seat, they were just waiting on a nurse because Harry had Scarlett who was asleep in the car and Harry didn't want to wake her so Mary-Claire decided she would meet him in the car park as soon as a nurse escorted her out of the maternity ward.

* * *

Once the nurse comes to Mary-Claire they begin to walk out of the hospital "it's like deja vu walking down here with Mia" Mary-Claire mutters as she tightens her grip on the car seat which she has the handle balanced on her forearm.

* * *

Mary-Claire makes it to the front entrance where she is met by Harry who looks happy to see her "You read then?" Harry questions as he links arm's with Mary-Claire and takes Mia off Mary-Claire and carries the car seat with Mia in on his free arm.

"A new chapter for us then?" she says as they reach the car.

"Sorry I couldn't come in, Scarlett looked to peaceful so I didn't want to wake her" Harry explains as he opens the car door and puts Mia in the back of the car, as he makes sure Mia is secured in he remembers what he was going to tell Mary-Claire yesterday before her water's broke.

"MC, I forgot to tell you yesterday that as part of my training I have to go to a hospital in Hull for a day and that day is next week, will you be alright on your own?" Harry says as he gets in the front and places his hand on her knee.

Mary-Claire looks over her should to see Scarlett sleeping clutching her lamb as usual and she couldn't really see Mia as she was behind her but she could see Mia's leg kicking out "I'm fine with that" Mary-Claire replies as she looks at Harry who now has his eyes on the road ahead of him.

* * *

Once they arrive home Scarlett is still asleep so Harry decides just to go and lie her down on her own bed instead of waking her and let Mary-Claire get Mia settled, "Come on then Mia let's get you inside" Mary-Claire says to herself as she lifts the car seat out the back of the car and heads towards the house with Harry following behind her with Scarlett.

* * *

Once Harry had taken Scarlett upstairs he comes back down to see Mary-Claire sitting with Mia in her arms "She means the world to you doesn't she?" Harry questions as he notices how much Mary-Claire seemed happier rather than scared in the first time in a while.

"She does both my babies do, even though Scarlett can be a little monster sometimes and push me to my limits and then turns all cute and just want cuddles again instead of being cheeky" Mary-Claire smiles as Harry sits himself down next to Mary-Claire.

"Do you ever wonder what Oscar would be like now?" Harry questions as he runs his hand over Mia's hair.

"I do" Mary-Claire replies as she moves into a more comfortable position but still holding Mia.

"And do you ever wonder what life would be like now if we had never accidently conceived Scarlett?" Harry questions.

"No, I don't like doing that anymore because my life wouldn't be as eventful as it is now" Mary-Claire replies.

"Well at least now I have two children for when I am older and I can't feed myself they can feed me through a straw and make sure I am cared for" Mary-Claire adds and Harry sniggers.

"Oh and what happens if you fall out with either Scarlett or Mia when they are older?" Harry questions and actually proves a good point.

Mary-Claire thinks to herself and replies "Well I will just have to have loads of cats which can eat away at me when I'm dead" Mary-Claire laughs.

"Oh how pleasant" Harry replies as he looks down at his phone and reads his emails.

From the corner of Harry's eye he notices Mary-Claire lifting her top up, it is obvious she is going to feed Mia now which makes Harry blush "Why are you blushing Harry you've seen it all before numerous of times to be precise" Mary-Claire replies as she moves forward into Harry's eye sight just to make him feel awkward.

"Can you breast feed somewhere else please?" Harry questions and Mary-Claire shoots a dirty look at him.

"I will do no such thing, I'm comfortable here now" Mary-Claire answers and smacks Harry playfully on the arm "But Harry you would sit and watch me feed Scarlett when we were in bed, what's changed?" Mary-Claire quizzes Harry.

He looks around the room and realises nothing has changed just that it was now Mia being fed not Scarlett "I guess you are right MC, I just forgot what it is like when you breast fed Scarlett because it's been over three years since you did this" Harry apologises and leaves Mary-Claire to feed Mia.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire is asleep on the sofa with her legs pulled up to her chest with Mia next to her in the Moses Basket, Harry didn't bother to wake her at all because he could still tell that she was tied from giving birth to Mia.

Harry had check in on Scarlett who was semi conscious from her nap but he didn't wake her either, Harry just leaves both Mary-Claire and Scarlett to sleep as he is rather enjoying the peace and quiet and he is able to get on with some paper work which is related to him training.

Mary-Claire feels someone tapping her leg but she ignores it until she hers Scarlett "Mummy" she whispers and Mary-Claire slowly opens her eyes and looks at Scarlett.

"What is it darling?" Mary-Claire mutters as she stretches her arms out in front of her and glances over at Mia who is still sleeping, Mary-Claire moves back into the sitting position and pulls Scarlett up onto her lap.

Scarlett instantly wraps her arms around Mary-Claire's neck and hugs her "Daddy said you wasn't coming home until the doctor said so" Scarlett says into Mary-Claire's shoulder, Mary-Claire wraps her arms around Scarlett and holds her close.

"Well the doctor said I was fine to come home and that a certain big sister as got to start helping Mummy" Mary-Claire jokes and Scarlett pulls away from Mary-Claire's shoulder and looks at her in complete shock.

Mary-Claire laughs at Scarlett and says "I'm only joking, but you can help if you like" Mary-Claire smiles at Scarlett and lifts her onto the sofa next to her and lifts Mia up into her arms supporting her head at all times "I'm going to change Mia's nappy now you can come and supervise if you like" Mary-Claire says as she stands herself up with Mia in the snuggle hold and carries Mia upstairs.

* * *

Scarlett follows Mary-Claire up the stairs and into Mia's room, Scarlett stands away from Mary-Claire and watches Mary-Claire "would you like to help me Scarlett?" Mary-Claire questions as she undo's the buttons on Mia's baby grow.

She gives a little nod and Mary-Claire says "Do you want to hand me some wipes and a nappy then?" Mary-Claire questions looking down at Scarlett and she nods as she takes her thumb out of her mouth, "Okay if you go into that box there, there should be some nappy's and some wipes could you pass them to me darling" Mary-Claire explains and Scarlett walks over to the box and opens it she looks in there and then finally turns around and hands Mary-Claire the nappy and the wipes.

Scarlett watches Mary-Claire very closely and is amazed at how quick she does it "Scarlett!" Mary-Claire says as she looks down at Scarlett as she buttons up Mia's baby grow, Scarlett looks up at Mary-Claire and smiles as she knows what she is doing wrong "How many times have I got to tell you not to suck your thumb" Mary-Claire says as she lifts Mia off the changing board. Scarlett looks at Mary-Claire stunned she had never risen her voice like that at Scarlett before and she started to shake and then runs off.

* * *

Mary-Claire realises what she has done and walks through to Harry in his office and says "Harry can you look after Mia for a few minutes please."

"What have you done now?" Harry questions as he takes Mia out of Mary-Claire's arms and hold her in the football position.

"I sort of raised my voice to her and I think it came as a shock because I have never shouted at her like that before" Mary-Claire explains and Harry smiles at her as he knew why she had risen her voice to Scarlett.

* * *

Mary-Claire makes her way through to Scarlett's room to see her sitting playing with a doll, "Scarlett I'm sorry darling I didn't mean to shout at you" Mary-Claire says as she kneels herself down next to Scarlett. "You know I hate it when you suck your thumb though don't you? It's a nasty habit" Mary-Claire adds.

Scarlett gives a little nod and whispers "Yes Mummy"

Mary-Claire looks at Scarlett and hugs her "I'm sorry if I upset you, I can tell it came as a shock" Mary-Claire replies as she looks at Scarlett again who is happily playing with her plastic baby, Scarlett doesn't say anymore to Mary-Claire but just plays with her dolls and looks at Mary-Claire every so often.

* * *

After a while she makes her way back through to Harry who has managed to get Mia off to sleep "Is she okay now?" Harry questions as Mary-Claire lifts Mia out of his arms.

"I think so, she seemed a little shaken up by me shouting at her that's all" Mary-Claire replies as she looks down at her sleeping daughter.

Harry gives her a smile and stands up "I think you are tired it's been a long day, why don't you have a rest on the bed and I'll keep an eye on Scarlett and Mia for you" Harry offers but Mary-Claire shakes her head.

"Harry I'm pretty capable of staying awake" Mary-Claire yawns.

Harry smiles and kisses her on the cheek "Yeah sure you are" Harry replies sarcastically and Mary-Claire smiles and turns away to walk out the room leaving Harry to finish off his paper work.

* * *

**Please read and review and I hope my new lay out of people speaking is easier to follow and you know who's talking now **


	82. Chapter 82

**Chapter 82:**

It has now been a week since Mary-Claire gave birth to Mia and everything is going fine, Mia was becoming a lively character even though she was limited to her movements as she couldn't sit up or move in a coordinated way. Harry and Mary-Claire had also registered Mia's birth and they both managed to remember all of Mia's birthing details and they now had Mia's birth certificate.

Once they had registered Mia Harry finally announced the birth of Mia on Facebook to his and Mary-Claire's friends and extended family saying ' I know it's been a week but we have been ever so busy but I think you should all know that Mary-Claire gave birth to a little girl called Mia Grace Tressler on the 6th May weighing in at 5.5pounds she is such a cheery little baby and I think Scarlett is slowly getting used of not being the only child anymore'.

* * *

"Morning gorgeous" Harry says as he rolls over to see Mary-Claire lying next to him looking straight back at you, Mary-Claire smiles back at him and cuddles into him.

Mary-Claire looks at Harry and then hears the sound of Mia kicking the bottom of the Moses Basket, She yawns and pulls herself closer to Harry "How many times did she have you up last night?" Harry questions kissing Mary-Claire on the head.

"About seven but the first time she woke me it was to feed her but I hadn't even fallen asleep when she woke again" Mary-Claire replies as she sits herself up and Harry sits himself up next to Mary-Claire and puts his arm around her waist and holds her close.

Mia lets out a little moan and then starts to cry, Mary-Claire pulls herself out of bed and walks over to Mia and slips her hand under Mia's head and bottom and picks her up and holds her close. Mia starts to cry even more and Mary-Claire tries her best to calm Mia but it doesn't work so Mary-Claire ends up feeding Mia.

"She has a right set of lungs on her doesn't she?" Harry laughs as she notices the bedroom door opening and Scarlett stepping into the room clutching her lamp with her thumb in her mouth.

"I guess she's going to be grumpy all day now" Mary-Claire says as she looks down at Mia who is now being fed but still is scrunching her face up every so often.

Scarlett walks over to Harry as she can see that Mary-Claire is busy with Mia and puts her arms up to Harry indicating for him to pick her up, He lifts Scarlett up onto the bed and smiles at her, "Harry what time have you got to meet the other doctor to go to Hull?" Mary-Claire questions as she changed Mia's position in her arms.

"well we have to be there for twelve so I have to meet Josh who I am going with about eight" Harry replies looking up at Mary-Claire who now has Mia in the snuggle hold and she's slowly rubbing her back.

Mary-Claire looks at Harry and nods, "I'll take Scarlett to nursery then" Mary-Claire says as she stands up and holds her free hand out to Scarlett and Scarlett takes hold of her hand and jumps off the bed.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire had taken Scarlett to her nursery and she had taken a long walk home, Harry had gone to Hull and she was still to hear from Harry who was possibly still driving. Mia is asleep so she decides to do some cleaning and change the lining in both Scarlett's bed and her own.

There is a knock at the door and Mary-Claire goes to answer it but before she answers the door she checks in on Mia who is still sound asleep in the Moses Basket.

"Mrs Tressler?" The woman questions as Mary-Claire opens the door.

"Yes?" Mary-Claire replies as she looks over her shoulder to see if Mia has woken because she heard hr make a noise.

"DCI Maria Hay and PC Gemma Falls, may we come in?" DCI Hay questions and Mary-Claire nods and opens the door letting them in once they have shown her their ID badges.

She shows them in to the lounge and lets them sit down, she is now shaking with fear wondering what she has done and why they are here. PC Falls gives her a little smile and sits down, "Before we start you are married to a Harry Tressler?" DCI Hay questions.

"Yes I am what had he done now?" Mary-Claire smiles and puts Mia's dummy back in Mia's mouth.

"Also Mrs Tressler have you got anyone else who might need to know this important information?" PC Falls questions and Mary-Claire shakes her head.

"Unless you need a three year old to know?" Mary-Claire replies with a smile on her face and DCI Hay gives her a smile back.

DCI Falls is about to start talking when Mia starts to cry "I'm sorry she's really grumpy today" Mary-Claire says lifting Mia out of the Moses Basket.

"How old?" PC Falls questions with a friendly smile on her face.

"A week old" Mary-Claire replies as she sooths Mia who starts to calm down, "I'm ever so sorry she just wants to be fussed with that's all" Mary-Claire apologies.

"As I was saying Mrs Tressler, I have no nice way of putting this but your husband has been in a serious car accident" DCI Hay explains.

"Oh my god is he alright?" Mary-Claire panics as she starts to feel her heart in her throat.

"I'm sorry to say this but he was pronounced dead at the scene, I'm ever so sorry for your loss" DCI Hay says and Mary-Claire feels her heart shatter in two.

Mary-Claire sits in silence for a few minutes, her world felt like it had just came crashing down around her "But... but I only spoke to him this morning" she cries as she puts Mia back down in her Moses Basket and grabs a tissue.

"He... he c-c-can't be dead he just can't" Mary-Claire cries, "W-w-what about the passenger?" She questions.

PC Falls is given the nod to approve she can say it "He is in hospital they are transferring him to Holby City Hospital this afternoon, he has sustained a serious leg injury and has suspected broken ribs from the seat belt, the first responding ambulances found him semi-conscious at the scene" PC Falls informs Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire looks at both the police officers in shock "Was Harry in any pain, when her... you know?" Mary-Claire stutters as she wipes away the tears in her eyes.

DCI Hay looks through her notes she has brought along with her to see what she can and can't tell Mary-Claire yet and then replies "The paramedics said it would of been instant and wouldn't of felt a thing."

"How?" Mary-Claire questions as she now wants answers "But he always wore his seat belt" she adds trying to put on a brave face.

"We are yet to find out as we are having an autopsy performed on him, but it was what we call a submarine where they slip off the chair and get lodged either under the chair or the dash board, we are looking at a broken neck injury" DCI Hay stops herself as she notices Mary-Claire shaking.

"W-w-what am I meant to tell my daughter when she comes out of nursery and asks for her Daddy?" Mary-Claire cries into the tissue.

Both officers try their hardest to comfort Mary-Claire who is completely distraught by what has just happened. It felt odd to Mary-Claire knowing that cuddling up to Harry this morning would of been the last time she would of done it.

"When can I see him?" Mary-Claire questions and PC Falls gets up and walks out of the room and radios into the station to enquire about Mary-Claire's request.

PC Falls comes back into the room and says "They would like you to go along and identify him even though it is him, just so we have family approval of the identification."

"Is there anyone who could look after your daughter and we can take you to the hospital?" DCI Hay questions and Mary-Claire thinks to herself for a while.

* * *

After a few minutes Mary-Claire had got someone to look after Mia while she went to see Harry, "Okay so my friend Essie, Estelle whatever you want to call her says she will have her. she only lives two roads away and she is on her way round because it's her day off" Mary-Claire informs both the police officers.

* * *

**Please read and review. I hope you like this chapter and I haven't upset anyone with it ;)**


	83. Chapter 83

**Chapter 83:**

Once Essie came round to look after Mia Mary-Claire goes with the two officers to the hospital. She sits herself down in the back of the unmarked police car and clasps her hands together, her shaking is still noticeable to everyone though.

* * *

"I'm ever so sorry about my shaking" Mary-Claire speaks up as she tries to control her shaking.

"It's alright I'm not surprised you're in shock" DCI Hay replies as she gets into the passenger's side of the car next to PC Falls.

When they arrive at St James' Mary-Claire is taken straight through to the chapel of rest and is spoken to by a Doctor who is seeing Harry and has cleaned him up before showing him to family members.

"We have Mrs Tressler here to identify a male, early thirties, dark brown hair and a toned build" DCI Hay says to the Doctor who mutters something to her and then points out the room.

* * *

Mary-Claire follows the two officers into the room. She is now standing outside the room psyching herself up to go in "Are you ready?" PC Falls questions with her hand on the door handle. She gives her a nod and then she opens the door.

She instantly freezes and holds her breath 'I can't do this' Mary-Claire thinks to herself but it's too late her body is already moving and she is now in the room, "Take as much time as you like, I'll be just here" DCI Hay says as she places her hand on Mary-Claire's shoulder.

Mary-Claire gives the officer a nod and then she follows the Doctor over to Harry's side and then he pulls back the cover which is covering his face, Mary-Claire's face drops "T-t-that's not Harry" Mary-Claire stutters.

"Are you sure Mrs Tressler?" DCI Hay questions and moves herself over next to Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire pulls her phone out of her pocket and shows DCI Hay the lock screen of her phone which coincidently has a picture of Harry with Scarlett and Mia, "Are you sure?" The doctor questions and Mary-Claire nods.

"That's Josh the other junior doctor he went with" Mary-Claire points out. Her heart suddenly feels like it's not breaking anymore but completely the opposite to it breaking.

"I'm ever so sorry about that we can take you to Holby City Hospital now if you like" DCI Hay says as she comes out of the room with Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire gives a little nod and replies "What ward?"

"According to the ED staff here they have taken him to AAU at the other hospital" DCI Hay replies and Mary-Claire smiles.

"I work on there, well not at the moment I'm on maternity leave. Harry also works on there so whoever is working on today is going to have a lovely surprise" Mary-Claire smiles as she now knows she isn't a widow and that she won't have to explain to Scarlett why Harry isn't around and explain to Mia when she's old enough to understand why Mary-Claire is the only one who brought her up.

* * *

Once she arrives at Holby City Hospital Mary-Claire doesn't know whether she's angry at Harry or just relieved he isn't dead.

Mary-Claire enters the ward and is met by Colette who gives her a friendly smile "I guess you're here about Harry aren't you?" Colette questions and Mary-Claire nods.

"Where is he?" Mary-Claire questions and Colette points over to one of the bays. Mary-Claire can just about make out the side of Harry's face from what she could see he didn't have any face injuries...yet.

"I'm going over to him to give him a piece of my mind" Mary-Claire says to Colette who watches Mary-Claire walk over to Harry.

Harry looks up at Mary-Claire and smiles "MC!" He says.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid man!" Mary-Claire says as she punches him in the arm and whack in too, "I thought you were dead" She cries as she leans in and kisses him.

"Hello to you too" Harry says between kisses as he realises he has given Mary-Claire a fright.

Mary-Claire pulls away and looks at Harry "I hate you so much" Mary-Claire mutters as she leans back in for another kiss and holds onto the bars to Harry's bed.

"I was told you were dead! why did Josh have your ID badge? how come you were driving, you're not gay are you? what happened? Are you alright?" Mary-Claire gushes as she tries to get all her questions out at once.

Harry looks at her and tries to translate what Mary-Claire had just said to him "I'm sorry, first questions Josh had my ID badge because he needed to get something from my locker for me and it has my keys on it, second question I drove because Josh doesn't like driving long distances, Third question I can't remember what actually happened and Yes I am alright thanks for asking" Harry replies to as many questions as he can.

Mary-Claire glares at him "You're not in sexual relationship with this Josh are you?" Mary-Claire questions as she wants to know why Josh was going through his locker.

"What are you on about MC?" Harry questions noticing how annoyed Mary-Claire is getting.

Mary-Claire hesitates before carrying on "You're gay admit it, Harry! what am I meant to tell the girls when they are older? oh sorry Scarlett and Mia your Dad prefers men to your Mummy" Mary-Claire says as she starts to become suspicious about Harry and if he was actually going to Hull for training.

"Stop it you maniac! I'm not gay, me and Josh are good friends I trained with him at Uni, and it was training" Harry laughs and Mary-Claire bites her lip.

They both stare at each other for a minute and Colette decides to come over and break the tension. "Harry, your results have come back clear and we can cast your leg up and you can go home today, your ribs are not broken just severely bruised" Colette announce as she looks at Harry who is looking at Mary-Claire who can't even make eye contact with Harry.

"Sorry I need some air" Mary-Claire says standing up and running off the ward.

"MC wait!" Harry shouts causing everyone to look at him including Ric and Serena.

Colette pushes Harry back down onto the bed "You're not going anywhere!" Colette threatens "Anyway she needs some space Harry, she has only just found out your alive and well if you were my husband you would be in the dog house for months" Colette adds as she flags Arthur over to her.

Colette tells Arthur to watch Harry and to call someone down from the fracture clinic to come and plaster Harry's leg up for him. "I'm due a break .I'm going to find Mary-Claire" Colette says as she walks away from Harry and heads towards the stop she always find Mary-Claire in when she needs some space.

* * *

"Mary-Claire?" Colette questions as she pushes the bar to the staircase exit. She doesn't reply but Colette looks behind her to make sure no one is watching and slips through the gap in the door and sits herself down next to Mary-Claire on the staircase.

Colette sits in silence for a few minutes before questioning her "What up?" Colette questions her and she places her arm around Mary-Claire's back.

"I hate him" Mary-Claire mutters as she holds onto the railing next to her.

"No you don't" Colette replies as she watches Mary-Claire mess with her phone, "Why are you angry with him Mary-Claire? he's alive that's all that matters" Colette adds handing her a tissue.

Mary-Claire hesitate for a while and then replies "B-because I got worried about him and I would have to tell Scarlett and Mia when they are older why they don't have a Father and everyone else does" Mary-Claire stutters making no sense to Colette what so ever.

"He's alive and well that's all that matters right?" Colette questions a Mary-Claire lifts her head from her hands and looks at Colette.

Mary-Claire stutters to speak again "But I asked him if he is gay and he told me to stop it" Mary-Claire looks at Colette who seems a little confused.

"Why did you ask him that?" Colette questions.

"Because I thought that he was in a relationship with this Josh and well he is just friends with him and I over reacted" Mary-Claire coughs as she tries to make more sense.

Colette rolls her eyes at Mary-Claire she couldn't believe how sensitive she had become "Mary-Claire I don't ever think Harry would cheat on you with any other man or woman because he thinks the world of you and I'm being honest he does!" Colette replies to Mary-Claire.

"I guess I'm just really sensitive at the moment to things with having a new baby to look after" Mary-Claire replies making Colette think to herself for a moment.

Colette stutters to begin with and then questions her "You're not struggling are you?" Mary-Claire looks at her a little confused "I mean you are not struggling to cope are you?" Colette rephrases' herself.

"No! why an earth would you think that?" Mary-Claire snaps as she can't believe what Colette had just said to her.

Colette nods and replies "Why don't we go inside and you can apologise to Harry and I think Essie is going to get Scarlett for you and bring her here with Mia too. Colette takes Mary-Claire's hand and walks her inside and they both head towards AAU.

* * *

**Please read and review and I hope you still don't hate me after this chapter. **


	84. Chapter 84

**Chapter 84:**

Harry sat on the edge of his bed with a set of crutches and a bandage around his ankle "She's really angry with me isn't she?" Harry says to Raf who is standing next to him.

"yes mate you're in the dog house when you get home" Raf replies with a smirk on his face, "Why is she angry with you anyway?" Raf questions Harry.

Harry looks around AAU to see if he can see Mary-Claire but he can't so he replies to Raf "She accused me of being gay" Harry replies and Raf starts to laugh. "But the problem is I feel like I've been growing away from her these last couple of week and apparently when there is a new baby its meant to bring you together but all that's happened is loads of arguments" Harry admits to Raf.

"You're not seriously considering breaking up with her are you?" Raf questions as he starts to realises what's been going on.

Harry looks at Raf and shrugs his shoulders "I don't know, I feel like our marriage is on a downwards spiral" Harry admits and Raf thinks to himself unsure what to say.

Raf finally replies to Harry "Why don't you take her out for a meal or something like that just you two?" Raf questions "I think Colette or Essie would be happy enough to look after Scarlett and Mia for a few hours for you" Raf adds and Harry stops and thinks to himself, it is a possible way of getting back into Mary-Claire's good books.

"I could do Raf you're a genius" Harry replies as he see's Mary-Claire enter the ward with Mia and Scarlett. Scarlett catches sight on Harry and gets go of Mary-Claire's hand and runs over to him.

"Daddy!" Scarlett says as she runs over to Harry, Mary-Claire follows Scarlett over with Mia in the car seat. Essie also comes onto the ward with Mary-Claire and Colette and watches as Mary-Claire sits down next to Harry and lifts Mia out of the car seat.

"MC am I forgiven yet?" Harry questions as he edges towards the edge of the bed, "MC I need to know how you feel" Harry adds as he places his hand on Mary-Claire's knee.

She looks at him for the first time in a while "Yes" Mary-Claire mutters under her breath.

"What was that?" Harry smiles as he leans forward and kisses Mary-Claire on the neck, Mary-Claire giggles as Harry continues to kiss her neck.

"Harry were being watched" Mary-Claire mutters as she leans back to see not just Scarlett looking at them but Mia, Essie, Colette, Arthur and Raf watching them all. Mia looks up at Mary-Claire and she looks back down at Mia and smiles.

Harry looks at Mary-Claire who is looking down at Mia trying to calm Mia before she cries out "MC do you feel like our marriage isn't want it used to be" Harry questions as he helps Scarlett up onto the bed.

She looks at him and smiles "What's changed Harry? apart from us having Mia" Mary-Claire laughs and rolls her eyes "I love you and I wouldn't change our marriage in anyway, we are what my Mother calls a normal couple now because we argue and well we do other things just like normal couples" Mary-Claire replies to Harry who tries to stand up without his crutches "Harry use your crutches" Mary-Claire says as she stands up with Mia resting against her chest and her one hand supporting Mia.

"MC I haven't broken it, it's just badly sprained so I need to walk on it" Harry explains and Mary-Claire gives Harry a suspicious look.

* * *

They both fall into another silence as the both watch Scarlett who is singing to herself and rolling around on the bed, "Harry the neighbours came round this morning just after you left and they started to moan about Mia crying at all hours in the morning" Mary-Claire informs Harry who is smiling at her with a idea to how they could annoy them even more.

"But aren't they moving soon?" Harry questions as he finally gets to his feet Mary-Claire nods and kneels down and straps Mia back into the car seat. "Well I have an idea" Harry says as he pulls Mary-Claire close so it looks like they are hugging "We have really loud sex just to annoy them even more" Harry says as he kisses Mary-Claire on the cheek.

Mary-Claire laughs as she pulls away from Harry and gives him a smile "Great idea" Mary-Claire says as she leans back in for another kiss and Harry finally knows he's in the good books again.

Scarlett sits on the edge of the bed as Harry has now been discharged and they can go home, she sits swinging her legs backwards and forwards and then looks up at Mary-Claire and says "Mummy what is sex?" Mary-Claire instantly blushes and looks at Harry for assistance.

"You don't need to know about that yet Scarlett you will learn when you are older" Harry says instead of Mary-Claire who looks a little shocked to what Scarlett had just said.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire and Harry were now at home and were now sitting together as Scarlett had gone to sleep and is now in bed and Mia is in the Moses Basket next to Harry asleep too.

"Well this is awkward" Harry says as he shifts next to Mary-Claire as they are both sat in silence, there is no tension between them they just don't know what to say to each other it's the first time in three years they have no idea what to talk to each other about.

Mary-Claire nods and turns to look at Harry "I was going to ask how your day was but I think I know how your day has been" Mary-Claire smiles as Harry pulls her into a hug, Mary-Claire sits extremely still as she doesn't want to hurt Harry anymore than he is already.

"Well if you want to know MC I've had better days" Harry says kissing her on the head. She looks at Harry and slowly leans in until his lips meet hers, Their kiss deepens until Harry pushes her back onto the sofa and crawls on top.

"Hey watch it Romeo you don't want to hurt..." She is cut off by Harry's lips clashing once again, Harry starts to kiss down her neck until they are rudely interrupted by Mia crying out.

Harry sits up and peers over at Mia who has gone bright red, "I think she needs you MC" Harry says as pushes himself off Mary-Claire's waist and frees her legs and lets her get up and see to Mia.

She sits up and leans over and picks Mia up "Hey you what's up?" Mary-Claire says as she pulls Mia close who is crying really loud, "She doesn't need her nappy changing I'll try feeding her" Mary-Claire says as she rolls up her top.

"I don't think I've ever know a baby to have such a set on lung on them" Harry laughs as he passes Mary-Claire a pillow so she can rest her arm on the pillow. Mary-Claire looks down at Mia and runs her hand along Mia's hair as its gone static "You're not worried about her at all are you MC?" Harry questions as he watches Mary-Claire with great concentration.

Mary-Claire draws her attention to Harry "I am not worried about her why are you?" Mary-Claire questions.

"I'm just saying she doesn't react to sound that much" Harry replies.

She looks back down at Mia and thinks for a moment "Yes she does Harry, Scarlett dropped a toy on the floor in the kitchen the other day and Mia jumped I know this because she was in my arms" Mary-Claire answers. "When she is one she'll have a hearing test anyway and I don't think we have anything to worry about stop worrying Harry you're as worse as me" Mary-Claire reassures Harry and Harry explains why he is worried and Mary-Claire just tells him he is over reacting.


	85. Chapter 85

**Chapter 85:**

It has been a few days since Harry's accident and he seemed to be healing just fine and was slowly convincing Mary-Claire to go on Holiday for Scarlett's forth birthday but Mary-Claire is being stubborn and won't say yes.

* * *

The weather is now heating up but it was oddly hot for the middle of May so Mary-Claire lets Scarlett play outside with her toys as long as she keeps in the shade, Harry had other plans though these plans involved Scarlett running around out of the shade.

He told Scarlett every time Mary-Claire comes outside to run back into the shade which she did. Mary-Claire notices how Scarlett is becoming more independent now and won't even let Mary-Claire help her brush her teeth or wash her face anymore and if she does help her Scarlett pushes her away.

"Scarlett look what I've got" Harry says as he walks up behind her and kneels down next to her. Scarlett's face lights up with excitement as she see's Harry had a bucket of water.

Scarlett looks in the bucket and then looks up at Harry "What's that for?" she questions.

"Watering the plants" Harry lies as he bites his lip to try and stop himself from laughing.

"But Mummy already watered the plants" Scarlett says as she catches Harry out.

Harry smiles and says "Mummy has gone inside because Mia has woken so I suggest a water fight" Harry smiles as he finally gets to do something with his own daughter which he loved doing as a child himself.

"How do we have a water fight Daddy?" Scarlett questions as she stands up and starts to look around her.

He looks down at the bucket and points and Scarlett falls for it and looks in the bucket, Harry grabs each side of the bucket and tips it over Scarlett's head causing her to scream really loud. Harry is unaware that he is being watched and he suddenly realises who is watching him when Scarlett runs off.

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy" Scarlett cries as she wraps her arms around Mary-Claire's legs, She looks down at her soaking wet daughter and smiles.

"Scarlett your all wet" Mary-Claire laughs as she crouches down next to Scarlett with Mia held against her own chest "Harry what was that for?" Mary-Claire says as she notices how shaken up Scarlett is.

He walks back up to the house with the bucket in one hand and smiles "She said she wanted to learn how to have a water fight" Harry replies and Mary-Claire nods in agreement.

* * *

She stands herself back up with Mia still held against her chest and says "Comes with me Scarlett" she holds her hand out to Scarlett and leads her into the kitchen "And you Mr can wait there" Mary-Claire says as she turns around and stops Harry from following them.

Mary-Claire tells Scarlett to wait in the kitchen while she settles Mia again in her Moses Basket, Scarlett stands on the towel Mary-Claire has put down on the floor so she doesn't make the floor wet.

"Right missy we need you to get pay back on Daddy don't we?" Mary-Claire says as she comes back through to Scarlett, Scarlett jumps up and down clapping her hands and nodding.

She watches with great interest as Mary-Claire looks through the cupboard under the sink for what she is after "Aha" Mary-Claire says as she pulls what looks like a small plastic bowel from under the sink. "Right we'll fill this up with water and put some ice cubes in it to make it extra cold" Mary-Claire smiles as she lifts a damp Scarlett up onto the work surface next to the sink.

Scarlett helps Mary-Claire fill up the bowel "Mummy isn't this the bucket you use when I'm poorly?" Scarlett questions as she notices the exact likeness of both bowels.

"Yes it is darling but don't worry I've cleaned it since then" Mary-Claire reassures Scarlett.

Once the bowel is filled half way she lifts Scarlett off the work surface and tells her to go and get the ice cubes out the freezers while she sees to Mia who is crying again.

Scarlett wonders over to the freezer and pulls at the door to open the door, she knows exactly where the ice cubes are kept as Mary-Claire was messing with them yesterday. As Scarlett turns around she see's Harry standing in the door way. "What are you doing Scar?" Harry questions and Scarlett slams the freezer door.

"Helping Mummy make a drink" Scarlett lies "You're not allowed in here" Scarlett protests as she tries to hold the extremely cold tray

Harry looks at his daughter and smiles "Why an earth not?" Harry questions "And who told you I'm not allowed in here?" Harry adds watching Scarlett make her way over to the sink.

Scarlett only replies with "Mummy" and walks over to him and shuts the door.

* * *

Once Scarlett shuts the door Mary-Claire comes back through and helps her put the ice cubes in the bucket "Do you want me to throw this at Daddy for you because it might be a wee bit heavy" Mary-Claire questions Scarlett who nods after trying to lift it herself.

She carefully lifts the bucket up and tells Scarlett to go outside and keep Harry distracted. Luckily when Mary-Claire gets to the door and steps out the door Harry already has his back to her and is already sitting on the wall, both Mary-Claire and Scarlett smile at each other and Harry doesn't think anything of it and carries on talking to Scarlett who is bouncing one of her princess footballs Harry had brought her .

Mary-Claire moves towards Harry and Scarlett throws the ball down the garden and chances after it just like Mary-Claire had told her to do so she doesn't get caught by the water. She lifts the bucket above his head and tips it up, Harry immediately stands up and looks at Mary-Claire who is laughing at him "OMG your face" she laughs as Harry wipes his face and looks up at her once again. "How was your yearly bath? up to your standard?" She jokes.

He shakes his head and says "Right that's it you're in for it" He leaps over the wall and chases Mary-Claire who makes a dash for the kitchen door. Harry catches up with Mary-Claire and wraps his arms around her and lifts her up.

"Shit No! Harry please, no, stop it your cold and wet" Mary-Claire squeals as she tries to pull away from him.

Harry lets go of Mary-Claire and kisses on her cheek "Harry your bloody cold" Mary-Claire says as she forgets that Scarlett is in the garden too.

"MC you naughty woman you've just swore twice in front of your own daughter and husband" Harry says cheekily she rolls her eyes and walks away as she walks away Harry slaps her bum and smiles, she bites her lip and goes back inside.

Harry walks back over to Scarlett who still looks like a drowned cat and smiles "We need a plan and a cunning one too" Harry smiles as he lifts Scarlett up and takes her over to the tap located at the side of the house and puts her down next to it.

They both stand there and look at the tap Harry turns the tap on and flicks the water at Scarlett who begins to shriek and giggle "Shh, your sister is probably sleeping" Harry shushes Scarlett as she starts to get a little too loud.

"Remember if Mummy comes out not to splash her because she might have Mia" Harry reminds Mia as she runs off with a bucket of water, Harry follows Scarlett back out and down onto the grass and they begin to splash each other.

Scarlett runs off again from Harry after a while of splashing each other and Harry wonders where she has gone there is no way she could of gone inside because Mary-Claire would make her strip off at the door so she can instantly bath her and get all the grass which is stuck to her legs off.

He needs to fill up is bucket anyway so he goes and fills up the bucket by the side of the house and tries to look for Scarlett at the same time, He hears a giggle come from somewhere in the garden but he isn't sure where so he keeps watching.

* * *

Meanwhile Mary-Claire has just finished feeding and changing Mia and Mia is now once again asleep so she decides to go and see what Scarlett and Harry are doing now because she can't hear them at all, she walks into the kitchen and steps out of the door unaware of what is going to happen next.

* * *

Harry hears someone step out into the garden he is one hundred percent sure its Scarlett because he knew around now Mary-Claire would be feeding Mia. He steps out from the side of the house and chucks the bucket of water just as he feels a little tap on her arm he turns to see Scarlett standing there looking a little stunned.

He turns around to see Mary-Claire soaking wet and not looking at all please "I-I-I can't breathe" Mary-Claire cries as she tries to catch her breath "You idiot" she says as she brushes her hair out of her face and looks at Harry who points at Scarlett.

"Oh really Harry and how is Scarlett meant to reach that high to tip a heavy bucket of water over me?" Mary-Claire questions and Harry is speechless not because of her saying it can't be Scarlett but because of how her top is clinging to her and showing off her small waist and hips and also how it emphasizes her small frame and most importantly to Harry her breasts.

"I-I-I erm.." Harry stutters with his mouth wide open

"Oh leave it Harry I know it was you who else is it going to be the invisible man?" Mary-Claire says sarcastically as she peels her soaking top away from her body, "Have you had enough now?" Mary-Claire questions as she notices Scarlett dithering.

Scarlett gives a little nod and walks over to Mary-Claire and Mary-Claire quickly runs into the house and grabs a few clean body towels, she comes back out and nearly slips over, she hands Harry a towel and says "Now strip before you enter the house" Mary-Claire pulls Scarlett's top off and vest and quickly wraps her up and hugs her and dries her off.

Harry continues to look at Mary-Claire with his mouth wide open "Didn't you hear me Harry I said strip" Mary-Claire says to Harry who is completely zoned out and starring at Mary-Claire's breast still.

"With pleasure" Harry says pulling his top off and wrapping the towel around his waist.

He hands Mary-Claire his top as Scarlett makes her way into the house and Mary-Claire looks down at the pile of clothes she has just been given and says "And the rest Tressler" indicating to him to remove her jeans and boxers.

Harry looks around him to make sure no one is looking through their windows and pulls his trousers and boxers down and wraps the towel around himself. "Happy?" Harry questions and Mary-Claire nods as she tries to get a better view as he pulls his towel around himself.

* * *

They both head into the house and Mary-Claire hands Harry some clean boxers to wear and says "Can you watch Mia please I need to bath Scarlett." Harry nods and watches as Mary-Claire pulls off her top and leaves her leggings on.

"Sure" Harry says as he watches Mary-Claire put all the wet clothing in the washing machine and turns it on. Harry smiles and pulls Mary-Claire close to him and kisses her "I love you" Harry says as he pulls away from the kiss.

"I love you too but if you don't mind I have a three year old who needs bathing" Mary-Claire says as she pulls herself out of the hug and walks off in just a bra and leggings leaving Harry to put his boxers on and look after Mia who is in the Moses Basket in the lounge.

* * *

**Bit of a longer chapter today because I haven't updated in two days I'm ever so sorry as well for not updating so here's my way of apologising hope you enjoyed it xx**

**please read and review also please leave a twitter/Instagram name please so I can prove these guest reviews aren't me **

**thanks,**

**Niamhmcgrady-fanpage xx**


	86. Chapter 86

**Chapter 86:**

Once Mary-Claire had baths and got Scarlett into some warm clothes she comes back down with Scarlett and sits with Harry who has Mia on his chest fast asleep, she sits Scarlett next to Harry and walks off towards the kitchen and looks down at her phone which is charging before giving a sigh and turning around and heads over to the kettle.

She steps into the puddle which was from when she knocked the bucket of water a little when she carried it outside for Scarlett. She hears Harry call her and she turns and slips in the puddle and lands on the floor.

* * *

The next thing she remember is Harry calling her name "What" she mutters as she swats his hand away.

"You hit your head are you alright?" he questions as she realises her is now lying on the sofa and Mia is in her Moses Basket and Scarlett isn't in the room, She sits herself up and looks around and rubs her head "Steady you did go with a bit of a crash" Harry says as he helps her to sit up properly.

"I am meant to mop that puddle up" Mary-Claire winces as she touches her forehead.

"Ah, your going to have a nasty bruise there but you'll be fine, let me know if you..." Harry starts but Mary-Claire buts in.

"I know, I know tell you if I start to feel unwell anyway where is Scarlett?" she questions.

Harry gives her a smile and then replies "Who is Scarlett, we've only got one child" Harry jokes and Mary-Claire looks at him a little confused.

"But..." Mary-Claire starts but then realises Harry is playing with her and she does in fact have two children.

* * *

Once Harry had finished playing Mary-Claire up he hands her some pain killers and a cup of coffee and says "Oh I've spoken to Serena who was on AAU today and she said if you like once you've taken Scarlett to nursery you can come with me to the hospital and you can introduce everyone to Mia."

Mary-Claire nods and looks over at Mia who is sleeping in her Moses Basket still, "Yeah sure, as long as I'm not there for too long because Mia is only two weeks old and still very venerable to illness" Mary-Claire informs.

Harry smiles and pulls Mary-Claire onto his lap and kisses her on the lips "How long was I asleep for?" Mary-Claire questions as she looks at Harry and he kisses her on the nose.

"About twenty minutes but I check and you'll be fine, well I am a doctor you know" Harry smiles and Mary-Claire wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him again.

Mary-Claire giggles and smiles as Harry moves his hands up her back and kisses her ear, "Whatever you say doctor" she mutters between kisses.

Harry moves him hands downwards she smiles at him and them pushes his hands away "you mister can stop right there" Mary-Claire says as she pulls herself off Harry's lap.

"Why?" Harry questions giving her the puppy eyes.

She gives a little smile before leaning over and scooping Mia up into her arms and sits back with Mia in her arms "This is why, two is enough for me" She replies as she places a single kiss on Mia's head.

Harry laughs and replies "But I would love a son" Harry replies as Mary-Claire glares at him.

"Don't push your luck Mister you'll be lucky if you get a dog never mind a son" Mary-Claire replies as she begins to change her daughter's nappy on the sofa, she places Mia in-between her legs and undo's the buttons to Mia's baby grow and starts to change Mia.

He says no more and just watches how quickly she changes Mia's nappy as he isn't that good at nappies even though he did change Scarlett's nappy loads especially while Mary-Claire was at work or the time when she got stabbed in the leg and needed to stay in hospital for a couple of days. "Harry do you know how clueless you look watching me" she says as she starts to button up Mia's baby grow again.

"But you're like a pro at this" Harry smiles "You must have super powers" Harry adds with a cheeky smile.

She rolls her eyes and lifts Mia up and onto her chest and rubs her hand around in circles on Mia's back "I've only be a Mum the same amount of time as you have been a Dad Harry" Mary-Claire says while she begins to feed Mia again.

"Are you sure?" Harry questions Mary-Claire.

"I... what... wait! you think I am already a mother?" Mary-Claire laughs and makes Mia jump, "I've made Mia jump down the poor wee thing" she adds as she pats Mia on the back top make sure she hasn't got trapped wind.

* * *

A few hours later Mary-Claire lies down next to Harry in bed after Mia decided she wanted to cry just for attention. She rolls over and looks at Harry "MC your watching me again" Harry says with his eyes close.

"So what?" Mary-Claire replies as she kisses him on the nose.

"It's creepy" Harry laughs as he opens his eyes and looks at Mary-Claire, he kisses her on the head and wraps his arms around her pulling her in to him.

Mary-Claire giggles into his chest and replies "Do you love me?" she looks up at Harry and strokes his cheek with her hand.

They both look at each other for a while and Harry replies "Yes I do, what have you done?"

She shakes her head and nuzzles into his chest and hugs him, "Do I make you feel happy?" she questions again and Harry nods to her.

"Why are you questioning me all of a sudden?" Harry questions brushing Mary-Claire's hair out of her face.

She looks down at her hands and messes with her wedding ring and engagement ring and smiles "I just wondered you know as we have been together for nearly four years now" she replies and Harry finally understands what she is on about.

"Yes you do MC and I wouldn't change you for any woman in the world... oh hold on hold that through that Jenna Coleman is pretty good looking too MC" Harry replies with a smile on his face and Mary-Claire whacks him on the arm again and smiles.

"Seriously Harry you have no chance with her" she laughs and proves her point to Harry.

"Yeah I think I'll stick with the goby Irish redheaded nurses" Harry smiles and finally gets the nod of approval from Mary-Claire.

"Well at least you're not attracted to clueless desperados" Mary-Claire begins and Harry knows what is coming next "By that I mean Gemma with her track record of boyfriends and how many times they have failed" she adds as she continues to mess with her wedding and engagement rings.

Harry laughs and then realises he is on that record of failed relationships "Oi I'm not that list" Harry whispers as he remembers Mia is in the Moses Basket next to Mary-Claire.

She bites her lip and smiles up at him "But you got what you wanted in the end right?" she questions pulling the cover up a little higher.

"Yes but seriously not how I planned to do it, but everything turned out alright in the end" Harry replies and gives Mary-Claire another kiss on the head.

"Your right if you would of told me five six years ago that I was going to fall pregnant by accident on new year's eve I would of laughed at you and told you to get a life" Mary-Claire answers as she starts to think to herself about when she first found out she was pregnant.

"Well I would of been the same MC, but now I have you, Scarlett and Mia I wouldn't change it for the world" Harry replies and gives Mary-Claire another kiss on the head. She begins to yawn and Harry adds "I love you MC" he kisses her on the head once more as she starts to fall to sleep.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'm ever so sorry about not updating this fanfic, I've been busy writing these chapters and I just got carried away and forgot I wasn't posting any of them at all so I apologise about that. **

**Please review and let me know what you think because I always do love to know what you think. **

**xx**


	87. Chapter 87

**Chapter 87:**

The following morning Mary-Claire wakes to an empty room, she sits herself up in the bed and looks across at Mia who isn't there she thinks to herself for a while and then remember Harry muttering to her when she got up to feed Mia he muttered something about him letting her have a lie in as she was up nearly every hour with Mia.

She rubs her eyes and looks over at the clock next to her phone and double takes before slipping out of bed and making her way downstairs, she straightens her pyjama top out and then heads down stairs.

When she walks through to the lounge Harry had both Mia and Scarlett resting against him, Mia is still asleep and Scarlett has her head resting on Harry chest watching TV.

"Morning" Mary-Claire says as she sits down next to Harry and looks at Mia and Scarlett, Scarlett lifts her head and looks at Mary-Claire and then gets off Harry and climbs onto Mary-Claire's lap and hug her. "What's this all in aid of?" she questions as she notices how Scarlett buries her head into her shoulder.

"She had a bad dream this morning" Harry begins as he sits himself up from the lying down position he still keeps Mia to his chest as she is comfortable, "She came in to wake you and I said I will take her downstairs with Mia as you needed some rest" Harry adds.

Mary-Claire kisses Scarlett on the head and hugs her and doesn't let go for a while. "Are you still coming in with me today it introduce Mia to the AAU team?" Harry questions.

She nods and smiles and she notices how tiny Mia looks on Harry's chest "How long you been down here with them?" Mary-Claire says striking up a conversation between them two.

"Not long about half an hour" Harry replies before looking at the clock and realising he needs to get himself ready for his first shift back since taking paternity leave and also Scarlett needs to get ready for nursery school, Mary-Claire gives Harry a nods and starts to move.

He moves Mia across onto the sofa and gets up Scarlett gets off Mary-Claire's lap so that she could pick Mia up and get her changed. Mary-Claire lifts Mia up into her arms and makes her way upstairs and is closely followed by Scarlett.

Once Mary-Claire had dressed both Scarlett and Mia and taken Scarlett to nursery she makes her way with Harry to the hospital. Mia has become incredibly grouchy and for the whole journey to the hospital cries and Mary-Claire tries her best to calm Mia, Harry couldn't help because he is driving.

When they arrive at the hospital Mary-Claire decides to carry Mia inside. Harry follows Mary-Claire into the hospital and takes her to the locker room while he gets changed for his shift.

Harry walks onto the ward with Mary-Claire who still has Mia in her arms and walks over to the nursing station with Mary-Claire and introduced Mia to everyone. "Oh my gosh she's adorable" Essie says as she stands and walks over to Mary-Claire who has Mia held against her chest.

"Let's see then" Serena speaks up,

Mary-Claire moves Mia a little so that everyone can see her tiny little face and features. Mia slowly opens her eyes and looks up at Mary-Claire as she is the only familiar face she can see.

"Congratulations, she is just beautiful" Colette says as she walks over rubbing her hands together as she has just put some hand sanitizer on.

Mary-Claire lets Colette hold Mia and then passes her onto Cara then Essie and Serena. "So thinking of having anymore now?" Serena questions while Cara holds Mia.

She shakes her head and looks at Harry "No thanks, two is enough anyway do you have any idea how painful it is trying to get something the size of a water melon out of you through the size of a keyhole?" Mary-Claire replies placing her hand on her now flat stomach as she starts to remember what the pain feels like.

"Oh my life she's lighter than I expected" Cara speaks up as she smiles down at the baby in her arms, "I've always wanted children but after hearing your experience I think I've been put off" Cara adds as she hands Mia over to Serena.

Mary-Claire smiles at Cara and replies "Every birth is different remember."

Cara gives a half smile and gets back to her duties leaving Serena with Mia in her arms and standing next to Mary-Claire who is waiting for when Serena wants to hand Mary-Claire her daughter back. "I bet Scarlett is happy that she has a little sister" Serena says to Mary-Claire.

"She seems a wee bit unsure about her at the moment but she does love to help a lot" Mary-Claire smiles as Serena finally hands Mia back to her.

Serena smiles as looks around the ward to see Arthur with the new F1 Morven, "She is a splitting image of you Mary-Claire apart from around the mouth that is where you can see Harry in her, and well let's just say your red head gene is more dominate than Harry's brown haired gene because both Scarlett and Mia are red heads" Serena laughs.

"Your forgetting Oscar he was so much like Harry, I think that's why Harry keeps hinting to me that he would like a son but I every time we like... well... you know try I either don't carry at all, miscarry or I have a girl" She informs Serena as she changes the position she is holding Mia in.

Serena looks around again and takes Mary-Claire into the office and tells her to sit down as she notices something it was almost a pattern that fitted to what she has just told her. "So you said you have miscarried quite a few times?" Serena begins and Mary-Claire nods, "How many times exactly?" she adds.

Mary-Claire bites her lip and looks down at Mia "Its okay take your time" Serena speaks up as she notices how worried Mary-Claire is looking.

"I need you to promise you won't tell Harry this" Mary-Claire begins as she tries to control the amount of pure fear inside of her.

"I can promise to some extent but okay please do go on" Serena replies sitting up straight and watches Harry walk past the office just to make sure he isn't coming in.

She takes a deep breath in and begins "Okay so I have miscarried once before I had Oscar that was when we started to discuss having another baby Harry knew about that one but he doesn't know about the five times after Oscar that I miscarried" Mary-Claire gushes as she rushes to get everything out. "... and then I fell pregnant with Mia and she was overdue not early or anything she was just like Scarlett apart from Scarlett came four weeks early" She adds running the back of her hand over Mia's head.

Serena sits for a few minutes and looks at Mary-Claire brushing her hand over Mia's head and then replies "Have you ever thought of seeing a specialist about this? I know you said you don't want any more children but if you really wanted to give Harry a son in the future I could get you an appointment in with Mr T or someone like that if you like?"

Mary-Claire looks at Serena blankly before edging a little in her chair "Are you saying there is something wrong with me?" Mary-Claire panic's.

"No, no, no not at all" Serena replies as she realises she is making Mary-Claire panic.

"I think we'll be fine, you know, Ms Campbell" Mary-Claire answers while looking at her phone to see the time. "I need to go soon because I need to feed and make sure Mia gets a nap before the other little monkey gets home" Mary-Claire explains as she stands herself up and Serena nods and lets her go.

Mary-Claire walks towards the door and Serena speaks up "Oh Mary-Claire" she begins and Mary-Claire turns around to look at her "If you every change your mind or need to speak about this type of thing I'm always here and I promise I won't tell Dr Tressler" she finishes and Mary-Claire exits the office.

* * *

**Sorry I haven't updated in three days I've been busy then I was Ill so I apologise for that, I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**I would appreciate it if you were to review my chapter and let me know what your personally think of it xx**


	88. Chapter 88

**Please read and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 88:**

Mary-Claire steps out the office and takes a deep breath in, still a little nervous about what has just been said between herself and Serena she picks up the confidence to go and tell Harry she is leaving now and she will possibly get Scarlett from nursery school.

"You're so cute when you do that" Harry says as he leans forward to kiss Mary-Claire goodbye.

She gives him another unsure look at he adds on "Oh you done it again, stop it, you're too cute" Harry smiles and kisses her one last time before seeing that Mary-Claire wanted to go because she has her hand on the pram and is ready to go.

Mary-Claire walks off the ward and gives a sigh to herself, her secret about her miscarriages are still a secret apart from Serena knows now.

She looks down at Mia who is kicking her legs and wriggling as much as she can in the pram, Mary-Claire gives her a little smile and makes her way home.

* * *

As soon as she makes it onto the road in which she lives on her phone starts to ring in her pocket, she pulls out the phone and looks at it she first thinks its Harry trying to call her because either she has left something at the hospital or Harry has forgotten something and needs her to drop it off for him.

She looks at the phone and double takes she read the caller ID 'Holby City primary school' she wondered to herself what they could possibly want, it wasn't as if Scarlett had forgotten homework because she is only in nursery and they don't do nursery. She swipes across the phone and answers the call.

_"Hello_?" Mary-Claire says as she stops walking and listens to the call.

_"Hello is that Mrs Tressler_?" a voice questions.

"_Yes it is, why?"_ she replies back

"_I'm Scarlett's teacher Miss Pryce, are you available to come and collect her from nursery she hasn't been too well"_ Miss Pryce explains.

_"Well I'm walking down the street right now is it that urgent?" _Mary-Claire questions as she places her hand on her head brushing her hair away from her face.

_"Well it is urgent as she has been sick and has a few rashes on her body" _Miss Pryce informs.

She thinks to herself for a moment before answering _"Okay can you give me twenty minutes please" _

Once Mary-Claire has finished the call to Scarlett's teacher she decides to walk to the other end of the street (where she lives) and drive to the school to pick Scarlett up, she luckily remembers the sick bags that where in the glove compartment from when she pregnant and was prone to being sick while travelling.

* * *

As soon as Mary-Claire makes it to the nursery she can obviously see that Scarlett is in some distress and doesn't look well at all "Thank you for coming as soon as you could" the teaching assistant says who is sitting with Scarlett in the reception area.

Mary-Claire places the car seat with Scarlett in down on the floor and crouches down next to Scarlett and smiles she brushes her hair out of her face and kisses her on the head, "Hey darling are you alright?" Mary-Claire questions as she looks at Scarlett who looks completely out of it.

Scarlett gives a nod and mutters "Mummy I want to go home." Mary-Claire just about hears her daughters wish and gives her another kiss on the head.

"Alright darling, we'll get you home now. Your running a wee bit of a temperature so we'll get you home and cool you down" Mary-Claire speaks softly to Scarlett, instantly Scarlett seems more relaxed but still seemed ill.

Harry had always said ever since she gave birth to Scarlett that her accent was soft and really soothing and that's why Scarlett was always clingy to Mary-Claire when she was only young, and it seemed to be working today.

Mary-Claire lifts Scarlett up onto her hip and picks Mia up in the car seat and signs Scarlett out of nursery for the rest of the day and tells the teacher she might not be in for the rest of the week until herself and Harry find the course of her rashes.

"Mummy I feel sick" Scarlett mutters as Mary-Claire buckles her into her car seat. She quickly hands Scarlett one of the travel sickness bags and luckily she was just quick enough to catch the sick "I'm sorry" Scarlett whimpers as she rubs her eye.

She gives Scarlett a friendly smile and tells her to stop apologising because she can't help it when she is sick.

* * *

Finally Mary-Claire got Scarlett home and now has Scarlett curled up on her lap while Mia is lying on the floor kicking up at the toys on the play mat mobile. While Scarlett sleeps on Mary-Claire's lap she decides to take a look at the rash on her daughters arms and inspects it, the rash seemed oddly familiar but she was unsure on what it was she needed a second opinion.

Harry isn't due home for another two hours so she decides to research it on her phone which is next to her, she researches it but only comes up with heat rash "Fat lot of good the NHS is on the internet" she mutters to herself.

Something didn't add up though with the rash every time she touched it lightly or with a little force applied Scarlett would cry out in pain some of the area seems a little raised but Mary-Claire couldn't figure out what it was normally for looking at the area she would be able to tell what it was, but she still has baby brain as well as she is thinking about more important things than a rash more like the health of her child at this moment in time.

* * *

A few hours later Harry had finally came home from his shift, the rash also confused Harry he had no idea what it was almost like blisters but it couldn't be. "A sting?" Harry mutters to himself as he looks at the rash on Scarlett's arms.

"Harry have you got any idea what it is?" Mary-Claire questions as she walks over with Mia held against her chest.

Harry looks at it again and rubs his hands over his face "I don't know, but has she eaten at all today?" Harry questions and she shakes her head "She needs to try and eat something light and hope she keeps it down" Harry adds as he stands himself up from next to Scarlett who is sleeping.

"Ok, I'll make her something then?" Mary-Claire replies to Harry handing Mia over to him.

Harry gives a nod and leaves Mary-Claire to get on with making Scarlett something light to eat.

* * *

As soon as Mary-Claire had made Scarlett something to eat she wakes Scarlett and takes her through to the kitchen and sits her at the kitchen table. "Do you want to try and eat something for me?" Mary-Claire says softly sitting herself next to Scarlett.

Scarlett gives a small nod and looks at Mary-Claire, she smiles and rolls her eyes and flops backwards before sitting up again and trying to eat some food. "Scarlett?" Mary-Claire says as Scarlett falls asleep again, she shakes Scarlett lightly on the shoulder and wakes Scarlett again "Come on Scar you can sleep later" She whispers as Scarlett looks at her again.

Scarlett picks up her fork and starts to eat, "Mummy I don't want it" Scarlett mumbles as she starts to cough it doesn't take long before Mary-Claire realises that there is something wrong and realises that Scarlett is chocking.

She pulls Scarlett off the chair and sits her on her lap and leans her forward and Firmly strikes Scarlett between her shoulder blades she uses the heel of her other hand and prays as she does it that it would stop Scarlett from chocking as her lips are turning blue.

Harry comes through as soon as Mary-Claire shouts him, she is now panicking even though she had stopped Scarlett from chocking she has now gone ridged and is having some sort of seizure. "Harry please what should I do" Mary-Claire cries as Harry lies Scarlett on the floor and prevents herself from hurting herself.

"Right she does need medical help, I'm afraid this is far past our medical training even though he work with things like this every day but not normally which children of this age especially when it's our daughter" Harry says as Mary-Claire hands him a pillow to support Scarlett's head and he makes sure her air ways are clear.

Mary-Claire calls the ambulance for Harry and gives them all the information on Scarlett that is appropriate for this incident. "They'll be with us soon" Mary-Claire says as she emerges from the lounge with Mia in her arms, Harry nods as he tries to keep Scarlett from hitting her head while she convulses.

* * *

**I Hope you enjoy this chapter, this is the beginning for one of my major story lines, please feel free to let me know what you think so far. **

**Please read and review and let me know what you think xx**


	89. Chapter 89

**Chapter 89:**

It had been a few hours now since Scarlett had her seizure and both Harry and Mary-Claire sat beside her in the ED waiting for tests to come back, Mary-Claire sat with her one arm holding Scarlett's hand and the other arm holding Mia who is asleep as well as Mary-Claire and Scarlett.

Harry is sat next to Mary-Claire and watches her, she looks ever so tried but Harry could tell that she is worried because her freckles become more prominent and the tips of her ears are pink.

"Harry?" Mary-Claire mutters as she rouses into a state of consciousness.

Harry snaps out of his day dream and looks at Mary-Claire "Hmm?"

"I've been thinking" She replies to Harry while making herself more comfortable, crossing her legs she lies Mia in her lap.

"Thinking about what exactly?" Harry replies.

Mary-Claire looks down at Mia and replies "I want to only do half my maternity leave." Harry looks t her completely stunned he is shocked that she only wants half her maternity leave but he is unsure why she wants only half of it.

"Why?" Harry questions and she doesn't answer, "Mary-Claire why do you only want half of your paid leave it's not as if we are struggling with money or anything and anyway while you was sleeping I overheard the doctor saying that she might need time off nursery for some reason I didn't catch that part."

"I-I-I don't know Harry" she stutters as she realises what she has just said.

Noticing that Mary-Claire isn't thinking straight because of what is going on at the moment, Harry decides to guilt trip her into having the full twelve months off "MC, you need to have the full twelve months off think of Mia, she's only a baby she is so small and needs her mother's attention which is you MC, she might not show it just yet but she loves you even though she keeps you up half the night with her crying demanding to be fed" Harry smiles.

Mary-Claire looks at Harry in disbelief it was the first time Harry had given her a speech like that since they first got together. "Harry I..." She cuts herself off as she hears Scarlett muttering and starting to wake up.

"Mummy?" Scarlett says as she sits up and looks around the room looking a little lost, she rubs her eyes and looks down at her hand to see a Cannula has been put into the back of her hand. "What happened?" Scarlett says with a lisp causing Mary-Claire and Harry to look at each other.

"Scarlett are you okay, you haven't bitten your tongue have you?" Mary-Claire says as she places Mia in the car seat on the floor and gets up and walks to Scarlett's side and has a look at her tongue as Scarlett keeps touching it.

* * *

Once they had found out why Scarlett had bite her tongue the neurologist comes back to them with the test results. "Okay from looking at Scarlett's results I can see no problem what so ever with her brain, her blood tests have come back clear and the rash on her back is a wasp sting. All I can advise you with her is to make sure she doesn't get stung again because she is possibly allergic" the neurologist explains.

"So can she come home or not?" Harry questions.

The neurologist looks down at Scarlett's notes and thinks to himself although he wasn't sure about letting Scarlett leave the hospital he knew she is in good hands as while he was waiting on Scarlett's results he search both Mary-Claire and Harry's names in the staff system and found out that they are both qualified in emergency medicine and work on AAU. "She can go home but she will need to come back next week for a consultation with an epilepsy specialist nurse."

Both their faces drop "Wait hold on a second" Mary-Claire begins "Your telling me that my daughter has Epilepsy?" Mary-Claire adds.

Harry looks at Mary-Claire and tells her to shush because she is becoming a little too loud, "Yes but we need to wait until your consultation next week before we officialise it" the neurologist replies. "many people have a one-off epileptic seizure during their lifetime, but because Scarlett has now had two within the space of an hour she defiantly needs to be seen by an epilepsy specialist soon, If it is epilepsy she may grow out of it as she gets older. But that is all I can tell you at the moment" the neurologist explains.

"I know I should know this because I'm a nurse and all that, but Mia? she won't inherent it will she if it from me or Harry will she?"

the neurologist looks at Mary-Claire and shakes his head "She is less likely because I believe these seizures were brought on by the wasp string which is more explainable" the neurologist explains before handing Harry a little card with the time and date of Scarlett's consultation.

* * *

Later on Harry has taken Mia outside as Mary-Claire is just filling in some forms on Scarlett who is standing next to her holding onto her one hand. "So If she has another seizure shall we bring her back in or shall we just keep her at home and monitor her?" Mary-Claire questions as she hands the notes over to the neurologist.

"Keep her at home but if she convulses for more than twenty minutes that's when you need to seek medical help, well you already know what you need to do but make sure she doesn't chock and all your regular things while someone is having seizure. Also you need to monitor all the types of seizures she has" the Neurologist informs before letting Mary-Claire leave.

* * *

She lifts Scarlett up and kisses her on the cheek before exiting the hospital and joining Harry in the car.

"She'll be fine" Harry says placing his hand on her knee as she puts her seat belt on, She gives him a half smile.

"Yeah she will be" she reassures herself.

* * *

**I hope you like the beginning of my story line xx please read and review and let me know what you think x**


	90. Chapter 90

**Chapter 90:**

Mia is now two months old and it is now the week of Scarlett's forth birthday. Scarlett had been diagnosed with Epilepsy but the doctors and Neurologists were still unsure of what type of Epilepsy it was, they have managed to control it as well and Scarlett hasn't had a seizure in over three weeks which is now her personal best.

* * *

"Mummy, Mummy, Mummy" Scarlett says as she jumps on the bed and onto Mary-Claire who has her head in the pillow.

"Hmm" she moans into the pillow as she rolls over and sees Scarlett fall off her and back down onto the floor "Scarlett it's six in the morning go back to bed" she mumbles. Wiping the sleep out of her eyes she looks over at Harry who is still asleep and whacks him as he starts to mumble and wake.

"I can sleep" Scarlett says to Mary-Claire as she pulls herself onto her lap. Unfortunately Scarlett does wake really early or even some times can't get to sleep at all because of the medication she is on for her epilepsy.

Mary-Claire looks at Scarlett and yawns while saying "Okay then let me actually properly wake first and then I'll take you downstairs." Scarlett smiles and looks over at Harry who is still asleep, "Why can't you jump on your Daddy instead of me I have to get up with Mia still" Mary-Claire moans as she looks at Scarlett and brushes her hair out of her face.

Scarlett looks at Mary-Claire a little confused and then watches as Mary-Claire leans over and picks up a decorative pillow that she normally has on the bed when no one is in it and chucks it at Harry and then grabs another one and whacks it off him, "Come on Harry" She says as Harry grabs her wrist and stops her from hitting him with anymore pillows.

"Morning gorgeous" he says as he rolls over and pulls on her wrist and pulls her into a kiss, Scarlett sits there straddling Mary-Claire's lap looking a little awkward as no one is saying anything.

Mary-Claire pulls away from Harry and looks at Scarlett who is smiling but blushing at the same time. Harry sits himself up and looks at his phone "Last minute preparations for tomorrow, remember Colette and Raf need to be round for around ten this morning" Harry says while looking down at his phone looking at his reminders.

"Okay, what else needs to be done today" Mary-Claire questions.

"You need to call your Mum to make sure she has got to the hotel alright" Harry replies as they are interrupted by small whimpers coming from Mia who is in the Moses Basket at the foot of their bed.

She shifts Scarlett off her lap and onto the bed. She crawls to the end of the bed and looks over at Mia who is pouting but also whimpering still. She tucks a stray strand of hair behind her ear and lists Mia up out of her basket.

Mary-Claire moves back into her spot on the bed and looks down at Mia who has her eyes locked on Mary-Claire. "She has taken to you hasn't she?" Harry questions as he pulls Scarlett onto his lap.

"Well I am her mother Harry and I did spend eleven hours trying to get her out of me" She laughs. "I've noticed now Mia follows me around the room now with her eyes, take for instance when your Mum was holding her the other day she kept looking around the room for me or just listening to me when I'm holding her like now" Mary-Claire explains to Harry who watches Mia pouting and wriggling about in her arms.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire is lay on the floor with Mia who is lying on the floor next to Mary-Claire kicking her legs at a small toy Mary-Claire is holding. Mia watches Mary-Claire very closely as she dangles the toy above her.

"Colette is here" Harry says as he comes through to Mary-Claire with Scarlett on his hip.

Colette enters the lounge and looks down at the floor to see Mary-Claire and Mia lying there "Talk about an uncanny resemblance" Colette smiles as she walks over to the sofa and carefully moves her legs away from by Mia.

"She's got so big" Colette speaks up as she watches Mia try to roll over onto her stomach.

Mary-Claire smiles at her and replies "She has indeed but she still won't sleep the night through." Colette gives her a smile back and continues to watch the two month old trying to roll over.

"Do you mind if I have a cuddle with her?" Colette questions and Mary-Claire nods. She scoops her up with one hand under Mia's head and the other under her bottom and lifts Mia into Colette's arms. "Oh my life she's adorable, I can defiantly see your taking after your Mummy" Colette coos.

Harry looks at Colette and smiles "More like taking after me" Harry says giving Mary-Claire a devilish look.

She begins to laugh at Harry until she can't control her laughter and is gasping for air "Ignore her she is lacking sleep" Harry says as he pushes Mary-Claire onto the sofa, Colette gives a little smile and continues to look down at Mia and coo over her.

Once Mary-Claire has managed to stop herself from laughing too much she continues to watch Colette who is still holding Mia in her arms, "Oh I would watch out Colette you've got long hair she like to hold onto hair really tightly and not let go, she did it to me yesterday and I had to get Harry to get my hair out of her hand" Mary-Claire informs Colette and hands her a hair bobble just in case she wants to tie it up.

"Okay thanks for the warning, anyway where is Scarlett?" Colette begins as she switches Mia into her other arm, "I only saw her when Harry let me in" Colette continues.

Mary-Claire looks at Harry who looks back blankly at her and shakes his head as he can read Mary-Claire's body language which is telling him 'has he seen Scarlett at all.' She stands up and walks through to the kitchen and comes back through with a bottle for Mia which needs to cool down and places it on the coffee table before excusing herself to go and find Scarlett.

* * *

She makes her way up the stairs and across the landing and stands at Scarlett's door and listens in, she can hear her daughters sweet little voice, She knew exactly what Scarlett is doing because she always talk or sings to herself when she plays with her dolls.

She opens the door and walks in, Scarlett turns around and looks up at Mary-Claire "Scarlett honey why don't you come downstairs and talk to Colette for a wee bit eh? she's been asking about you sweet heart" Mary-Claire says as she kneels next to her eldest daughter.

"But Mummy, Collie is here to see Mia not me" Scarlett says to Mary-Claire, Mary-Claire gives her a warm smile and stands up and holds her hand out to her, her heart always melts when Scarlett tries to say Colette's name because she can't pronounce it properly just yet and Harry just told her to call her Collie.

"Scarlett, Colette has come to see you two just because she's hear about Mia's christening doesn't mean she has only come to see Mia does it?" Mary-Claire questions Scarlett as she starts to go down the stairs with Scarlett who is holding onto the banister as she goes down the stairs.

* * *

Mary-Claire enters the lounge with Scarlett holding her hand, Colette is still holding Mia who is now whimpering. "Scarlett why don't you go and sit next to Colette while I feed Mia" She says as she crouches down next to Scarlett and kisses her on the cheek.

Scarlett nods and walks over to Colette and climbs up onto the sofa and looks up at Colette. Mary-Claire lifts Mia from Colette's arms and walks over to the other sofa and puts a bib over Mia's head and grabs the bottle off the side and starts to feed Mia.

* * *

A few minutes later Raf arrives and they begin to talk to them about the christening as they had told them last week that they wanted Colette and Raf to be god parents as Colette is also Scarlett's godmother but Raf isn't the godfather of Scarlett but Fletch is.

They begin to discuss all their arrangements but are soon interrupted by Mia who is getting grouchy for some reason. "Hey it's alright?" Mary-Claire sooths as she leans Mia forward and supports her chin and rubs her hand up and down her back hoping it's just wind.

Harry sits back down as he went to get everyone a some drinks and he smiles at Mary-Claire who is rubbing their crying daughters back hoping she'll either burp or calm down.

As Harry sits back Mia burps but at the same time is sick over Harry covering is lap, Mary-Claire looks at Mia in shock "Who knew a baby could bring up that much sick" Colette mutters.

"I'm so sorry Harry I should of put her over my shoulder and done it" Mary-Claire apologises but all Harry does it look at his lap which is completely covered in sick.

Raf bites his lip and Harry's reaction it wasn't so much of Mia being sick over Harry it was is facial expression which was making him laugh. "Thanks Mia that was just what I needed" Harry says sarcastically as he stands up and heads upstairs to get himself changed.

Both Colette and Raf look back over at Mary-Claire who is cleaning up Mia who has sick down the front of her, providentially Mary-Claire didn't get a single bit on her "Well that's a first" Mary-Claire speaks up.

"What's a first?" Raf questions.

"Mia being sick over Harry, Normally I get the full extent of it and Harry will either get a splash of it or nothing at all" Mary-Claire smiles.

Colette gives a smile at her and starts another conversation. As Harry re-joins them just as Colette speaks up as something sparks to mind "Remind me on Mia's eighteenth birthday when I'm completely blind drunk to remind me to tell Mia how her parents conceived her in Fletch's office" Colette jokes causing Mary-Claire to go bright red with embarrassment.

Harry finally decides to butt in and start to question what Colette has just said "What if she wasn't, hmm?" he questions.

Colette looks at Raf for assistance but Raf is completely oblivious to the whole situation, "What... Wait your telling me that these two conceived a child in Fletch's office?" Raf says with a disoriented look on his face.

She gives a nod and looks over at Mary-Claire who looks like she is about to die of embarrassment "Wow Fletch must have one lucky desk then" Raf chuckles.

Both Mary-Claire and Harry look at each other "How do you know she was... well you know conceived in his office?" Mary-Claire stutters.

"Yeah we could of for all you know carried on our antics in the bedroom when we got home after our shift!" Harry adds on.

Colette and Raf finally admit defeat and go along with Mary-Claire and Harry's story "But I'm still telling Mia that on her eighteenth birthday" Colette blurts.

"Oh really who says you're going to be around?" Harry questions.

Raf looks concerned and says "You're not planning on bumping her off like in the soaps are you?"

Mary-Claire sniggers to herself as she lies Mia on the sensory play mat and pulls Scarlett up onto her lap and cuddles her. "No I mean like you never know if you are going to move on or what" Harry explains and puts everyone's minds at ease.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update been so busy trying to get this chapter sounding alright, Thanks to everyone for their honest opinions It was a great help! And to the guest who thought they sounded like they were bullying, No you weren't you were being honest and true and thank you for that. **

**Please read and review xxx**


	91. Chapter 91

**Chapter 91:**

"I can't believe she cried through the whole thing" Mary-Claire says as she catches up with Harry who has Mia in his arms.

Harry stops and turns to Mary-Claire "I'm sure Mia isn't the first to cry through a whole christening" Harry reassures her and hands Mia over to her. Harry stops and thinks to himself for a while as he watches Mary-Claire try to calm Mia down who is still whimpering "...And where is Scarlett?" Harry questions as he realises he hasn't seen her in a while.

"Oh Essie took her to the toilet so I could catch up with you" Mary-Claire notifies him as she holds Mia against her chest homing that she will start to settle.

Colette and Raf finally join them as they are walking round to the pub for a meal with: Mary-Claire's parents, Harry's parent's, Aoife, Clara, Annabelle, Essie, Fletch, Colette and Raf. "Is she alright? I mean I don't think I've ever heard her cry that much" Colette worries as Mia starts to cry louder from the whimpers she was doing just.

"It's been a long day for her that's all, anyway she might be a wee bit colicky" Mary-Claire explains. "Colette, you think this is a lot of crying for her you haven't spent a night with her yet and even ask Harry on one of her bad nights we could be up for hours trying to sooth her" Mary-Claire adds as she moves Mia into her other arm.

Colette looks behind her shoulder to see Essie walking not far behind them holding onto Scarlett's hand "Mary-Claire!" Essie calls as she catches up with them. Mary-Claire turn around to see Essie not far behind her.

"Mummy!" Scarlett calls as she runs up to her and wraps her arms around Mary-Claire's legs, She gives a smile and Harry offers to take Mia off her for a while so she can pick up Scarlett.

Harry takes Mia out of Mary-Claire's arms and places Mia in her pram and fastens her in while Mary-Claire lifts Scarlett up.

"You're getting heavy young lady" Mary-Claire speaks up as she plants a kiss on Scarlett's freckly cheek, Scarlett smiles at Mary-Claire and wraps her arms around her neck and cuddles her while Mary-Claire begins to walk again.

* * *

As soon as they arrive at the pub Mary-Claire is approached by her Mum "Well I never" Evelin begins causing a confused look to appear on her face.

"Well you never what" Mary-Claire questions as she puts Scarlett back down on the floor and holds her hand.

Evelin gives a smile and looks over at Harry who is talking to his Dad with Mia in his arms "Mia was just like you at your christening but you were a wee bit older than Mia you were about five months" Evelin smiles as she pulls her into a hug and holds her there, "I'm proud of my wee baby girl" Evelin says as she pulls away from the hug and tucks a stray hair which is hanging down beside Mary-Claire's face behind her ear.

"What for Mum?" Mary-Claire quizzes.

"I'm going to be honest darling" Evelin starts as she follows everyone else over to the table as sits opposite Mary-Claire who is now has Mia asleep in her arms, She gives a little nod indicating for Evelin to carry on. "I never thought you would have children, well maybe one but never thought you would have two! I always said to your Dad oh our Mary-Claire is to career driven and if she does have one it will be the only one, And nearly a year ago now when you told me you were pregnant again I was over the moon for you" Evelin says to Mary-Claire who starts to well up a little.

Mary-Claire starts to well up even more and smiles at her Mum "I'm so sorry I don't know why I'm crying" She sniffles.

Harry looks at Mary-Claire who is next to her and ask her what's wrong she just looks at Harry and smiles "Happy crying or sad crying?" Harry questions as he rubs his thumb up and down Mary-Claire's hand which is on the table.

"Happy" she coughs before wiping away her tears which her cardigan sleeve.

Harry places his arm around Mary-Claire and pulls her as close as possible without her falling off the chair, he looks down at Mia in her arms and smiles before placing a light kiss on both Mary-Claire and Mia's cheeks.

* * *

Later on after the meal with everyone they headed home and put a very sleepy Scarlett to bed and placed Mia in her Moses' Basket as she is already asleep.

"Harry are you coming or what?" Mary-Claire calls a she pulls a pink blanket of Scarlett's over herself.

She hears Harry messing about in the kitchen and then he heads through to Mary-Claire and sits next to her on the sofa. He hands her a glass of wine and kisses her deeply on the lips "So what do you want to watch?" Harry questions as Mary-Claire starts to kiss him on the neck.

Mary-Claire doesn't reply but continues to kiss Harry's neck "Okay what do you want to watch" Harry says as he looks between three DVDs. "Should we watch The Purge: Anarchy, Sinister or Ouija?" Harry continues and Mary-Claire rolls her eyes.

"The only time we get to be alone together and your too busy to kiss me because your more interested in what movie we're watching" Mary-Claire mutters into Harry's ear.

Harry gives Mary-Claire a little smiles and takes the wine glass out of Mary-Claire's hand and places it on the coffee table "Is this more like it?" Harry mutters as he nudges Mary-Claire's legs out the way and learns over and lightly kisses her neck and continues that action up her jaw line until their lips meet.

"Much" she mutters back as she wraps her arms around his neck.

* * *

Harry pulls away and opens his eyes and looks lovingly into her eyes and whispers "I love you."

She gives a little smile and sits herself back up and relines her pyjama top "I love you too" she says as she pulls herself closer to Harry and snuggles into his chest.

"Are you now satisfied and ready to watch a film?" Harry questions.

She gives a nod and takes her glass of wine off the coffee table.

* * *

Later on Mary-Claire has now reverted back to hiding under the blanket as the tension of the film was killing her and she has already screamed out loud four times because of bits of the film that makes her jump.

"Is it over yet?" She questions as she tries to feel for Harry's hand without looking.

Harry turns and gives her a little smile although she can't see him smiling at her and replies "Soon."

She brings her knees up to her chin and moves the blanket away but replacing that with her hands "Is it safe to look yet?" Mary-Claire questions as she braves up and looks at the TV and cringes.

"What happened MC you used to be fine while watching Horror films?" Harry sniggers.

Mary-Claire shrugs her shoulders and once again cuddles up to Harry. "I'm going to check on Mia" Mary-Claire speaks up as she stands and tries to leave the lounge.

Harry grabs hold of her hand and says "Seriously MC she's fine if she wasn't I'm sure she would cry" Harry gives her a cheerful smile but Mary-Claire had other ideas she needs to check on Mia just to put her mind at rest and also so she wouldn't have to watch any more of the film.

* * *

"Hello my wee baby girl" Mary-Claire says as she quietly enters her bed room and makes her way over to Mia who is wide awake and is kicking her arms and legs up in the air. She scoops Mia up out of the Moses Basket and sits herself down on the edge of the bed with her and smiles.

She decides to spend some time with Mia as Harry would be to interested in the horror film he is currently watching.

After a while Mary-Claire's arm starts to ache so she lies back on the bed and lies Mia on her chest, she strokes Mia's head with her thumb lightly until she notices Scarlett starting in the door way clutching her lamb and sucking her thumb, "Scarlett?" Mary-Claire whispers as Mia is now asleep on her chest.

"Mummy!" Scarlett says as she breaks down into tears, Mary-Claire pats the bed beside her and Scarlett scrambles up onto the bed and cuddles into her side.

"What's up sweetie?" She questions Scarlett placing her free arm around Scarlett and pulling her into the side of her.

Scarlett looks up at Mary-Claire from her lying down position and rubs her eyes "I had a bad dream" she mutters.

Mary-Claire just about makes out what Scarlett has just told her and just cuddles her even more hoping that Scarlett would drop back off to sleep once again. "Mummy?" Scarlett mumbles.

"Yes?" Mary-Claire replies while looking up at the ceiling.

"I love you" Scarlett mumbles again making Mary-Claire's heart melt.

She continues to look up at the ceiling and starts to think to herself how she ever got a family in the first place and how much life would be different if Harry hadn't invited her outside to watch the fireworks on a cold New Years eve over four years ago. What else she couldn't get over is that the little girl who is snuggled into her side is going to be turning four tomorrow and how she made her life a million times better than it already was. But something that still killed her inside was how she at first had the idea of aborting the baby.

* * *

Later on Harry comes upstairs to find out where Mary-Claire has disappeared off too as it has been over an hour. "MC?" Harry questions as he pushes the door open. He looks over to see Mary-Claire fast asleep with her one arm supporting Mia who is on her chest also asleep then finally he see's Scarlett cuddled into the side of Mary-Claire. He gave a little smile to himself as he starts to feel all warm inside.

He pulls his phone out of his pocket and quickly takes a photo before placing his phone down on the side board and walking over to Mary-Claire.

Without waking either one of them he lifts Mia carefully off Mary-Claire's chest and places a single kiss on Mia's head and places her down into the Moses' Basket.

Next up its Scarlett "Scarlett?" Harry whispers as he taps her shoulder, Scarlett opens one eye and looks at Harry a little confused before snuggling back into Mary-Claire's side "Come on Scarlett, let's take you back to your own bed so Daddy can have a cuddle with Mummy?" Harry says as he lifts her up and carries her through to her own room and places her down in her bed covering her up with her bed sheets.

* * *

"Harry?" Mary-Claire mutters as Harry slips into bed next to her.

"Yes?" he replies as he places his arm around her waist and pulls her close.

"Why move them? they were keeping me warm" Mary-Claire mutters still with her eyes closed.

Harry gives a smile and kisses Mary-Claire on her nose "I had to move them you all looked like a packet of ginger nut biscuits" Harry replies and Mary-Claire knees him in his manhood.

"Don't cheek gingers Harry you know what they say about gingers?" Mary-Claire says in annoyance.

Harry gives a cheeky smile and says "Red on the head, good in bed?"

She opens her eyes and stares at him, she couldn't believe what he had just said. "Or was it You can sleep with a blonde, You can sleep with a brunette, But you won't get any sleep with a redhead" Harry cringes again and covers his manhood area with his hand.

"FYI, Dr Tressler I do let you sleep actually, well... maybe after the third round" Mary-Claire replies cheekily placing a kiss on Harry's lips.

"Well... that's true" he replies and leans in and kisses Mary-Claire.

* * *

**I hope you all like that and sorry about the late update, totally forgot to update this hehe. **

**please read and review and let me know what you honestly think and what you would like to see happen next xx**


	92. Chapter 92

_**Chapter 92:**_

* * *

"Morning gorgeous" Harry says as he rolls over and looks at Mary-Claire who is slowly waking up. He places his arm around her waist and pulls her into him "So how did you sleep?" he questions.

"Apart from being up with Mia about five times and Scarlett once good thanks" Mary-Claire yawns.

Harry brushes her hair out of her face and smile at her "Scarlett?" he says in a somewhat confused tone.

"Yes Scarlett, She had a bad dream again and she also needed a drink so I went and got her one" She informs Harry before planting a kiss on his lips.

He nods and pulls her into a hug and kisses her head, "I'm surprised Scarlett isn't up yet she has been every other year" Harry laughs.

"Me too considering she knew yesterday that her birthday is today I'm actually shocked that she's possibly still asleep. Nice though we get a few minutes extra alone."

Mary-Claire had spoke to soon as Scarlett has scrambled up onto the bed and is currently crawling under the covers to make her way to where Harry and Mary-Claire's heads are.

Scarlett crawls on her hands and knees up to Mary-Claire and Harry and pops her head out from under the duvet "And that's what it was like when she was born, like a sudden appearance" Harry laughs as Scarlett lies in-between them and smiles at the both.

"Harry please don't go into detail while she's here" Mary-Claire rolls her eyes at him.

"Happy Birthday my wee princess" She says to Scarlett as she leans forward and kisses Scarlett on the cheek.

Harry also wishes his daughter a happy birthday but unfortunately this year Harry has to be in work as he couldn't get the day off as he has already taken extra leave this year not only for the christening and things like that but straight after Mia was born even though he had paternity leave.

"...Hmm come to think of it, it was more like a popping motion" Harry speaks up.

Mary-Claire looks at him in confusion "What are you on about" she laughs.

"I'm on about when Scarlett was born" Harry replies.

She rolls her eyes and laughs at him "Yeah but you didn't have to go through sixteen hours of excruciating pain did you?" she proves a point causing Harry to think and then he comes up with a smart idea.

"Yes actually, Sixteen hours of you crying, moaning, pinching, punching and cursing me, oh and also you telling me never to come near you again or have a sexual relationship with you too... well that one didn't work" Harry laughs.

They both agree to move off the subject as Scarlett is sitting there looking a little lost and confused to what they are on about. Mary-Claire goes and gets Mia who has just woken up and brings her back to where Harry and Scarlett are sitting on the bed and joins them.

* * *

After Scarlett has opened her presents Harry heads off to work leaving Mary-Claire to feed both Scarlett and Mia not forgetting herself though.

"Mummy? is Essie coming then?" Scarlett questions as Mary-Claire sits beside her with Mia in her arms.

She gives her a little nod and encourages her to finish her breakfast. "What about Collie and Raf?" Scarlett questions curiously.

"Yes Scarlett I've told you this earlier Colette said she would come and see you after she's finished her shift with Daddy" Mary-Claire reminds Scarlett.

"So does Daddy work with Collie?" Scarlett says as she takes a mouth full of cereal.

Mary-Claire gives a little chuckle and picks up a bottle and starts to feed Mia "Yes Scarlett, you know this and so do I remember?"

Scarlett looks up at Mary-Claire and smiles "So why are you not at work?" Scarlett once again questions her Mum inquisitively.

Yet again Mary-Claire gives her a smile and giggles to herself "I'm not working at the moment sweetheart because I've just had a baby" she replies.

Scarlett decides to ask more questions though and isn't giving up easily "But Mia was born months ago!" Scarlett says with great enthusiasm.

"You're not quite getting this are you honey? Mia was born two months ago and is nine weeks old, I don't have to go back to my job until Mia is one the same thing I did when you was a baby" Mary-Claire smiles and wipes Scarlett's mouth with a baby wipe before she leaves the table.

Scarlett just nods her head in agreement to what Mary-Claire has just said and bounds off to play with her new toys.

* * *

Mary-Claire stands up and moves Mia so she is against her chest and begins to clean the bowls away. She gives a little sigh as she walks through to the lounge once she has finished clearing everything up and places Mia down on the baby play mat and sits herself down on the sofa and watches both Mia and Scarlett.

She looks down at her phone to see if she has had any miss calls but when she looks up Scarlett looks out of it and doesn't seem to be responding to anything "Scarlett?" Mary-Claire questions as she stands and walks over to Scarlett and kneels down next to her.

"Scarlett Sweetie are you alright?" She questions before realising she is having a seizure again, Mary-Claire had finally figured out Scarlett's triggers now which caused her to have seizures they included: if she is unwell, gets over excited or gets to stressed out.

She leans Scarlett back onto a pillow she has grabbed off the sofa and rolls her onto her side. She makes sure her air ways aren't obstructed and that Scarlett isn't going to injure herself on anything.

Mary-Claire sits beside her counting the minutes and monitors her all the time, finally after three minutes Scarlett's convulsing starts to slow down and Scarlett starts to gain control of her body again. "It's okay darling Mummy's here" Mary-Claire says as she runs her back of her hand over Scarlett's cheek.

Finally Scarlett starts to make sense of the things around her and she slowly sits herself up and looks around the room and stares straight at Mary-Claire. There was one thing Mary-Claire has always knew about epileptics that when they come round from a seizure is that the person who has just had a seizures brain has to restore everything and as Mary-Claire's first ever nursing tutor told her it's like chucking patients files in the air and trying to put them back into order from the first medical diagnosis to the current ones.

"Mummy" Scarlett says as she finally comes to it, she stands up, a little unsteady and makes her way over to Mary-Claire and wraps her arms around Mary-Claire's neck and hugs her.

"Hey it's okay sweetie I'm here now" Mary-Claire sooths as she rubs her hand up and down her back and keeps one eye on Mia who is fast asleep on the play mat.

"I didn't like that" Scarlett mutters.

Mary-Claire continues to hug Scarlett as she can tell Scarlett is a little unsteady on her feet still and says "I know you don't, I don't think anyone likes having them. You didn't hurt yourself did you though?" she questions her daughter and Scarlett shakes her head.

She lifts Scarlett up and carries her over to the sofa and sits Scarlett on the sofa "If you want you can have a wee sleep before Essie comes over" Mary-Claire smiles and Scarlett nods and lies herself down on the sofa.

* * *

**Please read and review and let me know what you honestly thinkxx**


	93. Chapter 93

**Chapter 93:**

A few hours later Essie has arrived and is now sitting with Mia in her arms while Mary-Claire makes her a cup of coffee.

"Aren't you just the sweetest thing ever" Essie coos as Mia grabs hold of her index finger and holds it tight. Mary-Claire gives a little smile as she walks in with two cups of coffee in her hands and places them down on the coffee table "Aw thanks Mary-Claire" Essie thanks as Mary-Claire sits on the other sofa and pulls Scarlett onto her lap who is still sleeping.

"It's actually the first time since I've had Mia that I have drank coffee" Mary-Claire announces to Essie who is smiling down at him.

Essie brushes her index finger along Mia's cheek and replies "I'm going to take her home with me she is just adorable!" Essie changes positions with Mia and carries on cuddling Mia.

"So would you like children seeing your trying to kidnap one of mine?" Mary-Claire jokes and Essie looks at her as if she actually means it.

"I've thought about it but never the right time to have them, I want to plan for when I have them that's all" Essie answers. "It just needs to be the right time" she adds.

Mary-Claire looks down at Scarlett and gives a half laugh "It never happens" she replies and Essie looks at her with confusion written all over her face. "Planning to have children I mean" Mary-Claire adds.

"What you mean these two weren't planned at all?" Essie responds.

She shakes her head and smiles while looking down at Scarlett who is starting to wake up "Nope not planned at all" Mary-Claire giggles.

"I didn't know, well I wasn't at the hospital when you had Scarlett but I knew you were having Mia that was all" Essie reminds Mary-Claire.

"she's our little new year's accident" Mary-Claire laughs as Scarlett jumps off her lap and sits herself down on the floor.

Essie gives her a smile and decides to hand Mia back or she'll end up keeping her "I think someone needs their nappy changing" Essie declares, Mary-Claire laughs and stand up and lifts Mia out of Essie's arms and goes to change Mia's nappy leaving Essie to play with Scarlett.

Later on Harry has come arrived home from the hospital with Colette and Raf, also Fletch was due to arrive but he has to take Evie to her friend's house for a sleep over. "Harry a word" Mary-Claire says as Harry comes down from the shower and in fresh clothes.

She drags Harry into the kitchen while Colette holds Mia and Raf gets attacked by Scarlett begging Raf to play outside with her. "What is it MC, as you have probably noticed we've got visitors" Harry whispers.

"I've noticed something about Essie and I'm wondering if you've noticed it as well?" Mary-Claire whispers and Harry nod, "I think she's getting broody" Mary-Claire whispers.

"Why are we whispering?" Harry replies and realises that the kitchen door is shut.

Mary-Claire shrugs her shoulders and laughs before kissing Harry. Harry wraps his arms around Mary-Claire's waist and pulls her into a hug and begins to kiss her.

"Excuse me but are we interrupting something?" Raf says as he comes through to the kitchen to see Mary-Claire and Harry hugging and kissing each other. "But Mia needs feeding I think" Raf announces as Mary-Claire starts to hear the faint whimpering of Mia in the lounge.

She pulls away from Harry and nods "I swear Mia is getting greedy" she laughs.

"Well she is a growing baby" Harry replies.

As soon as Mary-Claire has warmed up a bottle of Mia's milk she goes through to the lounge and hands the bottle to Colette who is still holding Mia "Here you go" she smiles.

"Colette can I have a word while Harry is busy talking to Raf" Mary-Claire whispers and Colette nods as Colette put the bottle to Mia's mouth.

Colette smiles "Yeah sure what about?" she questions.

"I was thinking about coming back to work when Mia is six months old" Mary-Claire replies in a hushed tone because she knows Harry still doesn't approve of her going back six months after she has given birth to Mia.

Colette looks at Mary-Claire in shock "Are you sure Mary-Claire?" Colette questions.

Mary-Claire nods and replies "I'm sure, I know Harry doesn't approve of it but I can't just stay at home all day."

"Okay, and what did Harry say to all this?" Colette questions.

Mary-Claire looks down at her hands "He doesn't like it, he says I should wait until Mia is one."

Colette goes to speak again but Harry walks in and sits next to Mary-Claire and places his hand on her knee.

Once Colette finishes feeding Mia she hands Mia back to Mary-Claire so she can wind her. Mary-Claire sits Mia on her knee and supports her neck and chin with her on hand which has the baby pink Muslin cloth in. She rubs her hand in circles on Mia's back hoping that she will burp of do something as Mia gets incredibly agitated when she hasn't been winded correctly.

Scarlett walks over next to Mary-Claire and watches with great interest as Mary-Claire continues to wind Mia.

"So Scarlett" Colette began, "What's it like having a baby sister around the house?" Colette continues and Scarlett looks at Mia and smiles.

She looks up at Mary-Claire before she begins "It's okay I guess, Mia can be very noisy though" Scarlett replies with a cheeky grin on her face.

Everyone smiles at Scarlett and she continues to watch Mary-Claire rubbing Mia's back until Harry suggests that she could go outside and play out there with him.

"She's lovely isn't she?" Essie speaks up as she takes a sip of her coffee.

"I agree with Essie, Scarlett is what I would call a dream child" Colette adds her opinion to the conversation.

Mary-Claire laughs as she changes arms and continues to burp Mia "She's only sweet and innocent around you lot but once she's gone she can be a little demon!" Mary-Claire laughs and both Colette and Essie sit there looking stunned at what Mary-Claire has just told them.

Mia starts to become a little grouchy and then finally burps but at the same time is sick into Mary-Claire's hand, Mia begins to cries and Mary-Claire wipes her hand on the Muslin towel and lifts Mia and places her on her shoulder and starts to sooth Mia "I know sweetie its horrible being sick isn't it?"

Both Colette and Essie look at each other and smile, they knew Mary-Claire is a good mother and is very maternal, "I would of killed for a Mother like you Mary-Claire, Scarlett and Mia are two very lucky girls you know?" Essie speaks up.

"So would I" Colette adds.

"Really?" Mary-Claire questions she couldn't believe that Colette and Essie thought about herself in that way.

"You're very maternal" Colette replies to Mary-Claire and Essie nods in agreement.

"Ha, you really think so? four years ago today I was possibly the nervous first time mother on the planet, as well as Scarlett coming three weeks early I was scared out my wits. I now this might sound crazy but I actually questioned myself when the midwife lifted Scarlett onto my chest all wrinkly and cold, I questioned myself to whether she was my daughter it was that nervous and scared" Mary-Claire admits.

Mia is now finally asleep and she decides to carry Mia outside along with Colette and Essie to see what Harry and Raf are up to.

As she stepped out into the garden she could see Scarlett on the grass attempting to forward roll but completely failing at it each time. Then she looks to her right to see Harry and Raf kicking Scarlett's princess ball between them.

"Having fun are we?" Mary-Claire laughs as she sits on the wall with Mia held against her chest. Essie and Colette join Mary-Claire but Colette is soon separated from them as Scarlett is pleading Colette to teach her how to a forward roll.

"I never knew Colette could forward roll especially at her age" Essie mutters to Mary-Claire who sniggers to herself.

Colette turns around with her hands on her hips and says "Excuse me I'm not that only I'm only Forty."

Mary-Claire looks at Scarlett and smiles at her, Scarlett's pig tail plats where untidy and she has bits of ginger hair sticking out all over the place. "I'm twenty-nine Colette and I haven't done a forward roll since I was thirteen and then I ended up in hospital because I rolled on a thorn and it got stuck in my head" Mary-Claire speaks up.

"Come on then Mary-Claire since your younger than me let's see you do a forward roll?" Colette demands and Harry comes over and lifts Mia out of Mary-Claire's arms and tells her she should have a go at it.

"Go on MC" Harry says as Mary-Claire pulls her leggings up and walks over to the grass and watches Colette do one first then Scarlett attempts a forward roll too.

"You're lucky I'm wearing leggings toward or you would of seen my pants" Mary-Claire laughs.

Harry smirks and replies "Nothing I haven't seen before then!" Mary-Claire turns and stares at Harry she has gone bright red and looks like she is about to die of embarrassment.

"To much information" Colette says as she sits on the grass next to Scarlett waiting for Mary-Claire to do a forward roll.

Mary-Claire kneels now and begins to forward roll, "Oh my god" Mary-Claire curses as she does a forward roll and lands on her bum.

Harry stands their sniggering at her trying to wake Mia, "My bum" Mary-Claire says as she stands up and rubs it, Harry watches open mouthed as she rubs her bum and tries to get the grass off herself too.

* * *

**Please read and review and let me know what you think please xx Also if you like my fanfics I have a new fanfiction up called _'Something so Small can change a life'_ its about Cara Martinez, please have a look and let me know on that fanfic what you think pleasexx **

**I promise there will be a new story line coming up soon, please be patient! Yes I might not be the best at grammar but at least I try my best.**


	94. Chapter 94

**Hope everyone enjoys my long awaited update! sorry Its been so long I've just had a real bad case of writers block with this fanfiction but now I've got an idea of where I'm going. Feel free to drop me a Dm with ideas for upcoming chapters ETC, I can't thank Sheridan and others enough for keeping me going and being so patient! Please read and review and also I have a new Mary-Claire fanfic in mind so look out for that one too. Please read and review xx **

**Also thanks to Veronica for the honest yet lovely review thanks sweetie means a lot, I shall bare all of that in mind next time xx **

* * *

_**Chapter 94:**_

Mia is now six months old and despite Harry's best attempts to make Mary-Claire stay at home she is going to work today for the first time since she had Mia.

"Are you sure you want to go back to work today? I'm sure Colette wouldn't mind you not coming" Harry questions as he watches Mary-Claire dress Mia.

"Harry for the millionth time today I'm going to work I'll be fine, What's the worst that could happen?" Mary-Claire replies as she leaves Mia on the bed and gets herself ready.

Harry gives her an unsure look and lifts Mia up "Well I'll ask Colette to give you the minor cases then" Harry speaks up.

"Harry please stop" She grits her teeth.

"I'm only thinking of you that's all" Harry smiles and she glares back at him.

* * *

Later on they both arrive at the hospital and Mary-Claire isn't at all happy with Harry now and is about to flip at him if he tries to talk her out of working today. "I'll take Mia to the day nursery and I will meet you u on the ward" Mary-Claire says as she takes Mia out of her car seat and holds her against her hip she places a kiss on Mia head and takes her down to the nursery and says her goodbyes to Mia.

"Ah, Nurse Tressler nice to see you back" Serena smiles as Mary-Claire walks onto the ward in her scrubs.

"It feels good to be back" She smiles back.

Serena gets up out of her chair at the nurses' station and hands Mary-Claire a few patient notes, "Right bed two she needs her arm stitching up and she can be discharged once that's done and she's got her prescription, also bed five Mrs Charlton she is being admitted to Darwin with chest pains so we are just waiting on Darwin to free some space up there and Finally James Stevenson, waiting to be seen so if you want to make a start on him then your very welcome" Serena updates her on what needs to be done and what's going on.

Mary-Claire looks down at the notes and says "Wait a second Ms Campbell aren't these cases for the ED?"

"Well Mrs Beauchamp has called a major incident in the ED so we are having all the minor cases and all ambulances that aren't with the motorway accident are being diverted to North Church and St James'" Serena explains.

* * *

Later on after a while Mary-Claire has had a fair few patients already she had a lovely old lady who was complaining of chest pains and has now been moved up to Darwin, then there was a young girl who had broken her leg during in the accident on her way school and finally a middle aged man who has been knocked off his bicycle on his way to work who was also in the accident. But Mary-Claire's next patient was far from friendly but fairly violent. Harry had offered on numerous occasions to take over the case but she is ignoring him and carrying on treating 'James ' her patient.

The next thirty minutes of Mary-Claire life were about to change when James turns nasty on the way back from x-ray and shoves Mary-Claire into a storage cupboard.

As she is shoved into the cupboard she head butts the shelf and cuts her eyebrow open. "argh!" She screams as he grabs her wrist and threatens her with a knife.

"Speak a word or scream I will cut your throat!" James threatens and Mary-Claire's heart starts to race, she can almost feel her pulse in her finger tips.

Meanwhile back on AAU...

"Have you seen MC?" Harry questions Cara who shakes her head and carries on filling in patient notes.

"Have you asked Raf?" She questions and Harry sprints over to Raf and questions him about the disappearance of his wife.  
He comes back over and shakes his head "if I remember correctly she took that James who is in bay three to X-ray or CT I cant remember off the top of my head" Cara speaks up.

Ten minutes later Harry starts to get worried for Mary-Claire and calls security, but luckily Cara has found her locked in the cupboard with James when she heard her cry out from behind the door.

Cara sprints back to AAU and nearly nocks Harry over as she runs straight at him "steady on" harry laughs as he stops her from colliding with a tea trolley.

"Come... Quick... I've ... Found... MC... She's in... A ...cupboard... With... James... And its locked" Cara says as she catches her breath and Harry grabs hold of her hand and runs off the ward and tell Cara to lead the way.

When they get to the cupboard door harry tries to break down the door but James threatens to cut her throat If he does.

"Please James, let her go" harry begs.

"No!" James screams, Harry thinks of something that would change James's .

Then Cara comes up with an idea "James? Its Cara, please let her go she's got two little girls who need their Mummy, don't do this to her please!" Cara pleads.

James looks at Mary -Claire who is sitting on the floor and Cara continues "James listen to me, Them little girls of Mary-Claire's need their Mummy and can you imagine the pain them two girls will have to go through growing up without a mother and learning that their Mother was killed by you, can you imagine all the hate and shame them girls will have on you?" Cara says and Harry stands there pacing the corridor biting his nails.

"How old are they?" James questions as he rubs his hand over his face.

"My daughters... are four and... six months" Mary-Claire stutters.

"Still a bit you young to remember you, what are their names?" James questions and Mary-Claire doesn't know what to say.

"Why do you want to know?" She questions.

James hesitates and looks down at Mary-Claire who has blood down her face from where she head butted the shelf as she was pushed into the cupboard. "It doesn't matter" he replies and he messes with the knife.

"MC?" Harry shouts as he runs at the door again, kicks the door in hope of a reply as it has gone quiet.

"Amy" James says as he plays with the blade of the knife.

"who?" Mary-Claire questions

James looks down at the scars along his arms "I did one for Amy, this one for Chantelle and these for Naomi."

Mary-Claire felt her stomach drop as he moved closer with the knife. "Please don't" she begs,  
James seems to be enjoying this, his face has an evil smirk plastered on to his face "Please James just let me go, please!" She begs again.

"Does your husband make you beg for it?" James questions and Mary-Claire feels sick in the back of her throat.

"What? How dare you ask me a question like that" Mary-Claire stammers.

"I bet he does" James says, moving forward towards Mary-Claire.

He gives her a devilish smile and says "tell me your daughters names!"

Mary-Claire goes into instant panic and splutters her daughters names out "S-S-Scarlet... And M-Mia"

He looks at her a little unsure "Are you sure? You don't sound very sure to me" James smirks.

Mary-Claire nods and backs herself against the wall all she wants now if to get out... Alive and see her daughters "Tell me Mary-Claire have you ever cheated on your Husband with another man? I bet you've shagged half the doctors in the building" He says as he pins her up the wall and his one hand stroking her face and his other hand travels down south.

All of a sudden she realizes what James is doing and tries to fight him "No!" She shouts as she knees him in his manhood.

James backs up and as he does the door flies open and Harry pushes past the security guards and runs over to Mary-Claire and wraps his arms around Mary-Claire and pulls her into a hug "it's okay darling I've got you now" Harry says as if he is talking to Scarlett when she is hurt or has a bad dream.

She begins to cry with happiness she has never been so happy to see Harry in the whole time she's been with him, "Harry" she cries into his chest as she holds onto his scrubs top tightly and doesn't let go.

Harry looks down at James who is currently being pinned down to the floor and is being cuffed "He didn't touch you in any way that is inappropriate did he?" Harry questions.

Mary-Claire continues to cling to Harry and she shakes her head "he tried to but I kneed him in his balls" she replies and Harry smiles as its been something she has threatened Harry with before now and also done to him.

* * *

Mary-Claire continues to cling to Harry like Scarlett did to Mary-Claire as a baby, he walks her out and sits her down against the wall on the floor and cuddles her "It's okay" Harry whispers as he pulls Mary-Claire in a little more and strokes her hair "I love you" he mutters as Mary-Claire's grip starts to loosen.

"How's the head?" Cara questions as she hands Mary-Claire a bottle of water and gives a friendly smile.

"Sore, is there vodka in that?" Mary-Claire jokes and Cara looks at her a little stunned "I'm joking but I could do with some pain relief" she laughs

Cara gives a simple nod and replies "I'll see what I can find" and walks away from Mary-Claire and Harry sitting on the floor.

Harry begins to clear Mary-Claire's wound and smiles at her "Next time you take a patient to X-ray I will have the CCTV following you and I shall wrap you up in bubble wrap just like you do with Scarlett and Mia" Harry jokes.

"I do not!" Mary-Claire replies.

Before Harry could say anymore Fletch interrupts them "The Nursery downstairs called and asked to speak to either of you but I told them you were busy and I had to go and get this little one who wouldn't stop crying for her Mummy I think" Fletch says as Mary-Claire and Harry turn their heads to see Fletch standing before them with Mia in his arms.

Harry stands up and takes Mia off him and smiles "Thanks but why did they won't us?" he questions curiously.

"Because It was nap time and she was disturbing all the other children" Fletch laughs and Harry rolls his eyes before kneeling down next to Mary-Claire and hands Mia to her.

Mary-Claire wrapped her arms around her daughter and held her as though she never wanted to let her out of her sight again. After such a dramatic day, she couldn't help but feel incredibly emotional with the reunion with her daughter so tears began to form and slowly roll down her cheeks.

She looks up to see James being led out of the room by two tall male officers and a female officer who looked more important than the two male officers "James Woodall I'm arresting you for assaulting and holding a nurse against their will, You do not have to say anything. But it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something you later rely on in court. "Anything you do say may be given in evidence" the female officer announces.

James looks across at Mary-Claire who can't bare to look at him she just holds Mia close and Harry glares at him. "He's being taken for a psych evaluation now" Cara says as she comes back with two paracetamol for Mary-Claire who is still visibly shaken.


	95. Chapter 95

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update this fanfic, I'm going to be honest I had a bad case of writers block and also I had ran out of ideas, but luckily I thought of this one really quickly and thought it would be a good come back, please read and review and tell me honestly what you think and what you would like to see in the next chapterxxxx **

Finally it came to the end of their shift Mary-Claire and Harry have decided to give the pub a miss tonight and spend the evening with their two daughters.

Both Harry and Mary-Claire couldn't get over it, they couldn't believe their first child Scarlett is turning nine tomorrow, "Harry is my wee baby really going to be eight tomorrow?" Mary-Claire questions as she gets in the car next to Harry.

"I know it's gone so fast, Nearly nine years of marriage too MC" Harry smiles as he kisses her cheek.

* * *

They make their way home and as they arrive Harry's mum arrives with Scarlett and Mia. "mummy!" Mia shouts happily as she gets out her Granny's car.

"Hello princess" Mary-Claire smiles as she picks up Mia, "how was your day?" She questions Mia as she kisses her cheek.

Mia smiles "it was great, we made pasta pictures in nursery" Mia says as she sees Scarlett get out of the car, she doesn't look impressed at all.

Mary-Claire continues to hold Mia as Scarlett walks up to her and suddenly wraps her arms around her Mum's waist and bursts out crying. "Oh Scar what's up?" Mary-Claire questions as she places her free arm around Scarlett and holds her close.

Elizabeth comes over to them and says "Bad day at school couldn't get nothing out of her at all" she explains to both Harry and Mary-Claire. Harry walks over to Scarlett and picks her up before talking her into the house.

Mary-Claire stands with Mia who wants to say by to her Granny, she gives her a kiss on the cheek and then waves her goodbye.

"Come along then Mimi" Mary-Claire says as she kisses Mia's freckly cheek and puts her down.

Mia bounds into the house both ginger pig tails bouncing around, Mary-Claire smiles.

Harry has sat a very upset Scarlett on the sofa and is trying to get her to talk to him, "come on Scar please tell me what's wrong" Harry says as he sees Mary-Claire standing in front of him.

"Daddy come play" Mia says as she bounces into the lounge, still in her green school cardigan, white polo shirt and grey socks and skirt.

Harry looks up at Mary-Claire "go, play with Mimi, and make sure she changed out of her uniform. I will sort Scarlett out" Mary-Claire smiles as she sits herself down next to Scarlett.

"Come on trouble let's get you changed" Harry says to the very lively four year old as he exits the room.

Mary-Claire looks at Scarlett "so what's up darling?" she says in a caring tone, Scarlett shrugs her shoulders and plays with the loose button on her green school cardigan.

"Come on darling, I can't help you if you don't tell me. You know I hate seeing my wee baby upset" Mary-Claire says as she strokes Scarlett's hand with her thumb.

Scarlett doesn't say anything but wipes her tears away with the sleeve of her cardigan, she tries not to cry anymore but it's hurting her inside and she knows her Mum will listen to her, but she's scared. "Mum" she finally cracks and throws her arms around Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire holds her eight year old daughter tightly and kisses her head, "darling what's up?" She says as it breaks her heart to see her cry.

Scarlett continues to cry into her Mums arms "mummy I don't want to go to school" she says through the tears.

Mary-Claire laughs "you don't have to it's the weekend tomorrow darling, and a special someone's birthday" she says as they both pull away from the hug and taps Scarlett on the nose. "So what's bothering you chicken?" She says as she holds her daughters hand tightly.

"M-m-m- Miss… Miss Elmer doesn't believe me" Scarlett says as she holds her mums hand tightly.

"Believe you about what darling?" She says in a soft tone.

Scarlett takes a deep breath in, "About Esme Johnson and Teigan Fitzgerald" Scarlett whispers and it's just loud enough for Mary-Claire to actually hear her.

She continues to watches Scarlett, "what about them?" She questions hoping to get more answers.

"They keep being nasty to me and calling me names" Scarlett says as she starts to cry again, this breaks Mary-Claire's heart she hates seeing her like this.

"What do they do!" Mary-Claire asks as she really does hope that her daughter isn't being bullied.

Scarlett stutters and stammers and finally she gets her words out, "They keep kicking my chair and calling me names like; fat, ugly, ginger and ginger nut. Also Esme keeps saying that you don't love me and Mia, because you always take us to school early" Scarlett says in confidence to her Mum.

Mary-Claire's mouth falls open "what the… Me and you Dad love you and Mia more than anything in the world darling, you know we have demanding jobs and sometimes it's an early start, but please Scar never think we don't love you and Mimi. And anyway they are only eight or nine... Seriously" Mary-Claire says as she starts to feel annoyed. "Ignore them, do you want me to talk to Daddy about this see if he will go and talk to Miss Elmer about the situation?" Mary-Claire adds as she feels like she should at least try and make her daughter feel reassured and safe.

Scarlett nods and hugs Mary-Claire tightly, "now go and get changed and play with Mia" Mary-Claire smiles as she sands up and pulls Scarlett up off the sofa.

"Thanks Mum" Scarlett whispers as she heads upstairs. Mary-Claire watches her, she decides to go and see Harry who is outside with Mia.

"Harry can I have a word?" She questions as she steps out onto the patio.

Harry nods and jogs up to her, while Mia tries to get he hang of swing ball. "Did she tell you anything?" Harry says as he turns and looks at Mia trying to play swing ball.

"Harry, I think she's being bullied, everything she told me is classic tell tale signs of bullying" she says as she hugs Harry.

Harry sighs "what did you tell her?" He questions as he pulls away and sees Scarlett walks into the kitchen and coming out onto the patio before joining Mia down the garden.

"I said I would talk to you and see if you will talk to her teacher Miss Elmer" she says as she leans against him.

He nods and watches Scarlett playing with Mia. "I will try and see her teacher when I'm not busy" he smiles as he kisses Mary-Claire's cheek.


	96. Chapter 96

One year ago today I posted this fanfic I'm so happy for how well this has done and I'm so going to continue with this fanfic.

It's been a few weeks since Scarlett's birthday and it's quite early in the morning and everyone is asleep apart from Mia who isn't feeling too good.

Mia grabs her teddy bear and goes through to Mary-Claire and Harry's bedroom, she goes to Mary-Claire's side and taps her. "Mummy? Mummy?" Mia whispers as she shakes Mary-Claire's arm.

She starts to stir and Mary-Claire brushes her hair out her face and opens her eye, she can just about make out the outline of a sort figure, she instantly knows it's Mia. "What is is Mia?" Mary-Claire mumbles as she sits herself up and turns the lamp on.

Mia rubs her eyes and holds her teddy close to her face, "I don't feel well" she whispers to Mary-Claire.

Mary-Claire adjusts to the light and looks at her, "in what way baby?" She says to Mia.

Mia points to her stomach "my tummy and my arms, I feel dizzy too" Mia says as Mary-Claire pulls her onto the bed.

Mary-Claire feels Mia's head and sighs, "your a little warm, do you want something for it?" Mary-Claire questions as she hugs her lightly, Mia nods slightly an Mary-Claire puts her back down.

She gets out of bed and takes Mia's hand, "come on darling" she smiles as she takes her downstairs.

They go into the kitchen and Mary-Claire sits Mia on the work surface and goes through the cupboard next to her and finds out some calpol and the thermometer.

"Come on the Mimi, lets take your temperature" Mary-Claire smiles as she puts it in Mia's ear. Mia sits still and waits till Mary-Claire is finished then watches her check the temperature. "Oh gosh Mimi you are quite warm" Mary-Claire says with a concerned look on her face.

Mary-Claire looks at her again to see she is quite pale, "come on let me get your top off" she says as she takes Mia's pulse.

Mia tiredly gets her top off with help from Mary-Claire. "I'm going to get daddy to have a listen to your chest" Mary-Claire says as she carries Mia through to the lounge and sits her on the sofa.

Mia nods and watches Mary-Claire walk to the bottom of the stairs, "Harry!" Mary-Claire shouts and waits for a reply.

"What?" She hears Harry mumble.

"I need you" she calls back and before long Harry is on his way down.

He looks at her tiredly in just his boxers, "what is it?" Harry questions as he looks at Mary-Claire.

"Mia isn't well, her temperature is 38.4 and she's complaining of stomach and limb ache, and her pulse is racing" Mary-Claire says nervously as he comes down to her.

He grabs his stethoscope from his bag, he goes through to her "hey baby, mummy said you wasn't feeling well" Harry says as he sits next to her and pulls Mia onto his lap.

Mary-Claire stands nervously and watches him, Harry listens to her chest and does everything Mary-Claire has just done. He then looks up at her nervously "Harry?" She says as he watches her strokes a stray piece of hair behind Mia's ear.

"we need to take her to the ED, I think she could be coming down with something serious" he announces and Mary-Claire's face drops.

She nods and grabs Mia's top and puts it back on her, "right I'm going to wake Scarlett, we can't leave her here by herself" Mary-Claire says and Harry nods.

"Who's gonna look after her?" Harry says as he picks Mia up and lies her down on the sofa

"Cara lives down the road I could ring her and ask her, I know it's three in the morning but we need someone" Mary-Claire and Harry agrees, she goes and calls Cara, who luckily answers and agrees to have Scarlett.

Harry gets himself dressed and goes through to Scarlett and wakes her "Darling Mum and I need to take Mia to the hospital so we're going to take you to Cara's" Harry smiles a Scarlett who sits up and nods.

Please read and review and let me know what you think, this is my one year anniversary of this fanfic! Thanks to all my lovely reviewers who have stuck by me and read ever chapter Lysm xx


End file.
